Macross Frontier vs Star Wars Empire
by FullMetalPhotographer
Summary: This is a story of the Star Wars Universe invading the Macross Frontier Universe. As the conflict ensues meet the courageous pilots behind the controls and get in-depth knowledge of the fights they were engaged in the history and technology of the spacecraft's they flew and the mortal enemies they face. Experience the battles dissect the tactics and live the moments of the war.
1. Chapter 1

**_(Dedicated to all pioneers...)_**

 ** _A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away the rebellion continues._**

 ** _It is a dark time for the Rebellion. Although the Death Star has been destroyed, Imperial troops have driven the Rebel forces from their hidden base and pursued them across the galaxy._**

 ** _Evading the dreaded Imperial Starfleet, a group of freedom fighters led by Luke Skywalker investigate a new Imperial secret base that contains the HyperGate in the Graveyard of Alderaan._**

 ** _The evil lord Darth Vader, obsessed with finding young Skywalker, has dispatched thousands of remote probes into the far reaches of space_**...

Doctor Aphra knew this mission was a bad idea. She could not make up her mind, which she hated more at this instant, smugglers or fanatic/idealistic princesses, as their smuggler's ship the Millennium Falcon was rocked by another TIE Fighter's laser hit. The TIE fighter was the unforgettable symbol of the Imperial fleet. Carried aboard Star Destroyers and battle stations, TIE fighters were single-pilot vehicles designed for fast-paced dogfights with Rebel X-wings and other starfighters. The terrifying roar of a TIE's engines would strike fear into the hearts of all enemies of the Empire.

What was supposed to be a simple recon mission of the Alderaanian graveyard was (the asteroid field in the Alderaan system caused by the destruction of the planet Alderaan by the Death Star) had become a disaster? Under the Empire, the graveyard was held under a blockade to protect a secret, the largest, ancient Hypergate ever found, and somehow the Empire had activated the Hypergate. Hypergates were a form of faster-than-light transportation used by the ancient Gree civilization. This Hypergate was the size of a large moon. It was a circular shaped ring made up of a rectangular metallic rock and the rubble of Alderaan. The inside of the ring was blue glowing, swirling energy.

Doctor Aphra was coerced into this mission by Princess Leia. Princess Leia promised some financial reward but also threaten to have Doctor Aphra hunted down by the Rebel Alliance and thrown into another Sunspot like Prison if she refused. The rebels had some intel that the Empire had found an ancient device in the Alderaanian graveyard. Princess Leia needed Doctor Aphra archaeologist's skills to study the ancient device.

The mission was going well they had managed to intercept a transport with data on the hypergate and how the Empire planned to use it. Then the mission went to hell. They ran into a really a nasty surprise, a fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers that were massing by the gate. The wedge-shaped Imperial Star Destroyer is a capital ship of the Galactic Empire, bristling with weapons emplacements. Turbolasers and tractor beam projectors dot its surface. Its belly hangar bay can launch TIE fighters, boarding craft, land assault units, hyperspace probes, or be used to hold captured craft. These ships were far more than needed to protect the gate. If anything they looked like they were preparing to invade where ever gate open too.

The Millennium Falcon and the two T-65 X-wing starfighters had only managed survive by the Rebel EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate called "Hoel" sacrifice. The Nebulon-B Frigate proved to be key warships in the Rebel Fleet, especially in the early stages of the Galactic Civil War. The Rebels use these vessels as command ships, long-range reconnaissance ships, search and rescue ships, and strike platforms for their starfighters.

The Hoel bought needed time for the Millennium Falcon and two T-65 X-wing starfighters by charging headlong into the star destroyers, sacrificing the crew of 75.

Doctor Aphra watched as Princess Leia Organa manned one the CEC AG-2G quad laser cannons while General Jan Dodonna fired the other one. Meanwhile, the smuggler Han Solo and his Wookiee partner/co-pilot Chewbacca were piloting Millennium Falcon.

Next to Doctor Aphra was annoying gold protocol droid C-3PO that could not keep quiet. C-3PO kept whining and prattling about the danger they were in. C-3PO only shut upped after Doctor Aphra threaten to lobotomize him. C-3PO realized she meant every word.

The Millennium Falcon looked like a worn-out junker, but beneath her hull, she's full of surprises. A succession of owners had made special modifications that boosted the freighter's speed, shielding and firepower to impressive – and downright illegal – levels.

Another laser blast shook the Millennium Falcon, "It's not my fault", yelled Han, "the hyperdrive was down". Han radio Luke Sky Walker (Red 1) who was piloting one of the two T-65 X-wing starfighters. Han pleaded with Luke to keep the TIE Fighters at bay. Because the last hit had fried the Falcon's hyperdrive.

The T-65 X-wing is a versatile Rebel Alliance starfighter that balances speed with firepower. Armed with four laser cannons and two proton torpedo launchers, the T-65 X-wing can take on anything the Empire throws at it. Nimble engines give the T-65 X-wing gave an edge during dogfights, and it can make long-range jumps with its hyperdrive and its Astro mech droid co-pilot.

Wedge Antilles (Red 2) Piloting the second T-65 X-wing starfighters radioed to Luke to that 40 more TIE Fighters were coming after them. Wedge thought this might be where he meets his maker. He survived the battle of Yavin to meet his end at the Alderaanian graveyard.

Luke ordered a Thach Weave maneuver. The Thach Weave maneuver is a tactical formation maneuver in which two or more allied fighters would weave in regularly intersecting flight paths to lure an enemy into focusing on one fighter, while the targeted pilot's wingman would come into position to attack the pursuer. The tactic initially confounded the TIE pilots. It also allowed them to give some protection and distraction for the Falcon.

This was the first time TIE Pilot Nakajima encountered the double-team maneuver on the part of the enemy. The two X-wings jumped on the TIE Fighter. He had no trouble in getting on the tail of Luke's fighter, but never had a chance to fire before the X-Wing's teammate Wedge roared at him from the side and opened fire.

"Gotch you!" yelled, Wedge watched as the TIE fighter that was on Luke's Tail erupted into flames from his four X-wings laser cannons. Wedge was wondering how much longer they could keep this up before the TIE Fighters numbers would overwhelm them.

Doctor Aphra was getting sick and tired of listening to Han and Leia bicker back and forth. Han saying it was not his fault that the hyperdrive was down, because of the laser blast, and Leia yelling at him to do something.

Doctor Aphra pointed, to the hypergate and said, "take us through there".

"Are you crazy?" yelled Han, "you don't even know where that thing goes"

"It's better than being killed here", yelled Doctor Aphra!

Han smiled and said, "You're right".

"We're doomed" whined C-3PO.

Han radioed Luke and told him, that they planning to go through the hypergate. Luke told Han, that he planned to follow them in.

"Red 2 break left and jump into hyperspace when the Falcon enters gate", order Luke, "You have to get the mission data back to rebel command".

"Roger Red 1 and good luck" replied Wedge.

As according to plan as the Falcon and Luke's X-wing entered the hypergate, Wedge broke left and made the jump into hyperspace.

The TIE fighters could not give chase to the escaping X-wing fighter because they had no hyperdrives. They also had no permission to enter the hypergate so the TIE fighters were in a parking orbit near the gate awaiting instructions.

Imperial Admiral Griggor Tower was trembling with fear and anger on the star destroyer Kaiser's bridge. How would he explain this to Grand General Cassio Tagge and Lord Darth Vader when they arrived in two days.

Imperial Admiral Griggor Tower was a frail thin nervous man who relied on family connections to move up the ranks. He kept running his hands through his unkempt black hair while muttering to himself.

It took few minutes for a bridge officer to get Admiral Griggor Tower's attention. He needed to know if the Admiral was planning to send the TIE fighters through the gate after the rebels. The Admiral angrily ordered the TIE fighters through the gate after the rebels and eliminate any possible witnesses on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2 Through the Looking Glass

Passing through the hypergate was not like passing through hyperspace. It was much more disorientating, thought Luke. It reminded Him of the time when went celebrating with Han after the Battle of Yavin when woke up the next morning with a hangover.

Luke found himself and the Falcon in an asteroid belt but not the Alderaanian graveyard. These asteroids were much older. This asteroid belt had sight of an ancient battlefield. Throughout asteroids was a mix wrecked alien ships of various shapes sizes and colors, although green was the dominant color. They were very different from the ships of the Rebels and the Empire. These ships had a more organic feel to them with straight edges ships he was used to seeing.

Luke used the reaction thrusters of his X-wing so he looked behind himself and he saw a hypergate much like the one Empire had found. As Luke adjusted the X-wing's position back to Falcon was suddenly startled by what appeared before him. "What the hell", yelled Luke!

Luke found himself staring into a skull of a long-dead soldier whose faceplate of his combat spacesuit armor had smashed. This soldier appeared humanoid but was bigger than his X-wing.

"Artoo give me a fix on our position" ordered Luke.

R2-D2, pronounced Artoo-Detoo and often referred to as Artoo, was an R2 series Astro mech droid manufactured by Industrial Automaton with masculine programming. R2-D2 was a smart, spunky droid with an adventurous and independent attitude. An Astro mech droid, also referred to as an Astro droid or mech, was a type of repair droid that served as an automated mechanic on starships.

Many starfighters relied on Astro mech co-pilots to control flight and power distribution systems. Sitting in an Astro mech socket exposed to space, the droid, in addition to its piloting duties, could calculate hyperspace jumps and perform simple repairs.

Luke looked at his screen and was shocked to see that Artoo did not know their location. Luke called over to Falcon check on everyone and if Han knew their location. Han replied that everyone was fine but the Falcon's astrometric computers had no idea where they at.

"Han it looks we are in some sort of ancient battlefield", radio Luke.

"More like an ancient graveyard", replied Han.

Doctor Aphra was speechless as looked at this ancient battlefield. She guessed it had to be at least seven thousand years old. Also, she could not help think of all the credits she could make by selling artifacts from here to collectors back home.

Princess Leia suggested they better get moving. because the odds were good that Empire would be after them. Just as she said that 45 TIE fighters starting pouring through the gate.

Strategic Military Services (S.M.S.) pilot, Lieutenant Alto Saotome was feeling frustrated at not being able to see Ranka and Sheryl's concert for the survivors of the Zentradi 33rd Marine that were now based on Ghardaka II. He had promised them that he would be there. Instead, he was flying this training mission with two rookie N.U.N.S. (New United Nations Spacy) pilots to the cluster of asteroids, M217, an ancient Zentradi battleground now used as a practice field. Alto knew that Major Ozuma Lee of the S.M.S. was doing this because Ranka had recently decided to move in with Sheryl and himself after Ozuma had married Catherine Glass.

Ranka Lee was Ozuma's adopted little sister. It was not that Ozuma disapproved of Ranka, Sheryl and Alto's relationship but he just could not emotionally deal with it. Both Ranka and Sheryl would shut down Ozuma protests. So Ozuma was now taking it out on him. It was not like he had a say in the matter, both Ranka and Sheryl told him that Ranka was moving in. Facing an armed platoon of rogue Zentradi was less scary.

Brera Sterne Ranka's natural brother was able to skip out on the training mission because he was in charge of security at the concert, due to his experience as an undercover agent.

Alto automatically went back to flight leader mode checking on his practice squad mates. Alto got his head back to being on a swivel checking each of the mechas in the flight group.

First, he checked the two N.U.N.S. rookies Ran Romen and Giora Epstein each flying a General Galaxy VF-171 Nightmare Plus. Designed so that even average pilots can operate the craft effectively in multiple roles, the VF-171 Nightmare Plus is deployed aboard the Macross Frontier fleet as a manned variable fighter/bomber. With a variety of optional hardware available, the VF-171 Nightmare Plus is a low cost and versatile variable fighter.

Alto looking to his left saw Luca Angeloni flying his RVF-25 Super Messiah with his three Ghost fighters. The RVF-25 is a variant of the VF-25 Messiah with enhanced electronic warfare capabilities. The RVF-25 is equipped with a large-sized radome and Aegis pack Custom AP-SF-01+. It also includes high precision sensor antennas and high-efficiency sensors built into the head unit.

The camera-eye is mounted on the outside of the head. The RVF-25 detects targets using fold waves instead of electromagnetic waves. In combat, the RVF-25 can control (via fold wave communication) up to 6 AIF-7S/QF-4000 Ghost fighters. Pilot Luca Angeloni named his three Ghost fighters Simon, John, Peter.

Alto then looked right to see Captain Klan Klang the Meltrandi (female Zentradi) leader of Pixie Team of the S.M.S. in her red Queadluun-Rhea Zentradi/Meltrandi battle suit. During the first interstellar war (Space War I) the Zentradi military female battle suit known as the Queadluun-Rau was much admired for both performance and reliability. The reproduction of that famous Zentradi battle suit is the Queadluun-Rhea (maintaining the name used from ancient times). The new Queadluun-Rhea units have been strengthened through new technologies to feature improved engine power, additional armaments, enhanced sensors and avionics (but its maneuverability is outmatched by the newest variable fighter, the VF-25 Messiah). The Queadluun-Rhea has numerous weapons including an equipped pivoting beam cannon on its back and two three-barreled laser pulse guns within its arms. Although the New UN Forces retained the Queadluun-series through the production of the Rhea-type, the complicated structure of the battle suit resulted in fewer units mass produced compared to production runs of the VF-series.

A notable difference between the Queadluun-Rhea and the original unit is a great emphasis placed on protecting the life of the Rhea pilot. The capable performance and firepower of the Queadluun-Rhea made it suitable for special duties such as force reconnaissance. The latest type ("Rhea/56") is deployed with immigration fleets and planet migration. Several Queadluun-Rhea units are assigned to the Pixie Team of the S.M.S.

Alto then glanced back to his instrument panel of his VF-25F Super Messiah with a high-maneuverability Super Pack. The VF-25 Messiah is one of the newest-generation variable fighters used by humanity in 2059. The VF-25 was independently developed by Shinsei Industry / Macross Frontier Arsenal Original Development / L.A.I. from the YF-24 prototype as the potential successor to the VF-171 Nightmare Plus, the current main variable fighter of the New U.N. Spacy. The Messiah is armed with numerous offensive weapons that include a Gatling gun, beam cannons, laser guns mounted in the head unit and a close-combat knife housed within the shield. The VF-25 is built for multipurpose operation and can be customized according to the pilot and the characteristics of the mission. By exchanging multi-purpose modules the variable fighter is able to operate as a fighter craft, an attack craft, a fighter-bomber, a reconnaissance craft and command craft for unmanned combat aerial vehicles.

For all previous generations of variable fighters, it was nearly impossible for a Valkyrie to reach its full potential because there was no technology to overcome the limits of the pilot's body. The AVF Development Project in 2040 addressed this problem and it was overcome via the new Inertia Store Converter (ISC). This technology supports the pilot and reduces inertial forces upon the pilot such that the VF-25 can achieve mobility and combat capability that exceeds the limits of typically manned maneuvering.

Another special feature in this new variable fighter is a cockpit designed to connect to the EX-Gear reinforced-exoskeleton (powered suit) designed to support the pilot. Moreover, the power output, armaments, sensors and other systems have all been completely integrated which results in greatly enhanced performance. The VF-25 Messiah can also be fitted with an Armor Pack (no longer limited to Battroid mode only like the old VF-1 Valkyrie's Armored system) or a high-maneuverability Super Pack.

Ever since Altos graduation S.M.S. test in which was interrupted, by a Vajra super soldier, all following S.M.S. training missions were armed.

Suddenly Alto's instruments lit up with a massive fold reading with gravimetric off the scale. If he was reading this right it could be a massive fleet fold, maybe a rogue Zentradi fleet.

Alto called over to Luca confirmed his readings, who had better sensors. Luca confirmed the readings. Alto then contacted the Macross Quarter, a Class Variable Space Carrier and their ship through the fold network.

The ships Captain Jeffrey Wilder ordered Alto and his squadron to investigate the anomaly and be careful. Ozuma piped in telling Alto not do anything stupid and come back safe.

"I have a bad feeling about this." thought Alto.

"Everyone we are canceling the training mission", called Alto, "We are going to investigate the anomaly, turn on your active stealth and you rookies stay close enough to smell my ass".

Luca chuckled when Alto said that, remembering Ozuma had told Alto the same thing he was a rookie.

Suddenly a large number of fighters appeared Luca screen, they seemed to be about 45 bogeys chasing two other ships. The RVF-25 detects targets using fold waves instead of radar waves. Luca was also energy discharges suggesting weapons fire. There was also a large gravimetric distortion going on. Luca shared this information through Sensor fusion avionics.

Sensor Fusion enables pilots to draw on information from all of their onboard sensors to create a single integrated picture of the battlefield. All of the information gathered is then automatically shared with other pilots and command and control operating centers on their network using the most modern data links. These secure data links, such as the Multifunction Advanced Data Link (MADL), enable pilots to share data with other fighters. With this, pilots can spend less time basic systems and more time making combat decisions. It creates an outstanding situational awareness for pilots. Pilots get the first, look, first shot, and first kill.

Alto commanded Luca to send one of his unmanned AIF-7S/QF-4000 Ghost fighters to contact the bogeys and tell them to stand down and end all hostilities, by sending a broad signal in multiple languages. This was an old S.M.S. trick. If the bogeys attack the ghost fighter, then the S.M.S. would determine the boogie to be hostile without giving away the position of the squadron. Luca sent the Ghost fighter Simon to contact the bogeys.

Alto was using the OODA loop. The phrase OODA loop refers to the decision cycle of observe, orient, decide, and act, developed by military strategist and United States Air Force Colonel John Boyd. Boyd applied the concept to the combat operations process, often at the strategic level in military operations

The QF-4000 (AIF-7S) Ghost is the current unmanned aerial combat vehicle utilized by the New U.N. Spacy and other agencies such as the Strategic Military Services. The QF-4000 (AIF-7S) Ghost features high-maneuverability compared to the VF-171 Nightmare Plus and since the QF-4000 (AIF-7S) is unmanned, the lack of life-support and manned-maneuvering systems results in a much lighter airframe. In combat, the QF-4000 (AIF-7S) Ghost is typically remote operated via fold communication link to a mother ship or electronic warfare craft such as the RVF-25 Messiah. The NEC/L.A.I. built SA/A-2045 FCS2 computer of the QF-4000 (AIF-7S) Ghost operates airframe control and attack sequences while the mother ship or electronic warfare craft provides simple instructions and attack authorization. In the event that guidance from the mother ship or electronic warfare craft is severed, the Ghost will operate in combat via prior programmed instructions.

The Millennium Falcon received a message in multiple languages from what it sensors identified as a possible fighter.

"What the hell are they saying", asked Han?

"One of those languages sounds like ancient Galactic," said C-3PO.

"He's right", responded Doctor Aphra, "I can translate for you".

"C-3PO can you translate for us", asked Princess Leia? " Nothing personal I just don't trust you".

"Yet you trust a smuggler", replied sarcastically Doctor Aphra.

"Yes, I am fluent in over six million forms of communication, and can readily... ", replied C-3PO.

"Well, what are they saying", interrupted Princess Leia?

"They want us to cease fire and stand down", replied C-3PO, "We are violating New United Nations territory".

"I have a message for you to send to them C-3PO", order Princess Leia

Alto's squadron receives a response from the two bogeys being chased.

"Klan can you translate, it sounds like Zentradi", asked Alto

"Yes, they want political asylum", replied Khan.

Maarek Stele TIE fighter squadron leader heard the wideband message but did not understand it. Not that it mattered. He had his orders "no witnesses". Maarek Stele ordered three TIE fighters lead by Villian Dance to intercept the alien fighter.

Villian Dance ordered a standard three-man formation to intercept the alien fighter. The fighters closed in fast on their target. Villian Dance felt uncomfortable without central command sensor readings, but it was three on one so this should end quickly.

"Fangs Out (A TIE fighter pilot idiom meaning "eager for a dogfight.")", ordered Villian Dance!

The AI in the Ghost Fighter named Simon detected the approach of the three bogeys coming in on attack vector for him and armed weapons systems. Simon had been programmed to defend himself if fired on.

Villian Dance and his TIE fighters had a good target lock on the alien fighter. Villian Dance gave the order to fire.

Just as the TIE fighters open fire with their laser cannons the alien fighter broke a hard left on the three bogeys and target locked them with nine micro-missiles. Three micro-missiles for each fighter then launched.

Villian Dance was shocked to see the alien fighter make such a high G break. The next thing Villian Dance saw his two wingmates erupt into balls of flames. As he felt missiles impact he pulled the ejection seat launch ring above his head then blacked out.

Luke watched his sensors and saw three TIE fighters disappear as they went after the alien fighter. He also felt no life signs through the force coming from the alien fighter. Also Luke sensed someone, that the sensors were not.

Luca informed Alto that Simon had been fire on and had taken some minor damaged but destroyed three hostiles. Alto decided to take full advantage of their active stealth. They would lock on beyond visual range with there micro-missiles using a Data Link with Luca's RVF-25 Super Messiah. After the micro-missiles launched Khan and Luca would cover and guide the two bogeys to the Macross Quarter while he and two rookies would charge in and attack the surviving hostiles. This should hopefully disrupt the command and control of the hostiles and give Luca and Khan time to reach the two bogeys seeking asylum.

Maarek Stele just saw three of his TIE fighters disappear from his screen. His main concern was to destroy the rebels then kill any witnesses. Just as he was about to do a pincer attack on the rebels all hell broke loose. Suddenly TIE fighters started exploding left and right of him. Confusion broke loss as a volley of micro-missiles impacted from nowhere.

It took Maarek Stele few seconds to realize that he was being fired from stealth or cloak fighters. His fighters were turning twisting with maximum effort trying to avoid the micro-missiles deadly impacts. Maarek Stele could not believe his eyes as he watched his squadron's fighters disappeared, from his screen. He had just lost 12 more fighters to a missile attack! Maarek had just had his first taste of S.M.S. version of the "Missile Massacre".

Outnumbered and outgunned Alto and his two rookies streaked into fubar (military slang for short form of "Fucked up beyond all recognition", but also a misunderstanding of the German word "furchtbar", which means horrible or frightening) of explosions, asteroids, and alien bogeys. The enemy fighters were in disarray but they were forming back into flight teams of three. Meaning, these are disciplined soldiers and pilots, not just some pirates.

The enemy fighters were only a third of his fighter's size. These fighters were made up of spherical fuselage and cockpit between two large hexagon solar panels. It reminded Alto of a ping pong ball between two paddles. These fighters did not appear to be able to transform.

As Alto locked onto a flight of three TIE fighters and started to pursue them, while the two rookie pilots had dissolved into a state of mutual awareness. They were dog fighting in what Major Ozuma Lee called the fishbowl. Inside this fishbowl, there were incidental meetings. Sometimes you are going after an enemy fighter you see an ally to the right and you tell him to look up and to the left were an enemy fighter is. Then the ally takes after the enemy or you see an enemy after friend and you tell the friend to break.

Captain Klan Klang in her red Queadluun-Rhea and Luca Angeloni flying his RVF-25 Super Messiah, with his three Ghost fighters reached the two ships seeking asylum.

"My name is Captain Klan Klang, you are to power down all weapons and follow my instructions", ordered Klan Klang in Zentradi, "Any sign of hostility you will be destroyed".

C-3PO responded with a Roger.

Han looks over to Leia and sarcastically said, " a friendly lot".

Stroking his beard General Jan Dodonna, replied: "I would take them seriously they have just destroyed a quarter of the TIE fighters after us in under five minutes".

Luke got the instructions relayed through Han on the Falcon. He looked at ships escorting them. What got his attention was the large red droid that was armed to the teeth right above his X-wing.

Maarek Stele saw that his squadron was under attack by three large alien fighters. Maarek Stele decided he needed to focus on the main mission of destroying the rebels, so he ordered the nearest five TIE fighters to break from the squadron and to follow him. Maarek Stele with these TIE fighters would destroy these rebel scum. He ordered the rest of them to hold back the alien fighters.

Ran one of the rookie pilots left the fishbowl chasing after three TIE fighters. He had a missile lock and tone from his 2 x Bifors BML-02S micro-missile launchers, mounted in the main fuselage near the wing root in Fighter mode. He pushed the fire button but only half his micro-missiles had launched the rest had misfired.

The missiles that had launched tracked true and few up the ion engines of two of the three TIEs and exploded into fireballs. The TIE fighter suddenly breaks left rolls inverted and heads into a nearby asteroid field. Hoping Ran would not be crazy enough to follow. Ran was determined to get him and followed into the asteroids.

The TIE fighter flew close to the asteroids and was kicking up dust from dust from by his ion thrust. The TIE pilot's only hope was for Ran to crash into an asteroid.

Ran never saw such close flying in an asteroid belt. He could not rely on his missiles he needed a target lock for his 2 x Erikon AAB-7B beam cannons. For three minutes the TIE fighter maneuvered expertly through the asteroids. Behind Ran's faceplate pools of sweat gathered and the sound of his own heavy breathing fills his helmet as he fought G-Forces of chasing the enemy fighter. His frustration mounted, it looked like the TIE fighter is going to make it.

Suddenly everything changes. Ran was getting lucky in front of the TIE fighter was a 7,000-year-old wrecked Zentradi Queadol-Magdomilla Class (Assault Module) that was length 2,700 meters; width 800 meters; height 740 meters that on both sides was surrounded asteroids. The TIE fighter raises its nose, Ran nearly shouted for joy. Ran gets a good lock for his beam cannons and fires.

The energy beam cannons do their job and impact with deadly efficiency. The engines of the Tie fighter engines and solar panels began to break apart. The TIE fighter stubbornly flew on. The fighter rotated 90 degrees to the left, then the pilot ejected, but he crashed into an asteroid. This was a sight that Ran would never forget. Ran would have liked to have seen the TIE pilot live.

Rookie Pilot Giora saw a flight of three TIE fighters off his right side. So he broke right and kicked in his afterburners of his two Shinnakasu/P&W/Royce FF-2110A thermonuclear turbine engines and he felt pushed back into his flight seat with 6 Gs of force. Pulling 6 G's means that his limbs and even his head felt six times as heavy as they would on earth.

The TIE fighters must have detected Giora for the started to make a hard breaking turn to the left. The maneuver exposes the TIE fighters their hot ion tailpipes to Giora's heat-seeking micro-missiles. The micro-missiles were growling into Giora's headset then suddenly the TIES break right. Giora is cranked passed 130 degrees, but his micro-missiles were all aspect. They could take the high G of the turn, as he fired them. The missiles traveled true and there were explosions from two of the TIE fighters with no ejection. The third fighter had made a hard perpendicular turn to break the missiles lock.

Giora would not let the surviving TIE fighter escape for the pride of his .S squadron. Giora found himself in a high-speed turning match the TIE fighter. The TIE fighter was looking for the right seconded to escape. The TIE pilot could not maintain the high level of G-forces on himself or the fighter. So after three turns, the TIE pilot had no choice because he was close to an asteroid, but to roll out. Giora was to close to launch missiles so he went to beam cannons. Giora did a minor pull and found himself 500 meters behind the TIE fighter. Giora squeezed the trigger two times and the TIE exploded into flames. Giora was so close to the TIE he had to pass through the debris field. The VF-171 Nightmare Plus shrugged off the minor damage to its left wing caused by the debris field.

Alto felt that the two rookies had done enough, so he sent them home. The last thing he needed, was to lose two rookies under his command. Now Alto was alone in the fishbowl. His mission now was to protect Klan and Luca as they escort the asylum seekers by letting none of these alien fighters past him. Alto was now facing 18 hostiles.

Captain Klan Klang heard Alto ordered the two rookies she knew he was alone with 18 fighters. She did not like the position Alto was in, but she had six hostiles headed her way. She decided the best course of action would be for to engage before the reached the asylum seekers. Then she could go and aid Alto. Klan told Luca to protect the asylum seekers, while she intercepted the hostiles. Klan informed the asylum seekers to stay with Luca and to follow his instructions.

TIE pilot Tana Chellaine realized this mission had Farkled. This mission was no longer a mission destroy rebels it was now a mission of survival. Tana Chellaine called up her wingmen Barsay and Muller to give chase to the large white fighter ahead.

Alto's helmet-mounted display had a good missile lock on three TIE fighters for a beyond-visual-range (BVR) kill. A helmet-mounted display (HMD) is a device used in combat aircraft. HMDs project information similar to that of head-up displays (HUD) on an aircrew's visor thereby allowing them to obtain situational awareness and/or cue weapons systems to the direction his head is pointing. Alto launched his missiles and watched the contrails of the missiles as they reached the targets followed by three explosions.

Tana Chellaine with her wingmates were closing in fast on the large white fighter's zero angle (a TIE fighter pilot term for the position behind an enemy's stern). Tana Chellaine felt she was finally going to get some revenge for squadron mates.

The concert was going well for Ranka Lee and Sheryl Nome but they were still mad at Ozuma Lee, Ranka's adoptive older brother for ordering Alto on a training mission. During the break Ozuma called them over telling them they would have to wrap up the concert soon giving an excuse that there was some sort of space anomaly involving a large gravimetric shift, and this was the only precaution.

Sheryl looked coldly into Ozuma's eyes and said, "Alto is in danger and we can feel it".

Ranka looked at her brother and said, "No lies brother, tell us what is going on".

Ozuma gave in and told them that Alto was engaging a large force of hostile unknowns right now and that he was protecting some aliens who were seeking asylum.

Sherly and Ranka agreed to wrap up with one song "Lion".

 _ **I want to survive**_

 _ **I become at lost at what to do**_

 _ **And wither away in a sparkle**_

 _ **Until I show off my serious self**_

 _ **I won't sleep**_

 _ **What was I born to do?**_

 _ **What am I here to do?**_

 _ **I want to survive**_

 _ **My unburied wounds**_

 _ **Feared the light**_

 _ **Our lives, which want to be allowed, attracted each other just now**_

 _ **My wandering is over**_

 _ **I'm next to you and I want to quell my blushing**_

 _ **Until I show off my serious self**_

 _ **I won't sleep**_

 _ **Alto was beginning to tire he had been in the fishbowl for over ten minutes, taking a huge amount of Gs, he was wondering how much longer he could last. Suddenly he could faintly hear Sheryl and Ranka singing.**_

 _ **I want to survive**_

 _ **I'm fine with being on the edge of a cliff**_

 _ **I love you**_

 _ **Our lives, which want to awaken, enticed each other just now**_

 _ **Instead of madness**_

 _ **I offer a prayer**_

 _ **I love you**_

 _ **By the guidance of the constellations…**_

Alto could feel Ranka and Sheryl's warmth surround him. He had not felt this since the Vajra war five years ago. He felt that he now had his wings.

"We love you", Alto heard whispered to him by Sheryl and Ranka.

Tana Chellaine was now in range with her wingmen and were firing on the large white fighter. This fighter was very agile especially since it looked like it was mainly designed for atmospheric flight. Most dual purpose flyers tended to be weak in space. Just as a TIE fighter excelled in space but tended do poorly in an atmosphere.

Alto was barely dodging the TIE fighters behind him. Alto knew he had to do something drastic. The most important thing in dog fighting is kinetic energy management. Basic fighter maneuvers (BFM) are tactical movements performed by fighter aircraft during space combat maneuvering (also called SCM, or dog fighting), in order to gain a positional advantage over the opponent. The physics of managing the aircraft's energy-to-mass ratio called its specific energy. Maneuvers are used to gain a better angular position in relation to the opponent. They can be offensive, to help an attacker get behind an enemy, or defensive, to help the defender evade an attacker's weapons.

In combat, a pilot is faced with a variety of limiting factors. Some limitations are constant, such as structural integrity, and thrust-to-weight ratio. As turn radius, turn rate, and the specific energy of the aircraft. The fighter pilot uses BFM to turn these limitations into tactical advantages. A faster, heavier spacecraft may not be able to evade a more maneuverable spacecraft in a turning battle but can often choose to break off the fight and escape by diving or using its thrust to provide a speed advantage. A lighter, more maneuverable spacecraft cannot usually choose to escape, but must use its smaller turning radius at higher speeds to evade the attacker's guns and to try to circle around behind the attacker. Space fighters pilots tended to still use banking turns in combat to avoid being slammed around in their cockpits. Too sudden of a stop or hard could serious injuries or death to a pilot.

BFM are a constant series of trade-offs between these limitations to conserve the specific energy state of the aircraft. Even if there is no great difference between the energy states of combating aircraft, there will be as soon as the attacker accelerates to catch up with the defender. However, potential energy can easily be traded for kinetic energy, so a fighter with a thruster advantage can easily turn the potential energy into speed. By reversing thrust, a pilot can provide a decrease in speed. This can help an attacker to prevent an overshoot while keeping the energy available in case one does occur.

Alto decided to do the classic Roy Focker's GERWALK maneuver and switch into GERWALK (Ground Effective Reinforcement of Winged Armament with Locomotive Knee-joint) mode. The legs are formed by the aircraft's engines and intakes, bent down and forward. The arms are stored between the engines in fighter mode and fold out to the sides, reaching around from behind the legs. In GERWALK mode, the gun pod is held by the fighter's manipulator "hands" and acts in all respects as a very large automatic rifle. This Valkyrie" fighters look like the nose and wings of a fighter plane stuck on "chicken walker" legs with two arms.

This mode is the intermediate one, which was originally intended to simply allow the craft to land in a combat zone with a maximum of defensive ability. However, many pilots soon realized that this mode's considerable maneuverability combined with its speed made it formidable.

By doing this maneuver Alto would be able to rapidly drop his speed by reversing the direction of his leg thrusters, while his pursuers would overshoot him, giving him a clean shot at them.

Tana Chellaine thought the strange fighter in front of her was breaking up as she started to fire but something was wrong! The fighter was not breaking up it was changing shape and suddenly decreased its speed.

The ISC (Inertia Store Converter) of the VF-25F Super Messiah helped reduce the Gs of sudden deceleration, but Alto was still thrown forward with 10 Gs. The three TIE fighters shot past Alto. While in GERWALK mode Alto's helmet-mounted display had a good lock and he brought his Howard GU-17A model 5-barrel 58mm Gatling gun to bear on the TIE fighters. The GU-17A is extremely accurate and can fire 4,200 rounds per minute of depleted uranium shells.

Alto Squeezed three two second bursts into the three TIE fighters ahead of him. He watched as one of the fighters exploded instantly, and the second fighter's cockpit being ripped into tiny black pieces and red mist as the 58mm shells hit it. While the third one lost part of its right solar panel and went spinning out of control.

Tana Chellaine could hear the screams of her wingmen Barsay and Muller cut short, as they were torn apart. Tana Chellaine was struggling to keep her TIE fighter together. She had lost a third of her right solar panel and lost one ion engine. The weapons system was fried. After a few minutes but what seemed like an eternity, Tana Chellaine managed to get her fighter under control.

What the hell did that fighter do, transform? What was the weapon had he fired at them? It was not a beam weapon. Maybe it was some sort of kinetic weapon? Tana Chellaine with her hands shaking realized she was out of the fight for now but swore revenge on the pilot who killed her men.

Luke suddenly could feel that someone was using the force nearby. Luke was caught off guard, but he sure he was hearing Obi-Wan Kenobi's voice.

"The force is strong in the one out there but I never felt anything like it", said the voice.

Alto was now, being chased by nine TIE fighters in the fishbowl. Alto led them on a chase through the asteroid field. When Alto spotted a 7,000-year-old hulk of a destroyed, purple Zentradi Thurvel-Salan Class Battleship. The ship was 2,300 meters long massive holes blown through its side. Alto had an idea and started to race to the wreck.

Ciena Ree was closing in on the Zero angle of the large white fighter, that had been wreaking havoc on their squadron. Ciena Ree had a bad feeling ever since she had entered the Alderaan system. The destruction of Alderaan had an indirect cataclysmic effect on Ciena and friend's relationship. She grew up as a friend of Thane Kyrell, a second-wave aristocrat. They bonded over their love of flying and pushed each other to excel.

While Ciena remained loyal to the Galactic Empire due to her belief in honor and upholding her sworn oath, after the destruction of Alderaan, Thane became disillusioned with the Empire's increasing brutality and defected to the Rebel Alliance.

Now Ciena found herself in a battle for life and death, in an ancient graveyard. Ciena knew she had to keep her head in the game. She had lost too many comrades by this demon fighter.

Huck Trompo watched and followed Ciena Ree in her attack on the large white fighter on his left was Sully Olvar. Huck had promised Sully whoever got the most kills would buy the drinks at the end of the mission. Well, that plan went to hell.

As Alto reached the Zentradi derelict, he switched into In Battroid mode, the VF-25F Super Messiah looks like a fighter airplane folded up to resemble a 15.6-meter-tall humanoid. The legs are now straight and bend in the normal direction; the sides of the nose now resemble a human chest and shoulders (where the arms attach), and the laser turret is now ahead.

The battroid's metal feet skidded and sparked along the 2,300 meters long Zentradi derelict, stopping in middle. Alto's helmet-mounted display had good missile locks on the TIEs. Alto unleashed the last of the micro-missiles and brought the Howard GU-17A model 5-barrel 58mm Gatling gun to bear on the incoming TIE fighters. While laser blasts landed all around him.

Ciena Ree could not believe her eyes the fighter morphed into a giant droid at least 15 meters tall. It reminded her the way a stormtrooper would hold blaster rifle.

"By all of Alderan's ghosts", exclaimed Ciena Ree, "Break, Break, Break"!

First, a stream of missiles streaked from Alto's battroid, then he fired the GU-17A Gatling gun into the swarm TIE fighter. 4,200 rounds per minute of 58mm depleted uranium shells tore into the TIE fighters.

Ciena Ree's TIE had been stitched (TIE fighter slang term from "hit by enemy fire") by that giant droid. That weapon had to be some sort of kinetic weapon judging how the impact had spun her around and shredded her solar panels. Stupid, stupid, this was a dumb rookie mistake that she made. That enemy pilot had led them into a trap.

Huck Trompo's TIE's cockpit ripped open from a missile explosion if not for his black armor's life support system he would be dead. Weapons were down and he was leaking plasma. He remembered that back in the "Clone Wars" were battle vulture droids that could turn into fighters, but nothing like what they had just faced.

Sully Olvar was just coming too he could taste the blood in his mouth. His fighter system indicators were all flashing red and his left solar panel was gone.

"Well this was a Wild bantha chase", thought Sully, "I guess the bet is off".

Alto saw that three of the enemy fighters were heavily damaged, while the rest were destroyed. It looked like rest of the fighters had lost the will to fight. Alto kicked on his afterburners and Raced to Luca and Klan.

Captain Klan using the active stealth system, and was closing fast in on the six enemy fighters giving chase to the asylum seekers. Although Captain Klan was pulling 9 Gs her Meltrandi physiology shrugged it off as nothing. Captain Klan locked her red Queadluun-Rhea's Bifors AA-76/QD anti-ship impact cannon (mounted on left side rear engine on pivoting mount) onto one the six enemy fighters and fired.

Maarek Stele was startled by the massive explosion of a TIE fighter exploding to the left of his fighter, then a red massive 18-meter tall droid burst through the center of his formation raining death, it reminded him of a demon from hell.

As Captain Klan open fire with her 2 Mauler LPG-30/3R 30mm air-to-air high-speed-rotating tri-barrel laser pulse guns (mounted one per lower arm) destroying three fighters damaging a third. Captain Klan watched as the pilot from the damaged fighter ejected. That left just one fighter. Captain Klan licked her lips with anticipation as her Meltrandi blood boiled with pleasure.

Maarek Stele was in shock, he knew the mission was a failure. He commanded all the survivors to retreat through the hypergate. He gave up all hope of getting the rebel scum. For his personal honor, he would destroy this red demon or die trying.

Maarek Stele threw his fighter into a hard right Split S Turn to come at the Zero angle of this red demon. Maarek Stele was pulling 8 Gs and close to blacking out when he came upon the zero angle of the red droid. His heart sunk as the droid had turned and faced him guns bearing down on him.

Captain Klan was impressed by this enemy pilot's maneuver but she was ready for it and open fired with two Bifors AA-55/QD 55mm medium-bore impact cannons (mounted in front torso) of the Queadluun-Rhea armor.

Maarek Stele tried to break left but it was too late. He felt the impacts of the droid's cannons as his fighter was coming apart. He had only one choice and punch out. He never before felt such dishonor.

Alto caught up to Klan and Luca within few minutes. They received a message where to rendezvous with the Macross Quarter. The Macross Quarter had left Khardaka early to meet them. The Macross Quarter reported that the two rookie pilots Ran and Giora had landed safely.


	3. Chapter 3 Homecoming

_**Author Notes:**_ _Just a reminder I am using Star Wars canon for the Empire's tech and main characters. Also, I am using the Macross Frontier series for this story and not the movies._

Admiral Griggor Tower turned white as a ghost as he watched as watched 8 of the 45 TIE fighters return through the hypergate. The TIE fighters that came through looked like they had been chewed up and spit out by a giant monster. How was he going to explain this to Grand General Cassio Tagge and Lord Darth Vader when they arrived in two days.

Han, Leia, Chewbacca, Doctor Aphra and General Jan Dodonna looked at the alien ship appearing in the distance. It had a very different look from that of Empire and Rebel ships. Where most Empire and Rebel ships white this ship was gray. This ship was just under 500 meters long. At the rear of the ship were two massive engines.

Midway on the ship was located a conning tower surrounded by large gun turrets. The front of the ship was divided into sections. The port side of the ship looked like some sort of strange landing pad the shape of which looked like a ship of the sea. The starboard side was a massive gun.

"Kid are seeing this thing, radioed Han, "We are definitely not in the Empire anymore".

"That ship is something else", replied Luke.

Luke could feel the force coming from the white large fighter that had escorted and protected them the TIE fighters, but it was as if the force had suddenly diminished.

Alto contacted the Macross Quarter and told them, that there were most likely survivors from the alien fighters they had encountered. Captain Jeffrey Wilder informed Alto that Pixie 2 Nene Rora, Skull 5 Brera Sterne, and Luca would recover the survivors and salvage some of the alien fighters. as soon as asylum seekers were recovered.

Alto, Klan, and Luca were relieved to finally be home. Now they just had to guide the asylum seekers to the landing pad elevators. Luca with his three ghost fighters was in parking orbit port side aircraft carrier making sure the asylum seekers did not try anything hostile. Klan would guide the cargo ship to one of the large landing pad elevators then follow them in. Alto would then guide small the fighter to a landing pad elevator, then follow it in.

Luke watched as the Falcon was lowered the elevator down into the alien ship then followed by the giant Red Droid.

Luke watched in amazement as he watched the large fighter change into large a battle droid and point to where he wanted Luke to land. As soon Luke landed he was lowered into the ship by an elevator. Luke was wondering if he could get such a ship.

Alto had to be helped out of his fighter, he was exhausted and his hands and legs were shaking from the G's and all the adrenaline his body had pumped from the thirty minutes of dogfighting. The S.M.S. landing crew helped Alto sit on a step ladder and got him a sports drink to replace his electrolytes. In the back of his mind, Alto knew he could not appear to be this exhausted in front of Sheryl and Ranka. The last thing he wanted was for them to worry and make a big deal about him.

Alto looked over to the alien fighter as he rested, he saw its pilot getting out of the fighter. He was dressed in an orange flight suit that reminded him of a retro flight suit, one might have seen from an ancient WW2 movie. It seemed a size too big for him. He was also wearing black gloves and boots with a white pilots helmet, with no facemask. Alto wondered how much protection that suit would give if the cockpit was damaged in space? The alien removed his helmet. The pilot looked like a normal human with blonde hair. He looked to be about 19 -20 years old. He did seem a little short to be a combat pilot. The pilot looked over to Alto gave a slight nod with a big grin. Alto nodded back.

Luke looked studied the pilot of the white fighter that had fought against the TIE fighters for a moment. For a split second, he thought the male pilot was a woman because of the soft facial features and long hair. The pilot wore a tight-fitting blue and black flight suit with a white armored chest plate and shoulder pads. Judging from the way his gloves and boots locked and sealed the flight suit was also an armored space suit.

Alto saw that the alien pilot was being met by S.M.S. First lieutenant Canaria Berstein and two Special Forces EX-Gear S.M.S. soldiers. The EX-Gear is a reinforced-exoskeleton and powered suit built for a variety of purposes including pilot suit system, variable fighter cockpit interface, and combat support.

The Special Forces EX-Gear features numerous design improvements over the standard issue military version including enhanced optical/acoustic sensors and composite material construction for improved maneuverability, reduced weight and faster flight speed. However, the primary advantage of the Special Forces EX-Gear would be the modifications for silent operation. Silencing measures reduce operating noise of the gliding wheels in the feet and hover unit in the backpack as well as the virtually silent operation of the joints and actuators. The resulting EX-Gear is so silent it can go undetected even against cyborg soldiers with senses keener than normal humans.

The Special Forces EX-Gear was a notable success in modifying the hardware to emphasize its operation as a combat powered suit rather than just a pilot suit system. The Anti-Cyborg Rifle is a standard-issue rifle modified for use against cyborg soldiers through use of overpressure ammunition with an exclusive coating on the shells.

Canaria is in her late thirties, 5'9, Afro-American decent with strong beautiful facial features and dark brown eyes and long dark brown dreadlocked hair, wearing an olive-drab military cargo pants, combat boots, a pink halter top and a white lab coat. Canaria serves as a military medic for S.M.S. and the pilot of Skull Team's VB-6 König Monster variable bomber. Canaria teaches hand to hand combat. She is married and has a young son named Eddie. Although she rarely speaks, when she does her words have great weight.

Han had informed Luke by the radio that he was going to be met by his fighter and to hand over all his weapons. They would also help him retrieve R2-D2 from his fighter. S.M.S. First lieutenant Canaria Berstein introduced herself to Luke. Luke felt a little intimidated not by the two armored troopers but the by presence of this tall beautiful older woman. He always felt insecure about his height, especially around women. Luke slowly and carefully handed his blaster pistol and lightsaber to the women. She then signaled two techs with a hoist to lift R2-D2 from the fighter. As the techs removed R2-D2, she offered a cold bottle of water to Luke, which he accepted gladly.

Luke was surprised by the offering of water. These people were definitely not like the Imperial Troopers back home they were polite, patient but firm. Luke watched the techs as hoisted R2-D2 from the X-Wing, they fast and efficient. He looked around and a constant movement and flow of work on various fighters. There were three things Luke noticed, the people seemed to have smiles as they worked, they had plenty of supplies unlike the rebels, and there were no droids. After R2-D2 was removed, the droid and Luke was guided by the tall woman in white coat and the two armored troopers to the Falcon.

Han felt frustrated because his pride as a smuggler had been damaged. He looked at Major Ozuma Lee the leader of the inspection crew a man at about 40 years old, smoking a cigarette about 5'9' with a 5'oclock shadow and long dark brown scruffy hair. It had only taken a few minutes for Major Ozuma Lee to find most of the Millennium Falcon's smuggling holds even though they were empty it was very frustrating. These were same holds that Han, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Chewbacca, and Luke hid in when they captured by the Deathstar. The worst part was Han could feel Leia grinning at his damaged pride.

General Jan Dodonna studied the alien soldiers as while they waited for Luke to arrive. These soldiers were professional and did not use excessive force like Imperial Soldiers. They were also not a spit and polished like the Imperials that he had once commanded when he was apart of the empire. Looking at their uniforms he first thought maybe they were rebels, mercenaries, or pirates. No, they way too disciplined and professional to be pirates or rebels. He doubted they were mercenaries they lacked the greedy eyes and they did not liberate their personal properties. No looking at their leader Major Ozuma Lee's eyes, there was only one conclusion. These people were combat veterans.

Han waved to Luke and moved to greet, him.

Han said excitedly, "Hey kid how you doing kid"?

"Surprisingly well", replied Luke.

"Well kid, at least you greeted by a beautiful woman".

"We were stuck with that, smoker".

"Hey Han what is wrong with Chewy, He seems down"?

"He is down because he can't seem to intimidate any of these soldiers".

Luke thought that was strange.

Princess Leia looked at Doctor Aphra and felt a headache coming on. It had taken her 10min to disarm Doctor Aphra it brought back the painful memory of the hassle it was to escort Doctor Aphra to the rebel's Sunspot Prison. To Leia, Doctor Aphra was a frustrating enigma. Doctor Aphra work by her own personal ethics and really did not care about the morality rebellion. In fact, until recently she had personally served Darth Vader. Princess Leia knew she had to watch Doctor Aphra closely because she was a diplomatic incident waiting to happen.

First lieutenant Canaria Berstein then motioned for Luke go into the Falcon so he could change out of his flight suit. While Luke changed First lieutenant Canaria Berstein headed to the infirmary to treat the rescued surviving TIE fighter pilots.

After Luke changed, Major Ozuma Lee lead the asylum seekers through the Macross Quarter's flight deck. As asylum seekers passed by Alto he decided to follow them, because one part curiosity and the other part they were going the same direction he needed to go.

Captain Klan Klang watched from within her Queadluun-Rhea battle armor as the asylum seekers were escorted by Major Ozuma Lee and the Special Forces EX-Gear S.M.S. soldiers. Klan was keeping herself and her armor ready in case of trouble during the rescue and salvage operation.

As the rebels were being escorted through the hanger area they got a close-up look at the giant red droid that had helped save them. Luke was impressed as he looked at the large droid. Luke wondered what type enemy force these people to make such fearsome weapons such as the transforming fighter and the giant 18-meter red battle droid.

Major Ozuma Lee called up to Captain Klan Klang and told her, stand down and that rescue mission and the salvage mission was nearly complete.

The rebels got the sudden shock of their life, as they open its cockpit. They were expecting human pilot. This was not a droid, but a powered exo-armor. They were amazed as a 12 and a half meter tall voluptuous woman jumped out of the red armor. Everyone could feel the vibration as she landed on the floor.

As she took off her flight helmet, the rebels were caught off guard by her beauty. She was wearing a tight purple flight suit that left little to the imagination and she had long blue hair that went down to her waist. She looked to be in her early twenties face was very striking with long pointed elfin ears.

Captain Klan Klang gave a smart salute and introduced herself in Zentradi. Doctor Aphra like her lips and whispered to herself that she could learn to like this place. C-3PO introduced the rebels in Zentradi. Luke now understood why Chewy was not intimidating to these soldiers. Chewy was used to being the biggest being in the room, but he now actually felt small for the first time.

Princess Leia elbowed Han and whispered, "You can stop staring now ".

Han winced in pain and thought, "What the hell"?

Luke had to fight the urge to laugh watching Leia and Han out of the corner of his eye. While Doctor Aphra looking at Leia and Han thinking they should just get a room. General Jan Dodonna was always amazed at the cool and level-headed nature composure of Princess Leia, that made her such a good leader for her young age, except when she was around Han Solo.

Jan Dodonna was trying to get his head around to what he had been seeing, a stealth fighter that changes into giant humanoid combat droid and giant female soldier that had emerged from a giant red space armor. He thought that neither the republic nor empire had prepared him for today. He smiled to himself and thought the empire may have picked the wrong people to start a fight with.

Ozuma found it humorous watching the asylum seekers jaw-dropping reaction to meeting Klan Klang. He was troubled by the fact they spoke Zentradi but they never saw a Zentradi soldier.

Ozuma called Alto to come over, for a quick meeting. As Ozuma instructed Klan and Alto would be debriefed about the mission by the Captain in an hour, a sudden disruption caused by Sheryl running up yelling for Alto. Ranka was following close behind, trying to restrain Sheryl.

"Come on Sheryl, we are not supposed to be here", pleaded Ranka.

"I don't care," replied Sheryl "Where is Alto-kun"?

Alto buried his forehead in his palm, in embarrassment and irritation. Alto found his left eye twitching from the stress of the moment just as the two women nearly tackled as they ran up and hugged him. Alto tried to scold Sheryl but he knew it was a lost cause when she was like this. He might as well try and stop a supernova with a squirt gun.

"But Alto-kun we were worried when you missed our concert", pleaded Sheryl, "We even had cut short our performance and leave our concert gear behind".

"Next time I am going to have it in our contract that you are our personal guard, so you can't miss our concert", Sheryl said while looking at Ozuma.

"Sheryl enough, we can talk about this later, right now", Ozuma said, "right now we have to take our guests to meet the captain".

The Rebels were confused the latest goings-on. Two young women were causing a ruckus. Han was looking at the two women, the one who was making all the noise was striking. She had blue eyes and long flowing blond hair with pink highlights. She was wearing what looked to be a highly stylized uniform with high-heeled combat boots.

The top button was undone on her tight fitting cargo pants had the left leg cut off very high on the left thigh with a frayed edge. She also had a hot pink bustier top that went to midriff. Over the bustier top, she wore an open custom black short cut military jacket with red trim that resembled the other soldiers' jackets of the ship.

Han wondered if this girl worked as a stripper? The other women had that wholesome girl next look. She had brown eyes, short dark green hair that seemed to move as she got emotional. She was wearing a simple yellow dress with blue trim with a hem just above her knees and fashionable brown leather boots.

While Sheryl, Alto, and Ozuma were squabbling Ranka notice the large fur covered alien and started to wander over to him. Chewbacca looked down and saw the young green hair girl looking up at him with a smile.

Chewbacca who was in a bad mood already looked and gave her a loud growl that meant back off. That growl got everyone's attention. Suddenly Ranka's eyes swelled. "Great", thought Princess Leia now that giant furball scared that girl and made her cry. God knows how these alien soldier would react.

Alto, Ozuma, and Klan were ready to jump in if the large furry alien tried to harm Ranka.

"So cute", Ranka said loudly and happily.

Then she to everyone's surprised she ran up to hug his leg like a teddy bear. Chewbacca's head dropped and his shoulders slumped in embarrassing defeat. Suddenly the rebels started laughing then everyone else joined in.

Han walked over and reached up and put his hand on Chewbacca's shoulder and said sarcastically, "Chewy, I am sure we can find you, someone, to scare".

Ozuma looked Alto, and said, "will please take Ranka and Sheryl to their quarters".

"We will meet with the captain in an hour".

Alto looked at Sheryl and Ranka, and said, "Come on you two let's go".

"You've caused enough trouble for today".

As they were leaving, Sheryl looked over to Ranka and stated, "Baka, What were you thinking"?

"I'm sorry", said Ranka, "but he was so cute".

"He's not a teddy bear you know".

Ozuma actually felt sorry Alto for having to deal with those two. Ozuma gathered the asylum seekers up and escorted them to the Skull Squadron's ready room where, Jeffrey Wilder, Captain of SMS Macross Quarter, was waiting for them. A ready room is a room on a carrier where on-duty pilots "stand by" their planes. Each flight squadron has its own individual ready room.

Captain Jeffrey Wilder was thinking back to his early days as a pilot in a U.N. Spacey's Guantánamo Class Stealth Carrier early in his career. Then of Vajra war and the friends lost and how he and his crew had to rebel against Leon Mishima after he had assassinated President Howard Glass and attempted coup d'état.

Then there was the final battle with Grace O'Connor had become power-mad once fully linked to the Vajra network and declares war against anyone who opposes her, sending mind-controlled Vajra war fleets to Human/Zentradi colony fleets and even to Macross City on Earth. In the end, Ranka and Sheryl's songs release the Vajra from her control and she is soundly defeated by the combined Vajra, S.M.S., and Macross Frontier fleet forces.

The last five years since those have been peaceful and joyful with Monica Lange Now a new possible threat had arisen with new this wormhole gate that had opened.

Captain Jeffrey Wilder remembered the words these Latin words from his academy days, "Sic vis Pacem, para Bellum: If you want peace, prepare for war". Humanity had learned that lesson the hard way.

The ready room's door opening Captain Wilder brought his attention back to the moment as Ozuma entered with the asylum seekers.

"Captain, sorry for our tardiness but we ran into Hurricane Sheryl", apologized Ozuma.

"I more than understand", said Captain Wilder with a mischievous grin.

Ozuma introduced Captain Wilder in broken Zentradi to the asylum seekers. Captain Wilder studied and the rebels studied him for a moment.

Leia felt uncomfortable being introduced with the formal title of princess, because of her destruction of her homeworld of Alderan. General Jan Dodonna had insisted her using it when they landed and that her main responsibility here was to be a diplomat, not a soldier.

Captain Wilder had to agree with the assessment that Ozuma messaged him before meeting the asylum seekers. Han Solo the pilot of the cargo ship was most likely a disillusioned soldier. He was tall wearing a white shirt and a black vest and what looked to be some sort of blue uniform plants with a red stripe running down each of his thighs and knee-high black military boots. He had the look of wanting to challenge anyone authority. Captain Wilder smiled to himself that his attitude reminded him of a young Ozuma.

The copilot looked like the canine version of the legendary creature Big Foot. This alien looked like he could tear apart a Special Forces EX-Gear S.M.S. soldier if he wanted to.

Luke Skywalker looked a little bit short to be a fighter pilot. He was wearing a Golden color leather flight jacket a black shirt brown pants and black boots similar to Solo. The young pilot who looked to be in his early 20's seemed not to be jaded by war yet. He had an infectious grin about him.

Captain Wilder shook hands with General Jan Dodonna and look into the dark blue eyes of the General. The General had a firm grip and an intense gaze of a veteran. The General reminded Wilder of the biblical figure of Moses with his white unkempt hair and a thick beard with his long light tan military overcoat and light brown military uniform. He was a tall imposing figure that when he moved with a soldiers stride.

Jan Dodonna studied Captain Wilder. He had calculating and gruff demeanor, who was an obvious combat veteran and most likely had been a pilot. He was the opposite of most Imperial commanders who were officers because of family connections or political connections.

In the back of the group, Wilder saw Dr. Aphra she reminded him of a teenager who was forced to be on a family outing. She had to be about 24, she was wearing what best described as WWII flight cap with goggles on top of her head with straight black medium cut hair. She was wearing what looked like a white t-shirt and blue jeans with a brown leather vest and black leather boots.

When Leia first looked at Captain Wilder a seasoned veteran, with his beard and the horizontal scar across his face was proof of his previous combat experience, Leia was reminded of the romantic image of a pirate. He was the first member of the crew that was wearing a formal uniform that they had met. The Captain had a presence and an air of respect about him. His age was late 40's to his early 50's and he had dark grey hair. Leia could sense he was not a person to try and deceive.

This is the first time Captain Wilder met royalty an actual real princess. He knew that she could be a phony but he was good at reading people and she reminded him of Cathy Glass with that same look of determination first joined the crew of the Macross Quarter. Princess Leia Organa look like she stepped out of the painting "Liberty Leading the People" by Eugène Delacroix. She was wearing a tight-fitting white combat jumpsuit with light tan boots and vest. Captain Wilder could tell she had long the rolled up into three tight buns on her head. She was about twenty years old, but hers had a maturity about her that could only come from great loss.

Captain Wilder invited the asylum seekers to sit around the conference table. As Captain Wilder in broken Zentradi C-3PO translated into Galatic for the Rebels.

Captain Wilder stated, "We contacting the civilian government to place you in their protective custody".

"This way we can protect your civil rights and your property rights".

"The five rescued fighter pilots that our pilots will be handed over to the N.U.N.S. Military".

"Are you not with Military?" asked, Princess Leia.

"We are a Private Military Corporation, the Strategic Military Services is also known as the S.M.S." explained, Captain Wilder, "The S.M.S. provides specialized military services to the NUNS and other corporations".

"In times of crisis or war we join with the military", explained Captain Wilder.

"Thank you, I understand" Princess Leia politely replied.

"Captain Wilder we have information that the Empire is planning to invade your territory".

"Thank you, We have informed our government of the hostilities and your asylum request", Captain Wilder replied, "We will forward that information to our government immediately".

Captain Wilder went on to explain that they were going to get a medical checkup as soon as the rescued hostile pilots were stabilized. Then the ship would make way for the Macross Frontier Colony. They were free to use the video screen while they waited and watch any of the news or entertainment networks they wanted and that food and drink would be provided. Also, they would be escorted to the observation deck if they wanted to watch the jump to the Frontier Colony. They were not allowed to wander the ship without an escort and there were personnel stationed outside the door if they needed anything.

"One last thing if your two AIs try to access or hack our systems they will be disassembled to the point no one will be able to reassemble them", Captain Wilder said, with a cold smile while pointing at C-3PO and R2-D2.

As the captain left the ready room, C3-PO turned to R2-D2 and said, "You heard the man don't you dare stick your probe where it doesn't belong, I don't want to be turned into scrap metal".

"They really don't seem to like droids do they", stated Luke, "In fact, I have not seen a real droid since we got here".

"You are right", Doctor Aphra said absentmindedly as she searched the different news channels.

Suddenly Doctor Aphra stopped on a Zentradi news channel and turned up the volume.

"Can you turn down that thing"! Princess Leia said heatedly, "We are trying to talk".

"Hey, Goldenrod come over here and translate this", Doctor Aphra excitedly said, ignoring Princess Leia.

CP-3O started translating the news broadcast for everyone. The news broadcast was talking about the upcoming celebration of the 5th anniversary of the Frontier Colony. It showed some footage of the battles between Vajra and N. . The rebels recognized the white fighter that had rescued them battling the heavy soldier. The Heavy Soldier Vajra is a sizable and powerful spaceborne organism with a mottled-green, deep crimson carapace that features some strange gold-color patterns. Its approximate length 25-30 meters and weight 20-30 metric tons. Despite its larger size and bulk, the Heavy Soldier possesses high maneuverability. The large, prominent "horn" on their back is a biological heavy quantum reaction beam gun of equivalent firepower to the guns of a space cruiser.

"What the hell is that thing" exclaimed Han, "They fought that"!

"Quite we need to hear the rest of that", Princess Leia, said.

The Broadcast went on to show and discuss the pink haired girl and green haired girl they saw earlier. It showed the two girls singing in a warship while a battle was happening around them. The broadcast called the pink haired Sheryl Nome the "Galatic Fairy" and the green hair girl the Ranka Lee "Little Queen" the heroines that made peace with the Vajra. The Broadcast went on to say that Sheryl and Ranka would be singing at the celebration.

"Those two Moof-milkers (A term for dimwitted individuals) made peace with the Vajra", laughed Han.

The Broadcast went on to show the strange transforming fighter that would be performing at the celebration. This got Luke's attention. He watched the fighters changed into giant droids. What got his attention was the mid-transformation form of the fighter. He watched fly a few feet above a sandy beach then across a sea. He noticed the normal shimmer of Repulsorlift was missing. Repulsorlift was a technology that allowed a craft to hover or even fly over a planet's surface by pushing against its gravity, producing thrust.

"Han, I don't think they are using Repulsorlifts!", Luke exclaimed.

"That's impossible, how could the be making those transformations and be flying so close to the ground at that speed if they are not using Repulsorlifts?" asked Han.

"Wait a minute kid, they are using thrust vectoring (Thrust vectoring, also thrust vector control or TVC, is the ability of an aircraft, rocket, or other vehicles to manipulate the direction of the thrust from its engine(s) or motor(s) in order to control the attitude or angular velocity of the vehicle) and aerodynamics, now that's insane!", Han stated, "They must be some Flyboys (This was a slang term for hot-shot pilots)".

Princess Leia was shocked to hear an actual compliment from Han, especially when it came to piloting.

"What do you think about our host?", asked General Jan Dodonna.

"Well they seem more reasonable so far, than the Empire or you Rebels", Dr. Aphra said with a slight smile as she remembered her time with Darth Vader or her time with Princess Leia.

"They appear to be very technology advance in many areas, and that one of the languages they speak is ancient Galatic and it apparently comes from the same race as that giant female pilot".

"Those fighters are incredible and so are their pilots", to be flying like that without Repulsorlift, Replied Luke.

"I am surprised that they have been so respectful and cordial to us considering that they seem to be some sort of mercenaries," said, Princess Leia.

"They even went to the trouble of rescuing TIE pilots".

"They are not mercenaries like we think of more like a corporate militia," General Jan Dodonna, stated.

"No matter how you look at it we are prisoners", stated Han.

"So General what do you think of these people so far"?

"I think the Empire may have bitten off more than they can chew", laughed General Jan Dodonna.

The doors suddenly opened and to armored troopers escorted them to the medical lab.

Captain Wilder, look at Alto, Luca, a micronized Klan Klang (Due to a genetic anomaly when she is micronized she physically appears to be a child), Canaria Berstein and Ozma Lee sitting a conference table for their meeting on their alien guests.

"First, let me congratulate on an outstanding job you did today," praised Captain Wilder.

"Also, this discussion is not to leave this room for the time being".

"Canaria what is the status of our prisoners," asked, Captain Wilder.

"They mainly have a mild case of hypoxia (Hypoxia is a condition in which the body is deprived of adequate oxygen supply at the tissue level), hypothermia (Hypothermia is a potentially dangerous drop in body temperature, usually caused by prolonged exposure to cold temperatures) and some bumps and bruises, they should recover in a few days," replied Canaria, "also one of them has a dislocated shoulder and elbow".

"Was the dislocation caused by the engagement?" asked Captain Wilder.

"No, It was caused by me when he tried to take me, hostage," Canaria gave a slightly embarrassed answer.

"I am amazed you did not break his arm," snickered Ozma Lee.

Everyone had a slight laugh because Canaria also taught self-defense to all the S.M.S. members.

"So Canaria, our guests seem to be human except the large hairy bigfoot creature they call a Wookie is that correct?", asked Wilder.

"Here is the mystery, their DNA is a 99.99% match for human without any traces of Zentradi DNA" replied, Canaria.

"This is the first time we have encountered Humans that did not have origins from Earth".

"But they speak Zentradi!", interjected Klan.

"It's a mystery", replied, Canaria shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, we will let scientists figure that question out?", replied Captain Wilder.

"What do you think of the Empire's Pilots?"

"They're good and brave", Klan said thoughtfully, 'but maybe little too rigid in the way they execute their moves".

"It was like they were too strict on procedure".

"They pulled it together and reorganized very quickly after the shock and awe of the stealth missile attack", Alto stated.

"They were completely caught off guard by our variable fighters".

"I am not so sure that will be as big an advantage in our next engagement".

"Also their fighters were fast maneuverable and pact lots of firepower the overall designed seemed clunky" replied Klan.

"Luca I know you have not had much time to study the alien tech but have looked at the captured downed fighters yet?", asked Wilder.

Luca closed his eyes for trying to block out some of the gore he saw when expecting the captured downed TIE fighters. In one TIE Fighter, one of Alto's 58mm depleted uranium shells had passed through cockpit exploding the pilot, covering the interior of the cockpit with gore.

"Their fighters have advanced technology but are cheaply put together", replied Luca.

"They have powerful ion engines that have little to no moving parts".

"They have powerful weapons that appear to be plasma-based particle beams'

"Their life support system is a joke by our standards".

"Their pilots are not wearing that space armor as a backup to the life support but as the main life support, because of the ship's systems are most likely going to fail".

"The visibility from the cockpit is poor they can only see what is in front of them. They have to rely on sensors to warn them incoming attacks".

"My guess they need a base ship or carrier to truly coordinate attacks".

"There seems to be little to no concern for the pilot's needs and safety".

"So they basically proved the old adage, if place a big enough engine, wings, and guns on to a refrigerator you turn it into a fighter", Ozma Lee coldly stated.

"In a nutshell, a fighter built by the lowest bidder".

"Makes you feel good, doesn't it?"

"So Captain, are we expecting an evasion?" asked Klan.

"That is a strong possibility according to the Princess", stated Wilder.

"Luca can you can build us some language translators for our guests"?

"I should be able to in a few days if I can get access to that Gold Robot", replied Luca.

"Okay I will make that happen" replied Captain Wilder.

"Ozma I need you to call Cathy, and prep her for my request that she as President of the Frontier Colony give political asylum to our guests while I contact the N.U.N.S. military about handing over our enemy prisoners and the wormhole".

"Ryoukai (Roger in Japanese)" replied Ozma.

Ozma hated to call his on political matters, his pride made it awkward for him, but he knew these things would happen when she ran for President.

Brera Sterne was sent with two armored troopers to escort the asylum seekers to the observation deck to watch the space fold. Brera Sterne is a cyborg and was a former Major in the Galaxy Fleet Antares Platoon. He is Ranka's natural older brother this was kept secret by Grace O'Connor by memory modification. Grace O'Connor reveals to Brera that Ranka is his younger sister, but then she activates his slave mode, forcing him to follow her orders. During the final battle, O'Connor makes Brera help the Vajra by destroying Alto's VF-171EX. The explosion of a Vajra carrier nearby shatters Brera's slave circuit implant, thus freeing him from O'Connor's control. He eventually teams up with Alto and covers him while Alto kills O'Connor in the end.

Dr. Aphra look at Brera he wore the same S.M.S. jacket and green cargo pants and boot as everyone else they had met but his uniform like it had just come from the cleaners and had been ironed. He was a handsome man with soft features. His hair was a light shade of green with a stylish cut. What got her attention was his purple eyes. These were the eyes of an assassin, a cold stone killer. She had seen eyes like this before in her line of work.

One difference Dr. Aphra notice that this ship's interior was color grey interiors while most of their capital ships were white on the inside. The observation deck was located below the main bridge deck. They were greeted by Alto, Ranka, and Sheryl. Ranka apologized to Chewbacca for earlier and offered him a bottle of water and a plate of sandwiches and sliced fruit while Sherly offered plates of food to the other guests. Dr. Aphra noticed that Brera was watching intently interaction between Ranka and the Wookie. As if he was her personal guard dog.

The Captain Wilder's voice announced through the ship's PA system that the ship was to about commence a space fold and started to countdown. While the announcement was being made Sheryl and Ranka directed the guests to look out the observational window.

Juu (10), Kyuu (9), Hachi (8), Shichi (7), Roku (6), Go (5), Suddenly a bright flash of magenta light appeared came through the observational window. Shi (4), San (3) The bright flash of light now form a magenta energy ring of light. Ni (2), Ichi (1) The ship started to pass through the ring.

The ring turned into a tunnel of light of flashing and pulsating light. The Rebels startled by the space fold they had expected a hyperspace jump but this was completely different. In a hyperspace jump, there was a sense of massive acceleration and The stars turn into streaks of light as they enter hyperspace.

"This is no hyperspace jump I have ever been through" stated Han.

"What the hell is this"?

"A space fold is what they called it" replied Dr. Aphra.

"In theory Space-time can be warped and distorted. It takes an enormous energy to create such distortions, but theoretically, distortions are possible."

"A shortcut is made by warping the fabric of space-time".

"Imagine folding a piece of paper with two pencil marks drawn on it to represent two points in space-time".

"The line between them shows the distance from one point to the other in normal space-time".

"If the paper is now bent and folded over almost double - the equivalent to warping space-time - then poking the pencil through the paper provides a much shorter way of linking the two points, in the same way, a wormhole would create a shortcut".

"Have you noticed that this space fold feels similar to going through the hypergate just not as intense", replied Luke.

"This is crazy how can you just bend space?" Han argued.

"These people have fighters that change into giant droids and giant warrior women, at this point nothing would surprise", replied Dr. Aphra.

Leia was only semi-listening to Dr. Aphra and Han, she was focused on the observational window. She was startled by a flash of light as the ship exited the space fold. It took a moment for Leia's to adjust from the flash of light. She watched what looked like electrical arcs striking the ship as it exited the space fold.

Leia was taken back by the planet that flashed into existence before her. It reminded her of her old home Alderaan, a blue planet with large oceans. There was on striking difference through. There was a rocky ring surrounding the planet. The ring had an unnatural alien look to it.

Everyone was awestruck by the Vajra homeworld which was now the home of the Frontier Colony.

"What is that ring surrounding the planet?" asked Leia.

Dr. Aphra answered Leia that in the newscast they had watched earlier, had stated it was created by the Vajra as some sort of a nest or hive.

Grand General Cassio Tagge relayed a Holonet message from the Graveyard of Alderaan to Lord Darth Vader in his meditation chamber. Darth Vader's meditation chamber was a life support pod that allowed the Sith Lord to survive for extended periods without the helmet and mask of his suit. The injuries Vader sustained during his duel against Obi-Wan Kenobi on Mustafar normally made this impossible. Some three meters in diameter, the meditation chamber was flattened on the bottom, designed to nestle in a hexagonal dais. It had neither a proper hatch nor a control panel and had two longitudinal seams which indicated that the device was capable of parting in two hemispheres.

Vader knew the message had to be bad otherwise Tagge would not have relayed it to him. Cassio Tagge a fair-skinned man, Cassio Tagge had brown eyes and hair. Tall and thickly built, he had a broad face with a cleft chin. Tagge was stationed aboard the Death Star, where he was in charge of army operations as Chief of the Imperial Army. During a meeting of high ranking Imperials aboard the Death Star, Tagge argued with fellow Joint Chief Admiral Conan Antonio Motti, who did not share Tagge's view that the Rebel Alliance, which had stolen plans to the Death Star, represented a threat to the Empire and to the Death Star. Tagge's fears were soon realized when the Rebels destroyed the battle station at the Battle of Yavin. Tagge survived the destruction of the Death Star, having left the station to investigate Princess Leia Organa's false claims about an active Rebel base on Dantooine.

After the Battle of Yavin, Tagge was praised by the Emperor for having the foresight to recognize the Rebel threat and weaknesses of the Death Star. As a reward, Tagge was elevated to the rank of Grand General and placed in charge of the Imperial military. Darth Vader was placed under Tagge's command due to his failure to protect the Death Star.

As Vader watched the report from Admiral Griggor Tower he could feel his anger rise. Not only had he allowed information of the Hypergate fall into the Rebels hands but he allowed them to escape. To make matters worse he attacked a civilization on the other side of the gate. In doing so he had warned them of the Empire's intention for invasion. This fiasco was reminding Vader more and more of his failure with the Death Star.

Finally, Admiral Griggor Tower showed an image of the ships that went through the gate, the Millennium Falcon and an X-Wing Fighter meaning most likely Luke Skywalker was most likely on the other side of the gate. This could destroy his personal plans.

Admiral Griggor Tower was nervous as he paced back and forth on the bridge of his star destroyer. He knew that Grand General Cassio Tagge and Darth Vader were less than a day away. He had sent his report to them to lay the blame on the TIE pilots who failed to kill the rebels. For a moment he stopped pacing he was choking as if someone had grabbed his throat. Just as suddenly he could breathe again. Admiral Griggor Tower thought that it had to be just stress.


	4. We need a little, victorious war

There was a war between mankind and a race of giants called Zentradi.

Mankind, threaten with extinction during their first battle with extraterrestrial life, sought out their future by advancing into great Outer Space, and departed for the farthest reaches of the galaxy in search of a new frontier. In the year 2059 A.D., the 25th Giant Immigration Fleet, also known as Macross Frontier, continued its great voyage toward the center of the galaxy.

Lord Darth Vadar and Grand General had left their Star Destroyer and were traveling in a Lambda-class T-4a shuttle (The Lambda-class T-4a shuttle, also known as the Imperial Lambda, Imperial Transport or the Imperial Shuttle, was a multi-purpose transport with a trihedral foil design used by the Galactic Empire) to Admiral Griggor Tower's Star Destroyer. Emperor had told Cassio Tagge that Empire planned to capture territory and resources beyond the gate, but the Emperor had told Vader the real reason for the invasion.

The Emperor said: "We need a little, victorious war to stem the tide of the Rebellion."

"What better way to patch over domestic discord than to take on an unknown enemy"?

"An outside threats can scare masses to pull the Empire together".

"There will be a "rally 'round the Empire" effect, where a military crisis will drain resources and manpower from the Rebels".

Vader as a warrior had his misgivings about this plan. The Rebel threat has been increasing but in time they would be crushed not by Death Stars but by destroying their financial, logistical and civilian support. Vader's aim was to hurt the rebels, to humble their pride, to follow them to their inmost recesses, and make them fear and dread the Empire. Fear is the beginning of wisdom.

Vader knew that war is an unpredictable beast. Once unleashed, it runs like a rabid Krayt dragon, ravaging friend or foe alike. It could drag on for years, a slow attrition of nerve and fortitude, or be over in one brilliant flash, an extravagant conflagration of flame and blood and waste. So starting a war with an unknown opponent seemed to be an unnecessary dangerous risk.

Admiral Griggor Tower was very nervous forced himself to stand still as Grand General Cassio Tagge and Lord Darth Vader disembarked from the shuttle. While Grand General Cassio Tagge was a tall man and imposing because of title, Lord Darth Vader was the embodiment of fear. Admiral Griggor Tower could hear Lord Darth Vader's respiratory as headed his way. Darth Vader's armor was made to be both intimidating and fearsome. His helmet was black, with a highly polished finish. The front was carved out to fit around his head and show his "face." This helmet had a raised ridge that ran from between his eyes to the back of his head, where it merged into the durasteel, obsidian, and plasteel of the helmet itself.

Two less jagged ridges swept, curving, over the eyes of Vader's mask proper and served to accent them. The jagged edges also acted as a means to deflect potential energy blows onto the thick shoulder armor. This helmet locked into the mask, via a pressurized seal comparable in integrity to a spacesuit.

The face of the mask was somewhat exaggerated and angular, with two ridges above his eyes that fit in with those of his helmet. The eyes appeared bulbous. This front part of the mask was a more highly polished black material than that of the back, being the more flexible of the two. The ridged bridge of the nose seemed lost in the largeness of the eyes but jutted out in a manner similar to a bare skull. The mask's cheekbones were generally angular, curving slightly to join the nose at its base.

The base of the nose offered one of the only hues presented other than black (silver) on the mask. This silver piece, which acted as a multipurpose detector that acted as the suit's primary environmental sensor, and could measure radiation, temperature, and atmospheric toxicity and displays the information in the HUD, was rounded in shape, with a triangular grill growing out from beneath it that served as an air filter, further contributing to its skull-like appearance.

Vader's pauldrons and chest armor appeared to be one piece that protected his entire upper torso. The durasteel material was gray in hue with several black vertical stripes. Around the neck of the full-shoulder pauldron was a black chain, and connected to the upper seam of the armor was Vader's black. Vader wore a ribbed, padded, multi-ply body glove that covered everything below his neck. This flexible, quilted suit was blast-dampening and was made of a fireproof material that provided some protection against flames and corrosive gasses.

The gloves, or more accurately gauntlets, were made of a Micronized Mandalorian iron weave to protect Vader against glancing lightsaber blows during the patient's physical therapy sparring sessions, as well as deflecting a direct hit from a blaster bolt. The gloves, as well as the boots, contained magnetic clasps that snap onto Vader's prosthesis tubing, in order to prevent him from shifting equipment or clothing during combat.

Over his solar plexus, he wore a chest unit that served to regulate many of the life-support functions of the suit, including the status of Vader's cardiopulmonary and neural systems. The chest control box had three slots, relating to neural systems data; respiratory systems data; and pulmonary systems data for the top, center, and bottom slots, respectively, and several rectangular buttons adorning the unusually vulnerable piece of machinery.

With his armor, Vader also wore some loosely flowing black fabric secured by his belt, reminiscent of the robes worn by Jedi Knights. Around the neck of the full-shoulder pauldron was a black chain, and connected to the upper seam of the armor was Vader's black, flowing, nearly floor-length armorweave cape. Coming from beneath the pauldron was a black tabard that was open in the front and reached down to the ground.

For almost twenty years, Vader became known as the legendary face of the Galactic Empire, his reputation forever known and feared throughout the galaxy. Admiral Griggor Tower felt as if the embodiment of death was heading his way. He could feel a cold chill creep down his spine.

Admiral Griggor Tower greeted Grand General Cassio Tagge and Lord Darth Vader. Grand General Cassio Tagge dismissed Admiral Griggor Tower greetings.

"We will meet in three hours and I want full reports of the security failings and on the failed TIE fighter mission immediately sent to me and Lord Vader", commanded by Grand General Cassio Tagge.

"Admiral Tower you will escort me to my quarters, Lord Vader has other matters to attend too."

Vader felt anger no rage at Grand General Cassio Tagge because Admiral Tower should have been executed on the spot for his incompetence and for Tagge's disrespect and dismissive attitude towards him. Vader left to check on one of his meditation chambers being unloaded from the shuttle and then to go to the hanger to inspect the TIE Fighters that had survived their alien encounter.

Grand General Cassio Tagge and Admiral Tower entered an elevator that would take from the hanger deck of the Star Destroyer, as the doors of the elevator closed Grand General Cassio Tagge backhanded Admiral Tower across his face. He then slammed him into the back wall of the elevator and pulled out a Model 44 blaster pistol. The Model 44 blaster pistol was a blaster pistol manufactured by Merr-Sonn Munitions, Inc. This weapon was carried by Imperial officers aboard the first Death Star. The Model 44 blaster pistol barrel was then shoved into Admiral Tower's mouth.

"Do you know why you're still alive?" asked Grand General Cassio Tagge.

"You are alive because I needed to demonstrate to Vader who is in charge".

"Vader wanted to execute you for your incompetence an"This is your last chance if you fail me or the Empire again, death will be the least of your worries".

As Grand General Cassio Tagge pulled the blaster Tower's mouth, he ordered him to fix his uniform and wipe the blood from his mouth.

Tower knew there was a great resentment in the Military towards Lord Vader. Vader had no nobility family ties and he did not rise up from the ranks. His origin was a mystery and he was a wizard with ties to the old Jedi religion. Vader was also famous for executing officers for failure. Tower knew that this resentment was one of the reasons he was still alive.

Darth Vader strode into the hanger in which held the damaged TIE fighters were being inspected by technicians. The scene reminded Vader of an autopsy from a crime scene.

Lieutenant Gorin Casido felt as someone had stepped on his grave as Lord Darth Vader entered the hanger. He could hear the rhythmic breathing sound of Lord Vader's respirator a sound that cut through his consciousness. Lieutenant Gorin Casido took a deep breath, which he thought might be his last and moved quickly to Lord Darth Vader.

"Lieutenant what have you learned from these TIE Fighters?", commanded by Darth Vader.

Lieutenant Gorin Casido's cousin had told him about his experience in Lord Darth Vader's 501st Legion. He had told him that if he ever met Lord Vader be honest and give him the full information he requests. His cousin said that Lord Vader seemed to detect any falsehood and had no tolerance for it. What was amazing to Lieutenant Gorin Casido was surprised at how much respect and awe there was for Lord Vader. From what he was told that the 501st had absolute respect for Lord Vader. This was completely different for the officers of the Empire.

"Lord Vader, Sir what we have learned is that they were hit with Energy weapons which we believed to based off of particle beam weapons, missiles similar to our concussion missiles and kinetic projectile weapons", replied Lieutenant Gorin Casido.

"The missile attack did a significant amount of damage to the TIEs, but sir what is amazing is the damage done by the kinetic projectile weapons."

"Lord Vader, please let, show you the damage that these weapons did."

Lieutenant Gorin Casido then proceeded to point out large holes torn through the large 25-foot tall Quadanium steel solar panels of the TIE Fighters about the same size as a large fist. Lieutenant Gorin Casido then pointed how the impacts shattered many components around the impacts and the large gouged pieces Titanium hull of the TIE fighter without the scorch marks of blaster technology.

Vader took in everything the Lieutenant had said he was surprised at the damage done by the kinetic projectile weapons. He had always thought of them as primitive but they seemed effective.

"Lieutenant would you call this a primitive weapon or an advanced technology weapon?" asked Vader.

There was a moment of silence, with the only sound coming from Darth Vader's respirator.

"Lord Vader, I have one more thing to show you before answering that question", Lieutenant Gorin Casido nervously said.

Lieutenant Gorin Casido went over to a nearby cart and pushed it over to Darth Vader, and picked up a heavy metal object that looked like it was about a foot long and about at 2.5-inch diameter the shape of the object reminded Vader of a bullet fired from a Tusken Raiders Riffle.

"Sir this is the projectile fired by the alien kinetic projectile weapon", stated kinetic Lieutenant Gorin Casido.

"We found this projectile stuck in the Titanium hull of one the TIE Fighter".

"We believe that it had passed through another TIE Fighter before this piercing this TIE fighter's hull."

"It is made of depleted uranium, but here is the weird thing it has a lower radiation count than normal background radiation".

"We do not have the technology to produce this projectile".

"So while a kinetic weapon may be primitive by our standards, but the technology that produced it is very advanced."

Vader looked at the young Lieutenant and said, "I understand, you stated it very well, send me all the gun camera footage, TIE sensor data, flight recordings and keep me informed of any new developments".

"Yes sir", replied Lieutenant Gorin Casido.

As Vader was about to leave the hanger he stopped by one of the 25-foot tall Quadanium steel solar panels of the TIE Fighters and placed his hand over one of the damaged sections. He could sense a force user or maybe three he was not sure, but he knew the force user was not Jedi or Sith. He was liking the Emperor's plan less and less.

Lieutenant Gorin Casido watched Vader pause a moment then leave the hanger, and exhaled in relief, for not only did survive Lord Darth Vader he was complimented by him.

Lieutenant Gorin Casido could hear his technicians joking in the background apparently they were placing bets on whether Vader would kill him or not.

Vader went to his meditation chamber so he could so review the security reports and TIE Fighter data. Vader read through the security reports, it reminded him of the same mistakes that lead to the destruction of the Deathstar. At the center of the failings was Admiral Griggor Tower. It was clear that Tower was trying to blame the survivors of the failed TIE mission to save his own neck.

Vader studied the flight data of the TIE fighters it was clear that they had encountered an opponent that was well trained and used stealth technology. Vader watched the gun camera footage and studied the white fighter that transformed into a large humanoid droid with a combat rifle. This machine was not being controlled by a droid brain but by a pilot most likely human. Vader could tell because of all the droids he had done battle within the clone wars. This machine moved to much as a human.

It was clear that these pilots had followed orders. That Admiral Griggor Tower should have sent twice as many fighters and a support ship, but he was to busy trying to cover up his mistakes. Grand General Cassio Tagge was to busy playing political games. Admiral Griggor Tower should have been executed.

It was now time to relay his report to the Emperor Darth Sideous over the Holonet. As Emperor watched Darth Vader relayed the events that had transpired at the HyperGate in the Graveyard of Alderaan, Sideous thought of Vader as something of a minor masterpiece. No, he was not an entirely alchemical creation, but he was my monster nevertheless. Even though he failed to live up to his full potential, there was much pleasure in transforming Anakin Skywalker from a bright-eyed, tousle-headed youth into the greatest Jedi killer of all time.

The Emperor took in a breath and said, "this is an unfortunate turn of events but we can use this to an advantage".

"Master, how can we use this set back to our advantage?" Vader humbly asked.

"Simple my apprentice, it is how you tell the tale", replied the Emperor.

"We need to celebrate those surviving TIE pilots as heroes of the Empire".

"They fought an alien armada from beyond the Hypergate, and the treasonous Rebels while they aided the Aliens in their attempt to conquer our Galaxy".

"Those TIE pilots that died in the conflict are now martyrs for the Empire".

"Yes, this perfect".

"We have to award the surviving pilots medals for their heroism," laughed the Emperor.

"I will inform Grand General Cassio Tagge, my master", replied Vader.

"No this to important my apprentice, so I will inform him myself", replied the Emperor.

Vader knew this was slight to put him in place. The Emperor still held him responsible for the Deathstar's destruction.

"Yes, my master" replied Vader.

A large custom tour bus in between two black government limousines had been sent to pick up the rebels and some of the crew members of the Macross Quarter at the Frontier's spaceport and take them to the S.M.S. base. The spaceport seemed to double as a seaport as well. The rebels were shocked to see that these people still used wheeled vehicles.

Accompanying the rebels were members of the S.M.S. Jeffrey Wilder, Ozma Lee, Luca Angelloni, Canaria Berstein, Klan Klang, and Alto Saotome. Surprising Ranka Lee and Sheryl Nome where sitting in the bus with Alto stuck in the middle in between them. Sheryl Nome had arranged for the bus to pick everyone up with her black credit card, but she made it very clear with Ozma Lee, that Ranka and herself would be riding with them. Ozma thought to himself you got to love capitalism.

Ozma Lee looked behind and saw each holding one of Alto's arms while his left eye twitching. Ozma at that moment felt pity for Alto. Ranka took her attention away from Alto for a minute to smile and wave at Chewbacca as he entered the bus. Chewbacca just could not understand this strange green haired girl.

"Chewy, it looks like you made a friend", Han jokingly said.

Rebels shocked at Klan Klang appearance had changed due to a genetic anomaly when she is micronized she physically appears to be a teenaged child. Klan was embarrassed as she explained. It did not help that Luca made jokes about defective genes. This reality was very different from the rebel's galaxy.

As the caravan made its way through part of the Frontier colony the rebels were amazed at what the colony had accomplished in under five years. They had a full metropolitan city. Luke had never seen a city like this on Tatooine.

This world reminded Leia of her home Alderaan with its vast seas and mountain ranges. Following the rise of Sheev Palpatine's Galactic Empire, Alderaan played a pivotal role in the establishment of the Rebel Alliance, a movement that sought to restore the Old Republic's values. Because of its ties with the Alliance, the planet was destroyed when Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin decided to test the super laser of the Death Star, a moon-sized battle station developed by the Empire, at full strength.

When the rebels reached the S.M.S. base they were escorted to a conference room followed by the crew of the Macross Quarter, Ranka, and Sheryl. President Catherine Glass Lee with N.U.N.S. Admiral Perry, commander of Battle Frontier/25 Carrier greet the Rebels.

Princess Leia study President Catherine Glass Lee as she introduced herself and the other rebels when it was

When "Doctor Aphra introduced herself, she said in Zentradi, I am not with the Rebellion, I was forced..., I mean hired to study the HyperGate in the Graveyard of Alderaan".

It took all Leia's self-control not to lash out at Doctor Aphra. How dare she undermine their position. Doctor Aphra could not help herself. She just had to push Leia's buttons.

President Catherine Glass Lee was dressed in a white dress military uniform with blue trim and a blue military hat. She looked to be in her 30's in good shape and had deep green eyes with shoulder length brown hair.

President Catherine Glass Lee both beautiful, intelligent, and the daughter of President Howard Glass. A former Miss Macross winner, having graduated from university with honors, she joined N.U.N.S. and was fast-tracked into the elite. She has a relationship with Leon Mishima without her father's knowledge and was formerly in a relationship with Ozma Lee before that. Catherine becomes part of the SMS Macross Quarter crew during a mission to rescue the Macross Galaxy fleet from the Vajra.

Like Ozma, she has grown suspicious of Leon's intentions and confronts him, only to be arrested by his men. However, she and Ozma escape and find the body of her father after Leon had him killed at the gangway of Battle Frontier. Later, they return to the Macross Quarter, and they told everyone the truth about President Glass's death. She later joined the Macross Quarter crew into exile to investigate the truth and participates in the final battle. During the course of events of her investigation, before and after the exile from Frontier, Cathy's feelings for Ozma return. When the Frontier fleet settles on the Vajra home planet, she married Ozma Lee.

N.U.N.S. Admiral Perry was about to protest Sheryl and Ranka presence when Catherine Glass made a point to greet them. As everyone was getting seated Catherine Glass told everyone for the time being that the asylum seekers and this meeting were to be a secret.

After everyone was seated activated a hologram player for presentation on the history humanity in the Milkyway Galaxy. C3PO and Klan were acting as translators.

Catherine Glass started to tell telling the events that led to the first space war. As she spoke the hologram projector showed the events. The Rebels were used to seeing holograms but not in such detail and vivid colors.

In 1999 a city-sized alien spacecraft crashes in South Ataria Island on Earth. Over the course of 10 years, the military organization U.N. Spacy reverse-engineers its technology and rebuilds the spacecraft, naming it the SDF-1 Macross. In 2009 during the launch ceremony, a space war fleet from an alien race of humanoid giants arrives into the solar system and identifies the Macross as a former battleship used by their enemies, the Supervision Army. As the aliens, known as the Zentradi, approach the Macross, the original systems override the crew's commands and fire its main cannon (A high-energy beam cannon most commonly built for gunboat class space vessels as an anti-ship weapon. The super-dimension-energy cannon collimates super dimension energy during a brief charging period and then fires a broad energy beam toward the target. They are incredibly destructive, delivering damage via both high-energy kinetic force and intense heat.), wiping out the advance alien scouts and starting a war.

The Zentradi suspect the humans might be their creators, the Protoculture. Under the command of Britai Kridanik and Exsedol Folmo, they plotted ways to understand them. Fearful of their old combat directives of not interfering with Protoculture, the Zentradi perform attacks to test their theories about the people on board the Macross and even have their Zentradi soldiers "micloned" (miniaturized) to learn more about their culture.

After deliberation, the UN Spacy orders the Macross to leave Earth as a means to get the Zentradi away from them. During all these events, a female Zentradi ace fighter pilot, Milia Fallyna, is micloned and attempts to assassinate Maximilian Jenius, an ace UN Spacy pilot. Attempting to kill him during a knife duel, Milia is defeated and falls in love with Max, and the two are subsequently married. Their wedding aboard the Macross is broadcast to the Zentradi as a message that aliens and humans can co-exist. Since the Zentradi's exposure to culture and to Lynn Minmay's songs, some of them become eager to join the humans.

Believing the "miclone contamination" is becoming a threat to all Zentradi forces, Boddole Zer orders his 4.8-million-ship Fleet to exterminate the human race.

Leia watched as the Fleet of 4.8-million-ships fired all at once raining death on an entire blue planet that looked a lot like Alderaan. As the bombardment happened, there were images from various cities and their security cameras. One of the images that really hit home was a soldier trying to use his body to protect a little girl as they were both vaporized. She watched as the oceans boiled and cities fell.

Leia realized that this is what people Alderaan must have experienced. This realization suddenly hit her with a wave of despair as she remembered her own loss. Leia had a could still hear Grand Moff Tarkin's words.

"Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan", Grand Moff Tarkin coldly stated.

"No! Alderaan is peaceful, we have no weapons. You can't possibly—", Princess Leia pleaded.

"You would prefer another target, a military target? Then name the system! I grow tired of asking this, so it will be the last time. Where is the Rebel base?", Grand Moff Tarkin demanded.

"Dantooine. They're all on Dantooine" Princess Leia whispered.

"There. You see, Lord Vader? She can be reasonable. Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready", ordered Grand Moff Tarkin.

"You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration, but don't worry. We will deal with your rebel friends soon enough."

Leia attention came back as Catherine Glass continued to explain the First Space War.

"Then they were to destroy all those Zentradi previously exposed to human culture because Britai Kridanik was "contaminated" as well, he works with the humans to defeat the main Zentradi forces", stated Catherine Glass.

Catherine Glass went on to explain that, The resulting battle culminates in the large-scale devastation of Earth, but the people of the SDF-1 survive. After Boddole Zer is killed and his armada defeated, the surviving humans and their Zentradi allies begin rebuilding Earth.

After 2012, the Zentradi are estimated to have 1000–2000 fleets of sizes similar to the 4.8-million-ship Boddole Zer Main Fleet in Space War I. The human project of galactic colonization (Mankind Seeding Project to leave to space in a colonization mission to preserve human culture across the galaxy.) begins with the launch of SDF-2 Megaroad-01, first Super Long Range Emigrant Fleet.

2013: smaller colony fleets (Short Range Emigrant Fleet) launched at habitable planets within 100 light years of Earth.

2059: Both Galaxy and Frontier fleets(This is the home of the majority of the fleet's population, on the scale of 10 million people. It is a place where they can live life, just as they would back on Earth.) near each other. Human encounter with Vajra aliens. The wreckage of SDFN-04 Global, which belonged to the New U.N. Spacy 117th Large Scale Research Fleet, is found on planet Galia 4. The peace is soon broken when strange alien creatures attack the fleet.

The Vajra appear inside the main island, turning the entire city into a war zone. During the attack, Mishima starts a coup and his men assassinate Frontier President Howard Glass, Catherine Glass's father.

In the ongoing war against the Vajra, people lose their loved ones and their hatred grows. The effects of Mishima's conspiracy grow larger and alter the lives of everyone inside Frontier. Due to insufficient resources in the Frontier Fleet, food is being rationed. As even oxygen is being lowered inside the colony. The NUNS military forces of Frontier prepare for a final decisive battle to protect the fleet from the Vajra.

While the Frontier fleet continues its fight against the Vajra the Macross Quarter arrives and saves Battle Frontier from an enemy attack. Captain Wilder reveals evidence that proves how leaders of Macross Galaxy fleet were behind Vajra attacks on Macross Frontier fleet and that Leon Mishima and Grace O'Connor was conspiring with them.

Grace O'Connor connects to the Vajra fold network and manipulates Vajra against the Frontier fleet. Frontier forces begin to falter under the sheer firepower of the Vajra and their coordination with O'Connor's control over the Queen's body and her drones. However, Ranka now freed of O'Connor's influence begins to sing and disrupts O'Connor's control of the Vajra through her songs.

She makes an all-out attempt to destroy Island one, but Ranka and Sheryl start singing together and take the Vajra out of O'Connor's control. The attack is blocked by all the Vajra who have been freed from her influence, many of them sacrificing themselves in the process. Brera and Alto fight together, eventually defeating O'Connor by severing the Vajra Queen's head. In the Macross Frontier fleet lands on the Vajra planet and now share it.

Doctor Aphra was amazed at far the people of Earth had spread out throughout this galaxy in less than 70 years.

As Princess Leia then started to explain who they were and what the cause they are fighting for R2-D2 started to show holographic images. These Holographic images lacked color or image quality that the was shown from the N.U.N.S..

About 22 years ago the Separatist Crisis in which thousands of star systems leave the Republic and join the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the Clone Wars begin with the Battle of Geonosis. Chancellor Palpatine is given emergency powers to raise an army without the interference of the Senate. The Republic is reorganized into the first Galactic Empire by Chancellor Palpatine who declares himself Galactic Emperor. Civil rights, especially for Alien Races, are suspended and many alien races are enslaved.

About two years ago Jedha City is destroyed by the Death Star. The Death Star was the Empire's ultimate weapon: a moon-sized space station with a diameter of 160 kilometers that had the ability to destroy an entire planet. At the Battle of Scarif, many freedom fighters die while on a mission to steal the blueprints for a secret the Death Star for the rebellion.

Then Princess Leia told in a trembling voice, how she was a tortured prisoner on the Death Star and how she watched as her home planet Alderaan was destroyed. Leia then explained how she was rescued by Han and Luke form the Death Star.

The Death Star pursued Leia and her allies to the Yavin system, where the Rebel base was located on Yavin 4. At the Battle of Yavin, with the technical readouts of the Death Star, the Rebels identified a weakness in the station's design and prepared their starfighters for a desperate attempt to destroy the station before it could bring its weapon to bear on Yavin 4. The plan, call for the firing of proton torpedos down a small, two-meter-wide thermal exhaust port in the station's meridian trench. The shaft led straight to the station's main reactor, where the flaw left by Galen Erso would start a chain reaction that could destroy the station. Owing to the Death Star's design philosophy focusing on defense against large-scale attacks, the exhaust port was relatively unguarded.

While the battle initially appeared in the Alliance's favor owing to the small size of the Rebel ships—granting them the ability to dodge turbolaser fire—the launch of numerous TIE fighters destroyed the majority of the Rebel vessels, but ultimately one proved successful. Piloted by Luke Skywalker, his T-65B X-wing starfighter managed to fire a pair of proton torpedoes down the thermal exhaust port. The torpedoes destroyed the Death Star's main reactor by causing a chain reaction as predicted, resulting in the destruction of the Empire's prestigious weapon. The Rebels, after a brief celebration, immediately began evacuating their base to avoid the inevitable Imperial reprisal against the station's destruction.

Leia told of recon mission of the Alderaanian graveyard was (the asteroid field in the Alderaan system caused by the destruction of the planet Alderaan by the Death Star) had become a disaster? Under the Empire, the graveyard was held under a blockade to protect a secret, the largest, ancient Hypergate ever found, and somehow the Empire had activated the Hypergate. Hypergates were a form of faster-than-light transportation used by the ancient Gree civilization. This Hypergate was the size of a large moon. It was a circular shaped ring made up of a rectangular metallic rock and the rubble of Alderaan.

"Even though the Gree have been gone for millennia, a technology that old might as well be ten thousand years ahead of us instead of ten thousand behind", explained Doctor Aphra.

By the Hypergate the Empire was mounting a large fleet for an invasion. The rebels had also captured a general plan for an invasion of N.U.N.S. space. R2-D2 showed a digitized image of a fleet of 25 Star Destroyers in front of the Hypergate. The images of the fleet brought home to the people of the Frontier that war was upon them again.

"Princess Leia, we will protect you and help you get home if want", Catherine Glass said glancing over to Doctor Aphra.

"My main goal is to prevent a war with the Empire, not to aid your rebellion".

"If the Empire invades, we will set a high price for our blood, a price too high for the Empire, to think it's worth paying".

"When the Empire invades, I hope you will consider us your allies", replied Leia.

"Princess Leia I hope you and your group will continue to aid us in this time of crisis?", asked Catherine Glass she glanced again at Doctor Aphra.

"Of course we will support you any way we can", answered Leia as she fumed at Doctor Aphra.

Leia was furious at Doctor Aphra, who had undermined their position by saying she had been forced/hired by the rebels. She saw that Doctor Aphra was smiling knowing full well what she had done. Princess Leia was going to set Aphra straight after this meeting.

"Being an archeologist I really want to study your history and the Protoculture?", asked Doctor Aphra.

"Of course you can, in fact, we hope you will help with the Kree Hypergate", responded Catherine Glass.

"We will be supplying mobile communication devices, called cellphones to access our information network and computers to all of you".

"Luca here will be making translation devices for you in the next day or so".

"I will need to access the Gold AI over there to create a langue matrix", answered Luca pointing to C3PO.

"I need to open him up and copy his langue database so I can build translator devices".

"Open me up?", nervously asked C3PO, "I don't like the sound of that".

"I won't hurt you", promised Luca.

"I will help them", volunteered Doctor Aphra.

"That does not make me feel better", replied C3PO.

One of Doctor Aphra's many skills was droid repair and programming.

"You will be allowed to use and go anywhere on the S.M.S. base, but you can't enter its high-security areas without an escort, also, for the time being, you can't leave the base", explained Catherine Glass.

"Your AIs are not allowed access to our information networks if this rule is violated they will be dismantled".

"We are monitoring the Hypergate to make sure that the Empire does not attempt any more hostilities".

"Well, that should do it for today".

"We will show to your quarters".

As the meeting broke up Catherine Glass went over to Sheryl and Ranka. Catherine Glass and Sheryl Nome had become close friends. This was strange at how much Cathy had disliked Sheryl when they first met. She thought Sheryl was bossy spoiled show biz bitch. Later she had learned how Sheryl struggled with being an orphaned child who had to struggle most of her life from the gutter. Sheryl had demonstrated her strength of will and courage during the Vajra conflict.

When Catherine Glass decided to run for President it was Sheryl and Ranka through who used their celebrity status to support her campaign. Catherine was surprised, Sheryl had an incredible sense of politics. Sheryl brought in her personal stage crew to help make commercials. She then much to Catherine Glass chagrin, brought in showbiz makeup and wardrobe artists, for debates at TV appearances. Sheryl was a natural born stage director, she gave advice on how to make an entrance and stand. She even oversaw the stage lighting. When Catherine asked why Sheryl had helped her.

Sheryl simply answered with a smile, "Because I am Sheryl Nome and your my friend".

Catherine won by a landslide and she realized that if Sheryl was not focused on show business she would be one scary politician.

"So Cathy do you believe this Princess?" asked Sheryl.

"Yes, I do" answered Catherine.

"You saw her pained face when we showed her the bombardment of Earth".

"There was no way she could have faked that reaction out warning".

"Agreed", Sheryl begrudgingly admitted.

"Sheryl is just mad because Alto had to fight and miss our concert," Ranka said laughing.

Suddenly the three women started giggling.

"Sheryl, Ranka you must come to dinner this week and you must bring Alto," Cathy said.

"What about Big Brother?" asked Ranka.

"He won't be happy".

"Don't worry, Ozma owes me big time for this incident", Cathy said with a grin.

Then women started giggling again. Ozma Lee watching the three women felt a chill crawl down his spine as he found himself sneezing. Ozma thought to himself nothing in the universe is more dangerous than a gathering of women.

"Gesundheit," said Admiral Perry.

"Are you catching a cold?" asked Captain Wilder.

"No, I think someone is talking about me," Ozma Lee jokingly commented.

Admiral Perry to Captain Wilder and asked, "What do you think of this Empire"?

"If the Deathstar is an indicator, then this Empire has no respect for life", replied Captain Wilder, "It was a weapon of terror, not a weapon of war".

"It means we might be facing an enemy that has no issue with waging unlimited war".

"I agree, stated Admiral Perry.

"It looks like we are dealing with an arrogant evil dangerous opponent".

"That arrogance might be their biggest weakness", replied Captain Wilder, "It sounds like this Empire has not fought a real trained military, they have only faced poorly trained and equipped rebels".

"I just want to know one thing, does this Empire have a department for Evil Names?" joked Ozma Lee, "Really who came up with this name the Deathstar"?

After the meeting, the rebels were shown around the base and then two their rooms. Princess Leia called for a meeting after everyone was settled in. They decided to meet in a nearby meeting room. She wanted to get everyone's impression of the N.U.N.S. and to talk to Doctor Aphra.

The impression of the N.U.N.S. everyone was giving was fairly positive. There was some concern about the N.U.N.S. lack of commitment in their rebellion, but that was expected. What was really surprising, that they offered to protect and help the rebels. There was also the concern of their civil rights. They were not being treated as prisoners but as guests. There was one surprise Chewbacca actually had a room and bathroom that fit his size. Apparently, some Micronized Zentradi were as big as Wookie.

"What was really amazing is how far these people have expanded across this galaxy after nearly being exterminated", Doctor Aphra explained, "There is nothing like this in our history".

"Then to face an enemy like the Vajra and to survive, is amazing", General Jan Dodonna said.

"I still can't get over this colony, they did all this in under five years", stated Luke.

"Yeah, but we are still prisoners here even if it is a nice Jail", Han said.

"Would prefer an Imperial Prison?" asked Leia.

"Doctor Aphra, How could say such thing as being forced and hired in front of the N.U.N.S.?"

"Well, it's the Truth" replied, Doctor Aphra.

"As far as I am concerned, there is no difference between the Empire and the Rebellion".

"Except when I worked for Darth Vader I knew where I stood with him".

"That's right all you care about is your money", replied Leia.

"Are you so stupid you really don't see a difference between us and the Empire".

"Whats the difference you use force, coercion, and terrorism to get what you want", coldly replied Aphra, "so what is the difference"?

"We do not use terrorism nor coercion", Leia replied angrily.

"Remember when you made your generous offer to me with six commandos with their blasters pointed at me threatening to send me to prison if I did not take your offer".

"Then let's not forget, about Saw Gerrera, are you calling him a humanitarian"? Aphra replied mockingly.

"Saw Gerrera and his partisans murdered anyone remotely connected to the Empire".

"Bantha fodder!" yelled Leia.

"Saw was never apart of the Rebellion"!

"Don't even try to lie to me, PRINCESS!"

"I know your dirty little secrets, you used Saw when it was convenient, such as to get the Deathstar plans".

"How can you compare the Empire to the Rebellion" replied Leia.

"What act of terror could be more horrible than what happened to Alderaan?"

"Have you forgotten that?"

"I was there. I saw it happen, stood there watching while they destroyed my world, my home, everyone I had ever loved—"

"Ah, that's right", Aphra mockingly replied.

"You are a distinguished person Princess".

"You were the Princess of Alderaan weren't you"?

"How many people believed in you and Bail Organa's ideals, but at the very end... They were all killed at Alderaan"!

"That is why I won't believe you!"

"I won't believe in your rebellion!"

"I won't believe in your idealistic nonsense!"

"Did you and your father take into consideration back then, who might perish because of your rebellion"!?

"I wish those who don't know anything would stop talking like they do".

"My father taught me so much about politics, leadership, and war, but above all, he taught me that no price is too great to pay for our ideals" replied Leia with an emotional tremor in her voice.

"Bail Organa was willing to die if that meant the Empire would fall."

"He believed in the New Republic that we will create, and the promise of fair, equal government for everyone under the law."

"I will make sure you are fairly compensated for this mission, but if you ever mention my father again I will shove those credits down your throat".

With that said, Leia stormed out of the meeting room. Han and Chewbacca left the room after her.

Luke turned to Aphra and said, "You worked for Darth Vader. You're evil."

"I used to work for Darth Vader. And 'evil' is a very strong word." replied Aphra.

"Now, if I felt guilty about working for Darth Vader, I would say something philosophical, and add something like, 'All innocence died that day', and people will nod, and know that just because I did this really bad thing, it doesn't make me a bad person."

"But I don't feel guilty".

Han knocked and entered Leia's room bring two bottles of water. It was dark with just a monitors light flickering to aluminate the room. Leia was sitting at a desk just staring off into space. Han called her name and handed her a bottle of water. When he looked at her he could tell that she must have been crying earlier.

"There's nothing you can do even if you keep thinking about it", Han said softly.

"You knew already, didn't you?"

"That there would be people like her."

"But... she... spoke of my father like that... !"

"It was a decision that my Father made after much agony..."

"And yet she...!"

"But that can't be helped", replied Han.

"She is not capable of understanding that right now."

"I am sure she's too full of her own feelings."

"I was not different from her."

"You know that I am right, Leia".

Han left Leia as she laid down on the bed.

Doctor Aphra went to the cafeteria to grab a drink and some food when General Jan Dodonna entered and went to a vending machine.

General Jan Dodonna noticed that Aphra was staring at him, and he asked, "What is it"?

"No, it was nothing " replied Aphra.

"Don't let it bother you" said General Jan Dodonna.

"I'm not bothered by it."

"What you said was correct."

"She needed to hear it, but your timing could have been better."

Ciena Ree and the seven other TIE pilot survivors from the failed mission to destroy the rebels stood at attention on the bridge of Imperial Admiral Griggor Tower's Star Destroyer. She knew they would be court-martialed for allowing the rebel scum to escape, but was shocked to learn that they were getting the Medal of Liberty.

The Medal of Liberty was a medal given to starfighter pilots of the Imperial Navy for outstanding bravery and courage. The medal had gold linings and was silver and red in the middle. The medal's shape was similar to an arrowhead, only it also had two spikes on each side. The ribbon had gold and blue linings and was primarily blue with some red linings as well as a more simplistic depiction of the Imperial Crest at the center.

While Ciena Ree was happy not to be court-martialed, she was still ashamed to have failed the Empire. What surprised her was the presence of Lord Darth Vader and Grand General Cassio Tagge to witness the ceremony. Admiral Griggor Tower had a painful look on his face as he awarded the medals. Little did Ciena Ree know she and the other surviving pilots had become pawns in the Emperor's plan.

After the ceremony Lord Darth Vader, Grand General Cassio Tagge and Admiral Griggor Tower meet to discuss how to invade the newly discovered galaxy. There were three major issues facing them.

First was the gate itself, although large it acted as a natural Sally Port. The Imperials would need to establish a beachhead and secure the gate in the other galaxy.

Second, they would need to gather astrometric data so they could use their Hyperdrives.

Third, they needed intelligence on the enemy forces on the other side of the gate.

Admiral Griggor Tower reported that all the Imperial probe droids sent through the gate have not returned so most likely they have been destroyed by the enemy.

"The enemy is called the New United Nations Spacy the acronym is N.U.N.S.", reported Admiral Griggor Tower.

"How do you know that?" asked Grand General Cassio Tagge.

"They warned the rebels and our fighters to stop hostilities and that we had violated their territory in multiple languages", one which was Ancient Galatic", answered Admiral Griggor Tower.

"Now that is a surprise", Grand General Cassio Tagge.

Vader for a moment thought spacing Doctor Aphra might have been a waste because he still could use her skills.

"After studying the sensor readings and the damaged TIE Fighters, we believe that enemy is most likely technologically primitive compared to our own", proudly stated Admiral Griggor Tower.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" asked Vader.

"Lord Vader, they relied on missiles, kinetic weapons, and also we could not find any plasma residue on the damaged TIE Fighters".

"So why were the Empire's TIE Fighters defeated with an 8-1 numerical superiority?" asked an irritated Vader.

Vader knew from watching the gun footage and studying the TIE fighter's sensor logs that Admiral Griggor Tower stating Empire dogma and was not actually thinking about the real truth.

"I believe that was due to their stealth and to the incompetence of the TIE pilots", replied Admiral Griggor Tower.

"Careful now those are heroes of the Empire you are talking about", Grand General Cassio Tagge said menacingly.

That fool Admiral Griggor Tower was playing his part perfectly without even knowing it, thought Grand General Cassio Tagge. He had to fight the urge to smile. He was playing Vader against this fool all according to plan.

Vader was losing patience with Grand General Cassio Tagge games. Admiral Griggor Tower was nothing but an expendable pawn to Grand General Cassio Tagge. Vader was buying his time until he could put these fools in place.

"We need the astrometric data and to know the N.U.N.S.'s deposition before we can begin the invasion, no matter what Admiral Griggor Tower believes", coldly stated Vader.

"Agreed" stated Grand General Cassio Tagge.

"Do you have a plan Lord Vader?"

"Yes I do" replied Vader.

"Then I will leave that to you please give me the details and your needs for it and I will make it happen", said a smiling Grand General Cassio Tagge.

Grand General Cassio Tagge thought to himself that Vader was like a lightsaber, and he was the hand that wielded it.

A meeting was called by the N.U.N.S. they had some information and info to share with the Rebels. In just two days Luca had made translation devices for the rebels. He could not make a device that could translate for Chewbacca's speech but could make a device so he could understand what was said to him. Doctor Aphra thought this had to be some kind of genius without the attitude. She was surprised at how fast he could isolate the pathways and copy the specific languages he needed for the translators.

During the meeting, Luca told the rebels they had found the galaxy they had come from while showing a holographic projection.

"We have found your Galaxy using your astrometric info in the Falcon and R2-D2", Luca said.

"Your galaxy is 13 billion light-years from ours."

"There is also one more point we do not see much stellar drift compared to Astrometrics."

"So this means not only did you travel 40 billion light-years you also traveled 13 billion years into your future."

"That's impossible!" exclaimed Luke.

"I am sorry but we have rechecked the findings many times" replied Luca.

"So the only way you can get home is by the Hypergate."

It took a moment for Doctor Aphra to take in what Luca said. After working with him on the translators it was clear he was genius. She had no doubt that he was correct.

"After looking at your hyperdrive I believe will be able to fix it."

"Well that is something at least", replied Han.

"Although I have no idea where we would go in this galaxy."

"The Empire has been sending probes through the gate but every time we try and capture them they self-destruct or have to be destroyed because they fire on us," stated Captain Wilder.

"Why are they not sending any ships through?"

"I can answer that", replied Han Solo.

"Traveling through hyperspace ain't like holiday trip. Without precise calculations, you could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?"

"Without solid astrometric data, the Empire's ships won't be able to use their hyperdrives so they would be easy targets."

"They will need to map hyper lanes in order to invade this galaxy."

"Do I understand this correctly the Empire has at least 25,000 of these Star Destroyers?" asked Admiral Perry.

"Yes there is but they are spread throughout our system to control the Galaxy", answered General Jan Dodonna.

"There are at least 25 Star Destroyers on the other side of the Gate."

"The Empire also has extensive shipyards to produce additional ships."

"So why does the Empire want to invade us?" asked Catherine Glass.

Princess Leia thought for a moment, to choose her words carefully, so she would not undermine their position. She knew that she had to answer this question honestly.

"Why does Empire seek to concur your Galaxy?" asked Leia

"Because the Galaxy is strategically valuable because there are resources that can be cultivated and exploited, but most of all…simply because they can."

"Why don't you just blow up the gate?" asked Han.

"Because if the gate is destroyed without being shut down there would be a massive gamma-ray burst that would equal a supernova killing all life in a 25 light year radius," answered Luca.

"That is just a rough estimate it could be far worse."

"We believe that this would also happen on the Empire's side of the gate."

"We have gotten word that the New United Nations is planning to send a peace envoy he negotiated a treaty with the Windermere", stated Catherine Glass

"Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee have invited you all to a welcome to our galaxy party at the S.M.S. officer's club in two days."

"Please do come, you really don't want Sheryl chasing you down".

Everyone started to laugh at that.

Manny Ford was angry he was getting ready to retire from N.U.N.S. by claiming Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). He knew his time was time was coming to an end in the N.U.N.S when captain Tomoe Gozen his flight commander had called him into her office and made it clear she knew about his substance abuses and his drug selling. She also knew about him constantly undermining her authority with the squad. She made it very clear that this was his last chance, the next time he stepped out of line he would be court martial no matter what his recorded said about the Conflict with the Vajra.

The last thing he wanted was someone to do was look closely at his past military record. He was not a hero but a he was a fraud. During the last battle with the Vajra, he escaped from the brig as the Uraga Class Escort Battle Carrier was being torn apart he stole a fighter from a wounded dying pilot to make his escape as the ship exploded. Manny had a minor head wound from he got by banging his head into the console of the fighter he stolen to make it look like he was wounded in battle. At the end of the battle, he even claimed the 5 victories that the dead pilot had earned.

Manny had used those stolen victories to make himself a hero, even though he had never fired a shot in the war. Manny had many fans in the squadron that he believed he was a hero. He considered them stupid marks that he would take advantage. One of his favorite things he would do is bad mouth the S.M.S. pilots claiming that they stole fame do to N.U.N.S. pilots. Manny would also disrespect Captain Tomoe Gozen because she was a woman and turned him down many times for dates.

While not a tall man he had bulking muscles from years of working out and taking steroids. He was proud of the fact he was an athlete in high school and was still in shape.

Manny had planned to use the claim of PTSD to leave the N.U.N.S. and get medical benefits. His plan was forced to be placed on hold because of this latest conflict with this mysterious Empire. He was part of the group guarding the hyper-gate. If he had tried to resign he would have been court martial for cowardice.

Manny was suiting up getting ready for the next patrol he was angry at Captain Tomoe Gozen she made it clear that she would be watching him and babysitting him on this mission. What right does a woman to ride him the way she does? She must hate heroes from the Vajra conflict.

The Rebels were holding a meeting before the Welcome to Our Galaxy Party. Leia wanted to get feeling of what the people thought of people of this Galaxy. As the Leia sat with the rebels in the meeting room she wanted to get their feelings of developing an alliance with the people of this Galaxy.

"So what do you think it would take to develop an alliance and military support with us?" asked Leia.

"Their technology seems to be very interesting because it is a hybrid between their native technology and OverTechnology (OverTechnology is the general term for the technologies derived from the research of Alien Star Ship 1 (ASS-1), otherwise known as the SDF-1 Macross. The Protoculture, the originator of OverTechnology appear to have emulated the Vajra to create it) but it is very alien to ours", replied General Jan Dodonna.

"Most of our pilots would not be able to fly their fighters unless they were thoroughly trained because they do not use Repulsorlifts."

"Their capital ships do not use hyperdrive but fold drives so we have no way to maintain them again our crews would have to be trained how to use these systems."

"The only way they could help us is by sending their armed forces through to help us."

"That is what I thought too", replied Leia.

"Do you think that that is a good idea?" asked Aphra.

"These people went from just colonizing one planet in their solar system to now having over half of this galaxy colonized in less than 70 years."

"While their present culture is benign it is still a very dominating and aggressive, it dominates, overwhelms and assimilates other cultures with ease."

"Not through force of arms but by music, arts, and belief."

"Once you let them in it will be nearly impossible us to make them leave."

"From what I understand these people do not have slavery and believe in freedom, is that so bad?" asked Luke.

"Well let's realize these people are not pacifists", replied Aphra.

"General, did you get a chance to read that book I sent you yesterday?"

"Yes, I did" replied General Jan Dodonna.

"At first I thought it was written by Thrawn."

"It should be required reading by anybody who is in military command."

"What book are you talking about?" asked Leia.

"Sun Tzu's 'Art of War' is a military treatise dating back at least 2,600 years ago," replied Ahpra.

"Each one of its 13 chapters is devoted to a distinct aspect of warfare and how that applies to military strategy and tactics."

"Throughout these people's history, they have been at war with each other."

"If it came down to a battle between these people and the Mandalorians my money would be on these people."

"They had many great warrior classes in their history the Spartans, Samurai, and United States Special Forces."

"Their history is full of war, they nearly destroyed themselves and have even used nuclear weapons."

"Do you wonder why they do not view the Deathstar as a great threat?"

"I was wondering about that," replied Han.

With that, Doctor Aphra turned on a 3D display that showed a planet that looked like a fruit with a giant bite out of it.

"What the hell is that?" asked Han

"I have never seen a planet that looks like that."

"That was Gallia 4, the New UN Forces, all-Zentradi 33rd Marine Batallion was stationed there," stated Aphra.

Nearly the entire battalion along with the base and Gallia 4 was destroyed by a Dimension Eater weapon unleashed upon the surface of the planet by Grace O'Connor, a Terrorist."

"This weapon can be delivered by a fighter."

"It basically a space fold weapon that sends matter through a wormhole with no destination."

"I feel a great swell of pity for the poor souls who come to this Galaxy... looking for trouble".

It took a minute for this to sink in for the rebels. The history that Doctor Aphra had shown them was far scarier than what they had expected. They were completely caught off guard that a terrifying weapon they had faced the Deathstar would have been nothing nuisance to these people.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I can use a drink after that." jeered Han.

"It may be best that we don't keep our hosts waiting."

Captain Tomoe Gozen was losing her patience with Manny his constant whining and his dragging of ass. She had no doubt he was doing this on purpose she could see him grinning out of the corner of her eye. As they boarded their fighters and prepared to launch.

Their mission was a simple a one to escort and protect an RVF-171 Nightmare Plus to the hypergate while it monitors for any Empire encroachment and scans for any information on its workings. RVF-171 Nightmare Plus is a 3-mode variable transformation; variable setting EPM (Electronic Protective Measures); ASS/PS 155 3rd-generation active stealth system (same grade as VF-19 Excalibur); flare and chaff dispenser system; extended nose and trailing edge on main wing compared to VF-17; increased canopy field-of-view and redesigned leg improves aerodynamic characteristics beyond VF-17 Nightmare; active stealth ability improved due to more interception missions; option of radome (RVF-171); option of armor parts (VF-171EX); two fold boosters can be equipped for long-range reconnaissance (RVF-171).

The squadron was made up of three General Galaxy VF-171 Nightmare Plus variable fighter/bomber and one VF-171EX Super Nightmare Plus. The VF-171 Nightmare Plus is the current New U.N. Spacy main variable fighter that evolved from the VF-17 Nightmare built in the late 2030s. The VF-17 Nightmare was designed by General Galaxy originally as a heavy variable fighter for special operations, but the New U.N. Spacy wished to pursue a mass production model of the Nightmare that would be built in far greater numbers. Captain Tomoe Gozen piloted the one VF-171EX Nightmare Plus, a multipurpose heavy fighter is specifically designed as an anti-Vajra variant with equipment improvements, a cockpit for accommodating EX-Gear, enhanced engines and MDE armaments. The VF-171EX Nightmare Plus's SWAG/RA155 SWAG energy conversion armor system (20% improvement in armor strength compared to VF-171). 3-mode variable transformation; variable setting EPM (Electronic Protective Measures); general performance enhancements in output and avionics with additional equipment stations on the forearms (VF-171EX); EX-Gear adopted officially for the first time by the New UN Forces in VF-171EX (based on data this reduced traditional training period by 30%); VF-171EX uses VF-19 Excalibur FF-2550F engine for improved mobility performance, gaining performance superior to the VF-17 Nightmare and standard VF-171 Nightmare Plus; however, ISC (Inertia Store converter) was not introduced since the basic design of the VF-171 doesn't support it, high maneuverability can not be attained like an ISC-equipped vehicle; output is greatly increased by being equipped with VF-19-class thermonuclear turbine engines; improved maneuverability and strengthened G-resistance due to EX-Gear; improved ECCM performance and changed enemy-tracking radar AA/AS/SF-06 unified sensor matrix (same type as VF-25 Messiah).

Captain Tomoe Gozen check on her squadron as they departed the USS Helena a Stealth Space Cruiser that was hidden in the Asteroid belt. The Stealth Space Cruiser is a small but powerful starship possessing excellent weaponry and speed. Although roughly the same size as a Northampton Class Frigate (being notably higher due to the more vertical design), the Stealth Space Cruiser has greater firepower and mass. Crews of the Stealth Space Cruiser take great pride in the speed and high firepower of this class of vessel. The Stealth Space Cruiser is deployed by the New Unified Forces in great numbers and operates as the main combat ship of the war fleet.

Captain Tomoe Gozen ordered the squadron to fly the Finger-four formation to protect the RVF-171 Nightmare Plus. The "Finger-four" formation (also known as the "four finger formation" and the "Fingertip Formation"), is a flight formation used by fighter aircraft. It consists of four spacecraft, and four of these formations can be combined into a squadron formation.

The formation consists of a flight of four spacecraft, composed of a "lead element" (Captain Tomoe Gozen) and a "second element"(Manny Ford), each of two aircraft. When viewing the formation from above, the positions of the planes resemble the tips of the four fingers of a human right hand (without the thumb), giving the formation its name.

The lead element (Captain Tomoe Gozen) is made up of the flight leader at the very front of the formation and one wingman (Tetsuzo Iwamoto) to her rear left. The second element is made up of an additional two planes, the element leader (Manny Ford), and his wingman (Stevie Divine). The element leader is to the right and rear of the flight leader, followed by the element wingman to his right and rear.

Both the flight leader and element leader have offensive roles, in that they are the ones to open fire on enemy aircraft while the flight remains intact. Their wingmen have a defensive role — the flight wingman covers the rear of the second element and the element wingman covers the rear of the lead element.

Manny's call sign was 'Rampaging Bull' and Stevie's Call sign was 'Azteca'. Stevie was a rookie who believed everything Manny told him. He looked up to Manny as his personal hero. Manny liked Stevie for he was a dumb mark. He would grab snacks and beers for him. Manny made it a point to call Stevie his brother. He told Stevie this because he viewed him as more than a friend but as a brother.

Tetsuzo Iwamoto (Callsign Ohka Bomb) respected Captain Tomoe Gozen (Callsign Fox Spirit) after serving with her for the last six years. He knew her military record and had seen her skills during the Vajra conflict. She had saved his life more than once during the conflict, so he was proud to be her wingman.

Manny used to call Tetsuzo Iwamoto, Captain Tomoe Gozen's dog. Manny did this because he tried everything he thought could do to make Tetsuzo switch his loyalties, but he failed. Manny had a great amount of contempt for Tetsuzo because he remained loyal to Captain Tomoe Gozen.

The call sign for the RVF-171 Nightmare Plus was Cat's Eye.

"Rampaging Bull to Azteca," radioed Manny, "How are you doing Brother"?

"Remember I got your back Brother".

"I am Good Bull, thanks," replied Stevie.

"Fox Spirit to squadron cut the chatter, we are nearing the Hypergate," ordered Captain Tomoe Gozen.

The Party started with a toast to all the fallen S.M.S. who lost their lives in the Vajra Conflict and to welcome new friends from a galaxy far, far away by Captain Wilder. The party was being held in the S.M.S. officers and enlisted club. The Club was a bar with a warm friendly atmosphere the lighting was perfect dim, but not too dark, thought Doctor Aphra. Doctor Aphra was surprised by seeing the amount real wood used in the club. The bar itself was made of wood and the walls were covered with paneling. Wood in most of the spaceport bars that Doctor Aphra had been to was considered a luxury.

The walls were covered with various memorabilia that included various pilot helmets, pieces of old Valkyrie fighters, missiles, and even a gun pod. Behind the bar was a collection of photos of fallen S.M.S. personnel, and across from the bar was a stage with various musical instruments. There were circular tables spread throughout the club. Along one wall was a buffet of many different foods and desserts.

Sheryl and Ranka pick up their mics and greeted their guests from another galaxy. They called up their guests and to thank them for their help with the Empire. Leia thank everyone for their rescue and their hospitality.

Doctor Aphra watched as members of the S.M.S. Klan Klan, Canaria Berstein, Luca Angelloni, and Mina Roshan (One of the bridge operators of SMS Macross Quarter. Currently in charge of internal warship status management. Despite having an IQ of 180, she sometimes has trouble adjusting to the pace of her fellow teammates and is proud of her high level of intelligence. Mina is also of Indian ancestry.) went up on stage and headed to various instruments.

"Let's get this party started!", shouted Sherly.

"Now, Listen to Our Song"!

Sheryl and Ranka began to sing "Planet Dance" by the music group "Fire Bomber".

"All right, let's get started, it's Saturday night - how you feelin'?

Let's stand up - can you feel the beat?

This is a paradise flying through the sky, with energy that's being forgotten

Now hurry up and bring it back

No more wastin' time, before everything

Flows on by you just like a dream

Hey everybody, wake up the light

And let's dance, dancin' on the planet dance

Hey everybody, wake up the light

And let's dance, dancin' on the planet dance

No more wastin' love - don't make love pointless

There must be someone who's looking just at you

Hey everybody, with your hearts just as they are

Give a shout, jumpin' on the planet dance

No more wastin' love - I want to love you

Throwing this beat towards tomorrow"

Doctor Aphra was shocked at how much she was enjoying the music. Most music that she heard was loud technobabble to cover conversations in seedy bars or Jatz was a genre of music popular in the Galactic Republic. By the time of the Clone Wars, however, jatz was considered "turgid" and outdated compared to more the modern genre of leap-jump. Jatz experienced a revival under the Galactic Empire, it was a bland and meant multi races in spaceport bars. Maybe the reason she was liking this music so much it was that it had a real personality and passion to it. She could tell everyone on the stage was enjoying themselves.

Manny was getting frustrated. It was impossible for him just to sit still. The worst part he couldn't sneak his flight beers on with Captain Tomoe Gozen watching his every move. Manny hated this type of mission hiding behind asteroids doing nothing but babysitting the RVF-171 Nightmare Plus. Manny opened a personal channel to Stevie and started whining to about Captain Tomoe Gozen about the mission.

"Maintain Radio silence Bull!" commanded Captain Tomoe Gozen.

Captain Tomoe Gozen knew she was going to have to remove Manny from the squadron before someone was hurt or killed because of his actions.

Doctor Aphra watched as the party began to break down into groups. Alto, Ranka, Sheryl, Chewbacca and Luca and his girlfriend Nanase Matsuura in one group. Nanase Matsuura a shy, quiet and voluptuous girl with glasses, she also worked in the same "Nyan-Nyan" restaurant as Ranka and supported her dream of becoming a singer. Nanase was a skilled artist and became Ranka's costume designer.

Doctor Aphra was surprised to Luke sitting next to Klan Klang having personal chat. General Jan Dodonna, Leia, Han were talking with Glass, Ozma Lee, Wilder, Monica Lange, Canaria Berstein and Bobby Margot. Bobby Margot a Highly skilled helmsman of the S.M.S. mothership, SMS Macross Quarter. Somewhat stern in appearance, he is "just like a girl inside", as he often said. He was a hair stylist as well as a make-up artist, somewhere in the past. He was well liked by female crew members for his good understanding of others. He is an open homosexual and has not-so-subtle feelings for Ozma, though he understands well that Ozma will never reciprocate and he is content with just having feelings for him. Apparently very effeminate, calm and soft-spoken when not fighting, he will become quite serious, daring and aggressive during combat.

Doctor Aphra noticed a tall (by Zentradi standards) pink-haired Meltran who is part of the all-female S.M.S. Pixie Platoon having a glass of wine while sadly staring at a portrait of a red-haired boyish-looking Meltran with an intense gaze.

Doctor Aphra always had a thing for women in uniform went over to talk to her. Doctor Aphra had learned the name of the pink-haired Meltran was Nene Rora. She also learned that Nene Rora was remembering the loss of squadron mate Lalamia Lelenia who had been killed after her Queadluun-Rea power-armor received a direct hit during a battle with the Vajra.

Darth Vader felt at peace as he prepared his TIE Advanced x1 starfighter for his mission. For Darth Vader piloting and tinkering with his TIE, Advanced x1 starfighter was one of the few times his mind was at peace. The TIE Advanced x1 starfighter was a prototype of the TIE line Advanced series manufactured by Sienar Fleet Systems. The fighter was equipped with a deflector shield generator, a life support system, and a hyperdrive; unlike TIE/LN fighters and other members of the TIE Line. Its armament was limited to a pair of twin fixed-mount laser cannons, and it was capable of firing cluster missiles. The interior of the TIE was modified to Vader's modifications and was customized to work with the unique specifications of Vader's armor.

Vader focused on his fighter because soon he would be needing it for his mission in the alien galaxy. Judging from what he had seen from sensor logs and gun cameras of the first in counter with the alien forces, there would be no room for mistakes.

"It's hard to believe it's taken us so long to get to this point", stated Doctor Aphra.

"Well, you didn't exactly make it easy", Nene Rora, giggled softly.

"Me? How about you? I'll have you know I've been nothing but compassionate and understanding. All you have to do is admit you were wrong and I was right and everything would have been fine", joked Doctor Aphra as she drank a shot of tequila.

Doctor Aphra thought to herself if she made it back to her galaxy she would have to get herself a case of this alien booze.

"You are the most stubborn. Well, I have to find someplace to stay tonight, so I'd better get to it" stated Nene Rora.

"Whats wrong with your quarters?" asked Doctor Aphra.

"There's some problem with the air recycling system. I called around but everything is booked up. I can go to the S.M.S barracks, but I-", replied Nene Rora.

"Not a good idea. Look, if you want, why don't you just come over to my quarters tonight?"

"Oh, I couldn't."

"No, it's not a problem. I'd like the company."

"Are you sure?"

"What did I just say?"

"All right, all right. Thanks" Nene Rora said with a nervous giggle.

Doctor Aphra had a good feeling about tonight.

Leia saw Doctor Aphra walk out carrying a bottle of alcohol with a tall pink-haired Meltran who is part of the all-female S.M.S. Pixie Platoon, and prayed that Doctor Aphra would not cause an incident. Leia felt less like a rebel leader and more like a babysitter making sure the kids were playing nice. Han was sitting next to her so she was not too worried about him. Han was actually being well behaved. Han was laughing about how he would run blockades with listening Captain Wilder, Ozma Lee, and General Jan Dodonna. Leia knew Han was not normally this relaxed military types, maybe because of his own history of being in the service. Han was defensive when talking about his past that he did not always share. She was surprised at how much Han was opening up.

Leia then glanced over and saw Luke, Chewbacca, Alto, Klan, Ranka, Sherly, Luca and Nanase laughing and talking about their piloting experiences. Leia was relieved to see these people so easily accepted the Wookie in their company.

President Catherine Glass Lee was watching the Princess with a slight smile, she thought how much she reminded her of herself before joining the crew of the Macross Quarter. She was uptight and constantly over thinking how people perceived her.

Catherine looked over to Leia and said, "You can relax this a party, not a political function, your people are fine and please call me Cathy".

Leia felt a little relieved when Cathy had said that. In some ways, they both had similar backgrounds thought Leia. Both of them were raised and groomed by their Fathers to be political leaders only to lose their fathers tragically and to have the mantle of leadership thrust on them.

"Cathy thank you and please call me Leia" replied Leia.

Tana Chellaine was in the cockpit of her TIE fighter going through the startup checklist. Canopy, harness, DEEC's, CAS, Seat, Life Support, ADI, Scanner, TACAN, Trim, Pitot heat, IFF, Circuit Breakers, landing light. She was looking forward to getting some payback for her first meeting with the N.U.N.S.

It was the Luke first time in a while that felt he could shake the title of being the Hero of the "Battle of Yavin". He was amazed at how much he had in common with these people. The SMS pilots had gone through similar personal loses. It was the first time Luke opened up about the loss of childhood friend Biggs Darklighter during the Battle of Yavin.

"Biggs and I grew up on grew up on the desert world of Tatooine during the early days of the Galactic Civil War", stated Luke as he looked at beer.

"Biggs left Tatooine for the Imperial Academy but defected from the Galactic Empire after graduation in order to join the Rebel Alliance. He returned to Tatooine one final time to tell me of his plans."

"Biggs had relocated to the Rebel base on Yavin 4, I reunited with him after I had helped rescue Princess Leia Organa, a leader in the Alliance, from the Death Star with stolen plans for the planet-destroying space station. The Rebellion analyzed the plans and organized the Battle of Yavin, where I and Biggs flew as members of Red Squadron in the assault on the station. We successfully destroyed the Death Star, but not before Biggs was killed in combat by Darth Vader."

Maybe it was hearing Luke's story or maybe it was too much beer, Klan Klang was remembering Michael Blanc and her heart ached. He is a childhood friend of Klan Klang and has liked her for a long time, although it is not clear whether he knows that their feelings are mutual. He chose to hide his feelings regardless since he believes that as a soldier who always has to put his life on the line, confessing such feelings would only bring pain. He nonetheless reciprocated after Klan eventually confessed to him, only to be stabbed by a stage 2 Vajra later while saving her from a Vajra assault in the S.M.S. micronization/macronization chamber, after which his body is sucked into space via a hole and is never found.

As Klan told the story of Michael with a few tears she repeated the last words he said to her.

"I'm sorry, Klan..."

"For not being able to tell you until now..."

"I...I, too.. Love...you..."

Sheryl sensing the mood was becoming too depressing, brought up how Michael had actually thrown a pass at Grace O'Connor (Grace O'Connor was Sheryl Nome's manager from Macross Galaxy. Grace came to Macross Frontier as Sheryl Nome's manager, but her true nature revealed itself as the war with the Vajra intensified). Everyone started to laugh at the story.

"Michael always the playboy and lech", Klan said with a laugh.

Sheryl even brought up Michael how the originator of Alto's nickname, "Alto-hime" (Princess Alto) which brought the house down with laughter with Chewbacca even joining in.

"Sheryl did you really have to bring that up", Alto said with a mock scowl and slight grin.

Luke told how Biggs and himself could hit the most Womp rats of any of his group of friends on a T-16 Skyhopper (T-16 skyhoppers were personal repulsorlift airspeeders manufactured by Incom Corporation, recognizable by its distinctive tri-wing design. It was a popular, high-performance airspeeder due to its stable and reliable transportation on almost any world, and thus provided many youths with their first flight training) run through Beggar's Canyon, though he considered them hairy, monstrous pests.

Klan turned Luke and asked, How would you like to try one of our VF-25 flight simulators?"

"Really, that's awesome!" replied Luke.

"We'll get the permission, it should not be a problem."

It was almost 3 am when the party was breaking up. Luca and Nanase had just left. Chewbacca, Han, and Leia had left earlier. Alto, Ranka, and Sheryl were worried about but Klan because she had drunk too much and they needed to get back to her room on the base. Luke volunteered to escort her home. Telling them it would not be a problem, so they could leave the base and head on.

Sheryl leaned over and whispered into Luke's ear, "If you try to take advantage Klan I will utterly destroy you."

"Do you understand?"

Luke felt a cold shiver go down his spine.

"Yes, Mam" replied Luke.

Luke ended up giving Klan a piggyback ride to her room.

The RVF-171 Nightmare Plus was sending data back through the fold relay network back to the USS Helena a Stealth Space Cruiser that was hidden in the Asteroid belt. Manny was fidgeting he had not had a fix or a beer for 12 hours now. At least the mission is nearly over thought Manny. Captain Tomoe Gozen was watching readouts from the RVF-171 Nightmare Plus through the Fold Multifunction Advanced Data Link (FMADL). When Gravimetric readings suddenly started spiking.

"All Fighters Look ALIVE, make sure active stealth is on!" ordered Captain Tomoe Goze.

"We have incoming bandits. Do not engage, hold the positions, do not engage unless there are hostile actions."

"Remember we fight as a team!"

Stevie was scared, he was about to enter combat for the first time, at least he had Manny watching his back. He touched a picture of his pregnant girlfriend he had wedged into his control panel, for luck.

Tetsuzo Iwamoto ready himself, to support Captain Tomoe Goze, and to watch her back. He would not fail her.

Captain Tomoe Goze watched at least 150 fighters pass through the Hypergate. This was not a simple probe but an invasion.

Lord Vader could not see any enemy fighters on his sensors but he could feel them through the force. He could see five enemy fighters through the force. Vader ordered his two wingmen and six more fighters to break left.

Tana Chellaine could not see any sign of the enemy on her sensors but she knew not to question Lord Vader. Tana Chellaine with her two wingmen Huck Trompo and Sully Olvar broke left and followed Lord Vader in. This was at last her chance for revenge thought Tana Chellaine.

"Fangs Out!", ordered Tana Chellaine to her wingman.

Captain Tomoe Goze watched as nine TIE fighters had turned into them. She realized that their active stealth had been defeated. Somehow the enemy knew exactly they hiding in the asteroids.

"Our stealth has been defeated, maintain flight integrity", ordered Captain Tomoe Goze to her squadron.

Vader homing cluster missiles onto the four Valkyrie Fighters, but his real target was the RVF-171 Nightmare Plus. Homing cluster missiles, that possessed the capability of homing in on singular targets such as large capital ships or even several enemies at once.

Captain Tomoe Goze was about to lock her missiles on the lead TIE fighter when HUD system warned her of the incoming missiles.

"All fighters break, we have incoming missiles", commanded Captain Tomoe Goze.

With the enemy in disarray from his missile attack, Vader could focus his on RVF-171 Nightmare Plus. Vader's targeting computer had a good on the RVF-171 Nightmare Plus. Vader fired his two cold-tip laser cannons and struck RVF-171 Nightmare Plus's cockpit with green plasma bolts killing the pilot and causing the fighter to explode.

Manny watched in panic as he watched RVF-171 Nightmare Plus explode. Manny suddenly snapped letting out a primordial scream, he kicked in his afterburners of his VF-171 Nightmare Plus. Manny was thrown back into his seat with about 10g as his two Shinnakasu/P&W/Royce FF-2110A thermonuclear turbine engines (initial type) kicked in. Manny was redlining his fighter's engines as he escaped the battle. Vader could sense the fear of escaping fighter and gave chase with his wingmen.

The battle started when the Valkyrie Fighters were forced to leave the cover of the asteroids because of Vader's Missile attack. Tana Chellaine chose Stevie's Valkyrie Fighter and followed him. Tana Chellaine decided to follow the Imperial pilots' tactics - at close range foregoing the sensor tracking but looking thru the reticle instead.

Stevie was in shocked as Manny abandon him. He was radioing Manny pleading for him to help.

"Manny help me, I have bandits on my tail!", pleaded Stevie, "I don't want to die"!

When Tana Chellaine realized that she was in the right position, she pushed the fire button, released it, pushed it again. She fired less than 3,000 meters from the Stevie's Valkyrie Fighter, turning to the left. The plasma bolts hit the tail section of the Valkyrie Fighter. A second later Tana Chellaine saw a huge, orange ball of fire.

"Faster, Faster, Faster!", pleaded Manny with his fighter as he made is made his escape.

Manny heard Stevie's pleas for help go silent as he disappeared from his sensors.

As Manny gasped for breath while panicking and crying with a runny nose, he said to himself, "I can't help it!"

"If I'd stayed there, I just would've been killed!"

"I chose to survive!"

"A pilot should not let himself die for nothing!"

"I just took the best option out of all the horrible ones!"

"I didn't... just leave them all to die."

Manny did not realize he was close to having his engines shut down as he was redlining them.

Vader was could sense the fear and panic in fighter he was giving chase too.

"That God damned coward cost the life of Stevie", said Captain Tomoe Goze to herself.

If there was one good thing about Manny's escape the TIE Fighter squadron's Honcho had given chase to him. Whoever was piloting that strange TIE fighter was good, scary good. Captain Tomoe Goze and her wingman Tetsuzo Iwamoto were so far the only survivors of this mission. Now they were going to have to battle their way through all these TIE fighters back to the USS Helena a Stealth Space Cruiser.

Captain Tomoe Goze sensors indicated three capital triangular shaped ships, each one was 340 meters. Captain Tomoe Goze recorded every detail of these ships she could. It did not take long for Captain Tomoe Goze to realize that these ships were carriers because of the large landing bays on the underside of these ships. Captain Tomoe Goze more than ever had to get back to USS Helena a Stealth Space Cruiser with this data.

Captain Tomoe Goze switched into the battroid mode and used her helmet-mounted display to get a good missile lock on six TIE fighters for a beyond-visual-range (BVR) kill. A helmet-mounted display (HMD) is a device used in combat fighters. HMDs project information similar to that of head-up displays (HUD) on an aircrew's visor thereby allowing them to obtain situational awareness and/or cue weapons systems to the direction her head is pointing. She launched his missiles and watched the contrails of the missiles as they reached the targets followed by six explosions.

Using the enemy-tracking radar AA/AS/SF-06 unified sensor matrix (same type as VF-25 Messiah) display HUD Captain Tomoe Goze locked Shinsei Industry/L.A.I. Co. Macross Frontier Arsenal AVPAGC/MEDC30-EX-A Anti-Vajra MDE anti-gravity particle cannon gun pod on three more bandits and opened fire destroying two of the enemy fighters crippling one. Captain Tomoe Goze knew it was only a matter of time before they would be overwhelmed by the sheer mass of these TIE fighters.

A TIE appeared in Tomoe Goze 'six o'clock'. Tomoe Goze thought it was more an accident than a planned tactic. As a matter of fact, in the next few minutes, other many TIES started to come from different positions.

Tomoe Goze was lucky. Her wingman Tetsuzo Iwamoto saw the TIE and tried to divert its attention. Tomoe Goze broke to the left, sharply enough to get away from his line of fire, hoping that her wingman would take care of him. Meanwhile, another TIE came out of the asteroids, turning widely about her 11 o'clock' at a distance of 2,000 yards. He went into the clouds again and Tomoe Goze tried to follow.

Tomoe Goze fired two AAMM-05D TV/infrared/radar-guided medium-range anti-aircraft missiles at this TIE, but the enemy pilot showed his quality, avoiding the two missiles, entering the asteroids, and escaping. Until that moment, Luck was not entirely at her side, she was under attack from a TIEs, and one of his possible victims eluded him. But that would change soon:

A third TIE appeared in her '10 o'clock', from the left to the right: in simple words, almost in the opposite direction. The first TIE zoomed away and Captain Tomoe Goze engaged the afterburner to get in an attack position against this new enemy. She reared up Tetsuzo Iwamoto's TIE in a 45-degree angle, inside his turn. He was turning to the left, so Tetsuzo Iwamoto pulled the stick and barrel-rolled to the right.

Thanks to this maneuver, she found herself above him, half upside down. she held it until the TIE finished his turn, calculating the time so that, if I could keep on turning behind him, she would get on his tail, with a deflection angle of 20 degrees, at a distance of 1,500 meters. That was exactly what happened. The TIE pilot never saw Captain Tomoe Goze. Behind and lower than him, she could clearly see his silhouette against the Hypergate when she launched two AAMM-05D TV/infrared/radar-guided medium-range anti-aircraft missiles. One of them impacted and tore apart his right solar panel then the TIE exploded into a fireball. Tetsuzo Iwamoto now found he was being messed with two TIE fighters.

Tana Chellaine saw two TIES giving chase to one of the enemy fighters, and that enemy pilot was good. Tana Chellaine makes diving passes at Tetsuzo Iwamoto's fighter, Tetsuzo Iwamoto makes a mockery of her attempts. Converting from Gerwalk mode to fighter mode and picking up speed before Tana Chellaine could get a good lock. Tana Chellaine's wingmen circle making passes of their own but Tetsuzo Iwamoto avoids them all firing his two Mauler REB-22 beam cannons as opportunity allows.

Tetsuzo Iwamoto rolls over and does a Split S turn only a hundred meters from an asteroid and he was back in the fight. Tetsuzo Iwamoto holds the TIEs at bay with guts and superior airmanship. TIE fighters have him boxed in. Tana Chellaine thought somehow they got to knock out the enemy fighter.

Tetsuzo Iwamoto turned into Huck Trompo and he turned into him. He tried to get behind him and he pulled straight up. Tetsuzo Iwamoto barrel roles in order to shake the TIE. Huck Trompo follows through the dizzying maneuver. Then surprisingly converts to Gerwalk mode deaccelerating and tumbling as Huck Trompo shoots past him.

The maneuver proves futile. Sully Olvar fires making a few hits on Tetsuzo Iwamoto turning him into Tana Chellaine all she has to do is turn left and fire. The energy blasts shatter the cockpit and Tetsuzo Iwamoto plowed into an asteroid.

Captain Tomoe Goze saw Tetsuzo Iwamoto disappear from her sensors his sacrifice bought her enough time to break through the TIES by firing six L.A.I./AAMS-02A short range infrared-guided high maneuverability anti-air missiles at a group of TIEs with the explosions spreading confusion amongst the TIE pilots. Captain Tomoe Goze switched from battroid to fighter mode and accelerate past the TIE fights to the USS Helena a Stealth Space Cruiser. VF-171EX Super Nightmare Plus had two Shinnakasu/P&W/Royce FF-2550F thermonuclear turbine engines with a thrust of a maximum thrust of 662.18 kN x 2 in space.

Captain Tomoe Goze could still hear Manny's whimpering on his channel begging for help as she reached the USS Helena. Captain Tomoe Goze called to the USS Helena that she was coming in hot with 3 bandits on her tail and that they should prepare for an emergency fold.

As Captain Tomoe Goze reached the USS Helena the Stealth Space Cruiser open fired with its five 72mm beam gun turrets destroying the TIEs chasing Captain Tomoe Goze. The USS Helena performed an emergency as soon as Captain Tomoe Goze docked.

"This all Captain Tomoe Goze's FAULT!" swore Manny.

"I was a good boy Mama, It's not my fault".

"I just decided to live".

Manny's fighter suddenly was losing thrust, because of his VF-171 Nightmare Plus onboard computer kicked in an would not let him overstrain the engines and the frame of his fighter. Manny could see three TIE fighters gaining on him with the fighter's sensors. Manny panicked and switched to battroid and started firing blindly at the oncoming bandits.

Lord Vader easily avoided all the erratic fire coming from the enemy fighter. He used the force to guide his aim at the enemy fighter/droid and fired at its legs. Vaders fire tore the legs from the enemy droid.

Manny felt the heavy impacts of Vader's shots. All of Manny's were reading red. With the message to eject. Manny pulled the ejection handle at his feet and blacked out as his fighter exploded.


	5. Chapter 5 TIE Alley

_**The Protoculture: a colossal, intergalactic race that wandered the galaxy 500,000 years ago. Fold navigation, gravity control, and the of giants known as the Zentradi; all these are their creations. However, the Protoculture did not last forever. Ravaged by conflicts, they came to the brink of extinction. It is said that humanity was created in the midst of these conflicts to inherit their fading peace and culture. To that end, have their wishes been fulfilled?**_

Doctor Aphra woke up from the buzzing of Nene Rora's cellphone with a slight hangover from the party. Doctor Aphra looked at the naked tall body of Nene Rora who was laying next to her and thought what strong stuff that Zentradi Ale is.

Doctor Aphra gently shook Nene Rora and whispered in her ear that she needed to answer her phone. As Nene Rora woke up her cheeks pink with embarrassment as she used the bed's sheet to cover herself. Doctor Aphra thought how cute Nene Rora was as she read a text message sent to her phone.

Nene Rora quickly jumped up and started to get dressed.

"Don't leave come back to bed?" asked Doctor Aphra.

"I can't the SMS have been called to action, I have to report to duty", Nene Rora said hurriedly.

Doctor Aphra jumped out of bed and hugged Nene Rora and said, "Call me, when you get a chance, I don't want this to be a one night stand".

Nene Rora, leaned downed and gave Doctor Aphra a passionate kiss, and promised to call as soon as she got a chance. As soon as Nene Rora got dressed she bolted out the door. Just as Nene Rora left, Doctor Aphra's phone began to ring. She looked at the message the Empire had struck back.

Manny was waking up he, he was confused and scared. His eyes were having a hard time adjusting to the bright light of the room. He could tell the room was white he realized he was laying on a gurney and he could here a respirator in the background. Manny was relieved he must be in a hospital or in a sick bay of a ship. If he was lucky he would be the sole survivor of the squadron, then he could play the role of the hero again.

Manny realized he could not move. It took Manny a moment to figure out he was strapped to the gurney. As his eyes finally adjusted to the light he saw men dressed in grey uniforms military it sounded like they were speaking Zentradi but he could not make out what they were saying.. He could hear the respirator moving closer to him. Manny tried to move his head but it was also strapped down. Manny's fear was rising as he became aware of the fact he was a prisoner of the Empire.

Manny closed his eyes wishing this was a nightmare, he could hear the respirator next to him. As he opened his eyes again what he saw terrorized him. He saw death himself, el Diablo dressed in black. Manny started crying as he lost control of his bladder.

"Mama, I was a good boy, please help me!" Manny pleaded over and over again.

Lord Darth Vader look down at the emotionally broken enemy pilot with disgust. He had no doubt that this pilot would betray all the NUNS's secrets. The real issue would be sorting out all the lies he will say just to save his worthless life. The plan was going better than expected. They had captured a NUNS's pilot, successfully used a fighter sweep to clear the area around the hypergate. While most of NUNS's fighters were completely destroyed they did recover a useful piece of technology a translation device from the helmet of the captured pilot. So it would be only a matter of time that they would be able to easily communicate with the enemy instead of using Ancient Galactic. They also brought in three Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carriers for mapping the HyperSpace Lanes and for fighter support.

The Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier is a 340-meter long massive starship, the Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier could both transport smaller fighters and act as a base. The Empire would use such ships in orbit of occupied worlds, allowing for the easy dispatch of the craft when needed.

"Take this prisoner to interrogation", ordered Vader.

The Rebels were called into a meeting room in the early morning. Waiting for them was President Catherine Glass, Captain Wilder, and Admiral Perry. Doctor Aphra was cranky and still had a bit of a hangover. Luke was also feeling a bit of a hangover because he was not used to drinking.

"The Empire has invaded our territory last night and destroyed one of our squadrons", stated President Catherine Glass.

"They have sent in three Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carriers, which we identified thanks to your databases and at least 150 TIE Fighters."

"We surmise the Empire is now mapping Hyperspace lanes for their forces."

"One of the more disturbing facts is that the Empire has defeated our Active Stealth much faster than expected."

"After looking at flight data of the sole fighter we believe that this fighter has some tech that allowed it to detect our fighters."

The hologram showed Darth Vader's distinctive TIE Advanced x1 Fighter as President Catherine Glass spoke. There was a notable gasp from the rebels when saw the fighters projection.

"I take it you know this fighter?" asked President Catherine Glass.

Doctor Aphra felt a cold shiver run down her spine for at this moment as she remembered how Lord Darth Vader tried to space her through an airlock. The universe had just got a lot uncomfortably smaller. Even though Doctor Aphra feared Lord Vader even though she still admired and respected him.

She remembered her words to Vader when she first met him, "You know, you can trust me, but you shouldn't. I'm a walking talking stupid risk. You need to win, Lord Vader. This is for a higher cause. When you need to do it, do it. And lightsaber, please".

"That is Lord Darth Vader's TIE Advanced x1 Fighter and I can say there is no anti-stealth tech in it, he would not need it", stated Doctor Aphra with a little bit of awe in her voice.

"While that Fighter has a hyperdrive, shields, and missiles, Lord Darth Vader is a Force user he could sense your stealth fighters without electronic aid".

"What is this Force you are talking about?" asked Admiral Perry.

Luke could hear Obi-Wan's Kenobi's voice when he answered, "Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the universe together."

"Usage of the Force granted a number of useful powers, such as the ability to sense impending attacks; to push, lift, and otherwise manipulate physical objects".

"This is nonsense, I do not believe in this mysticism or magic" angerly stated Admiral Perry.

"I have studied the Jedi and it is all true", stated Doctor Aphra.

"What are these Jedi" asked Captain Wilder asked politely.

"A Jedi was a Force-sensitive individual, most often a member of the Jedi Order, who studied, served, and used the mystical energies of the Force; usually, the light side of the Force", answered Leia.

"For more than a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times. Before the Empire", explained Luke.

"What can you tell me of this Darth Vader?" , asked Captain Wilder.

"Vader is Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet which automatically gives him the power as second in command to the Emperor Palpatine and commands the 501st Legion known as Vader's Fist " explained Leia.

"Not much is known of Vader's past what is known he has spent the last 20 years hunting down Jedi and Force-sensitive people".

Luke suppressing his anger, explained that Vader had killed, his father, childhood friend, and his sensei Obi-Wan Kenobi and somehow betrayed the Jedi. Vader might be the most dangerous man in the Universe.

"I find this all hard to believe some sort of dark wizard defeated our stealth fighters using some sort of magic called the force", scornfully stated Admiral Perry.

"Admiral I have seen Darth Vader literally pull a troop transport out of the sky and tear apart, with the force and decimate a squad of rebel commandoes", passionately stated Leia.

"Don't try to frighten us with tales of an ancient religion or clairvoyance was enough to find our Fighters!", protested Admiral Perry.

Luke could hear Obi-Wan Kenobi's voice, "Luke use the Force, use the Force".

Luke raised his hand and Admiral Perry's hat flew off his and across the table into Luke's outstretched hand.

Quoting William Shakespeare Captain Wilder said in a low commanding voice, "There are more things in heaven and Earth, Horatio, / Than are dreamt of in your philosophy".

"I knew Lord Darth Vader, Admiral everything you have been told is true and more. I have one piece of advice. Lord Darth Vader is death incarnate. If your pilots see that fighter, tell them to run!", Doctor Aphra stated.

"Luke can we run some medical and scientific tests on you?" asked President Catherine Glass.

"Also, Doctor Aphra, Luke, and everyone we, need you to help us understand the better".

Both Luke and Doctor Aphra agreed to help.

"When does the counter-attack begin?", asked General Jan Dodonna.

"The longer you wait, the more hyperspace lanes they can map and with Darth Vader's appearance, that means the Empire is serious about this invasion.

"Right now, we have been ordered by the NUNS to contain the Empire to the asteroid belt until the peace envoy Lantze Frederick", answered President Catherine Glass.

"He just negotiated a peace treaty with the Windermere Kingdom."

"Like that will work with the Empire," Han said under his breath as Leia gave him a sharp elbow to the side.

"May I speak to the to peace envoy when he arrives?", asked Leia.

"Of course, you can, I will be happy to make an introduction", replied President Catherine Glass.

Leia thanked President Catherine Glass, and the meeting broke up.

After the meeting, President Catherine Glass, Captain Wilder, and Admiral Perry talked about the Empire.

"If what they said about this Vader fellow is true, then this Empire is committed to an invasion", stated Captain Wilder.

"Can we really believe them, especially with this talk about the Force?" asked Admiral Perry.

"I think we can imagine how our story of the Vajra conflict must sound to them" replied President Catherine Glass.

"If you take what they said about the Force it might explain a lot of the incidents of Macross 7".

"The incidents of Macross 7 have defied logic and scientific explanation for years".

"In some ways, the Force does explain the mysteries of how Alto, Sheryl, and Ranka are connected, and how they ended the Vajra conflict", commented Captain Wilder.

"What is your opinion of this Vader?", asked President Catherine Glass.

"He sounds as bad as Grace O'Connor".

"Going by his rank it means the Empire is committed to this invasion", Admiral Perry stated.

Darth Vader barely controlled his rage after he found out that Admiral Griggor Tower was placed in charge of the three Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carriers. Vader was tiring of Grand General Cassio Tagge political games, his day of reckoning would soon come. Admiral Griggor Tower was under the command of Vader. Vader knew he could not kill Griggor Tower without an overwhelming just cause.

Admiral Griggor Tower now knew how the people of Alderaan felt when the Death Star appeared above them. When Grand General Cassio Tagge gave him the order to be in charge of three Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carriers of the expeditionary force it felt like a death sentence. He knew one minor mistake and Vader would destroy him.

Skull Squadron and Pixie Squadron were flying Patrols in Ghardaka asteroid belt the order had been given to contain the Empire to the 48th sector which had become known as TIE Alley.

The SMS mission was to find the Empire's TIEs and kill them if they left TIE alley. The squadrons broke into pairs they would stay in contact with Luca's RVF-25. The RVF-25 detects targets using fold waves instead of radar waves. Sensor Fusion enables pilots to draw on information from all of their onboard sensors to create a single integrated picture of the battlefield. All of the information gathered is then automatically shared with other pilots and command and control operating centers on their network using the most modern data links. These secure data links, such as the Multifunction Advanced Data Link (MADL), enable pilots to share data with other fighters. With this, pilots can spend less time on basic systems and more time making combat decisions. It creates an outstanding situational awareness for pilots. Pilots get the first, look, first shot, and first kill.

Alto's wingman was Brera Sterne one of the few survivors of the [SDFN-4 Global] destruction, brother of Ranka Lee, a cyborg and a former undercover agent for Macross Galaxy. He was a pilot of the VF-27 Lucifer.

The VF-27 Lucifer is an advanced variable fighter that shares a direct design lineage with the VF-22 Sturmvogel II (the most notable shared elements are seen in the nose, hands, feet and the main wings of the Lucifer). The VF-27 prototype took first flight on December 11, 2057, a launch that took place from the small aircraft carrier "Katmandu III". Capable of combat performance that exceeds even the standard VF-25 Messiah, the added advantage of cybernetic pilots allows the VF-27 to achieve high performance beyond what a flesh-and-blood body can withstand.

The MG development IVC/GC 01ɣ ISC (Inertia Store Converter); brain wave flight control system, developed from the YF-21 BDI system, with optional remote operation outside of the cockpit (links pilot cranial nerves and airframe central computer directly with optical circuit to reduce response time); equipment (like displays) are omitted as information is sent directly to the brain of the cyborg pilot; manual flight controls (for emergency-use only); secretly developed next-generation technology virtual cockpit (cockpit simulates transparency, pilot utilizes implant interface); improved maneuverability due to feedback (pilot feels as though flying through air); armored canopy protected by energy conversion armor (can be exchanged with clear canopy for non-cyborg use); linear actuators, similar to VF-25 Messiah.

Beyond these noteworthy capabilities, the VF-27 features an unusual four-engine design that mounts two, high mobility boosters upon the main wings (the boosters also house two internal micro-missile launchers each). A single FF-3011/C engine on the VF-27 produces slightly inferior thrust to that of the VF-25 FF-3001A engine, but the total of four engines in the VF-27 can produce overall thrust that exceeds the VF-25. Firepower is comparable to a VF-25 Messiah with Super Parts. Despite all these remarkable advantages, the VF-27 unfortunately suffers from a low airframe versatility that has made the variable fighter unsuitable for mass production.

Alto was flying the VF-25F APS-25A/MF25 Armored Messiah. Variable Fighter additional armor and extended weapons packs are typically known as 'armored packs' colloquially, though the official name of these systems is 'Protect Weapons System.' As the currently deployed units are referred to almost exclusively by the former name by front-line crews, this publication will refer to this system as 'Armored Packs' and the fully equipped VF-25 as the 'Armored Messiah'.

While the VF-25's armored pack is not only an increase in capability beyond the previous generation of the armored pack, the greatest advantage for the VF-25 packs is that 3-mode transformation is possible while the packs are still equipped. While there is certainly a definite increase in capability as a general weapons platform due to this aspect, the ability to transform gives greatly expanded capability, especially in assault operations.

Alto was feeling guilty for leaving for Sheryl and Ranka so soon from his last deployment. He knew these combat missions were always hard on them, but they were his reason to fight. They were the most important thing to him and protecting them gave him purpose on these missions, they were his wings. At least when this rotation was done he would be able to watch them at the five-year anniversary concert.

Luca was feeding Alto and Brera through the Multifunction Advanced Data Link (MADL) that 2 TIE fighters were approaching fast at 3 O' clock high 100,000 meters away.

The TIE fighter, and nicknamed Evil-Eyes by the Rebels, was the signature starfighter of the Galactic Empire and de facto symbol of Imperial space superiority. Its official name was the Twin Ion Engine "line edition" space superiority starfighter. Instantly recognizable from the roar of its engines. The TIE/ln starfighter was a small, short-range fighter developed, manufactured, and mass-produced by Sienar Fleet Systems. The TIE/ln measured 7.24 meters in length and was propelled by two P-s3 ion engines.

A TIE fighter's twin ion engines provided thrust and boosters capable of quickly adjusting the ship's direction. The TIE/ln featured vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) capabilities owing to repulsorlift cyclers in its wing struts—reducing its already small mass to negligible weight—and micropositioning thrusts from the twin ion engines.

The TIEs position meant they could choose how and when they would fight. The Valkyries turn to engage the TIE fighters. The Valkyries throttle up covering 3,403 m/s the fighters merge in a blink of an eye.

Alto and Brera swing in behind the 2 TIEs and single out a single TIE. The TIE breaks hard left. Alto uses his HUD display to lock his two Otto/Sentinel 57mm anti-warship anti-air rapid-fire swiveling beam turrets on the TIE.

The TIE Turned so hard it broke Alto's firing angle. Alto went to a tried and true space combat maneuver the barrel roll. He pitched up and rolled around his wingmen to give him a clear shot. Brera to get a lock with next-generation technology virtual cockpit (cockpit simulates transparency, pilot utilizes implant interface) and opened fire with his BGP-01β 55mm beam gun pod causing the TIE fighter to erupt into a fireball.

But that's when the SMS pilots got a surprise. The pair of TIEs were bait. While the two SMS planes were pursuing the surviving TIE they could see, approximately 24 more TIEs suddenly hit them with an ambush.

What followed was one of the most lopsided victories in modern space combat. The two SMS valkyries fought the approximately 24 TIEs, calling out to each other to help them avoid The Empire's TIE's or to chase down vulnerable enemies.

During the fight, Brera chased a TIE out of the battle area. Alto found himself alone with 23 enemy TIEs.

TIE pilot Tycho Celchu was desperate he had an enemy pilot closing fast. He had an insane idea. He would use the nearby asteroids to shake off his enemy pursuer.

What followed was minutes of insane aerial combat as Altos's main target Tycho Celchu pulled off a maneuver thought impossible in a TIE: a split S at approximately 1,000 meters from an asteroid. It's a move that should have caused him to crash into the asteroid. But the TIE succeeded, barely.

It got so close to the asteroid that it created a cloud of dust from the asteroid, but then escaped the cloud and flew toward open space. Tycho Celchu was sure he had escaped the enemy fighter. Alto managed to get a burst of Howard GU-17A new model 5-barrel 58mm Gatling gun fire out before the TIE could escape. Tycho Celchu realized he had lost sight of the enemy pilot and his T-s8 targeting computer could not get a lock just as the from Alto's 58mm cannon shells shredded him and causing his fighter to explode. Alto was left in the fight with 22 TIEs out for vengeance for their lost comrades.

The TIEs flew in pairs against Alto, firing bursts of plasma from the twin SFS L-s1 laser cannons at the SMS ace. Alto outmaneuvered them, splashing two with 58mm cannon fire.

With so many TIES left in the battle, Alto flew around an asteroid as his VF-25F APS-25A/MF25 Armored Messiah transformed from a fighter to a battroid. It only took a few seconds for Alto lock HMM-5A Mobile Remington micro-missile on seven TIEs with his HUD and fire. The micro missiles tracked true and destroyed the seven TIE fighters.

Brera returned from destroying the TIE he had been chasing and had a good target lock on to four more TIEs and fired four Bifors BML-04B micro-missile missiles. The TIEs detected the incoming missiles and tried to hard break but it was too late as they exploded, forcing the rest of the TIEs to bug out.

Vader studied the last battle reports from the TIE squadrons and the results were very concerning. The TIE fighter was being outclassed by the NUNS Valkyries. This was not due to incompetent pilots but the overwhelming firepower they faced from the Valkyries. If the intel from the captured Valkyrie pilot was correct they were taking heavy losses from a group of professional soldiers known as the SMS. What was worse they have yet to see the full might the NUNS. At least without the NUNS attacking it meant they could map the Hyperspace lanes effectively.

Vader kept asking himself why the NUNS had not shown up in force yet. He knew he would have to go through the gate to report this directly to the Emperor and Grand General Cassio Tagge. So far the Empire had not been able to figure out a way to communicate through the gate electronically, so they had to use shuttles and TIE fighters as messengers. That meant leaving that fool Admiral Griggor Tower in charge while he was gone.

Pixie Squadron, Captain Klan Klang and her wingman Nene Rora were on the last patrol mission for the SMS. It had been a long two weeks with long patrol shifts. They were in their 16.85 m tall, 35.5 metric tons Queadluun-Rhea battle suits. During the first interstellar war (Space War I) the Zentradi military female battle suit known as the Queadluun-Rau was much admired for both performance and reliability. The reproduction of that famous Zentradi battle suit is the Queadluun-Rhea (maintaining the name used from ancient times). The new Queadluun-Rhea units have been strengthened through new technologies to feature improved engine power, additional armaments, enhanced sensors and avionics (but its maneuverability is outmatched by the newest variable fighter, the VF-25 Messiah). The Queadluun-Rhea has numerous weapons including an equipped pivoting beam cannon on its back and two three-barreled laser pulse guns within its arms.

As soon they finished the patrol and returned to the Macross Quarter the SMS would be relieved of their patrol duty by the NUNS, and head back to the colony for two weeks R and R. It had been a long patrol for over twelve hours. The two pilots chatted as they as they flew their mission.

"Now come on tell what happened between you and Doctor Aphra?" teased Klan.

"You two sure looked friendly when you left".

"Also when you reported for duty you had the same clothes from the party".

"Well my quarters' environmental system was being worked on so she offered to let me stay at her quarters", explained Nene Rora.

"And?", asked Klan.

"Well we let's say we explored Deculture", giggled Nene Rora.

"What about you and Luke?"

"I heard he gave carried you home".

"Well?'

"Unfortunately he was a perfect gentleman, he is a sweet innocent kid", Klan said thoughtfully.

The two meltrandi end ended their conversation as their sensors reported 12 bandits. The TIESs were spotted making their way through TIE Alley. The Pixie Squadron vectored in to engage the new arrivals. The first two dogfights began with Pixie Squadron engaging the TIESs around several ancient zentradi warships. The high-speed approach between the two squadrons soon turned into a tight twist and turn dogfight, the Queadluun-Rheas attempting to close in on the TIEs from behind. Klan was first to achieve this and downed three TIEs after maneuvering slightly above her opponents and then sinking in for the kills while licking her lips with her red Queadluun-Rhea's Bifors close-combat short-range super-miniature high-maneuverability missile launcher pods (one per left/right rear engine mount).

Nene, however, found herself on a parallel course with the Three TIEs. Breaking toward the TIES at full throttle and with her afterburners 25G at super acceleration; Quimeliquola Inertia Control System inertia neutralization function reduced the load on Nene to 18G, because of her zentradi/meltrandi physiology and her G-suit, she managed to cut off her opponents and then approach them from the rear. Already over the 48th sector and pressured to turn back by Klan, Nene only managed a short burst from 400 meters away with her two Mauler LPG-30/3R 30mm air-to-air high-speed-rotating tri-barrel laser pulse guns (mounted one per lower arm). This was sufficient to make the kills, and the TIEs were seen going spinning out of control and exploding a few seconds later. Of the 12 TIEs, only six managed to make it back and Pixie squadron headed home.

President Catherine Glass and Admiral Perry waited as the NUNS envoy's ship landed at the spaceport. As soon as the ship landed Lantze Frederick disembarked the NUNS passenger liner President Catherine Glass and Admiral Perry greeted peace envoy Lantze Frederick.

"Mr. Frederick welcome. It's good to see you", greeted President Catherine Glass.

"Thank you, President Glass, I want an office to start interviews", stated Lantze Frederick.

"Already done".

"Good".

"I must say, I'm relieved to see you. I feared Earth would never get involved in the Empire conflict".

"We can't stand by forever".

"Our voices have to be heard".

"It never hurts to get a first-hand look at what's really going on out here".

"Just to be sure we're doing the right thing".

 **_Author Notes_**

T _ **he idea for**_ Lantze _ **Frederick comes from Babylon 5 and WW2. Now we get to see some of the politics of the NUNS.**_


	6. Chapter 6: How Much Is Peace

_**"Some people would consider this a skill. Humans adapt. Got mountains? Build ridgecrawlers. Too much water? Build scub-subs. An ice planet? Use radiated igurts. People adapt."**_

 _ **"Yes, but should they? Either humans adapt, or they force the planet to adapt to them. This is not normal."**_

 _ **―Jyn Erso and Burta, about the omnipresence of humans across the galaxy**_

"Lord Vader let me congratulate, on your success", said with a false smile Grand General Cassio Tagge, "Not only did you secure the area around the gate but you personally destroyed two of fighters and capture an enemy Pilot".

"It does seem like you are having a high casualty rate among your... TIE pilots", snidely stated by Grand General Cassio Tagge.

As Grand General Cassio Tagge spoke Vader imaged the day when he could image the day he could force choke Grand General Cassio Tagge to death. He knew that time was coming in soon, he just had to wait for the right moment.

"So what do you think of these NUNS, and why are we suffering such high loses?", asked Grand General Cassio Tagge.

Vader studied Grand General Cassio Tagge for a moment, before answering.

"Their pilots are for the most part as good as ours but their fighters are far superior in terms of firepower, stealth, and mobility", Vader bluntly stated, "Also they have better tactics than us".

"Unless we change tactics and increase our firepower this will become a long dragged out war".

"These NUNS pilots, especially the SMS pilots are not like the undisciplined pilots of the rebellion, these are professionals".

Grand General Cassio Tagge digested what Vader had said. Vader had confirmed what Grand General Cassio Tagge, had already known from the reports. While Vader was useful Grand General Cassio Tagge couldn't get used to how unpleasant he was. Grand General Cassio Tagge would prefer not to even see him, but unfortunately, he had to rely on Vader right now.

"So Admiral Griggor Tower's analysis was wrong", Grand General Cassio Tagge said with some amusement.

"It is like a disease to think that an invincible status has been achieved after being satisfied with the past Empire successes", replied Vader.

"Then what we need to do is overwhelm the NUNS with sheer numbers", replied Grand General Cassio Tagge.

"It is going to take more than throwing some ash and trash at these NUNS to defeat them", replied Vader.

"Quantity has a quality all its own", replied Grand General Cassio Tagge.

* * *

 **-Nearly Christmas-**

President Catherine Glass talking with peace envoy Lantze Frederick in his quarters. Lantz Frederick was a well-groomed professionally dressed man with a stylish beard, a warm smile in his early seventies.

"Watch. Watch. Watch", mumbled Lantze Frederick.

"Ah, watch", President Glass said as she handed a wristwatch to Lantz Frederick.

"Thank you."

"Looks like an antique."

"My wife gave it to me last Christmas. Do you realize it's almost Christmas back home?"

"It's easy to forget out here. Our seasons are different from Earth's, but I notice."

"Have you ever been to the Christmas festival in Macross City? It's quite marvelous. The Christmas trees, songs, and food as far as you can see…. And the children."

"How many grandchildren do you have?"

"Does it show?"

"Yeah, in the Dark."

"Well, that's why I am here, you know. To give them a legacy from Grand Father. A better world. And you, any children?"

Ah, no.

"But family through, yes?"

"I have my husband, but I lost my Father."

"The Vajra Conflict?"

"Among other things, yes."

"So you understand. Yes, there's been enough death. Time for something better. well, we must hurry. We do not want to keep anyone waiting."

With that Lantze Frederick and President Glass to meet with the captured pilots and the Asylum seekers.

* * *

 **-Nash Windrider-**

Ran Ronen and Giora Epstein were flying patrol in TIE Alley in their new VF-171EX Super Nightmare Plus fighters. LT. Ran Ronen and LT. Giora Epstein had been both promoted because of their encounter with the Empire during their training flight with SMS.

They immediately encountered 18 TIEs that turned and flew deeper into TIE Alley. Staying with them anyway, Ran fired at extreme range at the TIE fighters with 15 micro-missile. As TIE pilot Nash Windrider twisted and dodged, Giora Epstein caught his TIE with a burst with his Howard GU-14B custom Gatling gun pod and shattered its canopy screen. Almost down on the deck of an asteroid, the imperial flier started a split-S, and to Giora's amazement pulled out of it in an above an asteroid. Giora pursued through the TIE's ion wash and dust that it kicked up by flying close to the asteroids. Through more tortuous maneuvers, Giora could barely stay with the Nash Windrider's TIE. TIE fighters could make harder tighter turns than VF-171EX Super Nightmare Plus fighter because the TIE fighter had inertia dampeners.

Nash Windrider was a human male from Alderaan who served as a commander in the naval forces of the Galactic Empire. While aboard the Devastator, he witnessed the destruction of Alderaan, which wiped out his entire family and profoundly affected Nash. However, he ultimately chose to remain in the Empire, justifying Alderaan's destruction by claiming it was necessary in order for the Empire to bring order to the galaxy.

Giora thought "The TIE was not in very good shape, but the pilot was a great pilot - and he was fighting like a cornered rat! Giora could feel his G-suit inflate to help him fight the effects of pulling Gs. A G-suit is like a pair of chaps, with an air bladder that inflates over 5 areas of the body - at the abdomen, the front of each thigh, and the side of each calf - and cut-outs that allow for mobility at the knees. When they are pulling positive G's, the suit inflates and prevents blood from pooling in their feet and legs which would cause them to lose consciousness.

Giora chopped the throttle and his reverse thrusters. He coasted up, afraid that He'd overshoot the TIE. He did a roll over the top of the TIE, and when He came down on the other side, He was right on his solar panel. They were both at Idle with their thrusters firing, just coasting.

Nash Windrider looked over at NUNS pilot, raised his hand, and shook his fist. Giora thought 'This is like a movie. This can't be happening!' TIE pilot had on a black helmet."

The TIE then swung around and led Giora right to a Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier, 30 kilometers inside TIE Alley. He zoomed down the carrier bay. Giora waited until the right moment and then hammered Nash Windrider with his Howard GU-14B custom Gatling gun pod, blasting off the right solar panel; the TIE crashed into the landing bay and blew apart destroying several fighters and severely damaged the carrier.

Ran called over on the radio laughing to Giora, "Hey Giora it looks like you blew up their space force"!

After the dogfight, both fighters headed back to the Saratoga II CV-565 Macross Carrier.

* * *

 **-Confrontation-**

Lantz Frederick walked into a meeting with President Glass and Admiral Perry and interrupted them.

"President Glass?"

"Mr. Frederick, what can I do for you?", replied President Catherine Glass.

"I've just received some disturbing reports, and I hope you could explain."

"I understand you've been conducting operations against the Empire these last few weeks."

"That's correct. We have been ordered by the NUNS to contain the Empire to the Asteroid belt", replied Admiral Perry.

"I heard that you have actually fired on the Empire's fighters. Is that True? Have your forces been engaging with the Empire?"

"Given our orders and the current situation we had no other option", Perry replied.

"No. This must stop at once. This jeopardizes everything, my entire mission."

"I don't understand", stated President Catherine Glass, "You came to investigate the Empire".

"Well, I had to look at the situation before I could proceed. However, I am satisfied with what I have seen I have contacted Macross City and they have authorized me to proceed."

"Proceed with what?"

"I'm here to sign a non-aggression treaty with the Empire. Before I leave here, there will be an Earth-Empire alliance that will guarantee peace for humanity. We will hand over the Rebel Terrorists as a goodwill jester. We will, at last, know peace in our time."

"You can't be serious we have promised them asylum!"

"I am serious, I talked the Empire's pilots, and they consider them terrorist. We will hand them over. If you do not it will be the end of your political career."

"I will not hand them over. They have rights. You will not sacrifice them for your treaty. What good is a treaty written in blood."

* * *

 **-Report to the Emperor-**

Vader made his report to the Emperor. The Emperor was almost dismissive to Vader in his reaction.

"Beings believe what you tell them. They never check, they never ask, they never think. Tell them the state is menaced by quadrillions of aliens from another galaxy, and they will not count. Tell them you can save them, and they will never ask—from what, from whom? Just say tyranny, oppression, vague bogeymen that require no analysis. Never specify. Then they look the other way when the reality is right in front of them. It's a conjuring trick. The key is the distraction, getting them to watch your other hand. Only single-minded beings don't join in the shared illusion and keep watching you too closely. Single-minded beings are dangerous. And they either work for me, or they don't survive", Emperor Palpatine said as if he was scolding a student.

As Vader took in Emperor Palpatine's words he realized Darth Sidious was hiding a secret. He had another hidden goal for this war. Vader would find out what Darth Sidious's true goal.

* * *

 **-Lunch with Friends-**

Cathy Glass was having lunch with Ranka and Sheryl. She enjoyed her time away from the office with her friends no her family.

"Cathy, you look down whats going on?" asked Sheryl.

"Lantz Frederick wants a non-aggression treaty with the Empire" quietly replied Cathy.

"That's a good thing right?", asked Ranka.

"I take it this non-aggression treaty comes at a high price, yes?", asked Sheryl.

"How did you know?", asked Cathy

"You forget, how many years I was in showbiz and who my manager was", Sheryl said with a slight smile.

"Point taken", Cathy said, "Mr. Frederick wants us to hand over the asylum seekers to the Empire".

"He wants to give Mr. Chewbacca and his friends to the Empire, that's terrible", replied Ranka.

"We can't let that happen."

"Cathy, can he make you hand them over?" asked Sheryl.

"He can't but the NUNS may force the issue, especially if they think they can get a treaty", replied Cathy.

"From what I have learned of Empire from the Asylum seekers and the captured pilots, I think Mr. Frederick is kidding himself that this will work."

"On top of that, we have yet to establish any direct communication with the Empire."

"His plan is to have an unarmed ship with the asylum seekers and the captured pilots fly into TIE Alley and negotiate with the Empire."

"That's BAKA!", no matter how you look at it the Asylum seekers will be killed", Sheryl replied angerly.

"If he succeeds they die, If his ship is blown up, they Die!"

"Why would he do this?", Ranka asked, "Is he a bad man?"

"No, he is a very nice, but he believes in peace at all costs", Cathy said while looking at her glass of water.

Cathy watched as Ranka leaned over and whispered into Sheryl's ear.

"That's a good idea!" Sheryl said to Ranka.

"Cathy we will take care of this so don't worry."

"What are you two planning?"

"Don't worry Cathy, it is better, that you don't know."

Cathy felt a cold shiver run down her spine. She had seen that look in Sheryl's eye before and there no stopping her.

"Cathy, I need two favors. First I need you to invite Lantz Frederick to the Celebration concert for us promise him we will sign autographs for his grandkids. Also, we need we need the SMS to be put in charge of our security so can you talk to Ozuma? I know it is last second, with the concert being in two days, but we want Alto at the concert"

Cathy had a bad feeling, as she agreed.

* * *

 **-Come Back to Bed-**

Doctor Aphra, looked at Nene Rora who was sleeping naked in the bed. She could help but notice the bruising on her body. The bruises were a result of her combat in TIE Alley from twisting and turning and the heavy G loads she had to endure. It was hard to believe that such a quiet gentle woman was actually a fierce Zentradi warrior.

Nene Rora had earlier that evening warned Doctor Aphra of Lantz Frederick's plans. She also had said that President Glass was opposing him and of Sheryl and Rank's plan. It was such a stupid plan that it just might work she thought laughing to herself.

It looked as Princess Leia's fears had been confirmed. Leia had said she was concerned by Lantz Frederick's dismissive attitude. Leia was sure that Lantz Frederick was believing the Empire's pilots that they were terrorists.

The last thing Doctor Aphra wanted was to be handed over to the Empire, and Darth Vader. Doctor Aphra may have just found a life insurance policy as she looked at her computer. She had been studying the stolen imperial hypergate data and the NUNS information on the Protoculture ruins at Ghardaka II found a couple of interesting things.

Nene Rora rolled over and softly called Doctor Aphra to come back to bed.

* * *

 **-moof-milkers-**

The Rebels agreed to the Ranka and Sheryl's plan presented by Doctor Aphra but Han voiced his doubts.

"You really want to trust those two moof-milkers?" Han asked sarcastically, "They are just two spoiled little girl entertainers".

"Han you are embarrassing yourself right now," angerly replied Luke, these two women faced dangers as great as anything we did at the battle of Yavin".

"They are courageous and I would not underestimate them especially Sheryl."

"Han from what I learned that the last thing you want is to be is on Sheryl's bad side", Doctor Aphra warned, and especially Ranka".

Doctor Aphra remembered what Nene Rora had said about Ranka that was precious to the SMS and Sheryl's life of hardship as a child.

"Okay Laserbrain cool your jets," Leia said scolding Han, "I do not see a better option".

* * *

 **\- The Master's Plan-**

Vader knew he needed to figure out his Master's plan. After the last conversation, Vader knew this war with the NUNS was not just about political gain. Vader in order to overthrow the Emperor he would need to know the Emperor's goal. Vader was now regretting his decision to space Doctor Aphra. Vader did have an idea as to he could maybe find the answers he sought. Vader loaded all the hypergate information on to a computer disk left to meet Lieutenant Gorin Casido. This last meeting would be a test for Lieutenant Gorin Casido. If Lieutenant Gorin Casido failed he would die.

Lieutenant Gorin Casido was nervous for he knew that Lord Vader was on his way to meet with him. Vader had sent the wreckage from four NUNS fighters. He knew this could be the last meeting with Vader if he did not give him honest answers or if his answers were inadequate.

He could hear his men making bets as to how long he would live.

When Lord Vader entered Lieutenant Gorin Casido's repair hanger all his subordinates went silent the only sounds that could be heard was Vader's respirator and his boot steps.

Lieutenant Gorin Casido's men stopped their work and saluted Lord Darth Vader. Vader noticed the separate sorted piles of NUNS wreckage.

"What have you found out about these NUNS fighters, Lieutenant?" asked Vader.

"They are far more sophisticated than we expected, Lord Darth Vader sir," humbly Lieutenant Gorin Casido replied.

"Judging from the wreckage of these fighters follow a very different design philosophy from our TIE fighters. They are modular in design. They seem to be to be able to customize their fights depending on mission profile."

"You were able to determine this from the wreckage?"

"No my Lord Darth Vader sir not just by looking at the wreckage but studying sensor data and gun camera footage."

"By studying the wreckage we have found that they do not use repulserlifts but vector thrust".

"The engines seem to be nuclear powered but it burns with little to no radiation, we have nothing like it."

"We estimate in an atmosphere they are capable of Mach 5, in space, they are as fast, maybe faster than our TIE fighters."

"Weapons systems they are across the board, energy weapons, slug throwers, kinetic weapons, and missiles."

"They use both active and passive stealth".

Lieutenant Gorin Casido guided Vader to a broken radome of RVF-171 Nightmare Plus.

"Lord Darth Vader sir please look at this, we believe that sensor works on a completely alien wavelength as well as their communication system. The wavelength seems to be extra-dimensional in origin and we do not have a means to monitor it."

"Lieutenant Gorin Casido, what is your opinion of their technology?"

"Lord Darth Vader sir, if I was to make a guess I would say their technology is a mix of two very different alien technologies, I do not think they are more advanced than us but they are not primitive either."

Lieutenant Gorin Casido, watched Vader he could see his life pass before him, he could hear respirator. Vader studied the man before him. Lieutenant Gorin Casido had answered his questions with honesty even to the point of defying Empire dogma.

"Lieutenant Gorin Casido let's meet in your office".

Once Vader and Lieutenant Gorin Casido enter the office Vader handed the disk with hypergate information the Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant this disk has all the information on the hypergate and I want you to study it and tell me what you find," stated Vader.

"Lord Darth Vader sir, I am just an engineer, not an expert in ancient technology," stated Lieutenant Gorin Casido.

"That is fine I want you to look at this data as an engineer and to tell me what you see," Vader stated, "If you succeed there will be great awards".

"If you fail me, or betray me you will die."

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Darth Vader sir."

"Good."

* * *

 **-Chewy just get into the box-**

"Chewy just get into the box," pleaded Han, "Or do you want to disappoint your green hair girlfriend?"

Chewbacca growled in protest as he got into a large production box. Meanwhile, C-3PO and R2-D2 were being packed into prop boxes. The rest of rebels were loaded on to a tour bus just before Doctor Aphra was to step on Nene Rora came over. She hugged Doctor Aphra and told her she would meet her at the concert.

Princess Leia, Ranka, and Sheryl were talking before getting on the bus.

"Are you sure you want to do this?", asked Princess Leia, "You could get into trouble".

"It is the right thing to do," Sheryl said, "besides Ranka would be heartbroken if something happened to Chewbacca".

"Besides Klan has taken a liking to Luke."

"We don't abandon our friends," Ranka said with a smile.

"Hey, get on the bus!" called the bus driver, "you don't want to be late for your own concert".

Both Sheryl and Ranka were shocked to see Ozma Lee was their bus driver. Ozma Lee greeted them with a smile and told them that they had Richard Bilrer (The mysterious macronized Zentradi owner of the S.M.S. Private Military Provider Company) and Captain Jeffrey Wilder's blessings for their plan. Ozma Lee personally thank them for helping Cathy. Ozama then promised them that Alto would be at the concert this time.

* * *

 **-desperate-**

Admiral Griggor Tower was pacing back and forth on the bridge. He nervous about would happen when Darth Vader returned through the gate. There had been a large number of TIE fighter losses with few victories and worse one of the Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier had been damaged.

Admiral Griggor Tower was desperate, he needed a victory, something to keep himself alive. Something, anything to prove his value.

* * *

 **-Deculture-**

Alto and Klan's job was to keep was to unload the Rebels and hide them in a green room, while Sheryl and Ranka did their meet and greet with Lantz Frederick. So far the plan was going better than expected. Although Han was proving more difficult than the Wookie, also the gold robot would just not shut up.

Lantz Frederick was amazed at the special treatment he had received by Ranka Lee and Sheryl Nome, photo's with them, autographs, posters and music albums for his grandchildren. He even had a front row seat for the concert. This concert to celebrate the fifth year of this colony and the end of the Vajra Conflict and was to be televised across the galaxy using the fold wave network. This must be President Glass's way of apologizing. She had most likely changed her view on the rebels.

There were thousands of people in the audience to watch the "the Little Queen (Ranka) and the Galatic Fairy (Sheryl). Lantz Frederick watched with anticipation as the concert started, with the lights dimming then two spotlights on Ranka and Sheryl.

"Hey, guys!" Sheryl and Ranka called out, "Should we start culturing?"

"Celebrating our Anniversary?"

People in the audience started calling out Sheryl and Rankas names and that they were culturing.

"Welcome to our Anniversary Live Concert".

"A lot has happened since I have joined the Frontier", Sheryl called out.

"Before we start, we want to call up on stage Lantz Frederick who negotiated the treaty with the Windermere Kingdom."

Lantz Frederick was caught completely of guard by the invitation as he was escorted up on stage by Nene Rora.

"Mr. Lantz Frederick, we want to thank you for what you have done and what you will do in the name of peace".

"We also want to thank our new friends who have traveled 40 billion light years from another galaxy to warn us of a great danger."

As Sheryl spoke a set of spotlights lite up the rebels.

"These heroes have risked their lives to warn us of an Empire that is planning to invade us, to deny us our deculture."

"With our new friends and Mr. Frederick, we will hopefully be able to make peace with the Empire to avoid war."

As Ranka introduce the rebels one by one the crowd erupted with cheers.

When Ranka got to Chewbacca, he lifted her up onto his left shoulder and the crowd went wild.

The audience screamed thank you, we love you and deculture.

Meanwhile across the social fold network messages popped up.

"A real princess!"

"The Galatic Fairy, The Little Queen, and now a Star Princess."

"Heroes from another Galaxy, Deculture!"

Lantz Frederick did his best to keep his diplomatic face and to keep smiling as he was escorted back to his seat.

Sheryl and Ranka went back to performing the concert.

"In the beginning was the song".

"Stars sing as they're playing a beautiful tune of heaven".

"Lynn Minmay 2009".

"Sharon Apple 2040".

"Fire Bomber 2045".

"And Now, Listen to Our Song"!

As Ranka and Sheryl began to sing, Han turned to Leia and said, "Maybe those two are not moof-milkers after all".

Leia then gave Han a sharp elbow to the rips. The rebels were amazed by the concert with its holograms and music none of them had ever been to a show like this.

Alto watched Ranka and Sheryl perform he was amazed by them not only by the show but the plan they had pulled off.

Cathy leaned next to Ozma and said, "They really did it, they're amazing."

"They are not the only amazing ones here," Ozma said as he turned and kissed Cathy.

After the concert, Lantz Frederick stormed backstage.

"Do you two known what you have done?" Lantz Frederick asked Ranka and Sheryl, "you may have just lost our best chance for peace".

"You stupid little girls, However much you may sympathize with these terrorists, their robots and animal when confronted by a big and powerful Empire, we cannot involve the whole New United Nations in a war simply on their account".

"What are you, BAKA?" yelled Sheryl, "The Empire has already invaded our territory and killed our soldiers".

"Do you really think sacrificing these people will gain us peace?"

"Appeasement was never been a smart policy, and it should not be our only option today".

Alto stepped in an said, "Enough, Mr. Frederick, I will not let you insult or talk down these two".

"These two have down the horrors of war and kept the hope alive during the Vajra conflict and I can not be more proud of these two".

Ranka and Sheryl were both moved by Alto said.

"Mr. Chewbacca is not an animal, he is a good person", Ranka heatedly stated, "And his friends are not terrorists, they are good people".

Just as Lantz Frederick was about yell at Ranka he was interrupted by a loud growl from the Wookie now standing behind him.

"It's not wise to upset a Wookiee," Han said with a faint grin.

"Nobody seems to worry about upsetting me", emotionally stated Lantz Frederick.

"That's cause politicians don't pull people's arms out of their sockets when they are upset while Wookiees are known to do that" laughed Han.

With that, Lantz Frederick stormed over to President Class and demanded that Ranka and Sheryl be arrested and terrorists.

"Sorry I can't do that," replied President Glass, "Who do you think would do that Mr. Frederick."

"There is no one on this planet who will follow that order."

"You do realize this concert was broadcast galaxy wide?"

"I can guarantee that no one in Macross City will want to commit political suicide".

"So you were apart of this plan," accused Frederick.

"No, It was all done by those two wonderful women," Cathy replied, "my suggestion just go with it".

"I will support your peace plan without you handing the Rebels over to Empire".

"Right now you have Ranka's and Sheryl's endorsement and all of social media backing you."

"You now have the support of the New United Nations, but if you go after Sheryl, Ranka or the Rebels you will lose all support".

"Fine you win", replied Frederick.

* * *

 **-Peace Mission-**

Admiral Perry and President Glass tried to talk Lantz Frederick out of flying into TIE Alley in an unarmed Galaxy Passenger Liner without armed escorts. But he refused, explaining, that any sign of hostilities would defeat his chance for peace. He would use the Empire's codes from the capture pilots to communicate their peaceful intentions. He would return the captured pilots to the Empire and open a peaceful dialogue.

It was the first Maarek Stele felt comfortable since his capture by the NUNS. He was was back in his TIE flight suit holding onto his black helmet, flying back to the Empire. He knew was dishonored for his failed mission and most likely would be facing a death sentence or time in a galactic prison but at least he would be home. It was quite on the Galaxy Passenger Liner as they flew into the territory conquered by the Empire. The NUNS peace emissary even showed off a gift he had made for the Empire a pair of gold discs copies of Voyager an ancient space probe's Golden Records. The records contain sounds and images selected to portray the diversity of life and culture on Earth and are intended for any intelligent extraterrestrial life form, or for future humans, who may find them. Those records are considered as a sort of a time capsule.

Maarek Stele laughed to himself at the foolish gift Lantz Frederick was giving the Empire. The only value to the Empire would be the location of the NUNS homeworld that it held.

The NUNS were monitoring Frederick's progress through fold satellites as he passed through the asteroid belt. So far the Empire had not reacted to him.

Admiral Griggor Tower was on a bridge of one of the Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier when the sensors picked up a NUNS ship using the codes from an MIA TIE pilot Maarek Stele. They were sending a message that said they came in peace and wanted to negotiate a peace treaty.

Admiral Griggor Tower ran his hand through his black hair as he ordered a flight of three TIEs led by Ciena Ree to intercept the NUNS spaceship and to destroy it. Tower believed that the peace message was fake so they would lower their defenses.

The Ciena Ree watched the Galaxy Passenger Liner slow to avoid an asteroid. For Ciena Ree, this was a chance for revenge at the loss of her friend Nash Windrider.

"The target is decreasing speed. I am going around it. I am already in front of the target", called out Ciena Ree to the other fighters and to the carrier.

Twenty-four seconds later the Ciena Ree tells her carrier: "It should have been earlier. How can I chase it, I am already abeam of the target [meaning that the fighter is flying alongside Galaxy Passenger Liner, level with the airliner's wing-tip light, and all but invisible from the Galaxy Passenger Liner's cockpit]. Now I have to fall back a bit."

Just one minute later, the Ciena Ree radios back: "I have broken off lock-on. I am firing cannon bursts.". The target is destroyed."

Later on, in history, Ciena Ree's cannon fire would be thought of the opening shots of the New United Nations Empire War.


	7. Chapter 7 A Thousand Sheep

_**When a Spartan argued in favor of waging war against Macedon, citing as support their previous successes against Persia, King Eudamidas retorted "You seem not to realize that your proposal is the same as fighting fifty wolves after defeating a thousand sheep."**_

* * *

 _ **-Martyr-**_

* * *

The death of Lantz Frederick had galvanized the people of the New United Nation's public opinion. President Glass with Admiral Perry had been given permission from NUNS to end TIE Alley. The SMS had been called up for this action. With Captain Wilder leading the battle group made up of the Macross Quarter Variable Space Carrier, Saratoga II CV-565 Uraga Class Escort Battle Carrier, Rakuyou CVR-670 Guantánamo Class Stealth Carrier, Amagi FFM-860 Northampton Class Stealth Space Frigate, Century FFM-796 Northampton Class Stealth Space Frigate, Two Stealth Space Cruisers and 200 Valkyries. The name of the operation was Bayonet (A bayonet from French baïonnette is a bladed weapon similar to a knife or short sword, or spike-shaped weapon designed to fit in, on, over or underneath the muzzle of a rifle, musket or similar firearm, augmenting the firearm to allow use as a pike. Starting in the 17th century, it was a weapon of primary importance for infantry attacks, even up to World War II, but more a weapon of last resort since then. In this regard, it is an ancillary close-quarter combat weapon. When detached from the gun barrel, knife-like bayonets have long been utilized by soldiers in the field as a general-purpose survival knife).

President Glass with Admiral Perry planned to impose this overwhelming level of Shock and Awe against the Empire to paralyze its will to carry on ... [to] seize control of the battlefield and overload the Empire's perceptions and understanding of events that they would be incapable of resistance at the tactical and strategic levels. Their aim was not simply to defeat the Empire's forces, but to humble their pride, and make them fear and dread the NUNS.

The Valkyrie Pilots were informed by the Veterans of TIE alley what were the tactics of Empire's TIEs. They were given the detail debriefings reports from the Rebels. These briefings included Han Solo, who was at one time a TIE pilot, but now was a smuggler. Han Solo was a valuable source for the psychology of the TIE Pilots and useful avoidance tactics.

"Remember if you are behind a TIE and you see him start moving side to side it means he has lost sight of you and is trying to see you because of poor visibility of the cockpit," explained Han to a group of NUNS pilots.

Luke was also talking to a group of NUNS pilots. "The last thing you want is a TIE pilot on your zero angle," Luke lectured the NUNS, "They will not let you go".

General Jan Dodonna being a formal imperial officer was going over the command and control with the Saratoga II's Captain Aegis Focker and Captain Jeffrey Wilder. Captain Aegis Focker was 5'10 with blond hair that was just showing signs about 50 years old. Captain Aegis Focker was rumored that he was the one who stopped the military coupe that caused the United Nations to become the New United Nations. Both Captain Aegis Focker and Captain Jeffrey Wilder understood why General Jan Dodonna had left the Empire and joined the Rebel Alliance. He would now be on the bridge of the Macross Quarter giving with Captain Jeffrey Wilder during Operation Bayonet.

Both Ranka and Sheryl came to see Alto off before the mission. Both the girls hated to send him off on a combat mission. It was always painful and they had to fight back the tears. Sheryl had a tradition with Alto she would loan him her grandmother's purple fold quartz earring for good luck.

"Ranka, Sheryl calm down and hear me out," Alto pleaded, 'It hurts my heart to leave you".

"Alto," both girls said softly.

"When you two sing, I feel at ease" and you give me my wings."

"If you two had not been there during the Vajra Conflict, I would not be here today."

"I can't imagine if you two were not around".

"I may be just a pilot, but I wish to live with both of you forever".

"I want you two to become my wives when I return."

Both girls nearly tackle Alto as they called his name.

"Remember to bring back my luck it's only a loan Alto," Sheryl said with a big smile.

"Alto we have to leave, we have the concert we promised Cathy that we would perform," Ranka said.

With that, the girls left the Macross Quarter and a few minutes later Alto got into his VF-25 Messiah with a TW1 Tornado Pack and hung Sheryl's earring in the cockpit.

Alto could hear Mena Roshan calling out the Macross Quarters flight list for takeoff.

"Ship Equipment, all green,"

"Reactive Furnace, stable at the set output."

Alto started his fighters startup sequence. His fighter's monitor went from the green startup menu to a red Ready menu. Ozma Lee was giving Skull Squadron and Pixie Squadron speech over the fold radio before the mission.

"Listen, everyone!" ordered Ozma Lee, Listen, "I won't let anyone die".

"We'll all survive... and return to the Frontier!"

"We have launch permission from New United Nations HQ," Mena Roshan called out.

"Captain, we are ready for launch!" called out Bobby Margot.

Nene Rora was in her Queadluun-Rhea battle suit she remembered Dr. Aphra's warning about Darth Vader and his distinctive TIE Advanced x1 Fighter. Dr. Aphra pleaded with Nene not to engage Vader because he was too dangerous. Nene Rora's Zentradi's blood was boiling with excitement at the thought of battling Vader.

* * *

 _ **-Diamond Crevasse-**_

* * *

Sheryl and Ranka just made it to the concert hall. The concert was to raise the colony's moral and to benefit Lantz Frederick's family.

They began singing Diamond Crevasse.

 _When I was in love with God_

 _I didn't think that such a parting would come_

 _If I couldn't ever touch you again_

 _Then I'd want you to embrace me again for the last time at least_

 _It's_ long long _good-bye…_

 _Goodbye, goodbye, over and over again_

 _I tell myself as best as I can_

 _Waving my hand is kindness, right?_

 _Now, I want strength_

 _I encountered you; the STAR shined and I was born_

 _Indeed if I love, indeed if there's i_

 _Waiting for a hopeless miracle, what will become of me?_

 _The twinkle of planets stained with tears is gone…_

 _I won't forget your warmth_

 _Your kindness, and your hands that surrounded everything_

 _It's_ long long _good-bye…_

 _Goodbye, goodbye, beloved one_

 _If you were with me, I would've been able to walk here_

 _I wasn't alone, right?_

 _Now, I want the answer_

 _Catch the comets that seem to be burning and light the fire_

 _I want to love, I want to be loved_

 _By one chilled body, what will become of the world?_

 _The bravado that I kept up is dissolving; long for…_

 _What's the matter? My tears overflow and they can't stop_

 _I encountered you; the STAR shined and I was born_

 _Indeed if I love, indeed if there's i_

 _Waiting for a hopeless miracle, what will become of me?_

 _The twinkle of planets stained with tears is gone…_

 _If I am reborn and we can come across each other again_

 _Surely you'll find me then_

 _Don't ever let go of me again, catch me_

 _I want you to whisper, "You're not alone" to me, planet…_

* * *

 **-Takeoff-**

* * *

"Purge all conduits to the Frontier," ordered Captain Wilder, "Remove the stabilizers".

"Ryōkai (Rodger)!" replied Mena Roshan

"Reactive furnace output at 20%, advance slowly".

"Advancing slowly," Bobby Margot replied.

"SMS Macross Quarter, launching now!" stated Captain Wilder

The Macross started to leave the planet.

"As soon as we enter a safe area to Fold, This ship will immediately undergo a 12 light-year short distance Fold."

"All Hands, prepare to Fold."

* * *

 **-Survivor-**

* * *

Vader had received most disturbing reports from his expeditionary force in the alien galaxy know as the Milkyway. One of the three Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier had been damaged in an attack. Admiral Griggor Tower had sent an initial report of a great victory against another attack, but a second report showed it was a peace mission from the NUNS. Apparently, Admiral Griggor Tower had managed to destroy an unarmed ship with a NUNS diplomat, and four MIA TIE pilots that were being returned.

There had been a sole survivor of the Admiral Griggor Tower's foolish attack a TIE pilot Maarek Stele who managed to put on his helmet and seal his flight just as the NUNS ship was destroyed. It was a miracle that he had survived and a curse for Admiral Griggor Tower. Maarek Stele was sent back to the main fleet for medical treatment and debriefing.

Vader knew he had to get back to expeditionary force quickly before Admiral Griggor Tower's incompetence cost them all the gains they had made in the Milkyway. Vader did not need the Force to tell him how the NUNS would react to the loss of their peace envoy.

Grand General Cassio Tagge gave Vader an order just to frustrate him.

"Lord Darth Vader you are not to execute Admiral Griggor Tower, he was technically following orders," ordered Grand General Cassio Tagge with a smile.

Vader pushed his TIE Advanced x1 Fighter to its limit to get through the gate as fast as possible. As Vader entered the Milkyway Galaxy he ordered that all TIE fighters launch and set up a defensive Fighter Screen. Commonly used by all forces during space combat, the fighter screen (also known as a screen defense) was an effective defensive maneuver. A capital ship (or frigate) would deploy its fighters between itself and the enemy fighters (in a roughly square formation although there were other variants). The formation was used to allow the fighters to intercept any enemy fighters or bombers attempting to attack the larger ship (usually the one who had deployed the fighters) and thus allow the crew of the larger ship to focus on just fighting the enemy capital ships, instead of spending time coordinating point defense fire, and adjusting course to spread out the damage caused by enemies' fighters.

As soon as Darth Vader's TIE Advanced x1 Fighter landed in Admiral Griggor Tower's Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier Vader strode into the bridge and order that all Imperial Viper probe droids be deployed through the asteroid belt, especially the outer edge of the belt. The Viper probe droid, commonly referred to as the Imperial probe droid, was a model of probe droid manufactured by Arakyd Industries and used by the Galactic Empire for deep space exploration and reconnaissance. The droid had five manipulator arms, a blaster, and a communicator. They also featured a self-destruct mechanism and repulsorlift engines.

"I want all the hyperspace data loaded into my fighter and into a T-4a shuttle," Darth Vader ordered. "I want the NUNS prisoner loaded into the shuttle and sent through the gate".

"Lord Darth Vader what is the emergency?" asked Admiral Griggor Tower nervously.

"Admiral Griggor Tower you fool, the NUNS are about to attack!" responded Vader as he tossed to two gold warped discs with scorched marks at Admiral Griggor Tower's feet.

"You attacked a peace envoy from the NUNS," Vader stated with disgust, "What do you think the NUNS reaction is going to be?"

* * *

 **-The Concert-**

* * *

Doctor Aphra had decided to go the concert since she was going stir crazy at the SMS base with worry about Nene Rora. Since the Lantz Frederick incident, the rebels were no longer restricted to the base since their existence was now known to the general public.

"Say, everyone, can we ask you guys a favor?", asked Sheryl and Ranka as they fought back the tears, "We want to dedicate this song to someone"...

"No, to a group of people", Sheryl went on, "To those who are risking their lives far away".

"So they know about Operation Bayonet," thought Doctor Aphra to herself.

Doctor Aphra could hear the audience call out the names of Ranka and Sheryl.

"And I want, too... to sing with us."

"Thank you, everyone!"

"We love you all!"

* * *

 **-Operation Bayonet-**

* * *

As the battle group made up of the Macross Quarter Variable Space Carrier, Saratoga II CV-565 Uraga Class Escort Battle Carrier, Rakuyou CVR-670 Guantánamo Class Stealth Carrier, Amagi FFM-860 Northampton Class Stealth Space Frigate, Century FFM-796 Northampton Class Stealth Space Frigate, and Two Stealth Space Cruisers two defolded and the carriers launched their 200 Valkyries and 18 General Galaxy QF-4000 (AIF-7S) Ghost Fighter in less 25 minutes. The Northampton Class Stealth Space Frigates and Stealth Space Cruisers took up defensive positions to protect the carriers as they launched their Valkyries.

The first wave was made up of 18 General Galaxy QF-4000 (AIF-7S) Ghost Fighter, and 200 General Galaxy VF-171 Nightmare Pluses. The second wave which attacked the Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carriers was made up of Skull Squadron and Pixie Squadron. When the attack was launched, a Viper probe droid detected the NUNS and warned the Imperials. The Vader ordered his combat air patrols to return to carriers to support the TIE fighter screens.

The NUNS command in the Macross Quarter provided Captain Wilder a real-time command picture of the space battle through various data links. RVF-171 Nightmare Pluses with detects targets using fold waves instead of electromagnetic waves. In combat, the RVF-171 can control (via fold wave communication) up to 6 AIF-7S/QF-4000 Ghost fighters. The RVF-171s down-linked their info to the Macross Quarter. The RVF-171s kept providing a constant location of the Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carriers. A two-way communications link between the NUNS carriers was set up, allowing for real-time command.

The TIE fighters depended on carrier-controlled interception (CCI) sites for command and control. The VF-171s were equipped with two Mauler REB-22 beam cannons, two Erikon AAB-7B beam cannons, one 1 x Howard GU-14B gun pod, two Bifors BML-02S micro-missile launchers (mounted in the main fuselage near the wing root in Fighter mode. The VF-171s were equipped with a Head-up display (HUD) system.

The Ghost Fighters went in first to cause the Imperials that many attack fighters were nearby. Once the Ghosts were tracked by Imperial sensors, the tracking signals were relayed to RVF-17 outside of the TIE fighters range. RVF-171 orbiting in the asteroid belt. The data gathered was analyzed by Saratoga II then passed onto the Macross Quarter. Once the TIEs fired at the Ghost Fighters, the Ghosts and VF-171s attacked the TIESs, destroying several of them with BML-02S micro-missiles.

Vader responded by launching about 100 TIEs to stop the attacks. Intercepting NUNS pilots relied frequently on Fold Wave radio, in hopes of preserving their tactical communications and links to the carriers. The Imperials CCI controllers could not direct their pilots toward the incoming NUNS Fighters because of the active stealth. The micro-missiles attacked at high speeds and long ranges, which meant that they were not only outside the Imperials' sensor range but also outside their visual range. The BML-02S micro-missiles' "head-on" capabilities at close range gave the NUNS firepower advantage.

The first reaction of Vader, when attacked by BML-02S micro-missiles, was to scramble his TIE forces... any [TIE fighter pilots] who crossed an imaginary line in the direction of NUNS forces were destroyed, splashed.

Vader was watching TIE fighters disappear from the monitor screen.

"Prepare my fighter," order Vader, "I want all Viper Droids to send their scanner information to the shuttle and my fighter".

"Admiral Tower get that shuttle launched!"

Vader knew it would not be long before their forces would be overwhelmed.

* * *

 **-Infinity-**

* * *

Back at the concert Ranka and Sheryl could feel that Alto was heading into combat when they about to sing the last song of the night "Infinity".

"Tonight, We'll be zooming at Macross speed, too!" called out Ranka.

"So listen to our song!"

 _"On that day when we decided to depart from despair_

 _Only the wind was blowing in front of us_

 _My words are cut off time and time again as I feel like telling you_

 _And while I still can't say anything, I truly feel uneasy, always_

 _If I can see tomorrow_

 _People live without drawing their dreams, right?_

 _Embracing goodbye_

 _Embracing love_

 _I want to utterly bury the world with my thoughts for you_

 _I flew lightly, lightly_

 _I cried lots of tears_

 _At the edge of our promised place, I want to meet you again"_

* * *

 **-The Second Wave Attack-**

* * *

"Skull Leader to all units," Ozuma called out, " We are the military's vanguard, so we have been ordered to destroy the Empire's carriers".

"The Fold communications guidance system is working well," reported Luca, "This way, the Empire won't be able to listen or jam our transmissions".

"Rodger that", replied Azuma.

"Everyone stay close."

"They are coming," Luca called out from his RVF-25 Super Messiah.

The Super Messiah is a variant of the VF-25 Messiah with enhanced electronic warfare capabilities. Super Messiah is equipped with a large-sized radome and Aegis pack Custom AP-SF-01+. It also includes high precision sensor antennas and high-efficiency sensors built into the head unit. The camera-eye is mounted on the outside of the head. The Super Messiah detects targets using fold waves instead of electromagnetic waves. In combat, the Super Messiah can control (via fold wave communication) up to 6 AIF-7S/QF-4000 Ghost fighters. Pilot Lucas Angeloni named his three Ghost fighters Simon, John, Peter.

"All units, Planet Dance!" ordered Azuma.

"Planet Dance" meaning was to acquire enemy targets and splash them.

"Simon, John, Peter" ordered Luca sending his ghost fighters after the TIE fighters.

"I'll be going out ahead, Nene!" called Klan, "Good Hunting".

"Leave some of the TIEs for me!" replied Nene.

Brera Sterne started to take long-range shots with his VF-27 Lucifer's BGP-01β 55mm beam gun pod. Original development by the Macross Galaxy Variable Fighter Development Arsenal based on the YF-24 which Macross Galaxy fleet developed and used as its main fighter. The VF-27 Lucifer is an advanced variable fighter that shares a direct design lineage with the VF-22 Sturmvogel II (the most notable shared elements are seen in the nose, hands, feet and the main wings of the Lucifer). Capable of combat performance that exceeds even the standard VF-25 Messiah, the added advantage of cybernetic pilots allows the VF-27 to achieve high performance beyond what a flesh-and-blood body can withstand. Beyond these noteworthy capabilities, the VF-27 features an unusual four-engine design that mounts two, high mobility boosters upon the main wings (the boosters also house two internal micro-missile launchers each). A single FF-3011/C engine on the VF-27 produces slightly inferior thrust to that of the VF-25 FF-3001A engine, but the total of four engines in the VF-27 can produce overall thrust that exceeds the VF-25.

The gun flashes of VF-27 Lucifer's BGP-01β 55mm beam gun pod and TIE explosions distracted Alto for a split second.

"Stay focused!" ordered Azuma, "They are coming!"

"Rodger" replied Alto.

Both Alto and Azuma did a hard break to avoid the green plasma bolts from the incoming TIES and to avoid some small asteroids. Alto watched Azuma switch from fighter to GERWALK then to Battroid firing his Howard GU-17A new model 5-barrel 58mm Gatling gun pod, the back and to Fighter seamlessly in his VF-25S APS-25A/MF25 Armored Messiah.

"With such heavy Armored, he's..." Alto said to himself, you "Won't leave me behind"!

Alto accelerated his VF-25F/TW1 Tornado Messiah to keep up with Azuma.

In spite of the fact that the VF-25 Messiah is a state-of-the-art multi-role Variable Fighter (developed from the baseline design of the YF-24 Evolution), it was inferior to the Vajra. Utilizing heavy quantum beam gun miniaturization technology brought from the Macross Galaxy Fleet a beam gun was developed and installed upon the VF-25. Although miniaturized, the still huge beam gun created problems when securing the weapon at a depressed angle of elevation that resulted in a negative effect upon aircraft control. To compensate for the control issues created by the sizable beam gun turret the Tornado Pack additional equipment was developed. The objective was to both negate the control management deterioration and bestow high-maneuverability using powerful thrust systems. The trial manufacture Tornado Pack has lower air resistance than Super Packs and is built for dual-use within and outside of an atmosphere.

Azuma did a hard reverse thrust in front of a fighter screen in front of one of the Empire's Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier and transformed into the Battroid mode use his eye targeting system of his HUD he locked onto 24 TIEs. Azuma opens up the micro-missile pods on his VF-25S APS-25A/MF25 Armored Messiah's shoulders and legs and launched 116 micro-missiles at the TIE Fighters defensive screen.

"Take this!" yelled Azuma.

At the same time, Alto was a long distance shot at the bridge of the Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier with his twin TW1-HPC/M25 Prototype Heavy Quantum Beam Guns and overloaded the carrier's shields killing the bridge crew.

The TIEs tried to break as the AI's of the micro-missiles tracked them. No matter how hard they twisted and turned they could not escape the missiles and exploded in balls of flames.

"Clear a path, Canaria!" called out Azuma.

"Ryōkai (Rodger)!" replied Canaria.

Canaria's VB-6 König Monster (SMS Type) raced pass Azuma in Shuttle/Bomber mode. The VB-6 König Monster fired it's 30 mm small-bore Anti-Air Anti-Ground Vulcan gun at the few stray TIE fighters while its armor shrugged off the near misses and glancing shots of the TIE fighters.

The VB-6 König Monster is a large-scale variable bomber with overwhelming firepower developed from the HWR-00 Monster destroid deployed in Space War I. Design of the VB-6 was initially advanced by a combined design team from both Northrom and Grumman in 2030. As time went on collaboration began with Shinnakasu (designer of the HWR-00-MkII Monster) and design chief Dr. König Tiegel. It was Shinnakasu and Dr. Tiegel that were responsible for solving various problems with the deterioration of the fuselage strength that accompanied the installation of the variable mechanism into the craft. By 2032, the VB-6 König Monster accomplished its maiden flight and the start of mass production. Many completed craft were deployed to special forces and in 2040 three VB-6 units (one machine was a spare for parts) were delivered to Strategic Military Services (SMS) in the Macross Frontier fleet. By 2059, the VB-6 belonging to S.M.S. featured various upgrades from the original specifications and had participated actively on the front lines of the Anti-Vajra War.

Like the HWR-00 upon which it is designed, the role of the VB-6 König Monster is to field heavy weapons and artillery. Though the VB-6 is a versatile variable craft with heavy armoring and high defensive capabilities, the König is a very heavy craft that is restricted in movement. The powerful offensive payload of the VB-6 is most successfully utilized strategically when supported by other variable fighters. The S.M.S.-specification VB-6 König Monster has improved mobility attained by a change in the armor material. This change has lightened the craft as well as providing a small increase in atmospheric speed. In addition to these changes, the SMS Type VB-6 has greater projectile resistance than the mass-produced König Monster owing to a change of armor to the same enhanced energy conversion armor/light-composite armor system used in the VF-25 Messiah armor pack. A final defensive modification to the SMS-Type VB-6 is the installation of a pin-point barrier system.

"Rabit-1 to Skull-1, I am going to land on the enemy's carrier," called out Canaria.

Canaria's VB-6 König Monster switched from Shuttle/Bomber mode to Destroid/GERWALK mode as it landed on carriers deck causing sparks to fly as it skidded to a stop and locked on to the deck.

"König Monster, securing to the deck", called out Canaria, Anti-shock protection"!

"Let's do this!

"Rabit-1 commencing interception."

"Those who do not want to die need to get out of my way!"

"Go to hell, Bastards!"

Canaria then fired her two Raytheon/Shinnakasu 3-barrel Anti-Ground Anti-Ship Heavy Missile Launchers; (mounted in arm sections facing rearward in Destroid mode, forward in GERWALK mode) and four Shinnakasu/Vigors 320 mm rail guns; the railgun is capable of precision fire to a range of more than 100 km when utilizing self-guided warheads (mounted dorsal section in Destroid/GERWALK modes) at one the Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier destroying it and most of its TIE fighter screen.

Vader watched as the carrier he was just launched from exploded. He wondered where the NUNS capital ships were hiding. Suddenly Vader could feel an enemy racing towards him.

Nene saw the Imperial Fighter that Doctor Aphra had warned her about and shot at it with her Queadluun-Rhea's Bifors AA-76/QD anti-ship impact cannon (mounted on left side rear engine on pivoting mount). The enemy pilot dodged it at the last second. Nene gave chase to Vader's fighter into a dance of death. Nene and Vader were performing rolling scissors trying to to get an inside track to get a target on each other.

Queadluun-Rhea acceleration normally 22.5G; up to 25G at super acceleration; Quimeliquola Inertia Control System inertia neutralization function can reduce the load on the pilot to 18G, but pilot must still wear a G-suit to prevent the effects of pulling.

For Vader pulling high G's had little effect because of his TIE Advanced x1 Fighter's inertia dampeners and because of his cybernetic limbs did not require blood.

Vader managed to turn inside of Nene and get a target lock and fired. Hitting Nene's Queadluun-Rhea causing critical damage to it. The Queadluun-Rhea design put a great emphasis placed upon protecting the life of the Rhea pilot with an energy conversion armored cockpit section. This is what saved Nene's life when Vader's TIE guns hit the Queadluun-Rhea.

"Nene!" called out Alto as he charged towards Vader's fighter.

Alto look at the earing hang in his cockpit and could hear both Ranka and Sheryl singing.

 _"I wonder if we're able to become a little stronger when we lose_

 _I wonder if we're able to become kinder then before when we are hurt_

 _What is the passing time testing?_

 _While I'm still dignified, kiss me, that love is infinite_

 _I want to be strong, strong_

 _I love you, you_

 _Oh love, soar to the edge of the boundless space_

 _Eternity is dazzling_

 _Suffering is dazzling_

 _Oh the prayer seething up endlessly, reach there"_

Vader was turning back for the kill shot on Nene Vader felt another enemy approaching. At that moment timed seem to slow down as Ato charged towards Vader firing his Howard GU-17A new model 5-barrel 58mm Gatling gun pod.

"Stop!" Azuma ordered Alto.

"What are you trying to do alone?"

"That TIE fighter is too dangerous!"

"Dangerous or not I will save Nene!" replied Alto.

Vader could feel the force with this white fighter but not the force he knew. It was as if three souls were bound together. Vader thought for a second that he was going crazy as he could hear music and singing.

 _"My thoughts are sleepless_

 _Because there's an unfading hope in my hands"_

Vader fired his missiles at the enemy fighter. Vader watched as the fighter broke hard left and transform into a Battroid mode firing his rifle at the missiles causing a missile fratricide in which one missile destination causes all the missiles to explode.

 _"Embracing goodbye_

 _Embracing love_

 _I want to utterly bury the world with my thoughts for you_

 _I flew lightly, lightly_

 _I cried lots of tears_

 _At the edge of our promised place, I want to meet you again"_

Ato yelled as he turned his gun back on Vader and managed to clip his right solar panel. At that point, Vader had enough for the day and retreated towards the gate. He needed to bring back the data Empire had gathered.

"This is Quarter," Captain Wilder called out, "Notice to all deployed forces".

"This Ship will now enter close-quarter melee combat the last Empire's enemy carrier."

"Looks like it's time, Azuma said with a smile.

"All ships, transformation!" called Captain Wilder.

Inside the Macross Quarter, Mena Roshan's voice could be heard over the PA, "This ship will undergo transformation".

"Everyone, please commence the shift to emergency mode."

"Main reactive furnace, output increasing."

"Fractal Module System, activate,"

Various airtight compartment doors sealed and fighters were locked down throughout the ship.

Bobby Margot grabbed a control column.

"Watch your step General Jan Dodonna," warned Captain Wilder just as the automatic safety restraints grabbed General Jan Dodonna.

"Thank you, captain," replied General Jan Dodonna.

"Bobby," called Captain Wilder, "Show the Empire why, despite being 400 meters long, the Quarter's been given the Macross name... Or rather show them why, despite being a Macross, we are this big".

"Okay, Boss," replied Bobby as he tied a green bandana around his head. and grabbed the control column, "Let's hit it"!

The Macross Quarter raced toward the last Imperial carrier while transforming to the storm-attacker mode (battle mode) for close-combat and firing its guns at the last of the TIE defensive screen. The Macross Quarter's Cheyenne II Destroids were firing their GE-made 6-barrel 30mm Gatling guns (mounted one per upper arm) at incoming TIEs that came close to Quarter.

The Macross Quarter is the operational base of the Strategic Military Services (S.M.S.) within the Macross Frontier colony fleet. Although one-quarter the size of the current Macross Class warships (being equivalent to a 400m-class vessel typical of regular carriers) the Macross Quarter can transform from a warship (cruiser mode) to storm-attacker mode (battle mode) for close-combat. The Macross Quarter boasts the mobility and combat performance of a fighter even though it is the size of mid-scale warships.

"All right!" Called out Bobby, "You're mine"!

Vader could not believe his eyes as he watched a 400-meter ship transform into a giant droid.

"Ready Macross Cannon!" ordered Captain Wilder.

"Charging Macross Cannon," Mena Roshan called out.

The Macross Quarter look like a giant solder holding a giant rifle as vast amounts of energy and lightning crackled across the Gunship (Gatling-type buster cannon, Macross Cannon)/Heavy Quantum Reaction Cannon.

"Blow them to Bits!" ordered Captain Wilder.

"Eat this!" yelled Bobby as fired the Macross Cannon.

A blinding Quantum energy beam fire from the Macross Cannon reminded Vader of a solar flare as it struck the Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier. TIE fighters near the beam were shattered and blown away like leaves on the wind. When the beam struck the Imperial Carrier it warped and twisted then it exploded. This was a weapon unlike any that Vader had seen before.

"How about that, General Dodonna? asked Bobby. "This is how SMS fights."

"I do acknowledge your military prowess," replied General Jan Dodonna.

Ranka and Sherly thanked the audience as the concert ended.

"For God's sake, doing something that reckless..." Azuma stated to Alto, "I'll grill you later for that".

"But a job well done saving Nene, Alto".

Vader wondered who piloted that white fighter and what happened in that moment as he passed through the gate. Alto wondered if he would meet Darth Vader in combat again.

* * *

 ***The NUNS Capital Ships***

* * *

 ***Guantánamo Class Stealth Carrier***

Rakuyou CVR-670 Guantánamo Class Stealth Carrier length was 352.0 meters. In the years following Space War I, the United Nations Government (UNG) quickly rebuilt much of the lost infrastructure and soon the UN Spacy was rebuilding the fleet. Impressed with the initial combat performance and multi-functionality of the ARMD Class Space Carriers, the UN Spacy pursued design and construction of a next-generation ARMD Class vessel. The result is the Guantánamo Class Stealth Carrier, an improved space carrier with stealth capabilities and its own Space Fold System for interstellar travel. As a carrier, the Guantánamo Class has a large launch bay in the forward section, a dock in the aft section of the ship (to link with large vessels) and large external fuel tanks with stealth covers. Though this class of vessel utilized many new technologies, the economy of design proved relatively inexpensive and the UN Spacy deployed massive numbers of Guantánamo Stealth Carriers. These ships are found primarily as the main-force carrier in the colonization fleets.

Armament:

2 x twin 30mm beam guns

14 x 30mm CIWS beam guns

anti-air high-maneuverability missile system

Space planes: VF-171 Nightmare Plus variable fighters (capable of carrying 70 VF-11-sized variable fighters)

 ***Uraga Class Escort Battle Carrier***

The Carrier, Saratoga II CV-565 Uraga Class Escort Battle Carrier is the next generation stealth carrier built to replace the Guantánamo Class Stealth Carriers. The Uraga Class, built with weaponry, armor, and maneuverability comparable to a cruiser, is often used as the flagship of small fleets. At 550 meters long, the Uraga Class ships are much larger conventional spacecraft but still significantly smaller than the SDF-1 Macross or the later New Macross Class ships. The Uraga is built with a stealth composition and features a dual deck launching system for variable fighters; one deck running the latter dorsal two-thirds of the ship and an internal deck underneath with a launching deck in the forward third. This efficient deck design allows rapid deployment of multiple craft simultaneously and has become common on many UN Spacy carrier vessels.

Armament:

many x anti-ship/anti-fighter weapons

Space planes: unknown

Variable Mecha: many x VF-171 Nightmare Plus variable fighters (65-75 shipborne craft can be carried

 ***Northampton Class Stealth Space Frigate***

The smallest of the UN Spacy ships of the line, the Northampton Class Stealth Space Frigate is an easily constructed vessel and functions as the main-force warship for colonization fleets. The main engines are built around the center circumference of the rear hull and supply the 250-meter long frigate with excellent speed and maneuverability that compensates for a lack of heavy firepower. Like many of the next generation space vessels of the UNG, the stealth frigate features a stealth composition and functions as a carrier ship for variable fighters. In battle, the stealth frigate utilizes several concealed launch bays for the fighters and has several anti-ship missile launchers and converging energy beam cannons. In the 2059 era, the basic structure of New UN Spacy ships is identical to the warships of the Macross 7 fleet. However, differences in armaments and detection systems are apparent due to different manufacturers and subsequent date of construction. By 2045, there were more than 9,000 Northampton Class Stealth Space Frigates built. The Northampton holds the distinction of being the New UN Forces most produced starship and is still in mass production as of 2059.

Armament:

2 x 72mm Beam Gun Turret (one turret mounted front dorsal amidships, one turret mounted dorsal aft)

4 x Twin 58mm Beam Gun Turret (three turrets mounted dorsal/ventral prow, one turret mounted ventral aft)

18 x 20mm Twin Beam CIWS

4 x Anti-ship missile launcher

Space planes: approx 37 x VF-171 Nightmare Plus variable fighters

 ***SMS Macross Quarter Class Variable Space Carrier***

The variable multi-purpose stealth space combat mobile aircraft carrier Macross Quarter is the operational base of the Strategic Military Services (S.M.S.) within the Macross Frontier colony fleet. Although one-quarter the size of the current Macross Class warships (being equivalent to a 400m-class vessel typical of regular carriers) the Macross Quarter can transform from a warship (cruiser mode) to storm-attacker mode (battle mode) for close-combat. The Macross Quarter boasts the mobility and combat performance of a fighter even though it is the size of mid-scale warships.

The Macross Quarter is a compound vessel consisting of five warships. The central hull consists of the main body and legs. The forward port side aircraft carrier is designated ARMD-L while the starboard side gunship is designated ARMD-R. The rear starboard-side mobile battery warship is BASTER-R and the rear port side mobile battery warship is BASTER-L. These design mechanisms were aimed at simplifying the transformation. Since each unit carries its own reaction engine and fold engine they can be deployed as independent warships or a fleet. The Macross Quarter has the capabilities of an aircraft carrier/amphibious assault ship, close-quarter combat capabilities through transformation to storm attack mode and can carry a maximum of 80 variable fighters and Destroids. The Gatling-type buster cannon - which can be used as a Heavy Quantum Reaction gun - is suitable for heavy anti-ship combat. In addition to a high output reaction engine cluster, the Macross Quarter has the overall performance worthy of the "Macross" name despite being within the small, 400m-class of carriers. These impressive capabilities do not come cheap as contracting the Macross Quarter costs 120 million credits for those that wish to hire its services.

The Macross Frontier fleet's Yaesu Heavy Industries and the L.A.I. Corporation took charge of design and construction of a concept for a "relatively small and excellent maneuverability variable attack space aircraft carrier". The Macross Quarter was built in Macross Frontier's dock and when handed over to the S.M.S. upon completion, it was moored to a special pier on Island 1's port side. The vessel functioned as a central command and graveyard facility of S.M.S. Originally the Macross Quarter was registered as a "Special Duty Operation Warship" and when incorporated into the New UN Spacy it became designated "Small Mobile Combat Aircraft Carrier". At the request of the Executive Office of the President and with permission of the New UN military headquarters, the Macross Quarter sortied for the Macross Galaxy Rescue Operation on 1st of May 2059. Thereafter, the ship was deployed for anti-Vajra combat following a complete overhaul of the radar system.

Armament:

1 x Gunship (Gatling-type buster cannon, Macross Cannon)/Heavy Quantum Reaction Cannon; can be used when energy is supplied by Central hull; Rapid-fire is possible with lower output in addition to being used as melee weapon when combined with pin-point barrier (mounted within forward starboard section in Carrier mode, right arm in Storm Attack mode)

10 x quarter cannon beam gun turrets for anti-aircraft defense (2 mounted amidships forward starboard (right shoulder); 2 mounted amidships forward port (left shoulder); 2 mounted amidships dorsal center (center torso); 1 mounted amidships rear starboard/1 port (upper legs); 1 mounted outboard starboard/1 port (lower legs)

many other firearms including reaction weapons

Pin-point barrier

Craft and Mecha: maximum of 80 units (VF-25F, VF-25G, VF-25S and RVF-25 variable fighters; VB-6 Konig Monster; Queadluun-Rhea; Destroid Cheyenne II)


	8. Chapter 8 Terrible Resolve

_**Humans, taxonomically referred to as Homo sapiens, were the galaxy's most numerous and politically dominant sentient species with millions of major and minor colonies galaxywide. Believed to have originated on the galactic capital of Coruscant, they could be found anywhere, engaged in many different pursuits: spacers, mercenaries, smugglers, merchants, soldiers, assassins, farmers, crime lords, laborers, slaves, slavers, and many others, including Jedi and Sith. Humans were the most common sentient species, they were often considered to be a standard or average to which the biology, psychology, and culture of other species were compared.**_

Vader's mission had been a success but at a terrible cost. Over 200 TIE fighters and their pilots lost. Three lost Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier with all hands, but Admiral Griggor Tower did manage to live by being on the shuttle with the data. The Empire had gathered enough information to use their Hyperdrives to several nearby star systems. They now knew what they faced with the NUNS. The NUNS did seek peace but the fought as tough or tougher than the Mandalorians. Their battle tactics would even challenge Admiral Thrawn.

The NUNS Technology was a major obstacle for the Empire. Their Ghost Fighters rivaled the vulture droids from the Clone Wars. The insane amount of firepower their transforming fighters could crush any of the Empire's TIE fighters. Vader did not believe the captured pilot about Zentradi, he felt he was greatly exaggerating until he faced one in battle. Then there was that mysterious pilot flying that white fighter. What was that mysterious power that he was emitting? It was like fighting a person with three souls it made no sense. And, what was that music he heard?

In two hours Vader was going to have his meeting with the Emperor, then with those fools Grand General Cassio Tagge and Admiral Griggor Tower. There was one question hanging on Vader's mind what is the Emperor after?

* * *

 **-Homecoming-**

* * *

Doctor Aphra was upset, no pissed-off as she waited at the space dock for Nene Rora to leave the Quarter! She had gotten a message sent from General Jan Dodonna that Nene Rora had been wounded in combat. What she was really upset about, that Nene had fought Darth Vader even though she had warned her not to.

Doctor Aphra watched as Nene was helped off the Quarter by the SMS medic Canaria Berstein. Nene was in a wheel. Nene's left leg was in a knee brace, her right arm was in a sling, and the top of her head was wrapped with a white bandaged and her left cheek had a white square band-aid on it.

"We have to get Nene to the hospital, she has a concussion, but she should be released in a day or two," stated Canaria.

"You just had to fight Darth Vader," Doctor Aphra said as she hugged Nene, "Now do you realize how dangerous Darth Vader is"?

"Och, don't squeeze so tight" replied Nene sheepishly, "Besides, I am Zentradi and Vader threw you out of an airlock". "Do you really think I could let that go?"

Aphra was relieved that Nene would be alright as she released her hug and fought back the tears of concern as she kissed Nene. As they headed to a waiting ambulance Doctor Aphra playfully scolded Nene, "You stupid, stupid girl". "Repeat after me."

"I will listen to Aphra."

I will not ignore Aphra's warnings."

"Aphra is God."

"And if this ever happens again, Aphra will personally rip your lungs out."

Alto had a smile on his face as he watched Doctor Aphra scolded Nene. Alto was blindsided by Sheryl and Ranka as they nearly tackled him. Alto was truly happy to be back. He handed Sheryl's earing back to her saying, "Sheryl your luck saved me".

"Ranka... Sheryl, your songs reached me again when I needed them the most."

As Alto said that he hugged and passionately kissed the both of them. Ranka looked Aphra scolding Nene, laughed for a second then got quiet as she saw that Nene had been hurt.

"Is Nene going to be alright?" asked Ranka.

Alto knew Ranka still had emotional issues when someone near her got hurt in combat. She had gotten better, she did not carry the emotional guilt she once did. Alto knew she also worried about him when he was on a mission.

Alto looked at Ranka and rubbed her head and smiled as he answered, "She is a little banged up but she will be fine".

You should have heard, "Klan lecture her for taking too much of a risk, I felt sorry for her".

"Let's go home and celebrate," Sheryl order, "We also have our wedding to plan".

Alto now had a bad feeling about how he was going to explain this to Azuma.

* * *

 **-Mission Report-**

* * *

"Master, I fear all we have done is to awaken a sleeping Rancor and fill him with a terrible resolve," Vader told the Emperor over the Holonet when describing the NUNS.

Vader went into great depth about the NUNS weapons and soldiers, even their tactics.

"My dear Vader, you have done well", but remember Strength lies not in defense but in the attack", replied the Emperor, "Generals think war should be waged like the tourneys of the Jedi Age. I have no use for knights; I need soldiers".

"This conflict is already draining the Rebels of their support".

"Soon we will have a unified Empire".

"The victor will never be asked if he told the truth."

"What's wrong my Apprentice?"

"What have you not told me yet?"

"My Master, I fought a strong pilot in the other Galaxy," Vader, replied, "He was using some power that seemed like the force but different".

"It was as if three souls were bound by song as one, is the only way to describe it".

The legends may be true thought the Emperor, before responding to Vader, "Very interesting, keep me informed if you run into the pilot again".

Vader knew from the Emperor's pause that he knew more than he was telling.

"Vader you will have the resources for this war," the Emperor stated, "Don't forget my apprentice, Terrorism is the best weapon for nothing drives people harder than a fear of sudden death".

Vader knew he had to find out the real goals of the Emperor.

* * *

 **-Thermopylae-**

* * *

Captain Aegis Focker stood on the deck of Saratoga II CV-565 Uraga Class Escort Battle Carrier looking at the strategic 3D holoprojection of the Hypergate. Captain Aegis Focker hoped he would never have to fire on fellow humans again but hope was short lived with the present conflict with Empire. In his battle group was three Guantánamo Class Stealth Carriers, eight Northampton Class Stealth Space Frigates, ten Stealth Space Cruisers and 400 Valkyries.

The main carrier force was 15,000 kilometers away from the gate within the asteroid field while two Northamptons and four Stealth Space Cruisers were within 5,000 kilometers of the gate. The asteroids afforded the Carriers protection and cover if and when the Empire comes through the gate. The gate was a natural choke point that would limit the numbers and the location that the Empires forces could invade. This reminded Captain Aegis Focker of the Battle of Thermopylae although he had no intention ending like the Spartans.

* * *

 **-Pincushion-**

* * *

Luke was feeling like a pincushion with all the blood and medical tests. As Luke left the SMS Hospital he ran into Klan as she was on her way to visit Nene.

"Can you believe it?" Klan said, "That Baka girl went head to head with that Vader guy".

"She would have died if not for Alto".

"I know Alto is a good pilot but to hold his own against Vader in a dogfight," replied Luke, "That is beyond good".

Luke thought about how Han had just saved him during his trench run during his trench on the Death Star.

"How is Nene?"

"She is a little banged up," Klan said with a smile, "but she will be fine".

"Well, Doctor Aphra has to be relieved," replied Luke.

"Luke, do you trust Aphra?" asked Khan.

"Honestly, she is the most self-serving persons I know and is not part of the Rebellion," Luke replied thoughtfully, "But I can't see her ever betraying or hurting Nene".

"That is good to know," Klan said with an evil smile, "because if Nene were to hurt by Aphra, I would make sure that she would be walking with a limp".

Luke felt a cold shiver go done his spine when she said that, it must be Zentradi humor.

"Luke come by the Hanger tomorrow, we will get you into the simulator, and maybe even get you into the air".

"We will just pass it off as one of those tests".

"That would be Awesome, thanks," Luke Happily replied.

* * *

 **-The Force-**

* * *

Luca and Canaria had a rough report to present to President Glass, Admiral Perry, and Captain Wilder.

"First let me say Lukes DNA is 99.999% human," stated Canaria.

"How is that possible?" asked Admiral Perry.

"Let me say this Humanity started on the Earth and may have been interfered with the Protoculture but genetically we can trace humanity's origins as being of Earth," stated Canaria, "Zentradi have enough genetic markers to say they are not of Earth origins".

"We may be looking at a Time paradox," Luca volunteered, "We know the Rebels came from a Galaxy 40 billion light years and from 40 billion years from our past".

"The Gate not only moved them a Great distance but through time as well."

"This is well above my pay grade," Captain Wilder said, "What can you tell us about this Force".

"Blood tests indicate there is a virus like microorganisms called midi-chlorians that is connected to the Force," answered Canaria, "According to Doctor Aphra these midi-chlorians are used determine if a person is a force sensitive".

"As far as we can tell midi-chlorians are not harmful to their host".

"Genetically midi-chlorians are very similar to the V-Type Virus (Vajra Virus) genetic material but there are no fold chrystals in the midi-chlorians".

"We can't be sure but it looks like V-Type Virus and midi-chlorians may be related".

"What we can't tell do the amount midi-chlorians indicate or cause Force use".

"Personally I think the truth lies in the middle here."

"Doctor Aphra, confirms that there is a lot of debate about this in her galaxy".

"We have measured Luke's abilities, he has some psychic and telekinesis". "We have not been able to get a true measure of his upper limits". "Also it seems to heighten his senses and his reaction times".

"The heightened senses and reaction times sounds like Alto when Sheryl and Ranka sing" stated Captain Wilder.

"That is correct Alto has Fold Receptors," replied Luca, "We are looking hard at Doctor Gadget M. Chiba's work which has been the foundation of our Fold Receptor research".

"The problem is Doctor Gadget M. Chiba's research is highly classified, 20 years old, it is wrapped in the legends of Macross 7 and on top of that Chiba is eccentric".

"Doctor Chiba's papers refer to Spiritia, It is a form of energy generated by all living things - from plants to humans and Zentradis. It is similar to the concept of life force".

"That sounds familiar," stated President Glass, "So Luca please tell me what you think".

"This is my personal theory no guess responded", responded Luca.

"Let's say there is an energy force running through the universe, it called by many names Chi, the Force or Spiritia, there are many ways to access this energy, but depending how you access this power you get different results".

"I am sorry this is something of a just rough guess".

"Is there a way we can use this to disrupt Vader and other Force users?" asked Admiral Perry.

"Most likely the best hope is to have Ranka and Sheryl sing like they did at the end of the Vajra conflict," Luca answered, "That would be my guess".

As the meeting broke up Canaria went over and handed an envelope to President Glass.

"Cathy you need to look at these DNA tests we ran, Canaria stated, "We did a DNA comparison with Luke and the other Rebels to see if Lukes DNA was unusual when compared to the others".

Cathy looked over the results and asked, "Have you shown the results to anyone else?"

"No," replied Canaria and I checked them twice".

"Good, let's keep this a secret for the time being," Cathy ordered, "I will look into it".

* * *

 **-War Plans-**

* * *

"The war against the NUNS will be such that it cannot be conducted in a knightly fashion. This struggle is one of the ideologies and will have to be conducted with unprecedented, unmerciful, and unrelenting harshness. All officers will have to rid themselves of obsolete ideologies. I know that the necessity for such means of waging war is beyond the comprehension of you admirals and generals but . . . I insist absolutely that my orders be executed without contradiction," ordered Grand General Cassio Tagge.

Grand General Cassio Tagge then announced the first target and goal of this assault the Ghardaka system and the Planet Ghardaka II. By capturing the Ghardaka system they would control both sides of the Gate. Ghardaka II would act as a spaceport for their fighters, a resupply center, and forward command center. From Ghardaka II, they would then strike at the Frontier Colony.

Vader watched the War Cabinet's reaction as Grand General Cassio Tagge presented the data on the NUNS there was grumbling in the War Cabinet with doubt. Then they went silent as they watched the Viper probe droids recorded holoprojections of Fighters turning into droids and of a NUNS warship turning into a giant droid firing a quantum cannon destroying a Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier. Vader wondered if the Rebels knew the real cost to the Empire with the destruction of the Death Star. The Rebels managed to kill some of the best tactical minds of the Empire including Grand Moff Tarkin. While Vader did not think Tarkin as a friend he did respect him. Grand General Cassio Tagge while not a stupid man lacked the vision of Tarkin and was more concerned with internal politics than strengthing the Empire.

Grand General Cassio Tagge called on Doctor Sulamar an expert on Xeno-Technology. Sulamar was a sallow-faced man with gray eyes. He was arrogant, bossy and prideful. He wore an impeccable military uniform that was kept obsessively crisp and shiny. However, Admiral Garrick Versio thought to himself that Sulamar looked more like a boy trying to dress up as a man, suggesting that his braggadocio was cover for an inner weakness. Garrick Versio was a male human admiral in the Imperial Security Bureau, a law enforcement and intelligence agency of the Galactic Empire. He and his wife Zeehay had a daughter named Iden before divorcing when Iden was five years old. It was Admiral Versio who brought the planet Vardos into the Empire, and as a result was known as the "Hero of Vardos" and had a statue dedicated to him outside of the Archive.

"After studying the wreckage the NUNs fighters we found no repulser lift system and no inertia dampening systems," Doctor Sulamar proudly stated, "We believe that technologically they are substantially behind the Empire".

Admiral Garrick Versio had studied all the reports from the Milkyway Galaxy, that Vader's Expeditionary Force had produced and the NUNS tech maybe anything but primitive is not one of them. While Vader's way of gathering intelligence on the NUNS was crude at best, it was still effective. This is a foolish war. with the rebel threat still eliminated. Admiral Garrick Versio painfully thought because of his loyalty to the Emperor. Now they facing wars on two fronts. Short term this war will drain the Rebel's support but if this war drags on or has major losses then the Rebel support will be greater than ever.

"The Zentradi are somewhere between 7.5 to 14.5 meters tall," Doctor Sulamar lectured, "They are cloned soldiers similar in concept to old Republic's Clone Trooper".

"The Zentradi have been enhanced for space combat, they can live in the unprotected environment of space from 5-20 minutes."

"We have learned this through the pilot Lord Darth Vader captured and studying the space graveyard of Ghardaka system."

"We believe due to the gravity and their mass that the Zentradi will be greatly slowed down on Ghardaka II."

Admiral Kendal Ozzel felt relieved by the words of Doctor Sulamar. This war would be glorious and far more satisfying than hunting rebel scum. This will be his chance for glory and maybe a governorship of a planet. Kendal Ozzel was a human male officer who served the Galactic Republic and the Galactic Empire in turn. Born on the planet Carida prior to the rise of the Empire, he served in the Republic Navy as a commissioned officer during the Clone Wars—a civil war fought in the galaxy during the last years of the Republic. After the war, his military career would continue under the new regime established by Emperor Sheev Palpatine.

"The future battle on the Ghardaka II will be preceded by battle in the Space," General Maximillian Veers stated, "This will determine which of the contestants has to suffer operational and tactical disadvantages and be forced throughout the Ghardaka II battle into adoption compromise solutions".

Maximillian Veers was a human male who served as a general in the Galactic Empire's army. In that capacity, he fought in the Galactic Civil War, which pitted the Galactic Empire against the Rebel Alliance. Veers was famous for his leadership. Maximillian Veers was born on the planet of Denon. In time, he came to serve as an army officer of the Galactic Empire, an authoritarian regime that governed most of the galaxy. As such, he was involved in the Empire's struggle against the Rebel Alliance, which contested the rule of Emperor Palpatine. Rising in the ranks through cunning and courage, Veers took part in many battles, including on Zaloriis and Culroon III. Aside from being a brilliant army officer, Veers was also a husband and a father.

Admiral Griggor Tower stayed quiet throughout discussions, he knew enough to only speak when Grand General Cassio Tagge directed him to speak. He also knew that Grand General Cassio Tagge was underselling the threat of the NUNS in combat. Grand General Cassio Tagge went on to describe Operation Dejarik (Dejarik was a popular holographic board game, commonly played on starships and homes throughout the galaxy from well before the time of the Clone Wars and long through the era of the Empire) and how the fleet would divide into three sections Planet Force, Gate Force, and Reserve Force. Planet Force would attack Ghardaka II, while Gate Force would secure the HyperGate and the Reserve Force would act as the backup to the other forces and once the objectives were complete Reserve Force would the attack the Frontier Colony.

When the War Council ended Vader went over to Admiral Garrick Versio.

"Admiral Garrick Versio we have need of need of your Inferno Squad," Vader stated.

Admiral Garrick Versio was surprised that Vader knew of Inferno Squad, but his face did show any emotion at all.

Inferno Squad, or simply Inferno, was an Imperial special forces commando unit commanded by Iden Versio (Admiral Garrick Versio Daughter) during the Galactic Civil War. Inferno was first commissioned by Admiral Garrick Versio to infiltrate and destroy Rebels like the Dreamers, an extremist group composed of former members of Saw Gerrera's Partisans after the Battle of Yavin.

* * *

 **-Learning to Fly-**

* * *

Luke was frustrated, he thought of himself as a good pilot but he was struggling just to keep the VF-25 level in flight. The fighter controls were far more sensitive than his X-Wing or his T-16 Skyhopper.

"It's way too sensitive," Luke said nearly out of breath, "Is this fighter defective or something?"

"I can't maintain a proper course?"

Red warnings lights and audio alarms started to sound off in Luke's cockpit.

"Hell No!"

"This thing's got maneuverability problems."

"Damn it, I'm not letting this shitty fighter get the better of me anymore!"

Just then Luke crashed, with the interior of the cockpit lighting up in bright red and giving him a violent shake. The simulator hatch opened up so Luke could take a break.

"How is Luke doing?" asked Alto.

"Well this is his 20th crash," replied Luca.

"I thought he was a Hot Rebel Pilot," Alto said kiddingly.

"He is doing the best he can," Klan said defensively.

"Luke is good in flying space and changing modes in space but is struggling in atmospheric flight."

"That is not surprising," Luca replied, "Luke is used to flying through Repulsorlift technology".

"Repulsorlift is a technology that allowed a craft to hover or even fly over a planet's surface by pushing against its gravity, producing lift and thrust."

"The alien fighters are not worried about aerodynamics, because they get their lift from Repulsorlifts".

"So their fighters are more like an old dirigible that floats than a plane flying through the air."

"What about Luke's X-Wing, It has wings?" asked Klan.

"Those are not wings, they are foils, heat syncs for the plasma cannons," explained Luca.

As Luke walked over to Luca, Alto, and Klan with a big grin on his face.

"Wow!" Luke exclaimed, "that simulator is wild!"

"Luke are you ready for your back seater flight?" asked Klan.

"You'll be flying with me."

Alto could tell Klan was looking forward to this, she had a big grin on her face. Luke seemed to lessen the pain of the loss of Michael Blanc. Alto and Luke watched as Klan walked over and gently petted the blue VF-25G Messiah, that Luke and Klan were about to fly in. Alto explained that this fighter was Michael Blanc's. Luke felt truly honored to be flying in this fighter that meant so much to Klan.

The VF-25G is a variant of the standard VF-25 Messiah with an electromagnetic rail sniper gun pod as standard equipment and an enhanced optical package in a specially designed head unit. The head turret mono-eye is adjusted for sniping. The "G" variant Messiah was valued for the capability to field heavy weapons in support of friendly units.

The flight suits of the SMS were completely different from the flight suit that Luke was used too. Thess suits were skin tight spacesuits while Luke was used to the baggy orange flight suits. The helmet was actually sealed on to the flight suit and had a Heads Up Display (HUD).

After one false start on the runway - a glitch was fixed before taxiing began - Khan and Luke her passenger are re-seated in the fighter. The canopy closes, and Klan prepared Luke for the magic carpet ride.

"Here comes VF-25G Messiah's power," Klan says into Luke's headset.

In a flash, They're screaming down the runway and then thrust into the sky. Immediately, They were pulling 6 Gs. Luke's head is a bowling ball balancing on a toothpick. But Klan's A-OK.

Then, in the next second, they're 5,000 feet above the ground. The acrobatics begin over the mountains. Two Aileron rolls, one in each direction, made Luke feel like he was on the world's fastest Ferris wheel. That's followed by a steep descent, then a "wing-over" - a 180-degree turn that at one point produces a "0 Gs" effect - and then a "Diamond Roll." That's a four-jet maneuver that features a "roll" stunt in which the planes' wingtips come within 18 inches of each other.

From the back seat, Luke imagined the precision of other jets doing this in combat.

During the roll, Luck felt like cake batter twisting in a cement mixer - rich and smooth, but unable to locate your center.

A 4.5-G loop follows; and by this time, Luke had soaked his flight suit with sweat. Still, there is no need for a distress bag.

Suddenly, Klan slows the fighter down until the mountain scene seems to become a still life. Luke felt he was on the wings of a butterfly that just happens to weigh 8.45 metric tons and is flying 20,000 feet above the earth.

Then Klan directed Luke's attention to one of the cockpit screens.

"Start watching the Mach number. There's .87, .89, .95," she says, as the thrust kicks in again. "They were tickling the speed of sound right now."

With just the "shuuuuush" of the engines blowing in your ears, you're fleeing the scene at Mach 3.

Klan turns the Messiah's nose heavenward. Suddenly, 10.5 Gs are forcing Luke back into his seat.

The blood leaves Lukes head, his eyeballs scram into his cranium and the sun-kissed blue sky turns dull orange as he nearly blacks out.

All the while, Klan has been narrating Luke's David Lynchian-fever dream, calmly telling Luke that he did well enduring 10.5Gs.

More loops and rolls follow. Then Klan flips the plane so that the canopy is about to scrape the ocean - and Luke's head is scraping the canopy. For about a minute, Luke is flying upside down - and gaining a new appreciation for life.

More Aileron rolls follow four in quick succession - one left, one right, then two in directions seemingly unmapped.

Instead of breaking Luke's ankles, his head pounds the canopy again after he completes the fourth roll.

"Is that enough?" Klan asks.

The descent happens so smoothly that Luke was shocked when he touched down.

* * *

 **-Hard Decision-**

* * *

Doctor Aphra was struggling with what to do. She was having a drink in a strip club in a dark and seedy part of the Macross colony. She went to the club to clear her mind, have a few drinks. It was funny about these type of places you could out a lot about a colony, these dark places were like goldmines of information, all you had to do was listen. In this case, this strip club with its loud pulsating music was like a comfort zone in which Aphra could lose herself in thought. She had about four or five shots of tequila and was not feeling any pain as she watched a naked young voluptuous woman of Zentradi decent with long purple hair grind against a stripper pole. Aphra had a pretty good idea where the Empire would strike and why after studying the stolen Empire data and study the information on the Protoculture Temple on Ghardaka II. It went against her nature because she would normally sell valuable information to the highest bidder she also viewed this information as a form of life insurance.

She was no rebel and could care less about their cause. She had little belief that the Rebels would be any less repressive as the Empire. Doctor Aphra did not look at history with the rose-colored glasses her father did. She knew the Old Republics history and that of the Jedi it was not the glorious institution that Princess Leia pretended it to be. It was corrupt and rotten to the core, if not for the Jedi it would have fallen a long time ago. Doctor Aphra really dislike the idea of helping that spoiled princess.

Aphra knew if she did not share the information, then Nene could be put in danger. That was unacceptable to her. Doctor Aphra thought to herself that she might be a selfish woman who only thought of herself but she could not live with herself if Nene was hurt or killed be of her greed.

As Doctor Aphra was lost in thought a large drunk fat man with orange skin, with a bad blonde hair weave and bad breath sat next to her.

"Hey sweetie let me buy you a drink, I think we could have a good time together," the drunkard asked.

"Sorry, you're really not my type," Doctor Aphra replied as she pointed to the stripper on the stage, "Now that is more my type".

"Bitch who do you think you are?" the Drunk yelled as he tried to grab her, "Hell I would have paid you!"

Without warning, Doctor Aphra threw a hard left elbow into the sternum of the drunk causing him to gasp for breath, she grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into the table. Doctor Aphra wished she had her blaster as three more large men came to the aid of the unconscious drunk who was now laid out on the floor with a broken nose with his front teeth missing.

"Donny, Boss are you alright?" yelled one drunkard's friends, "bitch you gonna pay for what you did to Donny!"

As Doctor Aphra got up she started to reach into her boot to pull a combat knife she had liberated from the SMS that she hid in her right boot. Before she could pull the knife, the man that had threatened her suddenly went flying on to the stripper's stage crashing into the stripper pole bending it. It took Doctor Aphra a split second to realize that a man with greenish blond hair wearing an SMS jacket had thrown the man like a ragdoll. He within a split second had pulled two razor-sharp stilettos from his sleeves and held them at throats of the other two friends of the drunkard.

Doctor Aphra realized the SMS man was Ranka's natural brother Brera Sterne. As she looked into the eyes of Brera Sterne she could tell he had the eyes of a stone cold killer. He was the polar opposite of Ranka.

"If you want to live, pick up your two friends and get out of here," Brera Sterne said coldly, "Doctor you don't need to pull your knife, I've got this handled."

Judging from the way Brera Sterne moved and how effortlessly he threw a 250-pound man 20 feet he had to be some sort of cyborg.

"Hold it," called Doctor Aphra as one of the men helped the drunkard up.

Doctor Aphra then reached into the back pocket of the drunkard and pulled his wallet then took a wad of cash out of it.

"That will cover the damages," Doctor Aphra said as she tossed half the wad on the table she had been sitting at.

Then as she handed the other half the to nervous the stripper and said with a smile, "Too bad I'm in a serious relationship, because you are my type."

With that, Doctor Aphra and Brera Sterne left the strip club.

"So any chance, you were sent by the SMS or NUNS to keep an eye on me?" asked Aphra.

"No, it was Nene," replied Brera Sterne, "She asked me to keep you out of trouble as a favor."

"Damn It!" Aphra replied, "any chance you could keep the whole stripper club a secret".

"No, she already knows," replied Brera Sterne.

"Crap," asked Doctor Aphra, "Can you arrange a meeting between me and President Glass?"

"That I can do," Brera Sterne replied.

"You know Brera, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship you know," Doctor Aphra said half-jokingly.

Brera Sterne felt a cold shiver go down his spine.

Nene waited angerly at the door inside Doctor Aphra's quarters. She was mad and worried about Aphra. She could tell Aphra was deeply concerned about something. When Aphra said she was going out to clear her head, Nene called Brera to keep her safe. She knew of Brera's surveillance skills from his days as a spy for the Galaxy Colony.

When Brera, dropped off Aphra, Nene angerly started to lecture Aphra. Then she saw blood on Aphra's shirt.

"Are you hurt?" asked Nene.

"No, that is some stupid fat drunkard's blood, who could not take no as an answer," replied Aphra.

"Baka, Baka, Baka!" yelled Nene trying to hold back the tears, "Tell me what is bothering you".

Aphra broke down and confessed what was bothering her and that she was going to share what she learned with President Glass.

"I'm still mad at you," Nene said, "Promise me that if you have anything bothering you, that you will share it with me."

"And the next time you go to a strip club and have a bar fight you better take me with you."

"That sounds like such fun, I am jealous."

"And tell me who was that stripper that Brera mentioned."

"Alright, alright, you win," Aphra laughed "but I thought you would not like a strip club because you are so quiet and shy."

"You forget I am Zentradi so fighting is in my blood," replied with a fake stern look, "And, I don't want you to leave me behind."

With that Aphra embraced and kissed Nene.

"Ouch, remember I am still wounded."

"Don't worry I will kiss it and make it better," Aphra replied passionately.

* * *

 **-Theory-**

* * *

Doctor Aphra, General Jan Dodonna, and Princess Leia Organa waited for their meeting with President Glass, Admiral Perry, Captain Wilder, and Luca. Leia was upset with Doctor Aphra again, she seemed to enjoy ticking her off. Doctor Aphra had gone straight to President Glass about a discovery she made about the Empire's plans, she then notified Leia as an afterthought. General Jan Dodonna realized Doctor Aphra is one of those people who automatically loved to defy authority figures. Leia had become that authority figure for Doctor Aphra. Leia was obviously still too inexperienced in command in the way she let Doctor Aphra play her. Leia again was angry with the fact Doctor Aphra had no loyalty to the rebellion, or even with Leia herself. Doctor Aphra's only loyalties were to herself. It was frustrating that she could not see the bigger picture and the sacrifices that the rebellion had made.

Doctor Aphra knew she made the right choice in going to President Glass first before Leia. Doctor Aphra knew she would not get a big compensation for her discovery but she had gotten President Glass to promise to cover her bar bills while she was at the colony, but the real payoff was looking at the angry spoiled Princess Leia's face.

President Glass, Admiral Perry, Captain Wilder and Luca entered the conference room and greeted the Rebels.

"Doctor Aphra you have some critical information you have found about the HyperGate and Empire most likely target, that you want to share," stated President Glass.

Doctor Aphra projected a 3D holographic map of the Ghardaka solar system, that showed the Gates location.

"Before we begin, let me explain how Imperial research works," Doctor Aphra lectured," The Empire will have different groups of researchers highly compartmentalized each researching one aspect of a subject but not sharing any of the research within the compartments."

"They do this for a couple reasons."

"First is security obviously."

"Second is that every Imperial researcher wants to get credit and awards for their work."

"There is no motivation to share information, in fact, it is opposite."

"Knowledge is viewed as precious commodities therefore not shared."

"So the Imperial data on the Gate is less like a report and more like a puzzle."

"So it took a while to put the pieces together."

"In order to shut down the gate, you need to control both sides of it."

"After looking researching the data I found these Kree symbols that look translate into word song."

The symbols appeared above the gate hologram.

"I found these same symbols in this image of a wall in the Protoculture Temple on Ghardaka II."

There was a murmur in the conference room when Doctor Aphra pulled up the images.

"There is one more thing to mention from the data there is a vague translation that a great sacrifice needed to open the gate."

"I can't say if the Empire by destroying Alderaan open the HyperGate by accident or if they did it to open the Gate."

"Luca what do you think?" asked President Glass.

"I can't find any fault in her findings," replied Luca, "but I need to review her research."

"I send you all my research data to you," stated Doctor Aphra.

President Glass turning to Admiral Perry then ordered, "I am authorizing Reaction Weapons for the Ghardaka fleet".

"If those bastards destroyed a planet open that Gate then we must be ready for them when they attack."

"Yes Mam," replied Amiral Perry.

"Captain Wilder I want you to plan and lead a research mission to Ghardaka II," ordered President Glass,

"Understood," replied Captain Wilder.

"Doctor Aphra thank you for your work," President Glass, said, "I am sure we will need your aid with the research mission to Ghardaka II."

After the conference, Leia stated to General Jan Dodonna, "I just don't understand Doctor Aphra."

"I am still angry at Doctor Aphra, but I am surprised that she gave away all that valuable research to the NUNS".

"I just don't get it."

General Jan Dodonna pointed to Doctor Aphra as she met with and hugged Nene Rora a tall pink-haired Zentradi SMS Pilot and said, "that is your answer."

* * *

 **-Puzzle-**

* * *

Lieutenant Gorin Casido was always nervous when meeting Lord Darth Vader, he respected Vader, but he knew Vader had no tolerance for failure. Vader was impossible to read because of his armor and the sound of his respirator was unnerving.

"Lord Darth Vader sir, from what I have been able to learn in order to shut down the Gate you need to control both sides of the Gate," Lieutenant Gorin Casido explained, "Also the Gate may allow you to travel to different times and locations in theory but only if you control both sides".

Vader considered, killing Lieutenant Gorin Casido for a second because he may have outlived his usefulness, but he had just given Vader some understanding to the Emperor's motives.

Lieutenant Gorin Casido could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise as Vader stared at him. Vader realized that Lieutenant Gorin Casido may be the key to controlling the Gate.

"Lieutenant Gorin Casido you have done well so far," Vader stated, "I am pleased with your progress and you will be rewarded."

"Keep me informed on what you learn."

"I also need to figure out a practical way for telecommunications to work through the gate and I need you to analyze this data on this NUNS."

Vader handed over a disc containing all the data on the last NUNS battle.

"Yes, my Lord Darth Vader sir," replied Lieutenant Gorin Casido.

Lieutenant Gorin Casido was relieved that Vader was pleased, but he had held one piece of info that might have gotten himself killed. That to activate the gate took a vast amount of energy say a planet exploding.

* * *

 **-Brunch-**

* * *

President Glass was having her weekly brunch with Ranka and Sheryl at an outdoor cafe.

"Cathy, we have something to tell you," Sheryl said some excitement, "Alto has purposed to us."

"About time," Cathy said, "Congratulations."

"Have you set a date, yet?"

"No," Ranka replied, "Before we do that we need your help with Big Brother."

"We need to break the news to him, gently, but Alto wants to tell him directly,"

"Alto is most likely right, but I promise to do what I can," replied Cathy.

"Girls I need your help, and it may be dangerous."

"First, Ranka I need you to communicate to the remaining Vajra and warn them of the Empire and that the Empire may even attack here".

"Cathy the Vajra already know of the Empires arrival through the Gate", Ranka replied, "they sensed its opening."

"I will try and explain everything about the Empire I can," replied Ranka.

"Sheryl, Ranka I need you to go to Ghardaka II with the SMS to help Doctor Aphra with her research," asked Cathy, and to support the Fleet with your songs."

"So, you want us to go risk our lives with Alto-Kun again, and to sing in a middle of a war?" asked Sheryl.

There was an awkward moment, as Cathy before she answered yes. Ranka started to protest, as Sheryl shushed her.

"So, even after the Vajra conflict, we have to put our lives on the line again," Sheryl stated, "Okay this is going to cost you though."

Cathy had forgotten how much a bitch Sheryl could be, especially when it involved Alto and Ranka.

"Name your price," stated Cathy.

"Well, you are going to have to be the Head Bride's Maid," laughed Sheryl.

"You Win!" Cathy said as she laughed because Sheryl had fooled her, "Hell, I will even have the government pay for your honeymoon."

* * *

 **-Ai-kun-**

* * *

Ranka went to the SMS because she was going to meet her Vajra friend Ai-kun, at the SMS airfield. On the way through the base, she decided to visit Chewbacca. She was directed to the SMS Cantina by the SMS personnel. She found Chewbacca and Han Solo sitting in the back talking.

"I know Chewy I just can't get used to this white milk myself," Han said, Milk is supposed to be blue not white".

Chewbacca growled in agreement.

"Hello, Mr. Chewbacca, Hello, Mr. Solo," Ranka said with a big smile and a slight bow.

Chewbacca growled a gentle growl of hello.

"Hello, Ranka", Han said with a smile, "Hey kid don't be so formal, we're friends, call me Han and the big lug over there Chewy."

"Okay, I will," replied Ranka.

"So what brings you here?" asked Han.

"I came to visit a friend of mine Ai-kun," answered Ranka, "I know if you are not doing anything why don't you come with me and I will introduce you."

"Are you sure its okay?" Han replied, "we don't want to intrude."

"No, it will be fine," Ranka answered, "You will doing me a favor, I want him to meet our friends from another Galaxy".

"Well if you insist", Han said.

Chewbacca growled, and Han replied "You have a bad feeling about this, "You're being silly you overgrown furball".

As they passed guard gate to an open field, a guard called out "Ranka you here to see your friend?"

"Yes, I am," Ranka replied.

"Okay, I will notify the flight tower," the guard replied.

Han was wondering why they would need to notify the flight tower.

Ranka stood in the middle of the field and started singing.

 _aimo aimo_

 _neder rushe_

 _noina miria_

 _ender prodea_

 _fotomi_

 _Here is a warm sea_

lulei luleia

 _The dancing larks in the sky are tears_

lulei luleia

 _You are a young and gentle child_

 _aimo aimo_

 _neder rushe_

 _noina miria_

 _ender prodea_

 _fotomi_

 _Here is a warm sea_

 _The great, great affection that sleeps in my chest_

 _Quietly wakes with the warmth of held palms_

 _Here is a warm sea_

aimo aimo neder rushe

 _Long ago, everyone in the world was one_

 _Come here, it's a warm universe_

Han and Chewbacca found the song soft and warm. It seemed to reach their hearts. The song made Han think of Leia.

Suddenly Han and Chewbacca's attention was pulled skywards with a loud screech. At first, Han thought it was a red fighter but as it got closer it looked like a giant insect. Han realized this a Vajra Heavy Soldier, which He had seen on the local news.

The Vajra Heavy Soldier appeared as beetle shaped, approx length 25-30 meters with a red carapace and a somewhat elongated face where four green eyes reside. A large spear-shaped weapon is carried on their back which is situated on a turret base allowing it to rotate in any direction. From his lance, the Vajra are capable of firing yellowish energy blasts that are capable of destroying a Macross Frontier starship as well as break the colony fleets domes. His forward limbs contain an autocannon underneath the claw adding to its firepower. Finally, his two smaller limbs are present at the front which act as hands that are capable of crushing a Human easily. His back also contains wings that can open up when the Vajra enter into an atmospheric environment like that within the domes giving them the power to flight in that environment but fold back in when they land or when they enter space again. He also possessed a tail flagellum which acts as a weapon in combat.

Han and Chewy stood dumbfounded as they watched the Vajra lower his head so Ranka could pet him.

"Ai-kun you've grown so big," Ranka said playfully as she petted the Vajra.

Han turned to Chewy and said, "I think its purring."

"Ai-kun I have two friends I want you to meet, Mr. Chewbacca and Mr. Han Solo," Ranka said, "They are from another galaxy."

"Hello Ai-kun, you can call me Han and my friend here Chewy," Han greeted the Vajra, "after all we are all friends."

Chewy made a soft low growl.

"I know, don't make the nice Vajra mad, Han whispered back to Chewbacca.

"Ai-kun our friends here came to warn us about some bad men who have invaded our galaxy," Ranka explained, "These bad humans from the Empire may come here."

"You understand."

"You will Protect while you are still here."

"Thank You Ai-kun"

"Thank You."

* * *

 **-Trust-**

* * *

Han and Chewbacca went down to the SMS officer's club, Han had to have a drink after meeting Ai-kun. Leia enter the club and said, "Where have you to been?"

"I have been looking all over the place for you."

"We have been with Ranka and her friend Ai-kun," replied Han.

"I am glad you are getting along with Ranka and her friend," replied Leia.

Leia noticed that Han seem a bit pale as if he had seen a ghost and Chewbacca looked down too.

Just as Leia was about to ask what was wrong Han said sheepishly, "Ai-kun is a 30 meter long Vajra."

"She was treating it like a puppy."

"Okay, you two time to get back to work," Leia ordered, "We have a mission you."

"I need you two and Luke join Doctor Aphra on a mission to Ghardaka II."

"You are going there to support Doctor Aphra and to watch her."

"I just don't Trust her."

* * *

 **-Ghardaka II-**

* * *

Ghardaka II was an Earth-like planet that was dying. Ghardaka II was a planet that was slowly losing its magnetic field. Without this shield, streams of ionizing particles spewing from its sun were slowly stripping away a Ghardaka II's atmosphere, slowly killing all life and turning it into a Mars-like planet.

The Macross Quarter defolded above Ghardaka II and switched to Storm Attack Mode and started an Atmospheric entry to Ghardaka II. For the Macross Quarter Atmospheric entry is tricky business for several reasons. When an object enters a planet's atmosphere, it experiences a few forces, including gravity and drag. Gravity will naturally pull an object back to earth. But gravity alone would cause the object to fall dangerously fast. Luckily, a planet's atmosphere contains particles of air. As the object falls, it hits and rubs against these particles, creating friction. This friction causes the object to experience drag, or air resistance, which slows the object down to a safer entry speed.

This friction is a mixed blessing, however. Although it causes drag, it also causes intense temperatures of about 3000 degrees Fahrenheit (about 1649 degrees Celsius). The pin-point barrier system helps alleviate the heat problem. The pin-point barrier system creates a shock wave in front of the Macross Quarter. That shock wave keeps the heat at a distance from the Macross Quarter. At the same time, The four main engine thrusters; gravity control system also slows the Macross Quarter's Atmospheric entry.

The Macross Quarter landed in a lake a few kilometers from the Protoculture Temple. N.U.N.S. 33rd Naval/Marine Fleet base was few kilometers to the south of the Protoculture Temple and the lake that the Macross Quarter had landed in. Major Temujin Macronized Zentradi leader of the N.U.N.S. 33rd Naval/Marine Fleet stationed in planet Ghardaka II watched the landing of the Macross Quarter. Major Temujin had been rebuilding the N.U.N.S. 33rd Naval/Marine Fleet since events of planet Galia 4. One of the greatest issues was rebuilding the 33rd's pride and honor.

Major Temujin was 14 meters tall, with an athletic build and appeared to be about 50 years old in human years. Major Temujin has a natural air of authority. He had crewcut dark blue hair, he had a long scar that ran down the left side of his face starting above his eye and ending midway on his cheek. Major Temujin was wearing Zentradi combat armor.

"Open communications to the Macross Quarter," ordered Major Temujin.

Captain Wilder's face appeared on the viewscreen, Major Temujin then says, "Greetings Captain Wilder, I look forward to working with you."

"Thank you Major Temujin, we will need your support for this mission to succeed," replied Captain Wilder.

"Captain Wilder are you expecting the Empire to invade soon?" asked Major Temujin.

"If Doctor Aphra is correct then we can expect the Empire sooner than later," replied Captain Wilder.

Major Temujin just got word that the NUNS Taskforce 3 (Taffy3) had just deployed to help support their position. Task force three was made up of two Guantánamo Class Stealth Carriers, four Northampton Class Stealth Frigates, six Stealth Cruisers, and 200 Valkyries. Major Temujin instincts told him the war was on its way.

* * *

 **-Operation Dejarik-**

* * *

Captain Aegis Focker watched the 3D holoprojection of the Hypergate as the Empire's Gate Force started to pour out of the HyperGate. Five Imperial I-class Star Destroyers with 1070 TIE/ln space superiority starfighters had come through the gate. Captain Aegis Focker ordered the two Northamptons and four Stealth Space Cruisers were within 5,000 kilometers of the gate to open fire, and the 100 Valkyries that were patrolling the gate to engage all hostiles.

Captain Aegis Focker then ordered all remaining Valkyries to launch from the carriers armed with Reaction Antiship Missiles. Reaction weaponry is partially fueled by nuclear energy, but it generates no radioactivity. Within twenty minutes all the Valkyries were launched.

The five Imperial I-class Star Destroyers shields were holding up from the impacts of the NUNS beam cannons, but the kept pulling back as the Star Destroyers tried to close the distance. Their plasma-based TurboLasers were not very effective from a long distance against shielded capital ships but the sheer amount of fire was taking its toll two Northampton Class Stealth Space Frigates and four Stealth Space Cruisers.

The Imperial I-class Star Destroyer, also referred to as an Imperial-class Star Destroyer or Star Destroyer, was a model of Imperial-class Star Destroyer in the service of the Imperial Navy. With a length of 1,600 meters, the wedge-shaped Imperial I-class Star Destroyer. Imperial I-class Star Destroyers had over 37,000 crew on board— 9,253 officers and 27,850 enlisted personnel. The complement of 9,700 stormtroopers added to a total of 46,803 crew and passengers. The Imperial-class Star Destroyer bristled with weapons emplacements. 60 Taim & Bak XX-9 heavy turbolaser batteries, 60 Borstel NK-7 ion cannons, and 10 Phylon 07 tractor beam projectors dotted its gray hull. At the very front of the ship existed the forward pursuit tractor beam array. The ship also featured six dual heavy turbolaser turrets, two quad heavy turbolasers, three triple medium turbolasers, and two medium turbolasers. The Imperial I-class also featured two dual heavy ion cannon turrets that lined the dorsal superstructure flanking the command tower.

Ran Ronen and Giora Epstein flying in their two VF-171EX Super Nightmare Plus fighters charged into the fubar (military slang for short form of "Fucked up beyond all recognition", but also a misunderstanding of the German word "furchtbar", which means horrible or frightening) with their balls to the walls (a term used by pilots. when accelerating quickly, the throttle is pushed all the way to the panel and the throttle lever (ball) actually touches the panel (wall). Hence, balls to the wall). They spotted a VF-171EX Super Nightmare being chased by three TIE Fighters and turned to engage.

Captain Tomoe Gozen was having a hard time trying to shake the three TIEs on her tail. While the VF-171EX Super Nightmare Plus had greater acceleration the TIE fighter had greater maneuverability due to its inertia dampeners. The VF-171EX Super Nightmare Plus did have the superior firepower when compared to the TIE fighter and had a much more rugged design with SWAG energy conversion armor system (20% improvement in armor strength compared to VF-171) and pin-point barrier system. The last thing a The VF-171EX Super Nightmare Plus would want to get into is a turning fight with a TIE fighter. The TIE could out turn a VF-171EX Super Nightmare Plus because of the inertial dampeners.

Captain Tomoe Gozen heard a voice over her headset, ordering her to break hard left. Just as she broke left Ran Ronen and Giora Epstein had a clean lock and open fire with their Erikon AAB-9A beam cannons destroying the three TIE fighters.

Captain Tomoe Gozen called out over the radio to thank Ran Ronen and Giora Epstein.

"Mam let us clear you a path to that Star Destroyer so you can deliver some of those Sentinal AVM-11R anti-ship missiles (equipped with reaction warheads)," requested Lieutenant Ran Ronen.

"If you insist", Replied Captain Tomoe Gozen.

With that Ran Ronen and Giora Epstein converted into Battroids locked up 24 TIE fighters with their HUD systems and fired their Bifors BML-02S micro-missile launchers top shoulders in Battroids. The micro-missiles left the Battroids leaving a trail of exhaust gasses as they chased after TIEs. The micro-missiles had an AI guidance system so no matter tried to evade the micro-missiles they struck true. As the nearby space was lit up with exploding TIE fighters Captain Tomoe Gozen made her run on the Star Destroyer's Flight deck loaded on its belly. She locked her missiles on the hangar bays and fired.

Captain Ronnadam stood on the command deck of his Imperial I-class Star Destroyer Devastator. Captain Ronnadam was not too impressed the NUNS so far there reliance on fighters and small capital ships reminded him of the Rebel scum. Suddenly there was a blinding flash and the and the Star Destroyer shook violently throwing Captain Ronnadam to the ground.

"Report, what happened?" ordered Captain Ronnadam as he picked himself from the ground.

"Sir we were hit with some sort of nuclear weapon with little to no radiation in our hangar bays, shield output has been cut by half," reported a bridge officer, "We have several fires on the lower decks and we have lost all contact with the hangar bays."

With that secondary explosions rocked Star Destroyer Devastator from the ammo and fuel stores in the hangar bays.

Captain Ronnadam calmly assessed the Star Destroyer was damaged it could still fight. Most of the Turbolasers were still online as well as ion cannons, the hangar bays was out of commission which meant the TIE fighters would have to rely on the other ships for landings.

"Get those fires under control, even if you have to decompress those decks," ordered Captain Ronnadam.

"Well, boys, do you feel like making another run on that Star Destroyer?" asked Captain Tomoe Gozen, Lieutenant Ronen you take care of the Shield generators domes located on top of the Bridge and Lieutenant Epstein clear a path for us."

"Call all of our remaining TIEs back to reform a fighter screen!" ordered Captain Ronnadam.

Giora Epstein was going balls to the walls towards the 30 remaining TIE fighters that were forming up on the Star Destroyer Devastator. Giora Epstein eyes danced in his Helmet Mounted Display System (HUD) as he locked the TIE fighters with his remaining Bifors BML-02S micro-missiles.

The Helmet Mounted Display System takes the cockpit's heads-up display (HUD) and moves it inside the helmet. Projected inside the visor, this HUD creates an immersive environment that's filled with information critical to the flight, as well as the jet's available weaponry. The HUD is designed so the pilot can always see the most useful information such as airspeed, weaponry status, and altitude while performing a bevy of other in-flight tasks. Integrated eye tracking also allows the pilots to make selections and even aim missiles using only their eyes. The helmet provides more than just useful data as it also integrates itself into several key Valkeryie systems. Perhaps the most jaw-dropping of these extra features is the helmet's inclusion of an exterior visual system which literally allows the pilot to look through the Valkeryie. The helmet accepts input from many cameras outside the Valkeryie, providing a 360-degree view of the environment around the plane. The system also detects a pilot's head movement and sends the appropriate video feed to the HUD. For instance, when a pilot decides to look down, the HUD won't display the interior of the cockpit. Instead, it pulls a video feed from the undercarriage of the Valkeryie and displays the world beneath the plane.

The TIE fighters were at a disadvantage because of the active stealth that the VF-171EX Super Nightmare Plus Valkeryies. TIE pilots could not detect the Valkeryies until they are in visual range. The only early warning they would get is a vague warning of the direction the fighters from the Star Destroyer Devastator's Combat Information Center (CIC).

As the TIE Fighters tried to form up on the Star Destroyer Devastator suddenly started exploding. The TIE pilots desperately tried evasive action as they were exploding. Gone was the hope of setting up a fighter screen the Star Destroyer Devastator's CIC did not realize that their TIE fighters were under attack until they started disappearing from their screens.

Giora Epstein race through the through the wreckage of the TIE Fighters and started firing on the Star Destroyer Devastator's turbolaser batteries with his Howard GU-14B custom Gatling gun pod. Ran Ronen chased after Giora then changed into Battroid mode and pulled up underneath one of the Shield domes and fired his AVPAGC/MEDC30-EX-A MDE anti-gravity particle cannon into the dome. As the dome exploded Ran Ronen flew his Battroid underneath the second Shield dome. Because Ran Ronen was so close to the bridge the turbolasers could not get into a good firing position. As Ran Ronen passed under the second dome and opened fire with his particle cannon destroying the last shield generator.

Captain Ronnadam's opinion of the NUNS had changed drastically. He realized that he had completely underestimated their pilots and tactics. He was desperately trying to get his last defense the Turbolasers into position as his shield generators exploded.

Captain Tomoe Gozen ordered Ran Ronen and Giora Epstein to get clear as she raced in to deliver her last two Sentinal AVM-11R anti-ship missiles (equipped with reaction warheads) to the Star Destroyer. One of the missiles was targeted for Star Destroyer and the second was targeted for midship. Captain Tomoe Gozen fired as soon as Ran Ronen and Giora Epstein were clear of the Star Destroyer.

Captain Ronnadam turned towards the large window of the bridge when he spotted the incoming Sentinal AVM-11R anti-ship missile headed to the bridge and said softly, "Kriff Me!" as the bridge was vaporized.

The second missile hit the midships of Star Destroyer Devastator causing to break in half then secondary explosions rippled through the two pieces with loss of all hands, 40,000 crewmen.

Ran Ronen, Giora Epstein, Captain Tomoe Gozen raced back to the Saratoga II CV-565 Uraga Class Escort Battle Carrier to refuel and rearm. The turn around time was less than 30 minutes. The NUNS carrier crews used to make contests on how fast they could rearm and fuel Valkyries.

Captain Aegis Focker stood on the deck of Saratoga II CV-565 Uraga Class Escort Battle Carrier looking at the strategic 3D holoprojection of the battle. So far the battle was going well but the casualties were mounting. So far the Empire had lost one Star Destroyer, another two were on fire. The NUNS Task Force had lost 20 Valkyries, one Northampton Class Stealth Frigate and two Stealth Cruisers. The battle was going as expected, and that worried Captain Aegis Focker. The Empire was fighting linear style tactics. This was due to the Imperial Navy's doctrine emphasized maximizing capital ship firepower rather than achieving starfighter superiority, and it subordinated its starfighters to this role.

Captain Aegis Focker remembered the words of Helmuth von Moltke the Elder (Chief of Staff of the Prussian General Staff was an architect of Germany's Wars of Unification 1864–71) "No plan survives contact with the enemy".

Admiral Perry, President Glass, Princess Leia, and General Jan Dodonna watched in near real-time the battle of the Ghardaka system through fold network. So far the battle was going well but it was still costly for the NUNS forces. President Glass never thought she would have to oversee a war. Especially a war between humans and from another galaxy. In many ways fighting the Vajra was easier because they were so alien. She was worried about her friends, family, and her husband at Ghardaka II. But as President of the Frontier Colony, she had no choice but to order them to Ghardaka II. She knew she would have to address the people of the Frontier Colony, and she was not looking forward to it.

President Glass turned to Admiral Perry and asked, "what is the status of the NUNS reinforcements?"

"Macross 7, Macross 1, Macross 13, Megaroad 33 are sending fleets and are about 4 days away," replied Perry, "and Earth is sending three Macross Battlegroups, but they are about two weeks away."

"You can always count on Macross City to be slow to react," President Glass scornfully commented, "They should have sent those battlegroups as soon as Lantz Frederick was killed."

General Jan Dodonna, was amazed at the damage that the few NUNS ships and fighters were doing to the Imperial Forces. He remembered the Battle of Atollon, and how he barely survived that battle.

General Jan Dodonna remembered the words of Hera Syndulla and Grand Admiral Thrawn.

"We'll never surrender to you, Thrawn," Hera Syndulla stated.

"You misunderstand, captain. I'm not accepting surrenders at this time. I want you to know failure. Utter defeat. And know that it is I who delivers it crashing down upon you," Grand Admiral Thrawn replied coldly.

Vader had been monitoring the battle near real time. Lieutenant Gorin Casido had come up with a communication system for the Gate. It was a very simple answer, there was a communication satellite on the Milkyway galaxy, another communication satellite that was literally in a stationary position inside the gate, and another communication satellite on the Empire's side of the gate. These communication satellites would relay the information from both sides of the gate in near real-time.

Vader decided now was the time to surprise the NUNS. Vader stood on the bridge of the newly commissioned Executor-class Star Dreadnought. The Executor-class Star Dreadnought, colloquially known as the Executor-class Super Star Destroyer, Executor-class Star Destroyer or simply Super Star Destroyer, was a heavy warship class in the Star Dreadnought league.

Executor-class was closer to dagger-shaped. It also retains the KDY-style command bridge and possesses a massive cityscape on the top and, to a certain degree, at the aft. Its primary colors were dark gray and white for the main hull, and black for the cityscape sections, although the various lights aboard the vessel combined with operating in deep space environments at times give it a more cerulean appearance to its hull.

The Executor-class measured 19 kilometers in length and was 100 times more massive than the ubiquitous Imperial-class Star Destroyer. 280,734 Imperial Navy officers, gunners, and enlisted men were said to have crewed each vessel.

The Executor-class had over 5,000 weapons emplacements, including turbolasers, assault concussion missile launchers, and ion cannons. With warships able to direct all power to their energy weapons, the Executor-class had at least 100 times more firepower than an Imperial-class destroyer.

A majority of gun batteries and missile launchers were located in the central cityscape on the class's dorsal side, while some point-defense guns were located throughout the side-trenches. On at least one ship, many heavy batteries were sacrificed for an increased number of anti-starfighter cannons.

Vader ordered the Executor and five Imperial I-class Star Destroyers through the HyperGate. The Executor fired a massive volley of as it passed through the gate. The volley of fire destroyed the Amagi FFM-860 Northampton Class Stealth Space Frigate, with all hands lost.

Captain Aegis Focker immediately ordered all forces to pull back and to regroup for a counterattack. Just as the NUNS forces pulled back another Executor-class Star Dreadnought with five Imperial I-class Star Destroyers passed through the gate and immediately jumped. Captain Aegis Focker knew where the enemy battle group was headed to Ghardaka II. Captain Aegis Focker immediately sent a warning to the forces at Ghardaka II.

Grand General Cassio Tagge was pleased that Operation Dejarik was going as planned. He stood on the deck of Annihilator the sister ship of the Executor and ordered his task force to jump to Ghardaka II.

Captain Aegis Focker called President Glass and Admiral Perry for additional forces to support his forces at the Ghardaka gate.

"We need as much support as you can send to hold our position, Mam, " Captain Aegis Focker requested.

"We will send you as much help as we can captain," Replied President Glass, "you have my word".

"Admiral Perry I order you and the Battle Frontier/25 Carrier go to the Ghardaka gate with whatever forces you need to our battlegroup," order President Glass.

"Madam President I do not think that is wise," you will be leaving the Frontier Colony under-defended," replied Admiral Perry.

"Admiral Perry you will carry out my orders," President Glass said sternly, "I will not abandon our forces at Ghardaka, am I clear".

"Yes Mam," replied Admiral Perry, "but I am going on the record that I am against this plan".

President Glass stood up and watched as Admiral Perry left the Command Center. As the admiral left she remembered one of the lessons she learned as a crew member of the Macross Quarter you never leave anybody behind. President Glass felt Leia's hand gently placed on her left shoulder.

"It will be alright Cathy," Leia said gently.

"I pray that you are right," Cathy said quietly.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

* * *

 **Macross Quarter Class Variable Space Carrier**

Ship Type: variable attack space aircraft carrier

Government: Strategic Military Services (SMS)

Manufacturer: Yaesu Heavy Industries, L.A.I. Corporation

Ship Class: Macross Quarter

Ship Name: Macross Quarter, launched unknown

Launch Date: unknown

Commission Date: unknown

Number of Class Commissioned: unknown

Complement: crew unknown

Dimensions:

Warship (cruiser) Mode: overall, length 472 meters; width 178 meters; height 96 meters

Storm Attack (battle) Mode: overall, height 316 meters; width 164 meters; length 79.2 meters

Carrier ARMD-L: overall, length 254 meters

Gunship ARMD-R: overall, length 227 meters

Mobile-gun battery BASTER-L/BASTER-R: overall, length 129 meters

Mass: inertia weight, operational 165,000 tons; overall weight 265,000 tons (152,000 tons, main body); Carrier ARMD-L overall weight 56,000 tons; Gunship ARMD-R overall weight 48,000 tons; Mobile-gun battery BASTER-L/BASTER-R gross weight 8,855 tons

Structure: compound five-component structure consisting of the Central hull (main body and legs), port side aircraft carrier (ARMD-L), starboard side gunship (ARMD-R), back starboard-side mobile battery warship (BASTER-R), backport side mobile battery warship (BASTER-L); independent fold capable; heavy energy converting armor adopted to the bow of the gunship; gravitational field of 0.5G is formed on the flight deck; 3 x standard linear electromagnetic-type catapults (includes the angled deck)

Power System: reaction engine cluster

Main Machinery: fold system cluster; 4 x main engine thrusters; gravity control system

Countermeasures: pin-point barrier system

Operation: deployment inside and outside atmosphere as well as underwater is possible; ARMD-L carrier can be used as a shield when pin-point barrier is expanded in addition to "Macross Attack" for close-quarter attack; ARMD-L can be stowed on the back when firing Buster cannon

Armament:

1 x Gunship (Gatling-type buster cannon, Macross Cannon)/Heavy Quantum Reaction Cannon; can be used when energy is supplied by Central hull; Rapid-fire is possible with lower output in addition to being used as melee weapon when combined with pin-point barrier (mounted within forward starboard section in Carrier mode, right arm in Storm Attack mode)

10 x quarter cannon beam gun turrets for anti-aircraft defense (2 mounted amidships forward starboard (right shoulder); 2 mounted amidships forward port (left shoulder); 2 mounted amidships dorsal center (center torso); 1 mounted amidships rear starboard/1 port (upper legs); 1 mounted outboard starboard/1 port (lower legs)

many other firearms including reaction weapons

Pin-point barrier

Craft and Mecha: maximum of 80 units (VF-25F, VF-25G, VF-25S and RVF-25 variable fighters; VB-6 Konig Monster; Queadluun-Rhea; Destroid Cheyenn **e II)**

* * *

 **Executor-class Star Dreadnought**

 ** _Technical specifications_**

Length: 19,000 meters

Maximum atmospheric speed: 100 kilometers per hour

Engine unit(s): Engine thrusters 13

Hyperdrive rating: Class 1

Hull: Titanium-reinforced[1]

 ** _Armament_**

Turbolasers: 5,000

Assault concussion missile tubes: 250

30 missiles each: 4

Heavy ion cannons: 250

Phylon Transport Q7 tractor beam projectors: 40

Point-defense laser cannons: 500

 _ **Complement**_

TIE Series starfighters: 144 (can number in their thousands if fully loaded)

AT-ATs: 30

AT-STs: 40

Prefabricated garrison bases: 2

Various other assault and support craft total of 200

Y-85 Titan dropships: 13

 _ **Crew**_

Crew: 279,144

Gunners: 1,590

 _ **Passengers**_

38,000 troops

* * *

 **Imperial I-class Star Destroyer**

 _ **Technical specifications**_

Length: 1,600 meters

Maximum atmospheric speed: 975 kilometers per hour

Engine unit(s): KDY Destroyer-I ion engines 3

Cygnus Spaceworks Gemon-4 ion engines: 4 _(Emergency use)_

Hyperdrive rating: Class 2

Power plant: Solar ionization reactor

Shielding: Deflector shield generator domes 2

 ** _Targeting systems_**

Tractor beam targeting array: 5

 ** _Armament_**

Taim & Bak XX-9 heavy turbolaser batteries: 60

Borstel NK-7 ion cannons: 60

Dual heavy Turbolaser turrets: 6)

Dual heavy ion cannon turrets: 2

Quad heavy turbolasers: 2

Triple medium turbolasers: 3

Medium turbolasers: 2

Phylon 07 tractor beam projectors: 10

 _ **Complement**_

TIE/ln space superiority starfighters: 72

Lambda-class T-4a shuttles: 8

AT-AT walkers: 20

AT-ST or AT-DP walkers: 30

Imperial Troop Transports: 15

 _ **Crew**_

Officers: 9,235

Enlisted: 27,850

Stormtroopers: 9,700


	9. The Battle for Ghardaka II - Part 1

_**When asked "how far Sparta's boundaries stretched?," King Agesilaus' replied brandishing his spear, "As far as this can reach."**_

* * *

One the most powerful fleets in the Empire is on the attack. Their massive turbolasers primed to crush the NUNS on Ghardaka II. The only thing standing in the way is a handful of tiny NUNS ships and Valkeryies. It is a courageous group of NUNS tin cans facing off against a giant Imperial armada. Lead by the legionary Annihilator the largest Star destroyer in history.

It is late in the battle for Ghardaka II system and the NUNS need to stop the Empires advance. The NUNS have the Zentradi 33rd Naval/Marine Fleet base on Ghardaka II protecting the Protoculture Temple while Doctor Aphra and SMS are investigating the temples connection to the Hypergate. If the Empire fails to capture Ghardaka II then they will not be able to control the Hypergate. Empire hardly relies on their TIE fighters they rely on their Star Destroyers. The Empire devised a bold plan called Operation Dejarik. The Empires plan is to crush NUNS with Turbolasers.

The Planet Force lead by Grand General Cassio Tagge appeared out of hyperspace above planet Ghardaka II. The Empire spots ships that are above Ghardaka II. They can not get a clear reading of the NUNS ships because of the NUNS use of active stealth. The Imperials believe that they are facing one of the main fleets of the NUNS. Grand General Cassio Tagge orders the deployment of the troop transports and Y-85 Titan dropships. The Y-85 could accommodate four AT-ATs in addition to four AT-STs as well as 1,000 troops.. Walkers were held by cranes, clamped along the sides, in battle-ready configuration, and could be quickly deployed via drop-down floor hatches. The Y-85 was armed with two forward twin laser cannons for defense.

Grand General Cassio Tagge could not be more wrong about NUNS fleet, it is a small task fleet of the NUNS Ghardaka system battlegroup called Task Force 3 (Taffy 3). A handful of small ships to support the Zentradi 33rd. The Last thing anybody expected was this small task force to be thrown into battle against this Imperial Main Battle Fleet.

Task force 3 was made up of two Guantánamo Class Stealth Carriers, four Northampton Class Stealth Frigates, six Stealth Cruisers, and 200 Valkyries. The NUN ships are armed with 72mm Beam Gun Turrets.

The Imperial Planet Force boasts five Star Destroyers, one Executor-class Star Dreadnought, and many transport ships. The Annihilator the Executor-class Star Dreadnought alone had over 5,000 weapons emplacements, including turbolasers, assault concussion missile launchers, and ion cannons. With warships able to direct all power to their energy weapons, the Executor-class had at least 100 times more firepower than an Imperial-class destroyer. The Annihilator mass alone was greater than all of Taffy 3's ships combined.

On board, the ships of Taffy 3 all the crews are relaxed and confident. They think the main battle is at the Hypergate. All of the sudden on the fold radar screens appears a massive amount of ships. The call went out all hands to general quarters we are being attacked. The Massive Turbolaser of the Annihilator opened up on Taffy 3.

The Stage is set for one of the greatest miss matches in space warfare history. A virtual David versus Goliath in space. One most epic space battles in the NUNS war against the Empire is underway. The Empire's fleet has opened fire on Taffy 3 a group of tiny NUNS ships. Beams of massive green plasma bolts erupt from the Annihilator's guns.

The Empires Fleet is 25,000 kilometers from Taffy 3. Taffy is the only force protecting the Zentradi 33rd Naval/Marine Fleet base on Ghardaka II.

Grand General Cassio Tagge believed he was attacking one of the main fleets of the NUNS so he rushed his ships into action. Normally the Imperial form into a single line battle column bringing their full guns to bere on an enemy. Grand General Cassio Tagge wants to strike a fast blow against the NUNS so he rashly ordered a general attack. A tactical error in this battle.

Taffy 3 commanded by Clifton ("Ziggy") Sprague knows he is outnumbered and outgunned and reacts quickly. Sprague's two Guantánamo Class Stealth Carriers are surrounded by four Northampton Class Stealth Frigates, six Stealth Cruisers. His first priority is to get his carriers out of harm's way. He orders to move behind the planet Ghardaka II at the same time he scrambles all his Valkyries to the attack. Over 200 VF-171 Nightmares and VF-171EX Super Nightmares launch. The Stealth Frigates and Stealth Cruisers electronic countermeasures (ECM) to screen the carriers. While masking the carriers retreat it exposed the Stealth Frigates and Stealth Cruisers. The Imperials started to target the Stealth Frigates and Stealth Cruisers. The plasma flashes near the Stealth Frigates and Stealth Cruisers started to make their crews nervous.

The Stealth Frigate closest to the Imperials is the FFM-810 Johnston her captain Commander Earnest Evans was not about to let the enemy overwhelm them without a fight. Not waiting for orders he goes on the offensive. In what seemed like a suicide mission he ordered full flank speed. Johnston breaks defensive formation and flew directly to the enemy fleet. One of the crewmen said to the Captain, Please don't let us go down with our anti-ship missiles not being fired".

The crewman had been the Vajra Conflict on a Stealth Frigate and had not fired any of their anti-ship missiles so he wanted to get those fired.

Captain Evans said, "Let's make our missile attack".

In order to get the ideal launch for missiles guidance systems, he needed to get his ship within 8,000 kilometers. But the turbolasers could strike at 13,000 kilometers and Annihilator's guns could destroy the Johnston in a single strike. The Empire blast away at the Johnston. Johnston plows ahead fearlessly zig-zagging through the enemy's salvos. Evans orders his crew to chase flashes. In this defensive tactic, the ship sets a course for a flash from a near miss gambling the enemy gunners won't shoot in the same place twice.

Johnston closes on enemy Star Destroyers range 12,000 kilometers striking distance for her 72mm Beam Guns. Johnston opens fire on the nearest Star Destroyer. They did not believe they could get through the shields but they did rough them up a bit and damaged some of the turbolasers. In less than 5 minutes Johnston unleashed over 2,000 energy beam blasts. Johnston races towards the giant enemy ship its missiles ready. The Johnston is a Northampton Class Stealth Space Frigate serve as the first defensive line in the emigration fleets, with aircraft carriers forming the second defense line. Additionally, a squadron of stealth frigates will operate as "pilot fish" for surveying routes and securing supplies ahead of an emigration fleet. Weighing just 1,200 metric tons and a length of 252.5 meters are nicked name Tin Cans for their lack of armor. The Star Destroyer weighs 40,000,000 Tons and 1,600 meters in length. The Johnston is faster than a Star Destroyer, but the Star Destroyer dwarfs the armament the Johnston. The Johnston's only hope is to launch its eight Anti-Ship Reaction Missiles from its four launchers.

The Johnston presses forwards to within missile range. Amazingly the shocked enemy gunners fail to score a single hit. Johnston's missile firing crew take aim. They must lead their target and estimate the time the missiles will take to hit their mark. On Captains Evans orders the missiles are launched. Each missile packs a huge punch with their reaction warheads. After the launch, the Johnston moves sharply away. The missiles fly at the target at 24696 kilometers per hour. The Star Destroyer is hit hard blowing its bow off crippling it and causing massive secondary explosions.

Owing to Captain Evans audacity one the Star Destroyers is out of commission in less than six minutes. The Johnston's triumph comes at a price. She is in range of another Star Destroyer. The Turbolasers plasma bolts slice right through the Johnstons deck and engine room. Her acceleration and speed were cut in half. Next plasma bolts from possibly the Annihilator's guns smash the bridge. To the crew of the Johnston, it felted as if the ship was picked up and shaken. The Empires shots paralyzed the four Twin 58mm Beam Gun Turrets. The decks are covered with blood and Captain Evans is seriously wounded but will not give up control of the ship. Captain Evans is forced to go to the secondary bridge, the main bridge is filled with gore and unimaginable carnage. Incredibly the damage control crews managed to establish power to half of the Gun Turrets. Captain Evans is determined to keep on fighting and the Johnston keeps on firing. The other NUNS ships prepare to engage with missile runs, while the brave pilots of Taffy 3 throw their lightly armed Valkyries against the heavily armed Star Destroyers of the Empire. The Valkyries had managed to break the Empires fighter screens. Several of the Empires fighters went Ghardaka II to support the invasion.

The battle that started out as a mismatch is now an outright war. The Valkyries from Taffy 3 take flight from their carriers to stop the annihilation of their ships. These fighters were armed to fight other fighters they do not have anti-ship reaction missiles. Their job was to stop the Empires massive ships running down their carriers like dogs on a highway. Pilot Richard Roby in his VF-171EX Super Nightmare Plus strafed Empires Star destroyers with his two Erikon AAB-9A beam cannons. He aimed at the Turbolasers. He believed if he put the turbolasers out business then the Star Destroyers would be out of business.

The Valkyries courageous efforts forced the Empires ships into defensive maneuvers. This break in the attack allows the Century FFM-796 and Amagi FFM-860 Northampton Class Stealth Space Frigates to launch a missile attack. Amagi missed their target but headed to the Annihilator. The Empires flagship turns hard to avoid the incoming threat.

From the cockpit of his VF-171EX Super Nightmare Plus, Richard Roby spots the retreating the Empires flagship and moves in with his micro-missiles. He started firing his missiles at the turbolasers but then started fire his missiles at the bridge because he was to close to the Turbolasers. He stopped firing when he ran out of missiles.

Surprisingly after the missile and Valkyrie attack, the Annihilator does not rejoin the fight. But the Empire's fleet still wields plenty of firepower. The Samuel B. Roberts Stealth Space Cruiser enters the fray. She heads out of a missile run on one of the Star Destroyers. The Samuel B. Roberts is a Stealth Space Cruiser The Stealth Space Cruiser is a small but powerful starship possessing excellent weaponry and speed. Although roughly the same size as a Northampton Class Frigate (being notably higher due to the more vertical design), the Stealth Space Cruiser has greater firepower and mass. She is armed with five 72mm beam gun turrets, six twin 58mm beam gun turrets, 24 (approx) x 20mm twin beam CIWS, and six anti-ship missile launchers (mounted within three ports per port/starboard sides of the forward bow).

As Samuel B. Roberts flys ahead her crew spots the Johnston limping back from her strike. The crew of the Samuel B. Roberts sees Captain Evans on the viewscreen at it steels their resolve. The crew all watched in amazement as Captain Evans was giving orders and as the ships passed they watched Captain Evans give their captain a quick salute.

Under the cover of the active stealth, they closed the distance with the Star Destroyer. The Star Destroyer started to turn its turbolaser turrets to the Samuel B. Roberts. One of the gunnery crewmembers could have sworn that the weapons were pointed at his head.

The Star Destroyer starts firing its turbolasers. The Samuel B. Roberts has moved so close and at a low angle that Turbolaser crews can't depress guns enough and the first plasma bolts pass above the Samuel B. Roberts. The Samuel B. Roberts then fires six anti-ship missiles they score a direct hit on the Star Destroyer and crippling it. The young crew of the Samuel B. Roberts started cheering like it was a baseball game. Then the Samuel B. Roberts lashes out with its beam guns. The Samuel B. Roberts started dueling with the Star Destroyer. Samuel B. Roberts gunners were aiming for the upperworks. For twenty minutes the Samuel B. Roberts slugged it out with adversaries over ten times their size. The Samuel B. Roberts shudders after serval devastating hits. The Samuel B. Roberts had lost several gun turrets and it was at this point the crew knew this was a fight to the finish.

The Samuel B. Roberts in furious last stand last few beam turrets fired and managed to set another Star Destroyers bridge on fire and knocked out a shield generator. Moments later more plasma bolts hit the Samuel B. Roberts opening a 10-meter hole in its side, causing several members of the crew to fly out into the vacuum of space. The ship was venting atmosphere and the reactors were going critical. Five minutes later the ship exploded.

The Tin Cans of Taffy 3 are succumbing to the withering firepower of Empire's armada. The battle to protect the Zentradi 33rd Naval/Marine Fleet base on Ghardaka II has been going on for two hours. Despite the heroic NUNS missile attacks the Empire manages to inflict heavy damage to one of Taffy 3's carriers. Now the Empire now turns its attention to the crippled carrier. The only ship in position to challenge the Imperial destroyers is the battered Johnston.

The Johnston open fires with its few remaining guns. Captain Evans orders the Johnston full speed ahead. Attempting to cross the T on the Imperial column. Crossing the T is a classic warfare tactic in which a warship crosses in front of a line of enemy ships, allowing the crossing ship to bring all their guns to bear while receiving fire from only the forward guns of the enemy.

But before Johnston Can cross the T the lead Star Destroyer turns sharply to starboard and the rest of the Star Destroyers follow. Captain Evans realized they were trying to take a shot with their Turbolasers at the carriers but their attack angle was bad. The Johnston had forced the Star Destroyers into a bad position and their shots had missed their mark.

Again the Johnston had saved the carriers again she pays the price. The Star Destroyers bare down on the Johnston. The Johnston staggers her fire against her attackers in a desperate but futile attempt to stave off the inevitable. A deadly barrage racks the Northampton Class Stealth Space Frigate. Finally, Johnston's damage engines falter and quit. She' dead in space. Enemy Star Destroyers incircle the ship and fire relentlessly. 2 hours and 45 minutes into the battle the Johnston explodes. But incredibly the Johnston and Taffy 3 had achieved the impossible.

Grand General Cassio Tagge ordered all but one of his Star Destroyers to return to the gate. That one Star Destroyer was to head planet side to support the invasion. Grand General Cassio Tagge was taken off guard by the damage his fleet had taken and wondered even if the Operation Dejarik was still viable.

Thanks to the courage of Taffy 3, the Empire's fleet had been repelled. The battle is over and David has felled Goliath. Taffy 3' victory had come at a terrible sacrifice, Guantánamo Class Stealth Carrier, two Northampton Class Stealth Space Frigates, and two Stealth Cruisers. More than 3,000 crewmen and pilots lost.

* * *

 ** _Author Notes_**

* * *

 _This battle is based off Battle of Leyte Gulf_

 _This going to be a two-parter the next battle will be planetside_

* * *

 ** _Northampton Class Stealth Space Frigate (2059)_**

Ship Type: stealth space frigate

Government: New U.N. Spacy

Manufacturer: unknown

Ship Class: Northampton

Ship Name: Bluenose, Macross 7 Fleet; Bolognese, Macross 7 Fleet; Bolognese 003, Macross 7 Fleet; Bolognese 005, Macross 7 Fleet; Bolognese 006, Macross 7 Fleet; Carla 009, Macross 7 Fleet; Lucy, Macross 7 Fleet; Stargazer, Macross 7 Fleet (destroyed February 2046); Glendale FFM-805, Macross Frontier Fleet; Amagi FFM-860, Macross Frontier Fleet; Century FFM-796, Macross Frontier Fleet; Eden FFM-810, Macross Frontier Fleet; Arc Broom FFM-832, Macross Frontier Fleet; Furious, Macross Frontier Fleet; Bluewhale FFM-866, Macross Frontier Fleet; Starline, Macross Frontier Fleet

Commission Date: unknown

Number of Class Commissioned: (large numbers) 9,000 as of 2045 (Macross Chronicle 2E Frontier Mechanic Sheet NUNS 06A)

Complement: unknown

Dimensions: length 252.5 meters; width 85.6 meters; height: 64.5 meters

Mass: standard operational displacement 1,200 metric tons

Structure: stealth composition; concealed hangars; sensor dome

Power Plant: General Galaxy impulse drive system

Main Machinery: main engine nozzle (circumference of main center aft hull); OTEC/Shinnakasu Fold system (gravitational field control system attachment); OverTechnology vernier thrusters

Max instantaneous acceleration during combat: 1.95 G+

Armament:

2 x 72mm Beam Gun Turret (one turret mounted front dorsal amidships, one turret mounted dorsal aft)

4 x Twin 58mm Beam Gun Turret (three turrets mounted dorsal/ventral prow, one turret mounted ventral aft)

18 x 20mm Twin Beam CIWS

4 x Anti-ship missile launcher

Space planes: unknown

Variable Mecha: approx 37 x VF-171 Nightmare Plus variable fighters

* * *

 **Stealth Space Cruiser**

Ship Type: stealth space cruiser

Government: New U.N. Spacy

Manufacturer: unknown

Ship Class: unknown

Ship Name: unknown

Commission Date: unknown

Number of Class Commissioned: unknown

Complement: unknown

Dimensions: approx. length 250 meters

Mass: unknown

Structure: stealth composition

Power Plant: thermonuclear reaction engine

Main Machinery: OverTechnology main engine thruster; OverTechnology vernier thrusters, OverTechnology gravity control system; OverTechnology fold system

Armament:

5 (approx) x 72mm beam gun turrets

6 (approx) x twin 58mm beam gun turrets

24 (approx) x 20mm twin beam CIWS

6 (approx) x anti-ship missile launchers (mounted within three ports per port/starboard sides of the forward bow)

Space planes: unknown

Variable Mecha: unknown


	10. The Battle for Ghardaka II - Part 2

_**The Zentradi race of giants: an uncivilized, warring race created in ancient times by the Protoculture. Originally, the Variable Fighter series transformable fighter planes were developed for the encounter with and battle against them. After an unfortunate encounter that nearly**_ lead _ **mankind to extinction, they eventually made their peace with man, and now live among us. It is said that the bridge between both races was built by the songs of a single songstress.**_

* * *

 **-The Speech-**

* * *

President Catherine Glass was about to make the most difficult speech she had ever to do. In this broadcast, President Catherine Glass had to describe a great military battle at the gate, and warn of a possible invasion attempt by the Empire, without casting doubt on eventual victory. Just before President Catherine Glass was to step up to the podium she remembered her family and friends fighting in the Ghardaka Star System. She was wearing the white NUNS uniform as she stepped up to the podium and gave the speech that would define her presidency.

"Hours ago the Empire attack our Fleet at the Ghardaka Star System. We are facing an enemy that is consumed and committed to our total destruction. An enemy that demands to be fought, and we will fight, but I say to you our greatest challenge is not the might of the Empire's fleet, the greatest challenge laying before us is to do what must be done without undoing the dream of Deculture. For myself, I have but one fear. Destroying the dream of the Deculture compared to such a loss. I do not fear the Empire! You ask, what is our policy? I will say: It is to wage war, with all our might and with all the strength that God can give us; to wage war against a monstrous tyranny never surpassed in the dark. That is our policy. You ask, what is our aim? I can answer in one word: It is victory, victory at all costs, victory in spite of all terror, victory, however long and hard the road may be."

Macross Frontier colony went silent for a moment then a loud roar started to echo through the streets, houses, schools, bars, businesses and social media.

"DECULTURE and VICTORY!"

"DECULTURE and VICTORY!"

"DECULTURE and VICTORY!"

Admiral Perry watched the speech from the bridge of the Battle Frontier/25 Stealth Carrier thought it was a good speech and how proud Howard Glass would be of his daughter. As the speech concluded Admiral Perry ordered Battle Frontier/25 Stealth Carrier to fold out.

The Battle Frontier (abbreviated name, Battle 25) is a variable stealth space attack aircraft carrier connected at the tip of Island 1 and charged with guarding the Macross Frontier convoy. Much larger than the Macross 7 class, the Battle 25 was designed for enhanced fighting strength and command abilities to accommodate the much larger scale of the emigrant fleet and the accompanying naval fleet. These changes resulted in the Battle 25 being built over 200 meters longer than the Battle 7 class and the operational weight was doubled to 16,550,000 metric tons.

The Battle Frontier is comprised of six ships: two stealth medium space carriers (which function as the arms in attack mode), one Combat Command Carrier ("central block"), two medium assault battleships (functioning as the leg "engine blocks"") and one heavy bombardment warship ("Gunship"). When separated, each ship is fold capable, combat capable and otherwise possesses all capabilities of a battleship. Although Battle Frontier and Battle Galaxy are the same type of warship with a common design they differ greatly in interior design and electronic equipment.

* * *

 _ **-Beach Head-**_

* * *

The NUNS had put a ferocious fight above Ghardaka II. Several of their Valkeryies had managed to destroy several Y-85 Titan dropships just before Atmospheric entry, but because of the space battle, the NUNS were not able to stop the Empire's invasion force.

The Y-85 could accommodate four AT-ATs in addition to four AT-STs as well as 1,000 troops. Walkers were held by cranes, clamped along the sides, in battle-ready configuration, and could be quickly deployed via drop-down floor hatches. The Y-85 was armed with two forward twin laser cannons for defense.

* * *

 _ **-Operation Grind-**_

* * *

A flat dessert dry lake bed which is home for the Zentradi 33rd Naval/Marine Fleet base on Ghardaka II large hills dot the horizon like pyramids. At the north end of the base, a squad of eight Queadluun-Rhea zentradi battle suits prepared for takeoff. For a scouting mission near the Imperial landing site. At the south end of the base, nine Queadluun-Rhea zentradi battle suits of the 357th battle group led by lieutenant Kōsuke await permission to launch a patrol, but Zentradi 33rd command has denied lieutenant Kōsuke permission take off. Lieutenant Kōsuke had his squad go through the preflight checks because he had a hunch the Empire may attack. At that very moment across the frontlines, an armada of 60 TIE/LN starfighters, 20 TIE/sa bombers, and 24 TIE strikers (TIE/SK x1 experimental air superiority fighter) descends on the Zentradi in an operation called Grind. As in a boot and heel grinding into the ground. A surprise attack meant to break Zentradi air superiority over Ghardaka II in a single brutal stroke. The Empire's goal is to destroy the Zentradi assets that are on the ground then to follow up with a ground assault.

Operation Grind had already a major set back because the Empire had lost over a third of their strike craft in the space battle above Ghardaka II, none the less the Empire pressed on.

Eight Queadluun-Rhea zentradi battle suits takeoff from the Zentradi 33rd Naval/Marine Fleet base lead by Captain Kravshera. Kravshera flies lead in the first flight of four. The Queadluun-Rhea form up and fly east. Just as the Queadluun-Rhea were heading to the front. Captain Kravshera sensors picked up enemy readings to the north. That was the first indication that the airborne Zentradi knew that the Empire was in the area. Then one of the Zentradi pilots broke into the radio and stated bandits 2oclock low. It was the first time any of the Zentradi had seen any of the Empires fighters, and their blood boiled with anticipation. The Zentradi prepared to attack.

The Empire pilots wondered where the hell did these Queadluun-Rhea zentradi battle suits come from?

Captain Kravshera draws first blood in the battle. He took the initiative and dove his Queadluun-Rhea zentradi battle suit to go nose to nose with a TIE striker.

During the first interstellar war (Space War I) the Zentradi military female battle suit known as the Queadluun-Rau was much admired for both performance and reliability. The reproduction of that famous Zentradi battle suit is the Queadluun-Rhea (maintaining the name used from ancient times). The new Queadluun-Rhea units have been strengthened through new technologies to feature improved engine power, additional armaments, enhanced sensors and avionics (but its maneuverability is outmatched by the newest variable fighter, the VF-25 Messiah). The Queadluun-Rhea has numerous weapons including an equipped pivoting beam cannon on its back and two three-barreled laser pulse guns within its arms. Although the New UN Forces retained the Queadluun-series through the production of the Rhea-type, the complicated structure of the battle suit resulted in fewer units mass produced compared to production runs of the VF-series.

The TIE/SK x1 experimental air superiority fighter, also known as the TIE/sk atmospheric fighter or simply the TIE striker, was a streamlined variant of the TIE line starfighters used by the Galactic Empire, most notably during the Battle of Scarif. Specialized for in-atmosphere missions, the atmospheric fighter was identifiable by its horizontal high-speed wings and large central pod. Largely because of its specialization for such missions, it was one of the few TIE models to be used by the Imperial Army as well as the Imperial Navy.

The TIE striker was capable of going 1,500 kph in the atmosphere while the Queadluun-Rhea was capable of going 4939.2 kph in the atmosphere and the acceleration normally 22.5G; up to 25G at super acceleration; Quimeliquola Inertia Control System inertia neutralization function can reduce the load on the pilot to 18G, but the Zentradi pilot must still wear a G-suit. The Zentradi militaristic race of alien, humanoid giants. The average Zentradi has a height somewhere between 7.5 to 9 meters tall (approximately 25 to 30 feet tall).

The TIE striker broke off and tried to go east of the base, but the evasive tactic fails and Captain Kravshera splashes the TIE striker with his two Mauler LPG-30/3R 30mm air-to-air high-speed-rotating tri-barrel laser pulse guns (mounted one per lower arm).

Captain Kravshera then attacked a Tie Bomber from above fired his two Maulers again for his second kill. The TIE/sa bomber, also known as the TIE bomber, was a bombing variant of the TIE line used by the Galactic Empire and was their main source of Anti-emplacement air-support. The TIE/sa bomber was specifically designed by Sienar Fleet Systems for use in the military of the Galactic Empire. A model of a light bomber, it was part of the TIE line of starfighters, distinguished by their twin ion engines and solar collector panels. The bomber measured 7.9 meters long, 10.6 meters wide, and 5.4 meters high. Its maximum atmospheric speed was 850 kph. They often served in the first line of attack, and Star Destroyer captains liked to send them out to carpet bomb and weaken large targets like capital ships in space or buildings on the ground.

Captain Kravshera spots a TIE fighter and zeros in on it and fired, as he was firing on when his armor was hit from behind. Green plasma bolts slam into him from behind his right engine begins to pour out black smoke. Captain Kravshera ducks into the hills in the northeast trying to lose the TIE fighters on his tail but they hold fast. Captain Kravshera and the rest of the Queadluun-Rhea squad needs help.

The calvary at the south end of the base, nine Queadluun-Rhea zentradi battle suits of the 357th battle group sits awaiting permission to take off from Zentradi 33rd command. Zentradi 33rd command still refused to let them take off, but Lieutenant Kōsuke a born leader and skilled tactician were still wary. Suddenly Lieutenant Kōsuke spots plasma bursts to the north all the confirmation he needs.

Lieutenant Kōsuke, then orders, "let's go!"

One of his men thought this is a decoration or a court-martial for taking off without permission.

The Queadluun-Rhea zentradi battle suits accelerate into the air. As Lieutenant Kōsuke took off into the air he spots a TIE bomber. As he was nose to nose with the bomber he got a target lock with his Bifors AA-76/QD anti-ship impact cannon (mounted on left side rear engine on pivoting mount) and fired. The bomber flames and careens out of control towards the rest of the squad that was taking off and slams into the ground just in front of them. The rest of the squad nicknamed The Green Bastards of Ghardaka took to the air. The frantic moments before the battle gives way to full aerial combat above the hills of the Ghardaka II base. One of the greatest dogfights of the war has begun.

Suddenly Lieutenant Kōsuke spots a TIE striker going after a Queadluun-Rhea. Lieutenant Kōsuke instinctively called a left break. If the Queadluun-Rhea breaks left then Lieutenant Kōsuke would have clean shot at the TIE striker. The move worked. TIE striker is hit from the nose to the tail by his two Mauler LPG-30/3R 30mm air-to-air high-speed-rotating tri-barrel laser pulse guns. The TIE striker rolls and plows into the ground.

Lieutenant Kōsuke watches a TIE bomber pass underneath him at treetop level. So Lieutenant Kōsuke turned right and dived after him and fired his Mauler LPG-30/3R 30mm air-to-air high-speed-rotating tri-barrel laser pulse guns and watched the TIE bomber explode.

Meanwhile, Lieutenant Bromco with his wingman joined the fubar. Immediately green plasma bursts fly past them as a pair of TIE fighters are making a high-speed attack. Lieutenant Bromco and his wingman used the speed of the TIE fighters against them and into them. Causing the TIE fighters to overshoot. Lieutenant Bromco had a good missile lock and fired his some of his micro-missiles from the Bifors close-combat short-range super-miniature high-maneuverability missile launcher pods (one per left/right rear engine mount). The Missiles hit their targets causing the TIE fighters to explode into a ball of flames.

The Zentradi had bloodied the Empire but they are still outnumbered. The fight is still far from over. In stunned amazement, Zentradi soldiers watched the battle from the ground. They were watching the dogfights like a football game. Yelling get that guy and you got one on your tail.

Above the base, the combat had reached a fevered pitch. It has become a grueling test of endurance. The pilots fought exhaustion. Lieutenant Kōsuke returns to action he spots a Queadluun-Rhea with its right engine on fire. It is Captain Kravshera whose Queadluun-Rhea had been hit hard early in the fight. Captain Kravshera had managed to turn the tables on the TIEs that had attacked him despite the damage to his armor. Captain Kravshera fires a burst on a TIE fighter and the pilot is killed and crashes into the ground, while Lieutenant Kōsuke splashed the other TIE fighter. Captain Kravshera then made a break towards the relative safety of the base.

Just then Captain Kravshera sees a TIE Bomber attacking the Queadol-Magdomilla Class (Assault Module) at the west side of the base. The venerable Queadol-Magdomilla Class continues to serve the Zentradi as a New UN Spacy warship. This medium scale warship (length 2,700 meters; width 800 meters; height 740 meters), often found in the role of a fleet command ship, is actually two individual vessels able to be separated to serve different functions. The forward section of the Queadol Magdomilla (the Assault Module) can detach from the main vessel (the Orbital Module) and act as an aerial assault craft for combat inside a planetary atmosphere. The modular system allows the two sections to operate independently and both are heavily armed with hangar bays carrying large mecha complements. While the orbital module can still enter a planetary atmosphere like most Zentradi warships, the ship has limited maneuverability. Although this class has been in use for hundreds of millennia, as has most of the Zentradi fleet, the Queadol Magdomilla was born in the middle stages of the Galactic Empire's Schism War and is thus one of the newer ships of the line. It was berthed at the Zentradi 33rd Marine Battalion base.

The TIE bomber spots the danger and breaks into Captain Kravshera. Captain Kravshera pulled lead fires his Bifors AA-76/QD anti-ship impact cannon (mounted on left side rear engine on pivoting mount) at a range of 500 meters splitting the TIE bomber in half just before it exploded.

To the North direct combat above the base shows no sign of abating. There was a great deal of effort for the pilots just to avoid mid-air collisions with all those fighters, bombers in such a tiny airspace. Captain Kravshera gives chase to a TIE striker. The TIE striker breaks hard but Captain Kravshera is not shaken. Captain Kravshera's two Mauler LPG-30/3R 30mm air-to-air high-speed-rotating tri-barrel laser pulse guns (mounted one per lower arm) erupt. The TIE striker shutter from the impact burst and plowed 150 meters into the ground.

As Captain Kravshera 4th victory smolders SMS Pilot Alto Saotome flying his VF-25F Super Messiah in support of the Zentradi spots a TIE striker and dived aggressively. The Super Pack Shinsei Industries SPS-25S/MF25 system includes extra boosters and missile launchers for the standard VF-25 Messiah variable fighter. The Super Pack system enhances the speed of the VF-25 beyond normal limits. Alto stayed padlocked on the tail of the TIE striker flying treetop level at 1700 kilometers per hour. Both pilots pulled 9 g's neck muscles strained to keep their heads up. Alto careful controls his throttle, his senses tuned to every shake and shiver of his two Shinsei Industry/ P&W/ RR FF-3001A Stage II thermonuclear reaction turbine engines. For whoever loses control at this high speed at low altitude first dies.

The legendary dogfight above the Zentradi 33rd Marine Battalion base enters its final stages. Alto struggles to pull lead to get a shot. After the third turn around a hill, Alto managed to pull lead on his enemy and finger closed in on the trigger and 58mm rounds from his Howard GU-17A new model 5-barrel 58mm Gatling gun pod with retractable cover to provide air cooling for the barrels (mounted ventral fuselage in Fighter mode) shredded the TIE striker. Alto soars over the hills.

Captain Kravshera roars over the south end of the base. He has made a series of head-on passes with a TIE Striker. Adburtly the TIE Striker made a break for home. Captain Kravshera cranked his Queadluun-Rhea around slipping in the trail of the retreating TIE Striker. He fired his two Mauler LPG-30/3R 30mm air-to-air high-speed-rotating tri-barrel laser pulse guns scoring hits in the TIE Striker's solar panels. The TIE Striker absorbed the punishment. Captain Kravshera fired another burst hitting the left side of the cockpit causing it to explode.

The remaining Imperials retreat. Incredibly only one Queadluun-Rhea was shot down while the Imperials had lost 80 attack craft.

* * *

 _ **-The Fog of War -**_

* * *

Ghardaka II, close to 300 AT-AT (All Terrain Armored Transport) walkers and 400 AT-ST (All Terrain Scout Transport) walkers charge across the desert to the Zentradi 33rd Marine Battalion base and the Zentradi only send 30 Battle Pods to stop them.

Two legendary Commanders Zentradi Major Temujin and Imperial General Maximillian Veers fight for control of Ghardaka II. The stakes could not be higher and the fighting is ferocious. This was Ghardaka II one of history's greatest armored battles. The Imperials had struck deep into the heart of the Ghardaka II desert in a bold attack on Zentradi forces. The Zentradi outnumbered over 10 to1 find themselves in a desperate battle of survival. A battle that could affect the entire fate of the Milkyway Galaxy.

General Maximillian Veers's plan was to concentrate his armor strength at one point, to force a breakthrough, rolling up and securing the flanks on either side and then penetrating like lightning, before the enemy has time to react, deep into his rear.

The Ghardaka II desert bristles with Imperial manpower and weapons. 17,000 Storm Troopers, 300 AT-AT (All Terrain Armored Transport) walkers, and 400 AT-ST (All Terrain Scout Transport) walkers.

AT-AT (All Terrain Armored Transport) walkers, they have good armor, good guns, good mobility and are very rough and tumble for the harsh desert environment of Ghardaka II.

The Imperial AT-AT walkers were 22.5 meters and weighed in at 1700 tons. It is Heavy but moves somewhat slow at 60 kph. It carried lethal cannons, two Mk 3e/W heavy laser cannons, two FF-4 medium repeating blasters and its wide Durasteel footpads make it ideal for the soft sands of the Ghardaka II desert.

The Imperial AT-ST (All Terrain Scout Transport) walkers were two-legged walkers 9.04 meters tall and weighed in at 20 tons. It is light and fast moving at 90 kph. It carried lethal two Chin-mounted Taim & Bak MS-4 twin blaster cannons, one Cheek-mounted Yaove Gunsmiths 88i twin light blaster cannon, one Dymex DW-3 concussion grenade launcher and a missile launcher. They were often referred to as chicken walkers because of their bird-like leg design.

The Zentradi forces are somewhat Hodgepodge. As the years passed and other technology evolved and grew, Zentraedi technology stayed relatively stagnant at first. Eventually, though it was decided that indeed loyal Zentraedi would have to have their mecha and equipment upgraded to be more effective, especially after the NUNS began encountering more and more units like the Pheios and "Renegade" Power Armours. The Zentradi are using weapons that direct descendants the first interstellar war. They still have Glaug Delta, Reguld Rau, Reguld Battle Pod and the Reguld Battle Pod Missile Carrier.

The Glaug Battle Pod armed with a long-range, electron beam cannon (mounted dorsal on the main fuselage), two large-bore impact cannons (mounted on front arms), small-bore impact cannons (mounted on front arms), and small-bore, laser anti-personnel cannons (mounted forward ventral on the main fuselage). The Glaug (pronounced "Glaaj") is a two-legged battle pod with a larger (16.55 meters and weighing 40 tons) and more heavily armed tactical pod (15 meters tall and weighing 35 tons) used by unit commanders in the mecha forces of the Zentradi Army. Increasing the firepower beyond the standard Reguld Battle Pods. Glaug can operate in nearly any capacity. To handle the increased power demands, the Glaug has a much more powerful single fusion reactor. Like the Reguld, the Glaug is ground-based within a planetary atmosphere but uses numerous vernier thrusters and powerful dual engines for space flight.

The only drawback is that the Zentradi 33rd Marine Battalion base only has one of them. Mobilizing at the northern end of the base the Zentradi can only muster 30 Battle Pods, 50 Zentraedi warriors, and less 15 Queadluun-Rhea armors. Outgunned and outnumbered the Zentradi's only hope is to hit hard and fast.

By Noon the Imperial air attack had failed. Reeling from the failure of the air attack, the Imperial air command is in shock. The fog of war descends very heavily on Imperial Forces. It is humiliating for Imperial fighter commanders to admit that the Zentradi, alien clones are beating them. Rather than admit that they are losing they claim the exact opposite. They claim to be succeeding. They claim to be shooting down the Zentradi. So General Maximillian Veers marching to the Zentradi base is unprepared for the Zentradi armored forces.

* * *

 _ **-Battle of the Chicken Walkers-**_

* * *

Lieutenant Tal leading a scouting mission in his Reguld Rau Battle Pod with five other Zentradi in their Reguld Battle Pods spotted 75 Imperial AT-ST walkers scouting 50 kilometers ahead of the main Imperial forces.

The most radical update was the phasing out of the Nousjadeul-Ger in favor of a hybrid Reguld/Queadluun Rau unit known simply as the Reguld Rau. This unit took a thruster pack like the Rau along with a similar arm system to increase the effectiveness of the Regult chassis to include flight and significant short-range firepower in its micro missile launchers as well as a broader field of fire with the arm guns.

Lieutenant Tal with his five Battle Pods Moved to the top of the Hill and called command that he had spotted the enemy and for them to send as many Battle Pods as possible. Lieutenant Tal realized if he did not stop or at least slow down the Imperial forces before they reached the top of the hill the Empire would overrun the base. Lieutenant Tal decided to move forward and catch hill and catch the 50 Imperial AT-ST walkers in the Valley.

It is a desperate gamble and the only chance the Zentradi had. The Zentradi had to gain their firing positions and they would have to cross 800 meters of open ground in the teeth of Imperial fire.

Lieutenant Tal ordered to move forward like it was written in the book. Nobody moved.

Lieutenant Tal told the other five Reguld Battle Pods, "Look at the Imperial Soldiers and look at how well they are fighting".

"Look at them, what happened to us?"

"Am I seeing chickens with us?"

"Start to MOVE!"

Lieutenant Tal started to move and the five other Battlepods joined in. Lieutenant Tal prayed to the Gods that his battle pods would reach the top of the hill so his forces would catch the Imperials. When he arrived at the top of the hill they started to fire like crazy. Once the Zentradi were in firing position it was easier for them to fire into the valley than it was for the Imperials to fire up the hill.

This was the sort of the moment that makes a Zentradi warrior's heart tremble. Once more, Lieutenant Tal could step on the battlefield.

"War is great, is it not, my fellow Zentradi!?", Lieutenant Tal called out on the radio.

Lieutenant Tal locked his micro missiles on to five Imperial AT-ST walkers and fired destroying the enemy walkers. He then changed position and fired his two Particle Guns and destroyed another enemy walker. Lieutenant Tal was constantly shooting and moving so that the enemy could not get a lock on him. Lieutenant Tal was fighting to survive.

Lieutenant Tal thought to himself, "Doesn't it feel great?"

"I'd Begun to forget the feeling of exchanging lives on the battlefield."

"That desire to live, that resolve to die, that moment preceding the end of your short life, none of them can be found in a peaceful world."

"Those who live a peaceful life could never understand it..."

"That to fight is to live, to die, to have fun!"

From the start when the Imperials are in motion and the Zentradi could choose their firing positions, it gave them a huge advantage over the Empire's forces.

The Reguld Battle Pod was the first of the Zentradi weapons systems to receive a weapons upgrade by the NUNS because it was the most numerous in the Zentraedi forces. It received updated/upgraded armor and increased firepower in it's new updated weapon systems. Simple, efficient and reliable, the Reguld is the standard mass production mecha of the Zentradi Army. Produced in staggering numbers to fill the need for an all-purpose mecha, this two-legged battle pod accommodates a single Zentradi soldier in a compact cockpit and is capable of operating in space or on a planet's surface. In space, the Reguld makes use of two booster engines and numerous vernier thrusters to propel itself at very high speeds. Its armor can stop up to the equivalent of standard 30mm rounds. It has two medium-bore Particle Cannons that can accurately hit targets 13 kilometers away. These Battle Pods with there bird-like legs were capable of running at 256 kilometers per hour and Leaping 130 meters.

The superb guns on the Battle Pods allowed them to hit and kill the AT-ST walkers long before the plasma bolts of the Empire could reach them. The Zentradi have become experts at long range gunnery.

The Zentradi were firing very accurately killing AT-ST walker by AT-ST walker.

Some of the AT-ST walkers stopped and fired at one of Lieutenant Tal's Reguld Battle Pods and destroyed it killing the Zentradi pilot. Meanwhile, the other Reguld Battle Pods where firing their Particle Beams and were killing the Imperial AT-ST walkers.

Lieutenant Tal called out on the radio "Let us have some fun, my fellow Zentradi!"

Everything was ablaze from the weapons fire the valley had been turned into hell. Lieutenant Tal look into the valley and lost count of how many AT-ST walkers were on fire. After the battle, the valley was called "The Valley of Tears" for all dead Imperial soldiers. For the first time, the Zentradi felt they could win this battle.

* * *

 _ **-Lightning War-**_

* * *

General Maximillian Veers was a tactician of the greatest ability, with a firm grasp of every detail of the employment of armor in action, and very quick to seize the fleeting opportunity and the critical turning point of a mobile battle. General Maximillian Veers used lightning war tactics. Lightning war was a method of warfare whereby an attacking force, spearheaded by a dense concentration of armoured and mechanised infantry formations with close air support, breaks through the opponent's line of defence by short, fast, powerful attacks and then dislocates the defenders, using speed and surprise to encircle them with the help of air superiority.

General Maximillian Veers, had several concerns about their mission to capture Ghardaka II. General Maximillian Veers viewed Grand General Cassio Tagge as a paper pusher and accountant but not a great general. He knew that General Maximillian Veers was underestimating the NUNS and the Zentradi. That point was proven by the outcome of the space battle above Ghardaka II. General Maximillian Veers knew he had to reach the Zentradi Base fast. He was concerned that he had lost communication with the AT-ST scout group. He suspected that they were most likely destroyed, although communication was bad because there was no Imperial ships or satellites in orbit.

He knew he had to reach the base before the Zentradi had a chance to recover from the air attack. General Maximillian Veers ordered the AT-ATs and AT-STs of the Imperial 25th Brigade to race to 50 kilometers per hour in order to cut off and capture the base. They should Reach the Base in two hours.

As the AT-AT picked up speed a rookie stormtrooper sitting inside, noticed several veteran stormtroopers remove their helmets and sit on them.

"Why do all you guys sit on your helmets?", asked the Rookie.

"So we don't get our balls blown off", replied one of the veterans.

The Rookie then removed his helmet and sat on it.

The plan is for the Imperial 25th Brigade is head south and smash the Zentradi 33rd Marine Battalion base.

Zentradi Marine Major Temujin in his Glaug Battle Pod turns northward and hustles to set up an L shaped ambush with his 27 battle pods, 13 Queadluun-Rhea armors, and Zentradi troopers. The battle pods and troopers were camouflaged so that the Imperials could not see them.

Advancing into the ambush was 300 AT-AT (All Terrain Armored Transport) walkers and 325 AT-ST (All Terrain Scout Transport) walkers. The AT-ST covered the sides of the AT-AT because they lacked side weapons.

AT-AT is considered to be one of the best-armored weapons in the Empire. It carries two Mk 3e/W heavy laser cannons and two FF-4 medium repeating blasters that can easily destroy a Zentradi Battle Pod, especially at close range. Heavily armored and awe-inducing, the AT-AT positioned itself as the standard of Imperial firepower on the battlefield.

Major Temujin did not want the Imperials to feel anything as they entered the zone of destruction. Major Temujin could fell the vibration of the ground as the Imperial AT-AT and AT-ST entered the ambush.

The 9-meter tall Zentradi Troopers wore body armor composed of a plastic ceramic composite designed to protect the wearer from micro-meteorites and small arms fire and was immune to all projectiles less than 13mm; however, most anti-mecha weaponry can easily inflict damage on the wearer. They carried the Zentradi assault rifle the IC-AR is the standard rifle given to all Zentradi warriors. The IC-AR was designed to be easily maintained and operated. The weapon fires 39.6mm HESH shells at a rate of 300 rounds per minute with 200 rounds stored internally. The IC-AR proved to be an extremely durable weapon with a low occurrence of jamming.

The Imperial AT-ST walkers are sitting ducks for the high-explosive squash head (HESH) round because of their thin armor design. On impact, they squash against the target and explode. Creating a shock wave that tears apart the interior of an AT-ST walker.

Once the entire Imperial Brigade entered the ambush area Major Temujin gave the order to fire and opened fire on the front AT-AT with his Glaug Battle Pod's long-range, electron beam cannon (mounted dorsal on the main fuselage, two large-bore impact cannons (mounted on front arms), and two small-bore impact cannons (mounted on front arms). Blowing apart the command section of the AT-AT. The AT-AT fell to the ground like a decapitated elephant.

The Zentradi Troopers concentrated their fire on the AT-ST walkers while the Battle Pod's concentrated on the AT-AT walkers taking them down one by one. The eight Reguld Missile Carrier Battle Pods were extremely effective at destroying the AT-AT walkers.

The Artillery support versions of the Reguld got a similar equipment upgrade to their standard brothers. However, instead of two different variations, it was decided to go with a single launcher type with an enlarged payload and greater range to make the units more effective and standardized.

Combat Computer calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armor/aircraft/vehicles. Radar - Can identify up to 72 and track up to 24 targets simultaneously to a range of 240km for airborne targets and 32km for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. The range is about 80km depending on terrain. Targeting Computer assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 80km

The Imperials tried to counter-attack from top to bottom but they did not have a chance, the ambush was lethal. After two hours there were a few AT-ATs left that tried to escape. As they retreated north the ran into the Queadluun-Rhea armors.

Stormtroopers were the elite soldiers of the Galactic Empire. Like Imperial-class Star Destroyers and TIE fighters, stormtroopers served as ever-present reminders of the absolute power of Emperor Palpatine. These faceless enforcers of the New Order were considered an extension of the Emperor's will and often used efficient yet brutal tactics to keep thousands of star systems throughout the galaxy in submission to the Empire. At the height of the Empire, stormtroopers had effectively become symbols of major authority. With few exceptions, they were distinguished from all other military units by their signature white armor.

The BlasTech E-11 blaster rifle was the standard issue weapon of the Stormtrooper Corps and one of the most commonly issued rifles in the Imperial Military.

Several Imperial Stormtroopers that had survived the destruction of their AT-AT walkers were now trying to use the wreckage as cover. Their E-11 blaster rifles were having little to no effect on the Zentradi Troopers or their Battle Pods. Their armor only gave them no protection against the Zentradi weapons.

Major Temujin gave the order for the Zentradi to cease fire because the Empire was a defeated army. Once the Stormtroopers raised their hands and surrendered the battle was over. Major Temujin did not want his Zentradi troops to be dishonored by massacring surrendering troops. They had managed to capture 500 imperial soldiers.

In two hours the Zentradi had destroyed the Empire's 25th Brigade. Only 3 AT-ATs and 5 AT-STs manage to escape. After this ambush, Major Temujin called Captain Wilder and told him to erase the 25th Brigade from the battle map.

With the destruction of the Imperial 25th Brigade, the empire had no hope of capturing the Zentradi 33rd Marine Battalion base or Ghardaka II. For the Zentradi 33rd Marine Battalion, they had regained their honor because of the great victory.

It had taken less than a day for the Zentradi defeat the Imperial forces. In the course of a short campaign, the Imperials had lost nearly 16,500 Storm Troopers, 300 AT-AT (All Terrain Armored Transport) walkers, and 400 AT-ST (All Terrain Scout Transport) walkers.

A badly wounded General Maximillian Veers was saved by his loyal men and was evacuated to the Star Destroyer before it left Ghardaka II.

For the Zentradi victory also comes with a price with 11 casualties, and more than 9 Battle Pods destroyed but for the Zentradi the battle for Ghardaka II is nothing less than a triumph. Zentradi victory is one of the most outstanding accomplishments of the war. A small Zentradi force not only defeated a much larger and well-armed Imperial force, they destroyed it. The Zentradi fought on Death's Ground, the soldiers knew able they win or they would die. There was no place to retreat and no place to escape.

Outgunned and outnumbered a small Zentradi force proved to be unstoppable.

* * *

 _ **-Author Notes-**_

* * *

 _These battles are based on the WWII North African campaign, WWII Operation Bodenplatte, the Six Day War, and the Yom Kippur War._


	11. Chapter 11 Chariots of the Gods

_**Vajra, The name for a mysterious extraterrestrial life-form that attacked the Macross Frontier Fleet in March of 2059. The New United Nations Government became aware of the Vajra 19 years prior to 2059 (circa 2040) but kept the fact of their existence a secret. Eleven years prior to 2059 (circa 2048) the Vajra attacked the 117th Research Fleet, an event that caused the deaths of nearly 1,000 people.**_

 _ **The Vajra are biomechanical in nature and the large red Vajra units possess many advanced capabilities such as nearly impervious energy converting armor, the ability to space fold and a powerful anti-ship beam weapon. Individual Vajra operates with very little brain matter and as a species, the Vajra seem to operate via a collective consciousness. The Vajra have no language and communicate with each other through fold space, utilizing fold quartz inside the V-Type micro-organisms in their blood. This communication method also keeps the Vajra in constant contact and allows them to adapt quickly in combat situations, even allowing them to evolve improved defenses as more Vajra are born and/or undergo metamorphosis. The Vajra are directed via the Queen and her subordinate Queens which often control fleets of Vajra, Vajra carriers and a Vajra mothership (such as the hive found on Gallia 4). The Vajra mate by transmitting a song called Aimo when they encounter Vajra from other galaxies.**_

 _ **The Vajra as a race has appeared in 7 different forms during the events of the Vajra War. The Vajra have appeared as Larvae, Flyers, Walker, Small-Size, Large-Size, Semi-Queen and Queen. While some forms of Vajra eventually grow into others (such as Larvae into Flyers) it is unknown whether or not all Vajra Larvae have the potential to grow into Large Vajra (Red) or Queens.**_

 _ **The Protoculture knew of the Vajra and feared, adored and deified their power to the extent of imitating the Vajra by inventing space fold drives, super dimension weaponry and even modeling some mechanical constructs after the**_ form _ **of the Vajra Queen (see AFOS). The Vajra lack the ability to communicate with other intelligent organisms directly and have attempted to solve this problem by infecting other organisms with the V-Type Virus. Unfortunately, the V-Type infection is fatal to most organisms if it reaches the brain, but one such attempt succeeded when Ranka Lee was infected by the V-Type virus in utero, allowing Ranka to communicate with the Vajra via singing while the V-Type virus remained harmlessly localized in her abdomen.**_

* * *

 _-Desperation-_

Vader had managed to maintain control of the HyperGate. It had been several costly battles. The Empire had not been able to defeat the NUNS. The NUNS were too well trained and disciplined. The NUNS pilots where far more skilled the Rebels. Also, the Empire's Ion Cannons were having little to no effect on the NUNS ships and Fighters. Lieutenant Gorin Casido theorized this was due to the NUNS using Reaction Weapons. While they did not produce the radiation of nuclear they did produce large amounts of EMP (electromagnetic pulse). Because of this EMP, the NUNS ships and fighters were protected against the Ion Cannons. The biggest concern Vader had for this war was Grand General Cassio Tagge.

Vader knew that Grand General Cassio Tagge had to be desperate after the defeat Ghardaka II. Grand General Cassio Tagge had taken command of the Planet Force force for the glory. Grand General Cassio Tagge knew that Ghardaka II was important to the Emperor Palpatine because of the Protoculture Temple. Vader was not surprised by Tagge's results. Tagge was an accountant, he was not a tactician. Tagge should have beaten the NUNS in the orbit Ghardaka II, but he had underestimated NUNS courage and combat experience. Tagge's failures to control the space above Ghardaka II lead to the failure of General Maximillian Veers on the ground.

Vader had planned to execute General Maximillian Veers but decided against it when he heard that he had fought on even badly wounded and burned until he had passed out. When Vader saw General Maximillian Veers in bacta tank treating his wounds and his burns, he knew he had to give this man one more chance because the Empire had so few commanders who would stand and fight in losing conditions.

Grand General Cassio Tagge fall would be coming soon, Vaders plans were coming together very nicely. Now he just had to wait on Inferno Squad to return from their mission.

* * *

 _-Inferno Squad-_

Inferno Squad was commissioned after the Alliance to Restore the Republic scored its first major victory when they stole the plans to the Death Star during the Battle of Scarif and ultimately destroyed the battle station during the Battle of Yavin. Inferno Squad, consisting of Captain Iden Versio and agents Gideon Hask, Seyn Marana and Del Meeko, were tasked with unconventional warfare, foreign internal defense, special reconnaissance, direct action, and counter-terrorism.

In the Empire, Inferno Squad was considered legendary. Their job was to do missions beyond the scope of Stormtroopers. They were the most highly trained unit in the Empire. Inferno Squads greatest expertise is to work behind enemy lines.

A TIE fighter pilot in the Imperial Starfighter Corps, Iden became Commander of Inferno Squad, an Imperial Special Forces commando unit assembled by her father, Admiral Garrick Versio, in response to the destruction of the Death Star.

"You will do as you are instructed. No questions. We need to recover anything and everything, anyone and everyone, who might have knowledge of the Protoculture Temple. You are all accustomed to being part of something larger than yourselves. To be a part of a vast machine. But this unit will be a microcosm of only four. You'll find that a great deal of weight will be resting on your shoulders," Admiral Garrick Versio informing the Inferno Squad of their orders.

Inferno Squad used the cover of the battle to land their Raider II-class corvette into a box canyon near the Protoculture Temple. Inferno Squad managed to land within a few kilometers of the Temple. As Inferno Squad they know no matter what that the NUNS must not discover them. The Empire would not be able to rescue them. It was an extremely dangerous intel gathering mission. The Inferno Squad used modified 74-Z speeder bikes gets within a few thousand meters and starts intelligence gathering. The 74-Z speeder bike was a model of speeder bike which saw service during the Clone Wars and then later used by the Galactic Empire in combat, and for reconnaissance purposes during the Galactic Civil War. They were usually piloted by scout troopers and were able to jam comlinks. The 74-Z speeder bikes had the machinery that the Empire thought was unnecessary, stripped off to maximize speed and stealth. Some might call it a "death trap" but the speeder bikes terrain sensors had a connection to a HUD all scout troopers had to tell what was ahead of them

* * *

 _-The Protoculture Temple-_

Carved out of the mountain on the west bank of a dead lake 500,000 years ago, this imposing main temple of the Ghardaka II complex was as much dedicated to Vajar and the Protoculture. The four colossal statues of the Zentradi, which front the temple, are like gigantic sentinels watching over the incoming traffic from the south, undoubtedly designed as a warning of the strength of the Protoculture. From the temple's forecourt, a short flight of steps leads up to the terrace in front of the massive rock-cut facade, which is about 100m high and 90m wide. Guarding the entrance, the four famous colossal statues stare out across the water into eternity. Above the entrance, between the central throned colossi, is the figure of the falcon-headed sun god. The roof of the large hall is decorated with Vajar and is supported by eight columns, each fronted by an Osiride statue Reliefs and Murals on the walls depicts the Protoculture's place in the galaxy.

As Doctor Aphra study the murals of the Protoculture Temple, she also recorded them on a tablet with personal notes.

"The Protoculture was known to create murals that were written in their own language which the Zentradi writing system was seemingly based off and allowed them to translate. The Protoculture also believed in the sign of peace which was an individual that contained the mixed blood of many different races. The murals Protoculture told their story", dictated Doctor Aphra.

"According to murals, the Protoculture was once a proud race of beings who developed their own culture long ago before all other creatures living in the universe. Thus, they took the name Protoculture as they were the first beings to developed culture. Their origins were traced to a planet with an abundance of greenery where they developed a society of small settlements, gathered food and generally lived in peace. Eventually, their race developed tools, implements, and industry as well as learned to plow their lands. At this time, their population had grown considerably whereupon they divided themselves into two separate factions that lived in different areas. As their industry and agriculture developed, many political and economic exchanges came before the race. With their continued advancement, the Protoculture developed the capacity for space travel and ventured into the stars. But the differences between the factions of Protoculture eventually led to conflict erupting between the two and war was the result. So great was this conflict that it spread throughout the universe. It was during this time, that the Protoculture felt that they could not stain their hands with blood and thus decided to fight the war by proxy. This led to their science creating a race of giant warriors known as the Zentradi to fight their battles".

Doctor Aphra thought to herself it was a shame that Nene could not be in here herself, for this was her history. She now understood some of her dad's excitement when it came to archeology but she would never sacrifice the people who were important to like her father had done to his family.

As Doctor Aphra studied the murals she felt that she was missing something very obvious. Then she realized that there was a pattern of stones running through the murals. The stones had craved into them a pattern that matched the Gree symbol for the word gate. As she looked at the pattern she started to realize that position was like a mathematics code. No, they were more like music notes. She thought for a moment and remembered that Macross 7 had been able to activate a Protoculture Temple with music.

Doctor Aphra scanned the Murals and stone pattern and emailed them off from her tablet to Luca, Sharon, and Ranka on the Macross Quarter. If she was right the three of them might be able to create the song needed to activate the temple.

She then had a disturbing thought. A possible theory that could shake her galaxy to the core. The more she thought about the gate, the humans of this galaxy, the Zentradi, and the Protoculture a radical idea started to form. The people of this galaxy had solid physical evidence of Human and Zentradi origins. In her galaxy humanity's origin was a mysteries. What if the Milkyway Galaxy was the origin of human life of her Galaxy. The DNA tests were proved that there was a 99% match. Another thought had hit Doctor Aphra what if the Gree did not develop the HyperGate technology? What if they copied the tech or just simply claimed it was as their own?

Luke was acting as Doctor Aphra's personal guard. It took him a moment to get used to being in the temple. It felt like he felt like electricity was flowing through his body as soon as he entered the temple. Again he thought he heard Ben's voice talking to him.

"Luke be careful this is a place of immense ancient power," the voice warned.

Luke was glad that the NUNS had given him his weapons back. It made him feel more comfortable in the temple. He was getting used to power flowing through here. Luke figured he was feeling the power of this building because he was force sensitive. He watched as Doctor Aphra made notes as she studied the temple. He could tell she was actually enjoying herself. She had a smile and a bounce in her step as she went from mural to mural. Luke had tried to talk to her but she was far too involved in her work. She was not so much as rude but dismissive. She reminded him of Uncle Owen when he was busy fixing a piece of farming equipment. Luke still felt a twinge of guilt for their deaths.

Doctor Aphra took a small break from examining the Temple to go talk and tease Nene about her being macronized. So she politely told Luke as taking a break.

Doctor Aphra decided to be nice to Luke because he was ordered by Leia to be here and to protect her. Luke was at heart the still naive farmboy he has always been. Han was a different matter his job was to monitor and babysit her. Han was Leia's lapdog. Luke escorted the Doctor to the entrance of the temple where they ran into Han and Chewbacca standing guard.

"Hey, Doc how's it going?" Han asked, "I hope we can leave this hot and miserable desert planet soon.

"I nothing to report to your boss yet," replied Doctor Aphra.

"Come on Doc, you know I didn't mean it that way," replied Han.

"I know what you meant," Doctor Aphra said coldly, "You were sent by the Princess to babysit me".

"Doc it would not hurt to try and understand Leia's position", Han tried to explain.

"I think I made my position very clear about your rebellion and your Princess," angerly stated Doctor Aphra, "And I don't need a piss poor hypocritical smuggler and his walking stinking carpet of a copilot telling me that I need to understand anything".

Chewbacca made an ugly growl at Doctor Aphra.

"Don't you dare threaten me You Flea Bitten Fur Ball!" yelled Doctor Aphra.

"Doc calm down you wouldn't want to get a Wookie angry," Han said snidely.

Just then he heard an 11 meter tall macronized Nene come up behind them and said very calm and cold voice, "And you would not want to see a Meltrandi (Female Zentradi) Warrior angry".

Han looked up and saw Nene staring down at them with a predatory look in her eyes.

"Point taken," Han said with a nervous smile.

Luke stepped in smiling and said, "Doctor Aphra, Nene I am sure Han and Chewy did mean any offense, Han just has a way of putting both feet in his mouth".

Doctor Aphra knew that Klan liked Luke, so she did not want to cause Nene any issue with Klan. Besides, Luke was just a nice naive hic from Tatooine.

"Fine let's go Nene," Doctor Aphra stated as she stormed off.

"It must be the heat that is making everyone irritable," jokingly said Han.

"It's not that hot," said Luke.

"Kid I don't want to hear that from you," Han said with a laugh, "You grew up on Tatooine".

As Doctor Aphra passed by Brera Sterne who had watched the minor argument, she saw that he had a small smirk on his face, and said, "What are you smiling at?"

In a rare show of emotion, Brera Sterne said with a slight smile, "Nothing, discretion is the better part of valor".

Nene using Doctor Aphra's full name said in a scolding tone, "Chelli Lona Aphra, do not make me carry you and put you in a timeout".

"Jeez, you always get moody when your working," Nene said.

"Okay, Okay, I am sorry," Doctor Aphra said as she and Nene wondered off.

* * *

 _-Force Recon-_

Inferno Squad moved into position and was gathering information on the positions of the SMS and Rebels studying the Protoculture Temple. Agent Seyn Marana was about a kilometer away with her DLT-19x targeting sniper blaster rifle getting into position on a ridge that overlooked the entire Protoculture Temple. Seyn Marana was a female human who studied at the Imperial Academy of Uyter where she graduated at the top of her class a year early. Possessing an eidetic memory, Marana was a master cryptologist and a superior shot who could take out any foe at over five kilometers knew 29 languages and could write seven more.

Agent Gideon Hask worked his way within 50 meters east of the NUNS encampment and was in position with his E-11 blaster rifle covering a large green armored shuttle. A native of the planet Kuat, Hask studied at the Coruscant Imperial University where he graduated at the top of his class. Sometime after leaving the Imperial Academy, Hask served aboard the Mandate and earned the Crimson Star for exceptional performances against his enemies along with a promotion. After the Battle of Yavin, Hask was drafted into Inferno squad.

Agent Del Meeko was hidden about 300meters from the Temple encampment on a 74-Z speeder bike. A native of Coruscant, Del Meeko grew up during the time of the Jedi Order, although the stories he heard about the Jedi caused him to fear them. Meeko worked his way through the ranks of the Imperial Military, starting as a stormtrooper, then as a shoretrooper on Scarif then as a TIE fighter pilot and finally a chief engineer aboard a Star Destroyer. Sometime after the Battle of Yavin, he joined Inferno Squad. Del Meeko's job was to bring quick firepower of his 74-Z speeder bike if needed. The 74-Z speeder bike was armed with an Ax-20 blaster cannon. A blaster cannon was the heaviest and most powerful version of a blaster.

Commander Iden Versio gripped her E-11 blaster rifle tightly. She had a bad feeling about this mission. She had been monitoring the battle for Ghardaka II and it had turned into a rout of Imperial forces. Imperial Forces were desperately trying to evac the planet. This meant the time they would have to complete their mission was running out. Worse there to 11-meter tall Zentradi warriors with Queadluun-Rhea armors. She had a great respect for the Zentradi and their Queadluun-Rhea armors from the reports she had read. There was also a purple Valkyrie in GERWALK mode, luckily there was no pilot in it. Then she spotted three rebels but not just any rebels, but the ones responsible for the destruction of the Deathstar. It took all strength not to fire at them. She had her mission to complete.

Iden Versio was born and raised on the planet Vardos during the era of the Galactic Empire. She was the daughter of Garrick Versio, an admiral in the Imperial Security Bureau; and Zeehay Versio, an artist who contributed to the design of propaganda posters. Following in her father's example, Iden trained to become a soldier of the Empire, and to that end attended the Future Imperial Leaders Military Preparatory School on Vardos, and following that enrolling in the Imperial Academy on Coruscant, the Imperial capital world. Versio later graduated from the Imperial Academy with honors, at the top of her class.

Iden participated in the Battle of Yavin under the callsign TIE Sigma Three. As the Rebel Alliance launched fighters to attack the Death Star, Versio and her squadron were deployed to intercept them. She believed the Rebel fighters presented no threat to the Imperial station and questioned her deployment, but once she was warned not to waste Darth Vader's time, she kept silent about it and followed orders. During the course of the battle, Versio shot down several Rebel fighters. Ultimately, rebel pilot Luke Skywalker was able to fire a pair of proton torpedoes down the Death Star's thermal exhaust port, which triggered a chain reaction resulting in the battle station's destruction. Following the Death Star's explosion, Versio's TIE fighter was struck by debris from the station, causing her to lose control of her TIE and crash-land on Yavin's moon, Yavin 4. Iden became Commander of Inferno Squad, an Imperial Special Forces commando unit assembled by her father, Admiral Garrick Versio, in response to the destruction of the Death Star.

Iden now had to wait for the right moment to strike and capture as much data as they could.

Seyn Marana looking through the scope of DLT-19x targeting sniper blaster rifle was studying a target a man in green fatigues with greenish blond hair. As she zoomed in on the face of the man she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. It looked like the man was staring back at her with the eyes of a hunter. But that was impossible she was over a kilometer away. She blinked her eyes and looked back and he had turned away and walked towards the temple. She thought it had to be her imagination.

Brera Sterne noticed a slight reflection on a ridge overlooking the Protoculture Temple site with his cybernetic eyes. Brera Sterne used the brainwave flight control system, with remote operation outside of the cockpit (links pilot cranial nerves and VF-27 Lucifer central computer directly with the optical circuit to reduce response time) sensor system and spotted the sniper. Brera then scanned the whole area around the temple site and located three more intruders was sent directly to his brain.

He then walked calmly to a table under a tent picked up a canteen of water and slowly started drinking it. What Brera was really doing was using brainwave flight control system to access his fighters com system to warn Klan, Nene, and Canaria.

"Klan and Nene, I need you to get into your Queadluun-Rhea armors and fly off like you are going on patrol, but circle back here," ordered Brera Sterne, "I will feed you the enemy locations".

"Are we looking at stranded stormtroopers from the failed invasion or are we looking at special forces?," asked Canaria.

"From their movements most likely special forces," replied Brera, "Nene please warn Doctor Aphra and send her to warn Han and Luke." "Canaria be prepared for the wounded".

"Ryōkai (Roger)," replied Canaria, Klan, and Nene.

* * *

 _-Firefight-_

Commander Iden Versio waited a good 10 minutes for the Queadluun-Rhea armors to be out of the area, then gave the order for suppression fire on the Temple site. Commander Iden Versio then called out to NUNS to surrender, she then said she was going to enter the camp to negotiate with the NUNS. Brera signaled to the rebels to lower their weapons and reluctantly they did. Doctor Aphra saw the look in Brera's eyes, the look of a stone cold killer about to close the door of a trap.

Agent Del Meeko little voice was screaming in his head this was going to easy so he sent Dio to monitor the camp. Dio was a highly modified ID10 seeker droid which was utilized by Agent Del Meeko and Iden Versio of Inferno Squad. The ID10 seeker droid was a model of seeker droid that succeeded the ID9, with four legs, that was a small spy droid that carried out scouting or spying missions for Inferno Squad.

"Doctor Aphra I presume?" asked Commander Iden Versio, "You look well for a dead woman".

Commander Iden Versio had said that to see what kind of a reaction and to confirm Doctor Aphra's identity.

"I take it that you are Commander Iden Versio of Inferno Squad," Doctor Aphra said with a smile, "Sorry, you may be my type, but I am already spoken for".

Commander Iden Versio was caught off guard by Doctor Aphra knowing who she was and about Inferno Squad especially because she had her TIE Pilots Helmet on. If the rumors were correct Doctor Aphra had worked for Lord Vader and had been executed by him for a betrail. She had to be careful because Doctor Aphra was a very dangerous person known for killing without hesitation.

"Doctor Aphra, toss me your computer pad," ordered Iden Versio.

Doctor Aphra looked at Brera who nodded to her to follow the order. She then tossed Iden Versio the pad. Iden Versio caught the pad and placed it in her backpack. Iden Versio then ordered Doctor Aphra to drop her blaster and come with her. Brera then held up his hand to stop Doctor Aphra.

"I am afraid you are outgunned today," Iden Versio stated to Brera.

"You still don't get it, do you Imperial?" Brera said with an evil smile, "We're never outgunned!"

Brera had all his chess pieces in place now it was time for checkmate.

Dio sent a warning to signal to Del Meeko that the purple valkyrie was powering up its weapon systems. Del Meeko immediately raced his 74-Z speeder bike towards Iden calling out to her.

"Iden! Iden!" called Del Meeko over the com system, "Get out of there, the Valkyrie is powering up its weapon systems".

Iden Versio grabbed a flash-bang grenade and through it toward Brera and the rebels. The grenade flash blinded the rebels temporarily but her helmet's lenses polarized and protected her eyes. Just as Agent Seyn Marana fired her DLT-19x sniper blaster rifle twice.

Luke pulled and activated his lightsaber hearing Ben's voice, "Use the Force Luke".

Even though Luke was blinded by the flash, he could suddenly picture two blaster bolts heading towards Doctor Aphra's head and chest. It felt as if the lightsaber moved on its own as he deflected both shots harmlessly into the ground.

That was was the last two shots that Agent Seyn Marana would ever fire again. Nene's meltrandi rage flowed through as she fired her Queadluun-Rhea's Mauler LPG-30/3R 30mm air-to-air high-speed-rotating tri-barrel laser pulse gun (mounted one per lower right arm) in a two-second burst at the sniper on the ridge. She would not allow anyone to harm Doctor Aphra or their friends.

Agent Gideon Hask started firing his E-11 blaster rifle at the rebels. Han Solo's vision had recovered enough to see that the blaster shots 50 meters from the east. Han without think jumped and tackled a still flash blinded Doctor Aphra to the ground. One of Gideon's shots hit Han as he tackled Doctor Aphra to the ground.

Brera through his cybernetic implants commanded his VF-27 in GERWALK mode to fire its Mauler RÖV-20 20mm beam gun (mounted center dorsal section in Fighter/GERWALK mode) at Agent Gideon Hask. Agent Gideon Hask was killed instantly as he was by the energy beam. Iden watched as Gideon imploded from the beam hit, he looked like a burnt piece of paper being blown by the wind. Iden had to get her head back in the game she pointed her E-11 blaster rifle at the greenish blond SMS commander to fire at him but before she could fire she saw the commander throw a titanium stiletto through her black plastoid composite armored shoulder causing her to yell out in pain and drop her blaster.

Iden wonder if he was a force user, no he was most likely a cyborg judging how he controlled the purple Valkyrie. As she readied herself to die, Del Meeko came charging into the encampment firing his 74-Z speeder bike's blaster cannon wildly as a Klan's Queadluun-Rhea gave chase. Iden using her good hand and threw a couple of smoke grenades to cover their escape. Iden jumped on the back speeder bike and using her good arm grabbed Del Meeko's waist as they raced to the Corvus at 400 kilometers per hour.

Chewbacca's eyes had just started to clear when he spotted a small Imperial seeker droid and fired his bowcaster clipping and disabling the droid.

Through the use of magnetic acceleration, bowcasters were more powerful and accurate than the average blaster. Designs differed through the materials used and the creator's artistic approach, although the end result was visually similar to a crossbow-like weapon.

The weapon used metal quarrels enveloped with plasma energy as ammunition. Two polarizing orbs, balanced on each end of the bow, created a magnetic field that boosted the quarrel's momentum. Once the cocking spring was pulled back, the trigger fired the quarrel, which was enveloped in plasma energy.

The last (known) bowcaster to be crafted by Chewbacca, a Wookiee warrior and Rebel hero, was created during the Galactic Empire era. Chewbacca unconventionally crafted the weapon using the frame and power pack of a standard stormtrooper blaster[1]; additionally, Chewbacca also fitted it with an automatic cocking system, a feature traditional models of the time lacked.

Bowcasters were much more powerful than standard blaster rifles, but also much heavier, meaning few humans were capable of carrying one around, let alone hold it level and steady for a precise shot. To fire comfortably, the strength of a Wookiee was required.[

Klan landed at the encampment to make sure that it was secured. Klan then ordered Nene to give chase to the speeder bike. Iden called to Corvus's Pilot Adiana Caton and told her fire up the engines and that they were coming in hot with company chasing them. Just as Nene was about to get a solid lock on the escaping speeder bike when her internal alarms started to go off someone had a target lock on her forcing her to break hard left. The Corvus had fired a swarm of Concussion missiles at her. By breaking hard left and perpendicular to the missiles she was able to break most of the missiles locks. Nene then locked on the lead missiles that were still following with her twin Mauler LPG-30/3R 30mm air-to-air high-speed-rotating tri-barrel laser pulse guns (mounted one per lower arm) and fired. This caused a missile fratricide in which as the lead missiles exploded they cause a chain reaction of explosions destroying all the missiles.

As the explosions erupted in the air above the speeder bike flew into the Corvus barely able to break in time to avoid ramming into a bulkhead.

By the time Nene had ended the missile threat and turned back to the Corvus. it speeding towards the stratosphere. Nene fired her Bifors AA-76/QD anti-ship impact cannon (mounted on left side rear engine on pivoting mount) and score a couple of glancing hits just before made it into orbit for its escape.

Iden got off the speeder bike and handed the computer pad to Del Meeko and instructed him to hack it. She wondered if it was worth it just before she passed out from blood loss.

As Nene flew over the ridge where the sniper was located she saw life signs show up on her sensors. She was shocked to see the sniper move. The sniper was missing her right leg and left arm.

"Canaria we have a critically wounded Imperial!" radioed Nene, "I am bringing her to you".

Canaria preformed emergency triage on Agent Seyn Marana and Han Solo and flew them back to the Macross Quarter. Then the Macross Quarter would rejoin the fleet in an upcoming battle with the Empire.

Word came back that as soon as the Imperial sniper was in a stable condition they would break camp and Canaria would pick them up.

As they were breaking camp Doctor Aphra went over to talk to Nene. Nene carefully picked up Doctor Aphra in one hand and lifted her to her face.

"Are you alright?" Nene asked, "What about your notes?"

"I'm good and the notes are fine, they were automatically backed up on a server on the Macross Quarter," replied Aphra, "Besides all of our good photos I keep on my cell phone, do you wanna see?"

"Aphra, don't make me drop you," replied Nene with a laugh.

"Seriously you know I was really worried when I heard those explosions," Doctor Aphra stated, "I was really worried about you".

"I know but it is my job and who I am," replied Nene.

Doctor Aphra leaned over and gave Nene a kiss on the cheek and said, "I know but I don't have to like it".

"You know there is one thing bad about breaking camp today?" Doctor Aphra asked teasingly.

"What's that?" asked Nene.

"There were some things I wanted to try with you at that size," Doctor Aphjra teased then whispered in Nene's ear making her cheeks blush bright red.

"Luke looked up to Klan who was in her armor and said with a laugh, "Leave it to Doctor Aphra to make an 11-meter tall Meltrandi blush like a school girl".

It was hard for Luke to get used to the Macronized Version of Klan. She was an incredibly beautiful woman. Her personality seemed to change when she was at that size. She was much calmer and composed than when she was micronized. He suspected this was because she looked like a young teenager at that size and that allowed her playful nature out. He remembered how serious she was when she talked about losing her first love in Vajra Conflict.

Klan gathered all her courage and asked in a nervous voice, "Luke how would you like to go to the Zentradi district of the Frontier Colony with me, Nene, and Doctor Aphra after this mission is over?"

Luke looked up at Klan with a big farm boy smile and said, Sure, I would like that it sounds fun".

Klan said with a big smile, "Then it is a date".

* * *

 _-Best Laid Plans-_

Grand General Cassio Tagge called Vader, Admiral Garrick Versio, Admiral Kendal Ozzel, and Admiral Griggor Tower together. Tagge announced that he had come up with a plan to salvage Operation Dejarik (Dejarik was a popular holographic board game, commonly played on starships and homes throughout the galaxy from well before the time of the Clone Wars and long through the era of the Empire).

"The Frontier Colony has launched the Battle Frontier/25 Stealth Carrier to aid their forces here in the Ghardaka system, meaning their homeworld was under-defended," stated Grand General Cassio Tagge, " We will strike at their homeworld."

"I have authorized Base Delta Zero (Base Delta Zero was the naval code used by the Galactic Republic and Galactic Empire to order the complete surface destruction of a planetary target, eliminating all life, industry, and natural resources on the surface) for Frontier Colony. This will teach the NUNS to fear us and respect us while breaking the morale and resistance Ghardaka. The NUNS Ghardaka force will withdraw in part or in full and we crush them with the Executor and Annihilator Dreadnoughts"

Vader stared at this pencil pushing fool Grand General Cassio Tagge. Vader had expected this plan of desperation. It was now the time to spring the trap Vader looked at Grand General Cassio Tagge for a moment his respirator making the only sound in the meeting room for a few seconds.

"I must go on the record protest this foolish plan," Vader stated, "You are betting that the Frontier colony has little defense because they sent this ship to the front lines".

"What Intel do you base this theory on? The NUNS so far have demonstrated an extreme amount and skill in space tactics, as you learned at Ghardaka II. They would not leave their homeworld under-defended."

"The NUNS are overconfident in their ability," replied Grand General Cassio Tagge.

"You will be draining the Fleet of desperately needed reserve forces, which we need to hold the Gate. Vader coldly stated, "I will state again for the record this is foolishness".

Admiral Garrick Versio watched the exchange between Vader and Tagge, he also knew that Vader now had the trump card that Tagge was not aware of. Vader had already won but Tagge did not know this yet.

"Lord Vader you will follow my orders," Grand General Cassio Tagge commanded.

"Of course Grand General Cassio Tagge," Vader said with a smile that hidden with his black mask.

"Admiral Kendal Ozzel, I order you carry out general order Base Delta Zero on the Frontier Colony tomorrow,"

Grand General Cassio Tagge ordered in a loud voice.

"By your command," replied Admiral Kendal Ozzel.

Captain Aegis Focker stood on the deck of Saratoga II CV-565 Uraga Class Escort Battle Carrier. He was studying the strategic 3D holoprojection of the Empire's Star Destroyers strategic positions while waiting for a conference call and he did not like what he saw.

Admiral Perry and Captain Wilder joined Captain Focker in the conference call.

"Captain Wilder I am sorry we had to end your mission so abruptly at Ghardaka II but we have a situation here," stated Admiral Perry, "Can you explain the situation, Captain Focker?"

"As you know, according to General Jan Dodonna and the Rebels, the Empire has at over 25,000 Star Destroyers but they are spread thin throughout their galaxy maintaining control", explained Captain Aegis Focker, "We have been monitoring a build-up of their forces".

"The Empire has been building up their forces around the has brought nine Star Destroyers through the gate. We believe they are preparing for another attack, maybe Ghardaka II or maybe another attempt to push us out of the Ghardaka system."

"Captain Wilder, If and when the Empire attacks you will be in charge of the counter-attack and Captain Focker with the Saratoga II will be in your charge and a couple Northampton Class Stealth Frigates," Admiral Perry ordered, "I will hold the gate with the Battle Frontier/25 Stealth Carrier.

* * *

 _-Base Delta Zero-_

The Empire started firing volleys of fire with their Turbolasers and launching Squadrons of their TIE Fighters in what looked like an attempted break out. This was all a faint to create an opening for Admiral Kendal Ozzel's Fleet of twelve Star Destroyers to jump into hyperspace.

"Captain Wilder we have 21 Star Destroyers on the move, prepare to move out," ordered Admiral Perry just as the twelve jumped into hyperspace.

"Ryōkai (Roger)," replied Captain Wilder.

"Jeffery, this is bad, they are headed to the Frontier Colony," Admiral Perry stated, "head out with God's speed".

"Ryōkai (Roger)," replied Captain Wilder again.

"Inform the Battle Group we are performing an emergency space fold to the Frontier Colony," ordered Captain Wilder.

Wilder knew the colony was not defenseless but it would still take 45 minutes to catch up to the Imperials. Captain Wilder then order all hands to battle stations as his Battle Group started to space fold. Next Wilder called Ranka and Sheryl.

"Ladies I must apologize," Captain Wilder stated, "We need your talents again".

"It feels wrong to me to put such burdens on you Ladies", Captain Wilder explained, "We need your help to protect our Frontier Colony". "The Empire has launched a massive strike against colony with 21 Star Destroyers."

"You do not need to ask," replied Sheryl "Of course we will help defend or home".

"Do not worry Senchō (Captain), our friends will help protect our home," Ranka said with a smile.

Wilder suspected what she was saying but did not like counting on unknown elements. If she was right then they would definitely need her help.

* * *

 _-Hornets Nest-_

The Frontier Colony civil defense alarms sounded throughout the colony. Because of the many conflicts through recent human history and the recent Vajra conflict the population moved quickly to the underground shelters. The Macross Frontier fleet made up two Guantanamo-class Stealth Carriers, three Uraga-class Escort Battle Carriers, three Northampton-class Stealth Frigates, 1600 General Galaxy VF-171 Nightmare Plus Variable Fighters prepared to face the massive firepower of the 21 Star Destroyers.

The Empire brought 21 Star Destroyers to turn the Macross Colony into glass. It would normally require only three ships a day for orbital bombardment but the colony faced 21 Star Destroyers now.

Admiral Kendal Ozzel smiled to himself as he looked at the Frontier Colony's defenses. This was not a mission conquest but destruction. It was his duty and pleasure carry out the Base Delta Zero order. This mission would make his career. He would be able to retire as a governor on some planet.

Kendal Ozzel was a human male officer who served the Galactic Republic and the Galactic Empire in turn. Born on the planet Carida prior to the rise of the Empire, he served in the Republic Navy as a commissioned officer during the Clone Wars—a civil war fought in the galaxy during the last years of the Republic. After the war, his military career would continue under the new regime established by Emperor Sheev Palpatine. Ozzel graduated and became a Captain of the Line. However, his superiors did not see him fit to serve as an effective field commander, and he was relegated to teaching positions for a while. In 14 BBY, he held the rank of Rear Admiral and was a member of the Joint Chiefs. Following the destruction of the First Death Star, he had become an Admiral.

Admiral Kendal Ozzel thought how this destroying this planet would make his career and fortune. They were now in firing range. Admiral Kendal Ozzel look at his crew then looked at the planet on his view screen. He looked at the strange planetary ring that surrounded. He had never seen such a ring on a terrestrial planet. Not that it will matter because it was also targeted. The whole planet surface was going to be turned into glass.

"All ships Commence firing," ordered Admiral Kendal Ozzel.

He saw a couple of the Plasma bursts strike the planet surface and the outer ring. He was shocked to see a purple energy flow through the planetary ring, and most of the Turbolaser plasma blasts stopped before striking the planet.

"What the hell just happened!" order Admiral Kendal Ozzel, "Is that some sort of a planetary shield?"

"Sir, it does not appear to be a shield," replied a young Lieutenant, "It appears to be some sort of a gravity shear."

"Oh my God, what is that?", another bridge officer, "they look like bugs!"

Admiral Kendal Ozzel ordered the view screen to zoom in on the center of the ring. It reminded him of angry hornets about to swarm.

"So this is the Vajra, they are nothing to fear they are just space bugs," Admiral Kendal Ozzel ordered "launch fighter screens."

He ordered all the Star destroyers fire again and target the Vajra and again the Plasma bolts were blocked by the gravity shear. Admiral Kendal Ozzel felt a shiver of fear crawl up his spine as he watched the Vajra line up in a gigantic wall of green and red of Heavy Soldier Vajras and Mobile Soldier Vajras. As if things could not worse now appeared before them were five Vajra Knight Class Carriers. The carriers were green and olive drab in color and had an organic look. There on each side were green wing-like structures launching Vajara soldiers.

The Vajra Knight Class Carriers like the other ship breeds of the Vajra, the Carrier Vajra is a large spaceborne organism bred to carry other vajra over long distances. The Knight Class is a warship but also a carrier that can utilize a super-long-range bio-fold organ cluster capable of navigating through Fold Faults.

The Vajra Knight Class Carriers's front of the fuselages started to open up like the mouth of a dragon energy started crackling in the openings.

"Admiral we are picking up a huge energy spike it looks like getting ready to fire," called out the young Lieutenant.

"Raise blast screens," ordered Admiral Kendal Ozzel.

A massive wall of came from the Vajra at once. The five Vajra Knight Class Carriers, fired at once massive quantum beams that were as powerful Macross cannons, A over a thousand Heavy Soldier Vajra over 30.0 meters tall and weighing 20-30 metric tons opened fire with Heavy Quantum Reaction Beam Cannon (mounted center dorsal section on rotating mount the firepower comparable to the main guns of a space cruiser), and thousand Mobile Soldier Vajra fired their many x Rapid-Fire Pulse Beam Guns within crystalline tissue (mounted on the dorsal body). This wall of fire completely destroyed 5 of the Star Destroyers and 500 TIE fighters.

Admiral Kendal Ozzel found himself picking himself up from the bridge floor, tasting blood in his mouth. He could not believe his eyes. Five of his Star Destroyers completely destroyed. They looked like they smashed with a giant sledgehammer. Admiral Kendal Ozzel did not have time to react. The red Heavy Soldier Vajra were systematically attacking more Star Destroyers, fire their Heavy Quantum Reaction Beam Cannons at the Star Destroyers's Turbolasers, engines, and shields. The Mobile Soldier Vajra poured into hanger bays the Imperial Star Destroyers.

The Mobile Soldier Vajra is an alien organism appearing in a sand-color carapace, approximately 15-20 meters in length and weighing 4-5 metric tons, that is capable of travel through the vacuum of space. This organism has a large tail with a highly efficient bio-gravitational field propeller which grants the creature maneuverability that rivals that of a VF-25 Messiah variable fighter. Although they don't have wings, they have excellent flight ability in the atmosphere and even when walking upon the ground they can move at high speeds. The Mobile Soldier Vajra is believed to be an intermediate metamorphic stage of vajra life that can grow to become a Heavy Soldier Vajra. The mobile soldier is the most numerous type of combat vajra.

Admiral Kendal Ozzel could hear the screams coming from the radios as stormtroopers desperately trying to fight off the invading the Mobile Soldier Vajras from the various Star Destroyers. There was a tremendous amount of interference coming from the Vajra making basic communication very difficult.

Ames Bunkle an Imperial Stormtrooper was ordered to stop the Vajra Mobile Soldiers invading his Star Destroyer. Ames Bunkle, who later went by his Imperial operating number DX-578, was a male human who lived with his parents on the planet Lothal. When Bunkle was sixteen he enrolled in the Academy for Young Imperials on Lothal, where he ended up specializing in stormtrooper training. The process drastically changed Bunkle's personality, breaking him down and then rebuilding him as a loyal but near-emotionless servant of the Empire.

The Vajra Mobile Soldiers poured into hallways of the Star Destroyer. Stormtrooper DX-578 (Ames Bunkle) opened fired with his E-11 blaster rifle and watched as plasma bolts bounced off the bio-energy conversion armor of the Vajra Mobile Soldiers. The orders were given to fall back. The Vajra Mobile Soldiers opened fire with their Rapid-Fire Pulse Beam Guns within a crystalline tissue (mounted on the dorsal body) shredding dozens of stormtroopers around Ames Bunkle.

The stormtroopers calling for aid as they being overwhelmed by the Vajra. All across the intercom system, the same panicked calls, "bugs, bugs, they're everywhere".

Bunkle was nearly knocked off his feet as a Vajra Mobile Soldier burst through the floor about nine meters in front of him.

"Come and get some!" Bunkle screamed as he fired his E-11 blaster rifle to the point of overheating.

Vajra Mobile Soldier started to whip its large tail around like a bullwhip. Bunkle suddenly felt weightless for a few seconds he was suddenly sawing the ceiling as he floated in the air. His head bounced and rolled on the ground, as he looked up at his headless body spurting out a fountain of blood then falling to the ground. Bunkle's last five minutes of life as his blood drain from his decapitated head was trying to call for his mother.

Several of The Star Destroyers tried to hose each other off by using their TurboLasers at the red Heavy Soldier Vajras that were attacking the nearby Star Destroyers.

Admiral Kendal Ozzel watched his once mighty fleet being literary torn apart by the Vajra. One of the destroyer Commanders called Admiral Kendal Ozzel to inform him he was scuttling ship because he could no longer fight the Vajra. A moment later his Solar ionization reactor overloaded and exploded like a small sun.

The TIE fighter screens were nearly completely gone their laser having little to no effect the red Heavy Soldier Vajras and it took several hits to bring down a Vajra Mobile Soldier. Many a TIE pilot died as he was impaled by the tail of a Vajra Mobile Soldier.

Admiral Kendal Ozzel was wondering how much worse this could get when suddenly heard singing across all his com lines. Suddenly there was a massive purple flash of light as the Macross Quarter defolded with the Saratoga II and four Northampton Class Stealth Frigates. As the Macross Quarter defolded it fired its Macross Cannon striking a Star Destroyer dead center from above. The Star Destroyer suddenly warped, bowed and then exploded.

Admiral Kendal Ozzel winced visibly as the Star Destroyer exploded next to his. Eight of his Star Destroyers were completely destroyed. Four more Star Destroyers were lost causes from the Vajra attacked.

Coming over Admiral Kendal Ozzel's Star Destroyers com speakers was music that was being broadcast from the Macross Quarter.

 _"I am your white bunny_

 _Jumping and diving in an innocent glide_

 _The Milky Way spills in the galaxy_

 _Hey, I want to eat that candy star_

 _I am your black bunny_

 _A rowdy sexy flag_

 _If I show you my hip line it's dangerous_

 _At my wink signal, dive into my cleavage"_

It was a surreal moment for Admiral Kendal Ozzel, hearing the screams of terror and panic with alien music.

"Can someone do something about that DAMN MUSIC!" ordered Admiral Kendal Ozzel as another Star Destroyer exploded.

Admiral Kendal Ozzel could not believe that he had been beaten by bugs as he watched Vajra climbing all over various Star Destroyers cutting them apart like ants attacking a large animal. He realized the only thing he could do now is a retreat.

 _"Pure heart, go and violate my exposed skin_

 _To the point that you_ can not _be reborn_

 _If you intensely struggle for it_

 _The crying angel is, watch out, a demon_

 _Exceed divinity, 1000% anarchy_

 _Naturally 1000% daring_

 _I am defenseless inside_

 _You light up my life and give me_ reason _to live_

 _A pleasant feeling is 1000% essential_

 _What's 1000% ambiguous is the limit_

 _Because private joy is reversible_

Nevertheless _it's the same_

 _I am seeing a dream"_

"Shut down that GOD DAMN MUSIC!" ordered Admiral Kendal Ozzel, "All Star Destroyers that can jump into hyperspace retreat to the Gate, those ships that can't retreat defend the escaping ships".

Five out of the 21 Star Destroyers retreated with a loss of life 1,040,000. The Empire just learned to anger the Vajra is to put your head in a hornets' nest.

Ranka took a moment from singing to call Captain Wilder and tell him that the Vajra would space fold them back to the Gate to intercept the retreat.

There were several Vajra clinging to several Star Destroyers hulls as the exited hyperspace. Admiral Kendal Ozzel was shocked to see that the Vajra had survived the jump. "What the hell was it going to take to kill these bugs?" said to himself as several ships emerged from space folds between him and the Imperial Fleet with that dam music playing again.

 _"I am an invincible black bunny_

 _I'm a trap you bite and can't get out of_

 _A rouge attracting enamel crusher_

 _Your eyebrows will be captured_

 _I am a frail white bunny_

 _With upward turned eyes, a pestering flight_

 _My spoon is full! Of this sweet melty love_

 _I'm tired of this strawberry star_

 _My innocent heart will be dyed_

 _with the deep crimson dawn_

 _If you embrace me tightly from behind_

 _The smiling angel is, oh no, a demon"_

The last thing Admiral Kendal Ozzel would see is was the Macross firing its Macross Cannon firing vaporizing the bridge. His last thought was he would be remembered as the admiral who was defeated by a bunch of bugs. At the same time, five Vajra Knight Class Carriers fired their quantum cannons that animated the survivors Admiral Kendal Ozzel's fleet.

* * *

 _-Fait Accompli-_

Things were looking dire for the Imperial Fleet. The NUNS now had momentum and the aid of the Vajra. Vader was looking at a strategic retreat, in order to save the Fleet. He knew he could now forcefully remove Grand General Cassio Tagge. Grand General Cassio Tagge was now an emotionally broken man. Failure after Failure had taken its toll on Grand General Cassio Tagge, he was at his breaking point.

Just as Vader was about to take command the Imperial Forces there was bright flash when the Imperial 7th fleet poured through the Gate. Then Vader heard a voice he never thought he would hear again Grand Admiral Thrawn. Thrawn who had disappeared five years ago with space whales.

"Lord Darth Vader and Grand General Cassio Tagge, I have a message from the Emperor for you", Thrawn said in his painfully calm voice.

Vader reached out with force and immediately confirmed that this was Admiral Thrawn.

A hologram message projected in front of Vader on the bridge of Executor-class Star Dreadnought and Grand General Cassio Tagge who was in his cabin on the Annihilator Star Dreadnought.

"Grand General Cassio Tagge, I'm really disappointed in you," The Emperor's hologram stated, "You have failed to perform and placed our forces at risk." "Lord Vader you have done very well and I am pleased with your results, especially the intelligence gathered at the Protoculture Temple on Ghardaka II." I am now promoting you to be in charge of the Invasion Fleet and Grand General Cassio Tagge you will answer directly to Lord Vader."

Admiral Garrick Versio listened to the broadcast from his Star Destroyer and thought to himself Vader had pulled off his "Fait Accompli" masterfully and that Grand General Cassio Tagge managed to destroy himself.

Grand General Cassio Tagge was shocked when he heard Vader had gathered intelligence at the Protoculture Temple on Ghardaka II. How and when did he do that.

"I am also placing Grand Admiral Thrawn in charge of the Imperial Navy," the hologram went on.

There was a moment of silence and shock with the Emperor's edict. Vader wasted no time commanding Grand General Cassio Tagge to come over to the Executor.

"I hereby turn over the Annihilator to you Grand Admiral Thrawn," Vader stated to the surprise of Thrawn.

"Thank you, Lord Vader," replied Thrawn in his calm and emotionless voice.

With the Empire's reinforcements and the destruction of Admiral Kendal Ozzel's fleet, Admiral Perry decided to pull back and not push their luck. Captain Wilder asked Ranka to calm the Vajra and thank them.

Ranka started to sing to the Vajra.

" _aimo aimo nederu rushe_

 _noina miria enderu purodea_

 _fotomi_

 _I promise that I will never lose it_

 _The love that we have_

 _Will stay warm in my heart_

 _Follow me_

 _With my toes in the sand, I hold hands with the sea_

Rurei rureia

 _Reaching to grasp to the blue sky_

 _The_ larks _birds sing above_

 _Run here run to my side_

 _This one young child's green eyes_

 _Holds me with such bliss_

aimo aimo nederu rushe

noina miria enderu purodea

 _Follow me_

 _With my toes in the grass, I hold hands with our sky_

 _Beating softly is the heart in my chest_

 _I'll keep this love warm while it sleeps silently_

 _A kiss wakes me_

 _Secretly I yearn to wake up and see_

 _You holding onto my hands, saying softly: "I love you"_

 _With my toes in the clouds_

 _I hold hands with our stars_

 _Run here run to my side_

 _Reaching to grasp to the blue sky_

 _The larks sing above_

Rurei rureia

 _When I dream I see a world where we are all one_

 _Aimo Aimo_ Nederu rushe

 _When I dream I see a world where we're all one_

 _Only dreams_

 _Come to my side its warm here_

 _hold hands with our stars_

Rurei rureia _"_

Ranka then told Wilder that the Vajra would Protect the Colony from the ancient enemy.

Grand General Cassio Tagge now appeared before Darth Vader with a nervous sweat on his brow.

"Lord Vader, I swear that I will be of great use to you," Grand General Cassio Tagge pleaded, I have extensive knowledge of ships and personnel that will be at your disposal".

Vader looked at Grand General Cassio Tagge for a moment then said, "Yes, you will be very useful to me".

"Vader then reached out with the Force and picked up Grand General Cassio Tagge by the throat.

"Yes you will be of great use to me, as an example of what it means to fail the Empire," as Vader forced choked Tagge to death with sickening sound as his neck snapped and his body fell to the bridge's floor.

* * *

 ** _-Author Notes-_**

Knight Class Carrier Vajra

Technical Data

Organism Type: carrier

Civilization: Vajra

Organism Class: Knight

Organism Name: unknown

Birth Date: unknown

Number of Organisms: unknown

Complement: crew unknown

Dimensions: approx. length unknown

Mass: unknown

Structure: unknown

Power Source: fold quartz "towers" (fold quartz core/reactor?)

Main Organs: super-long range bio-fold organ cluster; thermonuclear reaction engine matrix; gravity control thrust

Countermeasures: unknown

Armament:

1 x Macross-grade cannon (mounted within forward bow)

many x anti-ship/anti-fighter cannon emplacements

Carried Organisms: many x mobile soldier and heavy soldier vajra

Description and History

Like the other ship breeds of the Vajra, the Carrier Vajra is a large spaceborne organism bred to carry other vajra over long distances. The Knight Class is a warship but also a carrier that can utilize a super-long range bio-fold organ cluster capable of navigating through Fold Faults. When in battle the Carrier Vajra opens its mid-section like a mouth and exposes a Macross-grade main gun within.

NOTE: The spacecraft of the Vajra civilization are a special breed of vajra organism. Although common vajra can easily travel through the void of outer-space, those with fold capability can only travel short distances. Therefore, the vajra breed much larger organisms with far more powerful fold quartz "towers" (fold quartz core/reactor?) to achieve long-distance space folds that allow free navigation over vast interstellar distances.

* * *

-Mobile Soldier Vajra-

Technical Data

Organsim Type: spaceborne mobile soldier

Civilization: Vajra

Dimensions:

Flying: approx. length 15-20 meters

Mass: approx. weight 4-5 metric tons

Structure: bio-energy conversion armor

Power Source: unknown

Propulsion Organ: bio-gravitational field propeller

Characteristics: bio-fold navigation (capable of short distance space folds only)

\- Bio-Armament -

Bio-Guns:

many x Rapid-Fire Pulse Beam Guns within crystalline tissue (mounted on the dorsal body)

1 x flagellum (mounted rear)

Bio-Missiles:

many x bio-micro missile launchers

Description and History

The Mobile Soldier Vajra is an alien organism appearing in a sand-color carapace that is capable of travel through the vacuum of space. This organism has a large tail with a highly efficient bio-gravitational field propeller which grants the creature maneuverability that rivals that of a VF-25 Messiah variable fighter. Although they don't have wings, they have excellent flight ability in the atmosphere and even when walking upon the ground they can move at high speeds. The Mobile Soldier Vajra is believed to be an intermediate metamorphic stage of vajra life that can grow to become a Heavy Soldier Vajra. The mobile soldier is the most numerous type of combat vajra.

-Heavy Soldier Vajra-

Technical Data

Organsim Type: spaceborne heavy soldier

Civilization: Vajra

Dimensions:

On All Legs: approx length 25-30 meters

Upright: height 30.0 meters (Macross Chronicle 2nd Edition All Mechanic Sheet 02A)

Mass: approx weight 20-30 metric tons

Structure: bio-energy conversion armor

Power Source: unknown

Propulsion Organ: bio-gravitational field propeller

Characteristics: bio-fold navigation (capable of short distance space folds only); folding forewings and hindwings for atmospheric flight

\- Bio-Armament -

Bio-Guns:

1 x Heavy Quantum Reaction Beam Cannon (mounted center dorsal section on rotating mount); film version is a Heavy Bio-Beam Gun (film version firepower comparable to the main guns of a space cruiser)

2 x bio-machine guns firing biological tissue projectiles (mounted one per front limb); Macross Chronicle 2E Frontier Mechanic Sheet ETC 04A describes these weapons as "biological rapid-fire pulse beam guns"

1 x flagellum (mounted rear)

Bio-Missiles:

many x bio-micro missile launchers (capable of firing up to 20 missiles at once); missiles have autonomous pursuit capability

Description and History

The Heavy Soldier Vajra is a sizable and powerful spaceborne organism with a mottled-green, deep crimson carapace that features some strange gold-color patterns. The creature has little brain matter but what little it has is not necessary for it to live and move. The body of the Heavy Soldier Vajra is covered in a tough bio-energy conversion armor similar to that found in the variable fighters. However, the Heavy Soldier's bio-energy conversion armor is so strong, it is almost impervious to all but the heaviest of weapons. Despite its larger size and bulk, the Heavy Soldier possesses high maneuverability. The large, prominent "horn" on their back is a biological heavy quantum reaction beam gun of equivalent firepower to the guns of a space cruiser. They also generate bio-micro-missiles by growing them internally and possess folding forewings and hindwings for flying within an atmosphere. The Heavy Soldier Vajra exists by the tens of thousands in a space battle group.


	12. Chapter 12 Tactics of Mistakes

_"But one fact has always remained constant: The Chiss must be approached from a position of strength and respect. One must have strength, for the Chiss will deal only with those capable of keeping their promises. One must have respect, for the Chiss must believe that those promises will be kept."_

 _―A passage from Thrawn's journal_

 _The Chiss' were near-humans, meaning their shape, features, and dimensions were greatly similar to those of humans. Their skin, however, was blue, their hair a shimmering blue-black, and their eyes a glowing red. Because of those first two characteristics, they have frequently mistaken for Pantorans, blue-skinned humanoids from_ Pantora _, although Pantorans did not have red eyes. Besides their coloration, Chiss eyes were slightly better than those of humans, their visible spectrum edging a little into the infrared range. Additionally, their hearing was also sharper._

 _Force-sensitivity, referred to as the Third Sight by Chiss, was incredibly rare among the Chiss and only manifested in one ability: precognition and the Chiss were almost always female. Their abilities diminished as they grew older and eventually disappeared._

* * *

 _ **-Return of the Grand Admiral-**_

Grand Admiral Thrawn sat in his spacious captain's quarters of the newly renamed Chimaera that was once known as the Annihilator Dreadnought. It allowed him to demonstrate authority and at the same time remove the stain that was the command of Grand General Cassio Tagge. Thrawn thought back to the mistakes in his strategy during the Liberation of Lothal. He had underestimated the challenge by the rebel terrorists and their resolve to restart the Dome's shield generators and Ezra Bridger's ingenious contingency plan of summoning a pod of space-faring purrgil to attack and carry his fleet away into uncharted space, a plan Thrawn had no way of predicting.

Just as the purrgil were jumping into hyperspace, he saw the Emperor extend his hand of the entrance of the main bridge of the Chimaera and say, "If you want to live, grab my hand my hand, for I have need of you."

As Thrawn reached for the Emperor's hand he looked back and saw himself and still caught in the arms of the purrgil and Ezra frozen in time with no movement as if it was a holographic image as he entered the doorway of the Star Destroyer he found himself in the Emperor's palace on Coruscant. Thrawn turned to look at the ancient Jedi Doorway that was now crumbling to dust.

The looked at Thrawn with his yellow eyes and said, "You do not know what that just cost me to bring you here and now."

Thrawn was shocked to learn that over three years had passed since the events of Lothal. Thrawn was not comfortable with the concept of being a possible temporal anomaly, in the back of his mind he knew he could just simply disappear. The Emperor had brought him back to fight in a war, not with the Rebels but with a loose confederation of states known as the New United Nations in a distant galaxy far, far, away. The Empire was apparently was not fairing well against this enemy. He also learned of the destruction of the Death Star at the hand of the rebels that had wiped out most of the upper echelons of the Imperial military command. Thrawn had always known the Death Star was a foolish project but not only were resources to build it wasted it had for all practical matters decapitated the Imperial forces.

He studied the Emperor with his intense red eyes. Not only did the Emperor had managed to polarize the Empire by destroying three planets he then started an intergalactic war. After giving Thrawn all this information the Emperor Studied the blue-skinned Chiss, staring into his red eyes. The Emperor tried to use the Force to read the emotions of the Grand Admiral but found only mild shocked of being pulled through the temporal doorway.

"Of course I will serve you, my Emperor, what is your command?" asked Thrawn.

"I want you to crush the NUNS, capture the Gate so we can conquer this new galaxy", commanded the Emperor.

Thrawn studied the information off of Doctor Aphra's computer tablet captured by Inferno Squad. So far less than 22% of the data had been downloaded. Apparently, most of the data had been encrypted there were also several nasty viruses that that had fried five droids, and three computers networks so far. Some of the droids went homicidal and tried to kill the technicians before their systems overloaded. In some cases, Computer screens would show Doctor Aphra with a Pink haired Girl with pointy ears who was later identified as Zentradi with both their hand making a gestor with the middle fingers up with big grins and maniacal laugh playing. Thrawn figured that this was some kind of a joke by Doctor Aphra.

Thrawn from what he had studied so far found Doctor Aphra very capable, archeologist although somewhat eccentric. He found one of the books she had translated especially fascinating, "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu. A book dating back at least 3,000 years ago, yet its lessons were still viable in modern warfare. This was a book that a Chiss would have written. From what Thrawn was able to learn from Vader's intelligence and Doctor Aphra's notes that the Humans of the New United Nations come from a culture of war and understood what were the costs of war and how to fight them. Add in the Zentradi with thousands of years of space battle experience and you have an opponent that is far deadlier than anything the Republic and the Empire had ever faced. The Clone Wars and the rebellion could not really be considered a true wars. The Clone Wars was fought with artificial disposable troops. Clones and Droids were not the same as sending sons and daughters to war or the very fight for survival. The NUNS understood the pain and loss of wars and was forged by this. The Empire now faces its greatest enemy. A page from the com shook Thrawn from his train of thought. A call from the bridge relayed a message from Lord Vader that he would like a meeting on the Executor in one hour.

* * *

 _ **-Sparring Match-**_

Vader waited for Thrawn in a war room of the Executor. He wanted to see what Thrawn's motives were. He did not trust Thrawn, because from past experience had taught him that Thrawn always had personal goals beyond that was stated.

As Thrawn entered the war room Vader turned to Thrawn and said, "You look well for a dead man."

"The reports of my death are greatly exaggerated," replied Thrawn calmly, "It is good to see you again Lord Vader." "It is good to see that you survived the Death Star".

Vader always hated this verbal sparring with Thrawn, every word with Thrawn was had to be measured. Vader learned that words with Thrawn had a deeper meaning than just what was on the surface. It brought up painful memories of Anikan talking to Yoda.

Vader knew better than ask Thrawn how the Emperor had rescued him. Vader had his suspicions, of how the Emperor had brought Thrawn back from the dead and it was very expensive for the Emperor to save Thrawn.

"What is your assessment of these NUNS?" asked Vader.

"They could be the greatest threat the Empire has ever faced," replied evenly and calmly, It is not just technology and tactics but culturally." "They seem to be able to assimulated and adapt many different cultures." "This is a culture that has a long history of War." "The Clone Wars are nothing compared to the Zentradi War that they had fought or the Vajra Conflict." "They were Battles of survival." "I think your warning to the Emperor was accurate." "I fear all we have done is to awaken a sleeping Rancor and fill him with a terrible resolve." "If Tagge had paid attention to the intelligence you had gathered the Empire would most likely control the Ghardaka system."

"Lord Vader, what can you tell me about Chelli Lona Aphra?" asked Thrawn, "I understand she used to work for you, yes?"

"My work with Doctor Aphra is classified," Vader replied firmly.

"I am not asking what she did for you," Thrawn replied calmly with a tone that reminded Vader of a Jedi lecturing a young Padawan, "What I am asking is what is your opinion of her is?" "I need to understand who she is to understand her notes".

Thrawn watched as Vader's hand tighten his grip belt.

"Very well, Doctor Aphra is a talented archaeologist, she is also expert in Droid Mechanic, and programmer," replied Vader, She is brilliant and greedy with little to no morality or loyalty". "She does as she pleases."

"Does she support the rebellion?" asked Thrawn

"No, she would only work if, they paid her, coerced her or both," replied Vader coldly, "She does not have strong political views".

"Lord Vader, can you send me any information you have on the Rebels aiding the NUNS?" requested Thrawn.

Thrawn had already known the names of the rebels helping the NUNS but there was one name that stood out Luke Skywalker. Thrawn knew to be careful because if he was right about who Luke Skywalker was then Vader would be more dangerous than ever.

"Of course," replied Vader.

After his meeting with Vader, Thrawn headed back to the Chimaera where he was in for a surprise.

* * *

 _ **-Saratoga II CV-565-**_

Captain Aegis Focker and his cag Suzie Newtlet welcomed Commander Tomoe Goze, Ran Ronen and Giora Epstein to the Saratoga II CV-565 as the newest members of their crew. Commander Tomoe Goze, Ran Ronen and Giora Epstein were now Strike Fighter Squadron One Five One (VFA-151) nicknamed the Vigilantes. They were replacing the original Vigilantes who were wounded or killed in combat. For now, the squadron would just be the three them because the fleet was starting to run short of pilots because of the constant demand for combat. Commander Aegis Focker had decided to form them into the Vigilantes because how well they had worked together in taking down a Star Destroyer.

Captain Aegis Focker pulled Commander Tomoe Goze aside for a moment. He looked into her dark black eyes for a moment with his blue eyes then said, "I understand if you want to get revenge for what happened to your original squad but if you want real revenge and to honor your lost comrades then help us win the war".

"Commander, I understand," replied Captain Tomoe Goze, "On my honor, I will do my duty."

-Reunion-

Eli Vanto wondered what he was going to say to Thrawn as the Lambda-class T-4a shuttle was about to dock with the Chimaera. His mission to head to the Chiss homeworld was intercepted by Empire and he was ordered here by the Emperor himself. Eli was grateful for one thing, that Thrawn was alive. The last Eli had heard that Thrawn was killed by space whales. Eli refused to believe that, it had to be a lie. Eli's attention was pulled back to the present when he felt the shuttle dock. The Shuttle front hatched opened and its gangplank lowered to the deck of the Chimaera. As Eli walked down the gangplank he was surprised to see Grand Admiral Thrawn waiting to greet him.

Eli fought the urge to smile as he saluted Thrawn and said, "Captain Eli Vanto reporting for duty, sir".

Thrawn saw a slight smile on Eli's face and could see warmth in his face and could hear the pleasure in his voice.

"Captain Vanto walk with me please," Thrawn order in a calm friendly voice, "please tell me how you ended up here?"

"Sir, I laid low as you instructed for a couple of years before I started to head to the Chiss's homeworld", explained Vanto, "But the day I was planning on leaving in my freighter, I found a Grand Inquisitor with ash grey skin and bright yellow eyes in my cockpit, with orders from the Emperor himself." "My commission was reactivated, I was promoted to captain, I was to report to you, and I was given three times the amount my back pay as if I was still in the service."

"I am sorry I wasn't able to complete my mission sir," Vanto said bowing his head.

"Captain Vanto, you did the right thing to follow the Emperor's order," Thrawn replied calmly, "It is good to see you, let's meet later after you are settled".

More of Thrawn's old crew started arriving that day. arriving next was Gimm a male lieutenant and TIE fighter pilot in the Imperial Navy who was under the command of Thrawn. Next to show up was Karyn Faro was a human female who served as an officer in the Imperial Navy. Faro was stationed on the Chimaera as a Lieutenant Commander, where she served as a First Officer to Commodore Thrawn. She was later promoted to commander and given captaincy of the Chimaera during her time in the 96th Task Force. The last to show up was Ayer a major in the Galactic Empire's Stormtrooper Corps who served as the stormtrooper commander aboard the Imperial I-class Star Destroyer Chimaera.

* * *

 _ **-The March To War-**_

President Catherine Glass looked out the bay window of her presidential office that overlooked the city and spaceport. It had only been two days before that the Empire had tried to exterminate the Frontier Colony. The Frontier City had taken three blasts from the TurboLasers from the Empires Fleet but the damage was minimal with only five people being caught in one of the blasts. The Empire had demonstrated its true nature. They were willing to use any means to achieve their ends. Macross City was now sending five more battle groups to the Colony, because of the Empire's latest attack it had galvanized the New United Nations who remembered the Zentradi's attack on Earth many years ago.

President Glass had never seen such activity at the spaceport as it serviced the Macross 7, Macross 1, Macross 30, Macross 13, Megaroad 33 fleets and Earth's three Macross battle groups. The New United Nations had drafted a resolution demanding that Empire leave NUN territory and to pay reparations for the lives lost and the damage caused by them. It reminded her of the D-Day invasion that she had learned in history. President Glass went over to her monitor on her desk and checked to see if the Macross Quarter had yet returned from Ghardaka system.

The intercom on President Glass's desk squawked her secretary announce that Admiral Maximilian Jenius Supreme Commander of the Allied New United Nations Expeditionary Forces, his wife Milia Fallyna Jenius, and General Isamu Alva Dyson had arrived for there appointments. President Glass stood up and greeted the heroes of the Macross. First, she saluted the heroes then she went over to shake their hands. They had that Esprit De Corps feel also known as flight suit flight suit attitude.

First, she shook hands with General Isamu Dyson, the hero of 2040 Sharon Apple event at Macross City. Much of the Sharon Apple Event is still classified. General Isamu Dyson look liked he just stepped off the flight line wearing his flight suit. He was was in his late 40's to his early 50's. His hair was brown but greying he had intensive gaze with an infectious grin and a loud personality.

President Glass then went over to one of the heroes of the first space war Admiral Maximilian Jenius was in his early 70's wearing a white formal NUNS uniform with a dark blue avatar glasses. Admiral Maximilian Jenius had a firm grip, his hair was grey with blue streaks, he looked younger than he was, he had calculating eyes with a warm smile.

Just as President Glass reached her shake Milia Fallyna Jenius hand, but instead she got a big firm hug and Milia Fallyna Jenius said, "There is no need to be so formal we are all veterans, call me Milia".

Milia Fallyna Jenius was also a hero of the first space war. She was a retired pilot and the former Mayor/President of Macross 7. She wore a smart grey business suit had short cropped green hair and green eyes. She had the eyes of a hunter. Even though she was in her was in her late 60's she looked as if she was in her forties and still had an athletic body. President Glass could tell by looking at this woman that it would be a death sentence to mention her age.

"So tell me are married Cathy?" asked Milia.

"Yes, I am," President Glass answering with a smile, "He is an SMS Pilot".

"That's too bad," replied Milia, "I knew someone who would have been perfect for you".

"Always the matchmaker Milia," joked Isamu, "That's too bad about you being married since I'm here".

"Watch it Isamu don't me make call Myung," Milia said with semi-threatening, joking manner.

"Enough you two," Admiral Maximilian Jenius, said sternly, Cathy what can you tell me of the Empire?"

"Please give me the overall view not just what is in the reports".

Cathy went on to explain what she knew of the Empire.

* * *

 _ **-Tagge's Folley-**_

Eli Vanto entered Thrawn's quarters as instructed, and saw many different holographic projections of different pieces of art. It was not uncommon for Thrawn to immerse himself in a cultures artwork and culture to understand the people he would be in conflict with. There were projections of sculptures, paintings of battles, portraits and everyday life through the ages. Thrawn was studying a projection of Ghardaka II's moon Anubis.

Thrawn looked up and said, "what do you think of the enemy's artwork?"

Eli Vanto looked at the art and studied it form a moment and said, "I don't know what to think of the art except it looks like NUNS have a rich history with a lot of conflicts."

"Yes, a very rich history," replied Thrawn evenly, "Have you study the Ghardaka battles?"

"Yes sir, in looking at the battles the Empire should have won the battle of Ghardaka II, but General Tagge did not move his ships into position and was surprised at the ferocity of the NUNS forces," replied Vanto. "He overestimated the space forces size and panicked at the loses he had suffered". "Without the Star Destroyers General Maximillian Veers operation was fighting without support Heavy Turbo lasers and air campaign did not have enough fighters." "General Veers was not informed of the failure air campaign, then there were the Zentradi." "Everyone underestimated them." "The Empire has started to call Tagge General Runaway and his invasion of Ghardaka II as Tagge's Folley."

"Yes, that is correct," Thrawn replied coldly, "What else?"

Thrawn watched Vanto, he saw a slight rise in temperature on Vanto's face and a slight tightening of his jaws muscles.

"Well, sir if I was to make a guess, it looks like Tagge was allowed to fail," Vanto replied thoughtfully, "It was not so much allowed but pushed to fail." "Sir, it looked as if Vader was the one who pushed him." "So sir, I know I do not have to say it but be careful around him."

Thrawn study Vanto carefully for a second for his concern was genuine and Vanto was the only true friend he had in the Empire.

Thrawn then answered, "You are right and I will be careful".

* * *

 _ **-Operation Anubis-**_

It was time for Thrawn to meet with Lord Darth Vader again in the war room of the Executor. Vader was waiting for Thrawn in the war room. Vader stood at 6'8 towering above the 6'1 Thrawn. Vader liked to use his size to intimidate subordinates but with Thrawn, he could feel no such intimidation. Vader was irritated at Thrawn because he was nearly impossible to read. With the Force, all he could sense was calm in Thrawn's mind. In a strange way, it was as if Thrawn's blue skin and red-eyed face were hidden in behind a mask.

"I have some questions about the Anubis operation," stated Vader evenly, Why do you need the 500 KX-series droids and the 300 antique Vulture droids, when you have stormtroopers and TIE fighters?"

Thrawn studied Vader he noticed his hand grip tightly his belt by his lightsaber.

"Lord Vader as you know, we are will be fighting on a rock without an atmosphere, which will give our enemy a tremendous advantage," Thrawn replied calmly, "The droids will enhance our stormtroopers".

"If you permit me?" asked Thrawn walked over to Vader's desk and key certain buttons on a keypad which pulled up a 3D holographic map of the Ghardaka II system, "We have the moon Anubis which is an eccentric orbit around Ghardaka II".

Vader was debating force choking Thrawn when he interrupted Thrawn and said, "Are you lecturing me?"

"No Lord Vader," Thrawn replied, "Our enemy specialty is fighting in these conditions, their transforming fighters and Zentradi Troopers." "Zentradi Troopers can even survive in the vacuum of space for 10-20 minutes." "Droids do not need an atmosphere to fight and will automatically adjust to the low gravity, which is 1/8 that of standard".

Thrawn noticed Vaders hand relax

"Very well, replied Vader, "Why do you need so much mining equipment?" "All you need to dig in is the IM-455 modular garrison".

"We will need to dig in gun emplacements and Dropships", Thrawn explained calmly, "Besides I figure we will be going in 10-15% under strength".

"Why is that?" asked Vader, "You have two months to prepare for this operation".

"Lord Vader as you know, target dates are set for enemy intelligence Thrawn stated with a slight hint of emotion, "the NUNS are capable of broadcasting and jamming our communication channels which means they can monitor or com traffic. While don't believe they have broken our codes yet, I do believe they are monitoring the amount of traffic, that is why I plan to launch the attack in two weeks. Also, there are just two people who know this."

"Who are the two people?" asked Vader, "And when did you decide to up the timetable?"

"You and I are the two people," replied Thrawn, "and just now".

* * *

 _ **-Anubis-**_

Captain Michael Burnham was commander of one of the best task forces guarding Ghardaka II. Captain Michael Burnham was one the best military minds in the Macross 30 fleet, along with Philippa Georgiou, Gordon R. Dickson, Jerry Pournelle, John Steakley, Gene Roddenberry, and that occasional worker of military miracles Shoji Kawamori.

Captain Michael Burnham was a female Human NUNS officer raised on Macross 30, adopted by a Zentradi Father and a Human Mother. As a commander, she served as the first officer aboard the USS Shenzhou (Macross-Class SDFN-4 Global), under Captain Philippa Georgiou, with whom she had served for ten years. Captain Philippa Georgiou was a mentor to Captain Michael Burnham, but Georgiou had her doubts about her. Captain Philippa Georgiou had warned Michael that she was too headstrong and needed to listen to others advice before acting.

Captain Michael Burnham sat in the ready room with her officers of the Discovery a Dulfim Escort Space Carrier. Captain Michael Burnham looked at a 3D projection of Anubis and the planned defensive positions being set up. They were planning the defense of Anubis. Intelligence had predicted an attack in about two months based on enemy movements and com traffic.

Captain Michael Burnham was setting up plans to welcome the Imperial invaders when they came. The primary of these was excavations of strong points on Anubis itself. The Imperials will have found that they had jumped into a hornets' nest. Meanwhile, her task force of ships would be on alert not too far off. As soon as Imperials were on Anubis her ships would drive the invaders inward. The Invaders would be caught between two fires. Their invaders on Anubis not being able to dig in and spaceships lacking the support below that dug in ground troops and artillery could give.

The work on the strong points was well underway on Anubis. Captain Michael Burnham was now working on the final points of her strategy with her general staff. An interruption happened when Sylvia Tilly an aide in her early twenties with red hair rushed in the ready room.

Burnham looked up with a scowl on her face and demanded, "What's this?"

The Sylvia Tilly responded emotionally, "Anubis is being Attacked!"

"What?" Burnham said as she jumped to her feet as did the rest of the staff.

"Over 200 ships have landed on Anubis," the aide stated nervously, "We just got the signal. Our men on Anubis are fighting with what they have."

"Fighting?" asked Burnham as she took a step towards Sylvia Tilly as if it was her fault, "They have already landed assault troops?"

"They already landed them," replied Sylvia Tilly.

"How Many?" demanded Burnham.

"We don't know Mam," replied Tilly.

"Dummy how many ships went in to drop me?" demanded Burnham angerly.

"None Mam they did not drop any men they all landed," replied Tilly.

There was a silence in the room for a moment then Burnham shouted, "You mean to tell me there 200 warships on Anubis!"

"Yes Mam," replied Tilly, "They are cleaning out our forces and digging in".

Burnham swung in of her staff and yelled, "Dammit Intelligence! What is the meaning of this?"

"Mam, I do not how this happened" replied the Zentradi Saru, "The latest reports I got from the NUNS."

"Damn the latest reports!" Interrupted Burnham, "I want every ship, fighter, and man we can get to Anubis in less than seven hours."

It was a tribute to the task force that Burnham commanded that they were able to respond in less than seven hours when most forces would have taken twice as long. The fact that they had made it with their task force and fighters in orbit of Anubis in seven hours was a minor miracle. The staff officers of the Task Force were in the Flagship Discovery's ready room looking at the projection of Anubis. Their forces on Anubis had been silent for the last three hours which meant that they had been defeated. There were reports of nearly 200 new excavations on the moon now.

"They are in there ships and all," said Burnham.

Now that the first shock of discovery was over Burnham was again the cool and capable commander. Burnham saw no real need for fear only hast. It was fairly obvious now that the Imperials had bet everything on one bold swoop. The commander of the Imperials had counted on surprise to get him on the moon Anubis and to get fully entrenched there the cost would be too great to root him out before reinforcements had arrived. The Imperial commander had made only one mistake and Burnham was willing to give him that mistake. He had underestimated the speed that Burnham would respond. Even that error was forgivable. There were no other NUNS Task Force that could have responded in less than twice the amount of time.

"We will go in," said Burnham, "All of us and fight it out on Anubis".

She looked around her officers and asked for comments.

"Mam," said the Zentradi Saru, "Maybe we can wait them out here?"

"Don't you think it," said Burnham coldly, "They would not come to Anubis without enough supplies to dig in so they could set up a base that we could not remove".

Burnham shook her head and said, "The time to operate is now gentlemen before the infection gets a chance to get its hold. All ships down even those without assault troops. We will fight them as if they were ground emplacements."

Her staff saluted and went off to execute her orders. Her Task Force surrounded Anubis like a swarm of locusts on a farm. Burnham pace the deck of Discovery as reports flooded in of strong points quick cleaned of Stormtroopers and Droids. Their reports of some Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I, also known as the Vulture-class starfighter or more simply as the vulture droid, was an unmanned model of droid starfighter, The information about these droids was apart of the database that rebels had supplied. While not in flight, vulture droids could transform into a walking mode to patrol the surface or provide support during battles and was specifically designed to fill both space and ground-based roles.

Many of the Imperial assault ships quickly surrendered and left the deep shafts that mining equipment had dug for them. The invading Imperials were collapsing like a house of cards. Burnham high opinion of the Imperial commander had begone to slip. It was one thing to gamble boldly but to gamble foolishly. It had appeared from the past operations of the Imperials that the attack had little chance of succeeding. This Imperial commander should have focused more on landing forces and less on dreaming up dramatic actions. Burnham was enjoying the moment of anticipated victory when it was suddenly rudely shattered.

There was a sudden panic on the bridge when the fold radar operator said, "Multiple Star Destroyers have appeared out of hyperspace above us".

Burnham looked at the 3D holographic projector and above her ship was the Chimaera an Executor-class Star Dreadnought and 15 Star Destroyers.

"Sir we have a communication request from the Imperial Commander," stated a communication officer.

"Alright pipe it through!" ordered an angry Burnham.

Suddenly a holographic projection of a blue-skinned red-eyed humanoid alien appeared and stated calmly that he was Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Imperial Navy.

"What is it you want?" demanded Burnham.

"Your surrender," Thrawn calmly stated, "Your ships are not even dug in they are simply targets for us and they are in no type of formation to cover each other if they tried to fold out. We can annihilate you if you try and resist."

Burnham stared coldly at the projection, then turned to the weapons officer and communication officer and ordered, "All ships launch fighters and fire all weapons".

"What a pity," Thrawn said, "All ships commence firing".

At that moment the Star Destroyers opened fire with their Turbolasers destroying Burnham's Task Force. Burnham's last thought was how did she go wrong as the Bridge of the erupted from the green plasma bolts of the TurboLasers. Only a handful of fighters and two Stealth Space Cruisers escaped. Grand Admiral Thrawn had won the first major victory for the Empire.


	13. Game of Skill

_**Author Notes:**_ _This chapter is dedicated to Stan Lee. May the Gods always stand between you and harm in all the empty places you must walk._

 _I would also like to dedicate this chapter to the Soldiers who have sacrificed so much for so many._

* * *

 _ **"War is a primarily a game of skill. It is a Contest of mind matched against mind, tactics matched against tactics.**_

 _ **But there is also an element of chance that is more suited to games of cards or dice. A wise tactician studies those games, as well, and learns from them.**_

 _ **The first lesson of card games is that the cards cannot be played in random order. Only when laid down properly can victory be achieved.**_

 _ **In this case, there were but three cards.**_

 _ **The first was played at the encampment. The result was an entrance to the Strike fast. The second was played aboard ship. The result was a promise of passage to Coruscant and the assignment of Cadet Vanto as my translator.**_

 _ **The third was a name: Anakin Skywalker."**_

 _ **― Thrawn**_

* * *

 **–Tides of War–**

Thrawn looked at the Black Death Mask of Darth Vader's holographic projection in his private ready room as they discussed their long-term war goals and how to attain victory. Thrawn was surprised to see that Vader's body language seemed somewhat relaxed as they held their discussion.

Thrawn looked into the red lenses of Vader's mask and stated, "The most important thing we do in this war with the NUNS, I firmly believe, we have to fiercely attack and destroy the NUNS main fleet so that the morale of the NUNS and her people goes down to such an extent that it cannot be recovered".

Vader looked at Thrawn, he was calm as always with no emotion and still sounding like an old Jedi explaining to a young Padawan, which always irritated him as he responded, "We will have no hope of winning unless the NUNS fleet at Ghardaka and the Frontier Colony can be destroyed".

"It is not enough that we will have to take Ghardaka and the Frontier Colony, nor even Eden and the other colonies. We will have to storm Earth and sign the treaty in Macross City," replied Thrawn, "Unless more efforts based upon long-range planning are put into military preparations and operations, it will be very hard to win the final victory".

* * *

 **-Know Thy Enemy-**

A holographic image was of an alien with striking blue skin, red eyes, and an angular face greeted the Rebels as they entered the conference room to discuss the defeat at Anubis.

"It can't BE!" a shocked General Jan Dodonna said emotionally, "He's dead!"

General Jan Dodonna had a flashback to the battle of Atollon in which Thrawn destroyed 3/4 of General Jan Dodonna's forces. 2,000 rebels lost their lives that day.

 _"General Dodonna, Commander Sato, Captain Syndulla. At last, we meet in this theater of war, however briefly. There is no escape, and your forces are badly outnumbered. This, uh, "rebellion" ends today," Grand Admiral Thrawn coldly stated to Jan Dodonna, Jun Sato and Hera Syndulla_

 _"We'll never surrender to you, Thrawn," Hera Syndulla said angerly in defiance of Thrawn._

 _"You misunderstand, captain. I'm not accepting surrenders at this time. I want you to know failure. Utter defeat. And know that it is I who delivers it crashing down upon you," gloated Thrawn._

The voice of Admiral Maximilian Jenius (Supreme Commander of the Allied New United Nations Expeditionary Forces) pulled him back to the present.

"Sir, what can you tell me about this Grand Admiral Thrawn?" asked Admiral Maximilian Jenius with a calm friendly tone, "this man is one who led the Imperial forces that defeated our forces on Anubis".

"Mitth'raw'nuruodo, more commonly known as Thrawn, was a Chiss male who served as a member of the Chiss Ascendancy and Grand Admiral in the Galactic Empire prior to the Galactic Civil War. Thrawn hailed from Csilla in the Unknown Regions. He is a tactician of the greatest ability, with a firm grasp of every detail of the employment of warships in action, and very quick to seize the fleeting opportunity and the critical turning point of a mobile battle. In his tactics, Thrawn notably employed his philosophy based on understanding the philosophy and art of his enemies. Happiest while controlling a task force directly under his own eyes he was liable to exploit immediate success for the future", replied General Jan Dodonna.

"What is this about Thrawn being dead?" asked Captain Wilder.

"Determined to end the threat posed by Thrawn to Lothal and the Rebellion, a young Jedi named Ezra Bridger used the Force to command the purrgil, you might call them space whales, to carry himself and Thrawn along with the Chimaera Star Destroyer into the uncharted depths of space," answered General Jan Dodonna.

Milia Fallyna Jenius was watching Prince Leia as she seemed to wince when Ezra Bridger's name was mentioned.

"What are these Chiss?" asked General Isamu Alva Dyson.

"Most of what we know about them is myths and legends," Doctor Aphra replied, "They're supposed to be great warriors. Clever, resourceful, proud. Intensely loyal to one another, too."

She went on to explain that her best guess is that their culture was similar to Earth's ancient Spartans. The Chiss' are near-humans, meaning their shape, features, and dimensions were greatly similar to those of humans. Their skin, however, was blue, their hair a shimmering blue-black, and their eyes a glowing red. Besides their coloration, Chiss eyes were slightly better than those of humans, their visible spectrum edging a little into the infrared range. Additionally, their hearing was also sharper.

Milia Fallyna Jenius looked at Thrawn's hologram and thought how much he reminded her of Admiral Bruno J. Global and Commander Vrlitwhai Kridanik not because of looks but his presence. If she was right about this man then this war with the Empire is going to be long and hard. She was surprised to feel Max's hand had reached over and softly grasp her. Her mind was now a little more at ease.

"So basically we are facing a tactical genius and Darth Vader an evil space wizard," General Isamu Alva Dyson stated sarcastically, "Just great!"

After the meeting was over Milia Fallyna Jenius went over to Princess Leia and put her hand on her shoulder, and gently said, "You knew Ezra Bridger, didn't you?"

"Yes, I'm responsible for his sacrifice," Leia replied to the shock of the rebels." "Ezra Bridger was a couple of years younger than me and we were on a mission when he had just learned of the death of his parents by the Empire." "I encouraged that young kid to keep fighting."

"It sounds like to me that Ezra Bridger sacrificed himself for his friends and his world," Milia replied, "From personal experience being in command means making tough decisions."

"Yes, I know replied Leia, "Does it ever get any easier?"

"No, If it did you would not be a good commander," Milia said thoughtfully, "If you ever need to talk, I am willing to listen."

"Thank you," replied Leia I will remember that".

"Also if Thrawn survived that means the odds are good that Ezra did too," Milia said warmly.

* * *

 **-Luke and Klan's Double Date-**

"So why are we going on this double date," demanded Doctor Aphra, "especially since our time together may be cut short because of this damn war".

"Klan is my dearest friend, so I have to support her," Nene answered, "besides I will make it worth your while tonight".

Doctor Aphra felt as if she was in some sort of teenage rom-com (a romantic comedy). She knew that was going to be an awkward day but she will support Nene.

Nene feeling Doctor Aphra thoughts leaned over and passionately kissed her and said, "maybe we hit that strip club you like after the double date?"

Klan was surprised at how nervous she was. There must have been a dozen dress laying on the bed. She had debated meeting Luke in her Maconized size but knew that would be too awkward for Luke.

Luke arrived at the old-fashioned 20th century San Fransico cable car station where he was going to meet everybody and look at his cell phone and saw he was 20 minutes early for the date. He looked up and saw Nene and Doctor Aphra arrive. He was not sure how he felt about Doctor Aphra while he did not dislike her as a person she did remind him a little of Han when he first met him. Maybe that was one true curse of the Empire it brought out the worst in people to survive the Emperor's rule.

Luke greeted Doctor Aphra and Nene.

"You better compliment Khan on how she looks," Nene said with a menacing smile, "and you better not make her sad."

Khan wearing a bright orange dress came running up to the group with a big smile on her. Luke was caught off guard at how cute she looked and stuttered when he greeted her.

"Klan you look really nice," Luke said as greeted her with a big smile.

The group got on a cable car and started to go through Macross City on the way to the Zentradi District. Nene and Klan started to point the various landmarks in the city. Doctor Aphra found herself having fun in spite of herself. She was also a little jealous that Nene was able to have such a friendship. They were childhood friends which was something that Doctor Aphra never really had.

Luke was enjoying the ride on the open-air cable car. It was completely different from any transportation he had ever been on. The cable car actually had wheels that ran on tracks and was pulled by cables that ran under tracks and streets of the city. he was amazed that this city was only five years old. The city was modern but it also had many cool antique features like cable cars. There were also many more colors and smells to this city than tan and light brown Mos Espa on the desert world of Tatooine. Also, Mos Espa was always covered in the fine dust of Tatooine. One of the major difference was the abundance of water which was something he would never get used to. Water to him was a very precious commodity to him. He was still adjusting to The Frontier city being a coastal city although he had seen oceans on other worlds due to service to the rebels this was the first time he had live near one.

Luke looked down at Klan as she proudly explained the different aspects of the city. He found that she had a very cute smile bustling with pride. He found himself wanting to defend that smile.

Klan noticed look staring at her for a moment and asked, "Is there something wrong Luke?"

"No, I just thinking how cute you look," Luke responded with a big honest grin.

At which point Klan was blushing and stammering. Doctor fought hard not to laugh, this was turning into a rom-com. Nene gave Doctor Aphra a stern smile and squeezed her hand to remind her to behave. Doctor Aphra was somewhat surprised that Luke was a bit of a player. Maybe he was just so honest, sincere, and a little oblivious.

* * *

 **-Testing the Waters-**

Milia Fallyna Jenius, Maximilian Jenius, Isamu Alva Dyson, Jeffery Wilder, and Catherine Glass Lee were having a lunch discussing the Empire's war plans.

"I am surprised that Thrawn has been so quiet since the battle of Anubis," asked Isamu Alva Dyson, "I wonder what he is up too?"

"He has already started," Maximilian Jenius thoughtfully replied, "we are getting reports of many more skirmishes with the Empire, which means he is testing us".

"So Thrawn is now probing us," Jeffery Wilder replied, "learning our strength and weaknesses".

"Yes, we are seeing much more carrier and fighter operations compared to their normal ship of the line tactics," replied Max, "Thrawn seems to understand the weakness of the Empires tactics".

"What is the best way to defeat Thrawn's Tactics?" asked Cathy.

"By doing a completely unexpected or insanely radical move is the best way to disrupt his plans," replied Max as he adjusted his blue tinted glasses.

"That would be me," said Isamu with a loud laugh, " No one is completely unexpected or insanely radical as me especially in a fighter".

"Aren't you a little old to be jumping into a fighter?" Milia said with a mocking tone.

"You should talk Milia," Isamu replied with a big grin, "Milia if you get a chance you will be in a red fighter shooting down Imperials".

"Isamu are you implying that I am too old?" said Milia.

"No mam," replied Isamu, "I am not suicidal".

With that everybody started laughing.

"What about this Darth Vader?" Isamu asked, "I hear he is literally one hell of a pilot."

"That he is," replied Wilder, "He destroyed a squadron of veterans by himself and nearly splashed one of our Pilots from Pixie Squadron if not for Alto Saotome one of our best pilots managed to damage his fighter and drive him away".

"According to rebels, he kills Imperial officer without a second thought for any mistake but his enlisted men and pilots have nothing but the greatest respect for him," added Cathy, "By all accounts, Vader is a very good field commander and an exceptional warrior with little to no morality".

"He sounds a bit like Kamjin Kravshera," Milia said.

"What is going to be our response for the lost of Anubis?" asked Cathy.

"We can't take it back yet but we do need to respond," Max said thoughtfully.

"I have an idea for that," Isamu said with a smile.

* * *

 **-A Fighting City of Steal-**

The Saratoga II CV-565 Stealth Fleet Carrier is a fighting city of steal. She is one of the most decorated ships of the Macross Imperial War. The Saratoga's enemies could be anywhere and everywhere. There was nowhere to run when the war is all around you.

The Ghardaka system near the Hypergate. The Saratoga II CV-565 a Uraga Class Escort Battle Carrier with 1,800 men aboard flys through the hostile space of the asteroid belt near the Hypergate. The war in space has been going on for nearly four months. Tensions run high on board. 2,000 kilometers off the starboard bow nine bombers break out of the asteroid field, they are TIE Bombers. The Saratoga greets its invaders with the bright flashes of it's anti-ship/anti-fighter weapons. Even with the Saratoga's weapons banging away the Empire's TIE Bombers are determined to deliver their deadly bombs on her flight deck. Just a few hits could take out this carrier. The TIE Bombers let go of their ordnance, but only one of them hits and the PinPoint barrier system deflects most of the energy, mortally wounding one of her men.

With their bomb bays empty the surviving TIE bombers tried and bug out but most are destroyed with anti-ship/anti-fighter weapons except one in the rear. Although the NUNS gunfire has done its damage, a TIE bomber venting plasma makes a 180 degree turn towards the Saratoga. The TIE bomber's pilot knew he was lost so he was determined to take some of the Saratoga's crew with him.

The Saratoga's Captain Aegis Focker order evasive action, "Hard to port!"

As the ship attempts to make its hard turn to the right, the bomber lines up the carrier. Captain Tomoe Goze who was preparing for taking off in her VF-171EX Super Nightmare Plus sees the impending disaster and scrambles into action. She switched into Battroid mode and started firing her Howard GU-14B custom Gatling gun at the TIE bomber. With the ship moving sideways the suicidal bomber pilot plots a course for maximum destruction. He banks sharply to the right with a collision course with the Saratoga. As the bomber was about to cross over the deck Captain Tomoe Goze's Battroid explodes the TIE bomber. Its right solar panel shears off the left arm of the Battroid but leaving Goze unhurt. It is clear to the crew that Goze's quick action has saved the day. Captain Aegis Focker has watched the amazing shoot out from the bridge of the Saratoga. He orders Suzie Newtlet his second in command to recommend Captain Tomoe Goze to get the medal for valor but also wants her to scold her for recklessness he said with a smile.

* * *

 **-Zentradi District-**

Doctor Aphra had to admit to herself she was having fun zipping around on a rented Segways playing tag with Nene, Klan, and Luke in a wooded part of the farming area of the Zentradi District. The Segway is a two-wheeled, self-balancing personal transporter. It was a first in a long time she could just play and have fun with people her own age. It was nice to be at a place she did not have to worry about someone trying to shoot you or blowing you up, but she also found herself missing the adrenalin rush of her adventures.

Luke was still getting used to how much abundant water was on the Frontier Colony. Luke found himself staring at a large pond with a heard of hippocows being tended by large 11-meter tall Zentradi Farmers wearing wading boots. Klan explained that a hippocow is a large animal resembling a large hippopotamus with several distinctive features from a cow, such as horns, skin coloration resembling the mottled coloration of a Guernsey cow, and udders which produce milk. Being slightly larger than an Earth hippo, hippocows have been adopted in the role previously occupied by cattle before Space War 1, farmed for both meat and milk. Their large size and docile nature made using them on the Zentradi farm ideal. Hippocow milk is particularly widely used, though is most popular as soft-serve ice cream.

"This is amazing, I have never seen animals like this or farms or even this much water!" Luke exclaimed I grew up on a Moisture farm on Tatooine desert planet.

Luke told Klan about his life on Uncle Owen's Moisture farm on Tatooine where the arid climate made water a scarce commodity. Moisture farmers maintained moisture vaporators to gather water for themselves as well as to sell to others. They also used the gathered moisture to irrigate crops, which were grown underground, sheltered from the hot suns in the binary star system of Tatooine.

"Well then we are going to have to go to the beach one of these days," Klan said.

Luke was finding it very surprising how easy it was to open up to Klan, he even forgot her young appearance.

"Hey let's go to the shopping district and get something to eat, Aphra is getting grumpy because she is hungry," Nene said as she laughed.

"I am not that hungry," Doctor Aphra stated as stomach growled.

Everyone started to laugh even Doctor Aphra. They jumped on their Segways and headed into the Zentradi shopping district. Luke thought he was entering a fairytale as his group entered the District, they were in a land of giants. The Luke and Doctor Aphra compared the giant Zentradi buildings, the giant shoes, plates etc. to a land of fairy tales.

Doctor Aphra suddenly pulled down some female Zentradi pink panties off a display and said, "Nene I bet you would good in this".

Nene's face turned bright red softly hitting Aphra in the arm and she yelled, "Aphra, Baka, Baka, Baka!"

Nene was well embarrassed in front of her friends.

Klan notice Luke looking at a wedding planner shop with four people standing outside. Klan recognized Alto and was with two women with big hats and large sunglasses so it was not a hard guess to figure out that the women were Ranka and Sheryl and the other man was Elmo Kridanik their manager. Elmo Kridanik was a micronized Zentradi veteran of the first space war, who was the president and manager of the small talent agency "Vector Productions". He hears Ranka's singing by chance and scouts her, becoming her manager. However, after Leon Mishima realizes that Ranka's singing has an effect on the Vajra he assigns Grace O'Connor as her new manager, forcing Elmo away from her. He later took shelter in the same bunker as Sheryl and watched her sing during a Vajra attack. Elmo became Sheryl's new manager sometime later he eventually managed both Ranka and Sheryl.

Klan and Luke walked over to the wedding planner shop and heard Elmo saying, "Don't you worry owner is my niece and owes me a few favors, I've got this covered".

Alto, Ranka, and Sheryl thanked him for his help.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Klan, "somebody getting married?"

"Shush!" Ranka exclaimed, "It's a secret".

Just the Doctor Aphra and Nene came up.

"Well, great the cat is out of the bag," commented Sheryl, "Okay, let's go get lunch at this little cafe on me".

Everyone gathered in the back of the somewhat dimly lit cafe. It did not take Doctor Aphra to figure out that Sherly had been here before and most likely not only paid for the food but the privacy.

Sheryl, Alto, and Ranka announce to the group that they were going to get married in two weeks much to everybody's surprise.

"So please do not mention it to anybody, Ranka pleaded, "We don't want a media circus".

"Good luck with that, "Doctor Aphra said sarcastically, "You and Sheryl are the biggest celebrities in this galaxy".

Sheryl looking directly at Doctor Aphra, "Of course you are all invited but please keep it on the down low".

There was something about Sherly's behavior that one said, that she was not as ditsy as she looked. Doctor Aphra was fairly by looking into the eyes of Sheryl she had some street smarts. From personal experience Doctor Aphra could see that Sheryl was not just some shelter spoiled entertainer but someone who had survived the back alleys of the streets.

Sheryl excused herself from the table and said she had to go to the bathroom while looking at Doctor Aphra. Doctor Aphra also excused herself from the table.

Once in the bathroom Sheryl turned to Doctor Aphra and said, "I don't trust you, so let me be clear if you do anything to hurt Nene or my friends I will find a way to destroy you".

Doctor Aphra looked at her for a moment and knew Sheryl was serious, this was not some ditsy showbiz airhead speaking.

"I know that look and that smell," replied Doctor Aphra, "You are someone who came up through the back alleys".

"Yes I did," Sheryl said with a smile, "It is no secret but I don't advertise it".

Sheryl went on to give Aphra quick explanation about her background. Born to Abel and Sally Nome, Sheryl's family was among the many who rebelled against the mandatory cybernetic implants of the Macross galaxy, escaping from her home when the government came for the dissidents. She was able given the Fold Quartz earrings as the sole link to her family

Sheryl was found living on the streets of the Macross Galaxy fleet. She was found by Grace O'Connor, who recruited her into Erato Academy, an academy known for children who had been disowned but found it difficult to exceed due to the trauma of her family's death.

The Fold Quartz earrings activated during a musical to see who would obtain the main role. Around that time she befriended Lilyth Amagi, the daughter of a Kabuki Actor family who was competing with the Saotome. The Fold Quartz earrings would activate by her singing. Lylith sacrificed herself to save Sheryl and also raises Grace's interest in Sheryl. Thanks to her newfound resolve, Sheryl becomes a better singer and became a vital part of Grace's personal agenda.

"I see we are not that different," Aphra said with an evil smile, "I also lived on the streets".

Doctor Aphra went on to explain how her mother Lona Aphra to split with her husband, and took Doctor Aphra, and moved to a homestead on a forest world in the largely primitive Outer Rim Territories.

At some point, a group of raiders took advantage of the chaos and attacked Chelli and Lona's homestead. Doctor Aphra ran and hid when they attacked at Lona's urging. Later, Doctor Aphra returned and was grieved to find her mother's lifeless body lying in a ditch. Angry in mourning and all on her own, Doctor Aphra eventually made her way back to her father's home with the help of the Republic's successor state, the totalitarian Galactic Empire. Doctor Aphra saw a psychologist who diagnosed young Doctor Aphra as having mental issues—but that didn't stop her from attempting to burn down her father's house and all his research with it. Doctor Aphra was stopped when her father saw the fire and began putting out the blaze while expressing his surprise at Doctor Aphra unannounced return. Doctor Aphra screamed at him that his wife had been killed while the senior Aphra distractedly patted out the flames to save his life's work.

Doctor Aphra began studying galactic history and ancient civilizations in the hopes of pursuing the archaeological field as a career, and as a result of her passion and work, received a grant by the Empire to enroll at the University of Bar'leth were she earned her Doctorate.

"You do not have to worry about Nene, she is very precious to me," Doctor Aphra replied, "and Nene would never allow me to hurt your friends".

Everyone one at the table was getting nervous because Aphra and Sheryl were taking to long in the bathroom. They surprised to see the two of them talking as they were heading back to the table.

"Well at least you knew Vader was evil," Sheryl laughed, "but with Grace, I had no idea?"

"I thought all talent agents were evil," teased Aphra as she was laughing.

"You're right," replied Sheryl.

Alto and Nene both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw and heard them walking out of the lady's room.

"By the way, Doc," Sheryl said, "I was looking at those patterns from you emailed me and I can't be one hundred percent but they remind me of the Vajra love song".

"Are you sure?" Aphra asked.

"The pattern reminds of the rhythm of Amino," Sheryl said as scribbled some notes on a tablecloth, You see what I am saying?"

"Yes, you're right," replied Doctor Aphra said as she took a photo with her cell phone, "we need to make a 3D model of this".

Ranka broke in and said, "Sheryl, we have to leave Big Brother is waiting to talk to Alto".

"Okay, Okay, just give us a moment to finish this up," Sheryl replied.

"Alto, you are going to Ozma Lee, to ask to marry Ranka and Sheryl?" asked a concerned Klan, "Is your medical insurance paid up?"

"Thanks, replied Alto "That's just what I need to hear".

* * *

 **-War Council-**

It was rare for Vader to come to Thrawn's ship it meant he was getting impatient with the results. Thrawn had put the Empire back on an offensive footing but Vader tended to be very linear in thought and tactics.

Thrawn watched Vader's hand grip his belt as he looked at him.

"Thrawn when are we going to attack the NUNS Fleet?" demanded Vader, "We need to use the momentum from Anubis".

"We are my Lord Vader," Thrawn explained patiently, "We are, attacking their supply lines and stretching their defenses thin".

"Yes I understand that," replied Vader, "but we need to attack!"

"My Lord Vader, we need more advanced fighters like the TIE/IN Interceptor and TIE/D Defender, if we have a hope of besting the enemy's Valkyries," Thrawn responded, "with standard TIES we need 5-1 odds to take a single VF-171 Nightmare Plus, TIEs simply lack the firepower and shields."

Vader looked at Thrawn he was frustrated but he knew from experience that Thrawn was right about the need for better fighters. He that while the TIE/IN Interceptor were good Thrawn's TIE/D Defender was superior. Vader looked at Thrawn he measured his answer with a response that would remind Thrawn with his failure on Lothal.

"We can get more TIE/IN Interceptors fairly soon but the TIE/D Defenders will take a while because of fall of Lothal we lost the factories to produce TIE/D Defender so it will take time get another factory to produce those fighters," replied Vader.

Thrawn saw Vader's grip on his belt loosen as he reminded Thrawn of his failure.

"If we are ordered to do it," Thrawn answered, "then I can guarantee to put up a tough fight for the first three months with the fighters I have, but I have absolutely no confidence as to what would happen if it went on for four months or more."

"Lord Vader there is also a possibility we may have an ally against the NUNS that I have learned about from some of the survivors from Anubis that could open up a second front," Thrawn explained, "I would like to use the survivors from Inferno Squad to contact them."

Vader looked at Thrawn and said, "tell me about these possible allies".

* * *

 **-Big Brother-**

Ozma Lee was waiting for Alto in the SMS Officers and Enlisted Men's Club booth chain-smoking and drinking Jack Daniels on the rocks.

"You're late," Ozma stated threatening "What's so important that you need to meet with me?"

Alto sat across from Ozma and replied, "I want to marry Sheryl and Ranka, so I am asking your permission for Ranka."

"You know I am not happy about you three living together as it is and now you all want to get married," Ozma said thoughtfully, "There is also the fact that you're a combat pilot."

"I love Ranka, I love Sheryl and want to protect their smiles," responded Alto, "The reason I became a fighter pilot is to protect the ones I love."

"You know Ranka how feels about our jobs," it would be painful if you do not return home one day," Ozma stated coldly".

"Ranka is stronger than you think and in some ways stronger than Sheryl and they support each other," Alto replied, Ranka also supports me and I can't think what life would be like without her and I will protect her and Sheryl no matter what".

"Okay I know when it is my loss," Ozma replied looking into Alto's eyes, "I have my blessing but if you make either of them sad, I will rip you to shreds, besides if I did not give my approval I would have Sheryl, Ranka, and Cathy making life miserable."

"Thank you," there is something else I would like to request," Alto asked, "Sheryl and Ranka want you to give them away at the wedding".

Wiping a tear from his eye, Ozma replied, "of course, I will!".

With that, Ozma called the bartender over and told him to get another glass for Alto and to leave the bottle of Jack, because they were celebrating. When Alto got home just before dawn he could barely stand, both Sheryl and Ranka waiting for him. They wanted to know how it went and told them it went better than expected, just as he sat down on the bed and passed out.

* * *

 **-Best Laid Plans-**

Vader was getting frustrated, not so much with Thrawn but the events around him. Vader had watched the footage from Captain Iden Versio's Helmet recorder and watched his son deflecting Blaster Bolts. Vader could tell Luke was strong in the force and he had to reach before the Emperor. There was some concern to be had with Doctor Aphra and Thrawn. He doubted very much that Aphra had made the connection that Luke was his son but he would have to track her down one these days and eliminate her. As for Thrawn, he was sure that he had made the connection about Luke, but he did not have any details, and would not move before he saw some advantage for his own plans. Vader wanted to eliminate Thrawn but he needed him for this war, and there was still a possibility he may become an ally.

Then there was the Emperor what was his end game and what was he after? Vader knew the gate was the answer. He knew that end goal for Darth Sidious was always about gaining power.

* * *

 **-Power-**

Darth Sidious knew that his apprentice was making plans against him that was expected with the Rule of Two. The Rule of Two was a Sith philosophy mandating that only two Sith Lords could exist at any given time: a master to embody the power of the dark side of the Force, and an apprentice to crave it.

Darth Sidious's plans now went far beyond the Rule of Two and most of the Sith philosophy. Darth Sidious realized that his former master Darth Plagueis was a short-sighted fool. All Plagueis was really was interested in was immortality. While he the Emperor of the largest Empire had defeated and crushed the Jedi order was now after the greatest power. A power that would not only make greater than the "Ones" but make himself more powerful than the Force itself, a true God. It had taken him years of studying the Jedi Library to learn of the Protoculture and the Gates. He even had to manipulate Tarkin into using the Death Star to destroy Alderaan to open the Gate.

Sidious did not care if he had to burn down The Empire for what does a God care for the lives of insects. He did not care for all that matter was power itself. That was the greatest mistake that Darth Plagueis made. For when he was done he would beyond immortality, life and death shall be his to command on a whim.

* * *

 **-Payback-**

Recently promoted Commodore Aegis Focker greeted General Isamu Alva Dyson and Colonel Gamurin Kizaki to his ship the Saratoga II CV-565 Stealth Carrier. Focker and Dyson had become friends over the years because they were both pariahs as far the NUNS at Macross City was concerned. Focker for exposing the attempted coup d'é·tat of the United nations and Dyson who actions ended the Sharon Apple incident and exposed the dangers of AI and the corruption of parts of the military. Aegis Focker was promoted placed in charge of the Saratoga II then sent out to the outer edge of the Galaxy. Dyson was promoted and placed in charge of pilot dogfighting training as the NUNS gutted the program's budget saying the days of dogfighting were over.

"So Isamu are you still flying that antique YF-19?" asked Focker with a big smile.

"She is not an antique, she's a classic", replied Isamu.

The YF-19 is thus developed to deploy a special FAST Pack equipment set like nearly all the main variable fighters of previous generations. However, the YF-19 FAST Packs forgo any additional thrusters to improve performance and supply the variable fighter only with additional fuel and missile ordnance. This new design resulted in much smaller, less intrusive FAST Pack hardware and grants the YF-19 the capability to utilize the packs in both the atmosphere and in space. Two conformal propellant tanks are mounted onto the dorsal engine nacelles in fighter mode (which then become the outside shoulders in GERWALK/Battroid configurations). For additional ordinance, two weapon FAST Packs with micro-missiles are mounted on both ventral sides of the rear fuselage in Fighter mode (which become the lower legs in GERWALK/Battroid configurations). A proven safety feature included in the YF-19 FAST Pack set is the explosive ejection of one or more pieces when damaged or depleted. Shinsei opted to use a conventional control cockpit with an innovative wrap-around imaging monitor system. This new imaging system covered opaque sections of the cockpit interior, recreating a perfect window-like view of the surrounding environment and granting the pilot superior situational awareness. With Super AI control avionics and motion sensitive controls to reduce pilot workload, the YF-19 made it possible for a conventionally controlled craft to maintain parity against any competing Human-Machine Interface (HMI). In September 2034 the first flight of the YF-19 prototype No. 1 was completed (Macross Chronicle states YF-19 development begins in 2034).

Focker was not happy with Dyson's plan it was risky, dangerous and a little crazy. It was so Dyson.

Focker turning to Colonel Gamurin Kizaki and said, "I understand you were trained by Milia Jenius, good, I am sending some of my best pilots with you the VFA-151 the Vigilantes to keep that maniac out trouble".

"I'll be a son of a bitch if I go to your funeral, Isamu!" stated Focker.

"Yes, you would sir," Dyson replied with a smile, "But we'll talk about your mother when I get back."

-Space Ambush-

Valkyries streak through space it is time for revenge. Imperial TIE Interceptors have been tearing apart the NUNS transport ships. Now legendary ace General Isamu Alva Dyson has set an integrate trap to lure the elusive TIE Interceptors into one on one space combat. It is the most elaborate sting in space combat history.

General Isamu Alva Dyson leads a squadron of fighters near Imperial occupied space. For weeks Imperial TIE Interceptors pilots have wreaked havoc on NUNS transports with guerilla hit and run tactics. Now it is time for revenge. Dyson devised an integrate trap to lure unexpecting TIE Interceptors into a fight. He devised a plan to have his agile fighters mimic the slow vulnerable transports. As they get close to the enemy space a thick asteroid belt hides the TIE Interceptors. Dyson flies slow hoping that the TIE Interceptors will take the bait.

Suddenly TIE Interceptors emerge through the asteroids. They have taken the bait. Three streaked in on Dyson's six o'clock directly behind him. Colonel Gamurin Kizaki piloting a nearby VF-22S Sturmvogel II spots the TIE Interceptors and radios a warning to Dyson.

The VF-22 Sturmvogel II retained many of the advanced technologies in the YF-21 prototype fighter. The brainwave control system BDI (Brain Direct Image), the main improvement from the YF-21, was significantly simplified and worked in conjunction with a primary manual operating system within a corresponding cockpit. Simplification of the BDI system reduced the enormous cost of the unit and the weight of the equipment. The cockpit is also redesigned with an overhead spherical canopy offering superior visibility in Fighter and GERWALK configurations. In Battroid mode the forward interior canopy is built with a large partial sphere monitor providing a 180-degree view forward. All three laser cannons on the YF-21 prototype were replaced with converging energy beam guns for the VF-22 but the production model retains the four dorsal missile launchers (in addition to 4 ventral ports) and large missile ordnance stowed in three internal pallets. As a further refinement, the VF-22 features two sensor units (one mounted to the rear) in a newly configured head unit as opposed to the five sensors found on the old YF-21. The VF-22 is also armed with two Gatling gun pods with retractable stealth covers and includes a pin-point barrier defensive system.

Dyson orders a defensive split but the TIE Interceptors stick to him. Colonel Gamurin Kizaki acts quickly and throttles up into a steep climbing turn called a high yo-yo. In the high yo-yo, Kizaki levels off his wings and pulls up and gains relative altitude he pulls over the top he is inverted looking down on the TIE Interceptors. He turns toward the enemy staying high and behind, then he dives at the TIE Interceptors. The goal come behind the TIE Interceptors for a micro-missiles shot. He slides in on the TIE Interceptors on Dyson's tail and launches several micro-missiles from his Bifors BML-02S internal all-environment rapid-fire micro-missile launchers featuring 4 x dorsal exit ports and 4 x ventral exit ports (mounted in center dorsal section to sides of engine nacelles and center ventral section to the rear of nacelles). The TIE Interceptors mortally wounded explode and turn into fireballs.

Three TIE Interceptors are down but more burst through the asteroids. The Fight is on. The elaborate trap is quickly growing into one of the largest dogfights in the war. For weeks NUNS transports have fallen prey to Imperial pilots. Losses mounted in a few weeks 43 transports ships.

General Isamu Alva Dyson a maverick, his dogfighting skills and leadership will inspire the young pilots in the war. General Isamu Alva Dyson's plan is simple, trick the enemy into thinking into thinking that his Valkyries are the old vulnerable transport ships. When the transport ships neared enemy space the TIE Interceptors came up and engaged the slower ships. The Imperials developed guerrilla tactics in which the TIE Interceptors would burst from the asteroids attack the transport ships then head back into the asteroids before the Valkyries could respond. The reluctance of the TIE Interceptor pilots to engage was not due to lack of courage or training but to a lack of TIE Interceptors. The Imperials were very careful how they used them. Isamu Dyson and his Valkyries by flying in the same flight patterns hoped to deceive the Imperial Scanner Operators into ordering the TIE Interceptor pilots into attacking the easy prey. Once in space, the Valkyries would cut done the TIE Interceptors. But Isamu Dyson needed one more trick to complete the ruse. The QRC-160 anti scanner pod jammed enemy scanners making it harder for Imperial weapons to get a lock. The pod was always fitted to the transport ships but never to a Valkyrie. So the Imperials upon receiving this signals from these pods would assume that these were transport ships. So in a moments notice the Valkyries were wired to take a QRC-160 pod and switches installed into the cockpit to activate them to make this plan to work.

Valkyries roar of the Saratoga II into enemy occupied space mimicking the transport ships. Three TIE Interceptors have already been splashed by Colonel Gamurin Kizaki but more TIE Interceptors burst through the asteroid belt. There was mass confusion when the TIE Interceptor pilots realized that these were not transport-ships.

TIE Interceptor pilots were trained to follow orders not react by instinct. They always obeyed what they were told to do by their command ships. The command ships scanner operators were confused and did not know what to do. The Imperials had taken the bait. Dyson orders his Valkyries to attack.

The Valkyrie fighters carry an arsenal of weapons for dogfighting. Micro-Missiles A weapon made possible via OverTechnology that contains an advanced tracking system, a high-velocity thruster and a powerful warhead inside a high-maneuverability missile no larger than 28 centimeters in diameter (11 inches). First introduced in 2008, the micro-missile has become one of the most widely used self-propelled weapons. The small size and weight of the micro-missile allows a single craft to carry more than fifty of these explosive projectiles. Micro-missiles are carried inside FAST/Super Packs, within special hardpoint pods like the UUM-7 or launched from internal missile bays within the body of a variable fighter. Micro-missiles are most often used for short range attack but have also been used at medium range and are capable of destroying all but the most heavily armored vehicles.

A powerful projectile gun that is one of the core offensive weapons of nearly all variable fighter armaments. The gun pod contains an automatic cannon, ammunition, a self-contained power source, and a sensor system. Some gun pods also feature a retractable handle for the Battroid manipulator (hand), an aerodynamic shape (with sliding exterior) for mounting in Fighter mode as well as optional features such as foldable stocks, straps, stealth covers, retractable cooling covers, and anti-armor bayonets. Gun pods are highly versatile weapons utilized within an atmosphere, also capable of operation in the vacuum of space and fire high-speed munitions that can intercept incoming missiles.

With more TIE Interceptors scrambling it was time to see if Valkyrie fighters could splash the most vaunted TIE Interceptors from the Ghardaka system.

The TIE Interceptor was a vast improvement over the original TIE Fighter. It had greater speed and advanced weaponry. The TIE/IN interceptor[8] featured four very recognizable pointed solar panels and was a far deadlier opponent than the standard TIE/ln space superiority starfighter. Lacking both shields and a hyperdrive, it made up for its lack of defensive capabilities with a top speed of 1,250 kph owing to upgraded engines providing considerably improved maneuverability and speed. In addition, four laser cannons on its wingtips allowed for far more firepower to overload the shields on an enemy craft. With the Empire placing its elite pilots into Interceptor cockpits to maximize the craft's effectiveness, Interceptors were ideally suited for their main function: chasing down and eliminating rebel starfighters. It was armed with four Wingtip L-s9.3 laser cannons and two Chin-mounted L-s9.3 laser cannons.

The TIE Interceptor was more agile than the Valkyrie but the Valkyrie were faster, have greater acceleration and superior firepower. The TIE Interceptor rise and strike at the masquerading Valkeries are no easy prey. The Imperial pilots were very aggressive to their credit.

Dyson spots three TIE Interceptors at eleven o'clock and breaks left and zeros in for an easy kill. Dyson fires the Howard GU-15 new standard external Gatling gun pod in Four hard point weapon stations, a maximum sustainable rate of fire is 2,000 rounds per minute, a maximum effective range (with any accuracy) of 3,000 meters, muzzle velocity of 4,000 m/s, 150 round magazines shredding the three TIE Interceptors.

But as fast three TIE Interceptors are destroyed another three appears. Three TIE Interceptors appeared 180 degrees in front of Dyson. So close Dyson could not just make a flat turn to get them. Dyson must do two things, first, he must reverse his direction and get on the tails of the three TIE Interceptors. Second, he needs to get into the optimal distance to maintain a weapons lock.

Dyson uses an old trick that goes back to the first space war he changes into Battroid to counter the mind-numbing G's his G-Suit inflates squeezing his calves, thighs, and stomach to keep blood in his brain and prevent a grey out. Dyson knew the three TIE Interceptors had not seen him for if they did then they were fools. Dyson in perfect position arms his Howard GU-15 Gatling gun pod and got his piper locked on the targets and opens fire. The doomed pilots don't eject as their fighters exploded.

The trap has suckered in the TIE Interceptors into a fight the deception has done its part. Now the outcome is in the hands of Dyson's squadron. Meanwhile, the TIE Interceptors now realizing that they have been suckered into facing well-armed Valkyries are forced into a fight. A TIE Interceptor was closing in on Captain Tomoe Goze. Giora Epstein of the VFA-151 Vigilantes spots him and tries to tell Captain Tomoe Goze to break right but she would not break. So Giora Epstein got between Captain Tomoe Goze and the TIE Interceptor. The TIE Interceptor was on the four o'clock of Captain Tomoe Goze so when she does not break right Giora Epstein goes for the intercept. The TIE Interceptor snaps into a high G turn to the left to avoid a fight. Giora Epstein breaks left behind the TIE Interceptor and executes a vector-roll. Giora Epstein pulls out of the vector-roll on the six of the TIE Interceptor He is 4,000 meters behind the TIE Interceptor in a perfect position to launch his VF-171EX Super Nightmare Plus's two Bifors BML-02S micro-missile launchers (mounted in the main fuselage near the wing root in Fighter mode, on top shoulders in Battroid mode). He closes in on the TIE Interceptor's tail. The TIE Interceptor focused on getting to the safety of the asteroid belt makes a frantic dash but just before reaching the safety of the asteroid belt he inexplicably reverses his turn. It is a fatal mistake. Giora Epstein now has a perfect shot. His missiles locked on target he launches four micro-missiles and they fly like bullets into the TIE Interceptor's cockpit blowing it apart.

Dyson's trap is working spectacularly TIE Interceptors fill the combat zone. Captain Tomoe Goze sensors see the dogfights on her screen, concerned about attacking friendly fighters beyond visual range calls Dyson to get his position.

"Go find your own," replied Dyson.

Captain Tomoe Goze had to laugh, she thought that was mighty selfish of him, but there was plenty of TIE Interceptors left. It did not take long for Goze to find three of her own TIE Interceptors but it turned out there were five she just saw the three. they were on her 2 o'clock position and she was high on them and were 10,000 kilometers out. Captain Tomoe Goze breaks right and dives on the closest TIE Interceptors. Goze uses her helmet's HUD to get a lock on the TIE Interceptors and fires her VF-171EX Super Nightmare Plus's twelve micro-missile from two Bifors BML-02S micro-missile launchers and destroyed the three TIE Interceptors.

It did not take long to spot three more TIE Interceptors high and above. Suddenly a TIE Interceptor shoots past Goze firing green plasma streaks past her cockpit. Then she gets a call from Ran Ronen.

"Break right there is a TIE Interceptor on your ass!" he yelled.

Goze looks right then left and sees a TIE Interceptor 1.5 kilometers away its laser guns blazing right at her. Green flashes of plasma passed right above her canopy. Goze breaks hard left to get of the TIE Interceptor's crosshairs. The TIE Interceptor going to fast to match Goze's turn overshoots. Goze seizing the advantage rolls right and reverses her turn. In the high G turn, she fights to keep her head up and her eyes on the target Goze expects to see the TIE Interceptor in front of her. Goze has lost sight of the TIE Interceptor a potentially fatal mistake. She then spots Ran Ronen engaging one of the TIE Interceptors.

Ran Ronen does a perfect barrow roll. He noses up, rolls right, goes inverted, and rolls down behind the TIE Interceptor and gets a weapons lock and fires his VF-171EX Super Nightmare Plus's two Erikon AAB-9A beam cannons and destroys the TIE Interceptor.

Giora Epstein goes after three more TIE Interceptors that Goze had originally not seen the first time and he splashed them. The TIE Interceptors had cut and run the asteroid belt masking their escape. All the Imperial carriers called their fighters and told them to get into the asteroids and that is what happened and it was all over. Back at the Saratoga II the crew all anxiously await the return of Dyson's squadron. When the crews see the canopies open with the pilots holding up multiple fingers indicating TIE Interceptor kills the place erupts, it's a party. Dyson and his pilots have won a huge victory in less than 30 minutes they had downed more than a third of the Empire's TIE Interceptors with no NUNS losses. But results of the mission is much more than the losses of TIE Interceptors it forced Thrawn to pull back to study what happened and how to prevent it from happening again. The main thing the mission did was to fire up the morale of the fleet after the lose Anubis.

Later in an interview with General Isamu Alva Dyson stated, "The Deliberately planned Valkyrie sweep went as we hoped, the TIE Interceptors came up and they were aggressive. We tangled they lost".

* * *

Author _ **notes:**_ _The previous chapters battle was based on one the Night naval battles at Guadalcanal._

 _This chapter is inspired Col. Robin Olds and OPERATION BOLO._


	14. Operation Ghardaka Storm

_**"Never think that war, no matter how necessary, nor how justified, is not a crime."**_

 _ **— Ernest Hemingway, 1946**_

* * *

 **-By Your Command-**

Vader and Thrawn watched as holographic image Emperor Palpatine in the Executor's ready room as he gave commands for the war.

"Those who want to live, let them fight, and those who do not want to fight in this Universe of eternal struggle do not deserve to live," the holographic image Emperor Palpatine explained, "We are all of us, always being tested, my friends. Tests make us stronger, and strength is power, and power is the point. We must pass all the tests we face… Or die in the effort. The battle beginning today will decide the fate of the Empire for the next thousand years. I don't see much future for the NUNS … it's a decayed democracy. How can one expect a State like that to hold together? This is a war of extermination. What do we need to break the NUNS?"

"We need more fighters, Star Destroyers, and ground forces," Vader replied.

"Not only do we need Fighters but we need quality fighters and fighter pilots," replied Thrawn to Emperor Palpatine, "It takes five TIE Interceptors just to destroy one standard Valkyrie".

"Thrawn you and Vader did well in capturing Anubis and destroying the NUNS carrier group that was on it," Emperor Palpatine stated with a smile but his face suddenly turned a scowl as he went on, "I know of your recent loss to the NUNS, the lost fighters are not the issue it is the hope you gave the NUNS."

"My Master these not rebel rabble but they are trained battled harden soldiers we fight," Vader went on to explain, "They have fought enemies the likes we have never seen. The NUNS know fear and how to fight it."

My Lord, we can fight the NUNS, but we will need more fighters like the TIE Defender, we also need more Gozanti-class cruisers, Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier, and Star Destroyers," Thrawn requested, "We need to be greater mobility to challenge the NUNS."

"I see, you will have what you want, but do not disappoint me, Emperor Palpatine replied menacingly, "These NUNS are proving to be a nuisance."

"My Lord, I believe the NUNS will be reaching out to us to demand our withdrawal," Thrawn stated, "What shall be our response?"

"Yes, Thrawn you are right, that is the weakness of Governments that believe in democracy and freedoms that must seize the moral high ground," answered Emperor Palpatine with a soft evil laugh, "Let's beat them to the punch."

* * *

 **-Ultimatum-**

Admiral Maximilian Jenius (Supreme Commander of the Allied New United Nations Expeditionary Forces), his wife Milia Fallyna Jenius were sitting on the bridge of the Macross 7 Battle Class Stealth Space Attack Carrier which was docked at the Frontier Spaceport talking to Exedol Folmo a maconized Zentradi, with his head sticking up through an opening in the bridge floor, close to where Admiral Maximilian Jenius so that Exsedol could participate in military conferences. Exsedol 's memory capacity was rumored to surpass any electronic device that ever existed, as he kept details of every combat in the Zentradi history for instant recall. Following Space War I, Exsedol had received physical modification through genetic engineering to enlarge his brain in order to preserve his intellect out of fear of losing it during micloning process. Max was trying to discuss the war effort but was being interrupted by his wife talking about the upcoming wedding of Alto, Ranka, and Sheryl in which they were invited.

"Sir, we are receiving a transmission from the Empire that is being relayed to us from Admiral Perry on the Frontier Battle Macross in the Ghardaka system," a young female ensign interrupting the conversation".

"Pipe it through ensign ordered," Admiral Maximilian Jenius.

"Hello I am Grand Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo and behind me Lord Darth Vader," Thrawn greeted the NUNS, " Who do we have the pleasure of addressing."

"I am Admiral Maximilian Jenius Supreme Commander of the Allied New United Nations Expeditionary Forces, this is my wife of Milia Fallyna Jenius President of Macross 7," Max replied, "Please state your business."

"I see the Heroes of the first Macross War, it is an honor to meet you, Thrawn responded, "War. It's all you've ever known, isn't it? You were so young when you survived the First Space War: no wonder you are as equipped in spirit to fight as well as you do. War is in your blood. I studied the art of war, work to perfect it, but you...you were forged by it. Well, We have an edict from the Emperor Palpatine."

A blue holographic projection of the Emperor appeared in front of Thrawn and Vader and stated, "We demand the return of the terrorist, Princess Leia Organa, General Jan Dodonna, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca and the possible hostage Doctor Aphra for a trail. The Galactic Empire has annexed the Hypergate and the Ghardarka System because it is our ancestorial territory and for a security buffer zone for our Empire. The New United Nations will leave the Ghardaka System."

A blue Star Map appeared of the Ghardaka System with several star systems also in red surrounding it, including the Frontier Star System as the Emperor went on.

"We also demand a demilitarized zone surrounding the Ghardaka, the NUNS and the Empire would not be allowed in this territory. Finally, any member of the New United Nation's colony or any independent state we shall gladly allow to join the Empire."

Max adjusted his blue tinted glasses and stood up with a slight smile on his face and replied to the Imperials, "It is so nice of you to contact us it saved me the trouble of contacting you." "Under New United Nations Security Council Resolution 687, the Galatic Empire is to withdraw from all New United Nations territory including the Ghardaka System within the next six weeks. We expect all prisoners of war to be treated humanely. All prisoners of war are too be returned. The NUNS will use force and even regime change if necessary if the Empire does not comply. Last we have given political asylum to the people you have mentioned."

"Don't be too proud of these technological toys you've constructed. The ability of your fighters, warships, and your allies like the Vajar are insignificant next to the power of the Empire… I find your lack of respect disturbing. I saw through the lies of the Jedi and Old Republic. I have brought peace, justice, and security to my Empire," Vader angerly replied.

"I am Milia Fallyna Jenius, among the Zentradi, I have enjoyed the reputation of being the deadliest of pilots, and I am not impressed by your Empire, remember we have fought many fearsome enemies," Milia said with her Zentradi blood boiling. "So I take it your idea peace and justice was blowing up populated planets."

"Did not the Zentradi not try to destroy the Earth?" asked Thrawn.

"Many of us Zentradi fought and died to save the Earth and Deculture," replied Milia.

"Yes, you did," Thrawn calmly responded, "I wonder if the cost to the Zentradi was worth it?"

"Yes, we have love, freedom, deculture, and we have our children and grandchildren as proof," replied Milia.

For a second Padmé flashed into his mind as Milia was speaking. Maybe because she had a similar type of courage, or maybe he could hear Padmé saying the same things. The thought Padmé brought back pain of loss and much anger for the sacrifices he had made to bring peace and order to the galaxy.

Thrawn took noticed that they were concerned for the for the prisoners of war and decided to take advantage of that issue. If he played that card right he might be able might be able to create a rift between the NUNS and the Rebels.

"We are treating your prisoners of war far better than the Rebels treated the Imperial prisoners of war on Lothal," Thrawn calmy started, "We have about 250 POWs."

Max could tell that Thrawn had baited a verbal trap when he mentioned the Lothal POWs but he had no intention of playing into Thrawn's game. Max was thinking what was Thrawn reminding him of someone but he could just put his finger on it, then he remembered an old TV show he watched as a kid, Mister Rogers. That was it Thrawn reminded him of an evil Mister Rodgers. Max had to fight the urge to laugh at the thought.

"We have about 10,000 of your people as prisoners," Max responded, "They are being treated well and we expect you to do the same."

"Enough you will obey the will of the Emperor!" Vader demanded.

"You have six weeks to withdraw your forces," Max said coldly, "If you do not remove them, I will make your Empire howl."

Max order the transmission to be terminated.

Just as the transmission signal ended Vader turned to Thrawn and said, "we must attack as soon as possible to catch the NUNS off guard."

"No, that is what they want," Thrawn said looking at Vader who was seething with anger, "They would not have set such a deadline if their forces were not already in place."

Thrawn had noticed Vader's anger when he was talking to Milia Fallyna Jenius. Her challenge as a warrior, questioning the Empire but especially mentioning love and children seemed to hit a raw nerve with Vader.

"No, I wonder if the deadline is more for the NUNS to keep the coalition together," Thrawn stated to Vader.

* * *

 **-Questions and Answers-**

Princess Leia and General Jan Dodonna were meeting with Milia Fallyna Jenius and President Catherine Glass about the Empire's edict. Princess Leia after watching the hologram of the Emperor's Edict and the New United Nations Security Council Resolution 687, finally felt hope that the NUNS would aid the Rebellion against Empire, but she also felt apprehension about when Lothal's Imperial Prisoners were mentioned.

"We wanted to share with you that we expect this war will soon be expanding and we are grateful for your help so far and hope you will continue your aid," Cathy stated, "Most likely we will have to take this fight to your galaxy to end this conflict."

"Does that mean you will help the Rebellion?" asked Leia.

"Emperor Palpatine overplayed his hand," replied Cathy "While he was obviously trying to sow dissension with the New United Nations his demands with his demands all he did was unify our resolve. We will end this conflict even if it means destroying the Empire. The attempted genocide of the Frontier Colony will not be forgiven that easily. That said when we do enter your galaxy we don't intend to take over the Empire, but to defeat it. That means we plan to keep the basic institutions in place and slowly weed out Imperials who are guilty of crimes against sentient beings and to bring them to a fair trial. That means we would like the Alliance to Restore the Republic to fill the power vacuum. Let me make this clear there will not be any violent retributions or purges. Do you understand?"

This was better than Leia expected in some ways but there was an unspoken message, the Alliance to Restore the Republic would be aided so long as it was able to keep its members under control and no wanted act of vengeance. Leia knew this agreement could make or break the Rebellion.

"Yes, I believe we could live with that agreement," replied Leia but it won't be easy to keep some of the hardliners in check but the rebellion is not about vengeance but freedom."

As soon as Leia answered, Milia Fallyna Jenius looking into Leia's eyes with a cold stare with her green eyes and asked, "That is good but can you explain what Thrawn meant by the Imperial prisoners of war on Lothal?"

General Jan Dodonna looked at Milia a battle harden Zentradi Warrior, knowingly to lie to her would be a great mistake. He then put his hand gently on Leia's shoulder and said, "I will explain what the meaning of Thrawn's words was. Ezra came up with a plan that involved using Protocol 13 to lure all Imperial personnel on the planet inside the Imperial Complex (also known as the Imperial Command Center and the "Dome") before launching it into the sky and setting off its self-destruct mechanism. After capturing Governor Pryce in a battle at the rebel base by taking advantage of Thrawn's absence, the rebels intimidated her into going along with their plan. The strike team flew in on two Imperial patrol transports under the ruse of a victorious Pryce returning with prisoners. They swiftly took over the control room and issued the protocol, having former governor Ryder Azadi impersonate ISB Colonel Wullf Yularen in order to intimidate some reluctant Imperials into going along with it. However, Thrawn's personal assassin Rukh had survived the battle at the rebel base and alerted Grand Admiral Thrawn, who was returning from Coruscant, about the situation. Upon Thrawn's arrival in the Chimaera, Rukh was in a position to shut down the generator that powered the Dome's shields.

Knowing that his entire army was safely inside the Dome, Thrawn began bombarding Capital City. Ezra first tried to use the Imperials in the "Dome" as hostages. This prompted Ezra to surrender himself while the other rebels discussed how to retake the deflector shield generator. This gave the other Rebels time to use a strategy, proposed by Sabine, of sending two teams to attack Rukh and the troops in the generator room. Sabine's plan work and the rebels were able to use the Dome's deflector shield to protect Capital City from a second bombardment wave. Shortly later, Ezra's backup plan arrived in the form of a large pod of purrgil including many enormous Purrgil Ultras which attacked Thrawn's, Seventh Fleet. Five of the Ultras attacked and latched onto the Chimaera and dragged it away into hyperspace, taking Ezra and Thrawn with it to an unknown fate.

The rest of the Rebels then set out the "Dome" to launch into Lothal's upper atmosphere before fleeing on the Ghost. Governor Pryce elected to stay behind and subsequently perished with most of the Imperial garrison aboard the "Dome." Once the "Dome" had reached a sufficient height, Sabine detonated the former Imperial headquarters killing 20,000 Imperial Stormtroopers, officers, support personnel and noncombatants. I was not there but knowing the Rebel force on Lothal was less than 20 people I can see why the destroyed the "Dome"."

Milia looked at General Jan Dodonna for a moment studying him for a moment as a warrior to warrior, knowing that she had helped kill many more of her fellow Zentradi during the First Space War.

She then responded to General Jan Dodonna, "General while I do not agree with the decision to kill a captured force like that, I do understand the reasoning and the justification. I appreciate your honesty and it matches up what Doctor Aphra told us."

Doctor Aphra again had undercut their position, Leia thought angerly. Leia wondered why Aphra was thinking of herself and not the Rebellion. Did Aphra hate Leia that much as to undermine the Rebellion? She knew she was going to have to confront her again and she was not looking forward to it.

Milia turned to the group with a big friendly smile and said, "Cathy and I got the answers we needed, now let's talk about something important the wedding of Alto, Ranka, and Sheryl."

* * *

 **-Four ways to kill Vader-**

Thrawn was studying a capture some of the captured slug throwing weapons of the NUNS that Eli Vanto had just brought him in his ready room. He was holding an Anti-Cyborg Rifle that is the NUNS standard-issue rifle modified for use against cyborg soldiers through use of overpressure ammunition with an exclusive coating on the shells, that also featured a grenade launcher. He was fascinated by how well the weapon was made and well balanced it was. The slugthrowers in the Empire were not as well made, but this weapon rivaled the construction of the Empire's blasters.

"Captain Vanto what do you think of these weapons that the NUNS use?" asked Thrawn.

"Well, sir they seem a little primitive to me," answered Vanto, "and not as elegant as a blaster."

"I see," replied Thrawn what if I told you that if you had this weapon your chances of defeating a Jedi would be 10 times as great than with a Blaster."

"Sir I find that hard to believe," replied Vanto, "a Jedi would just block the slug like a blaster bolt."

"Actually a slug would most likely pass through a lightsaber, depending on the ammunition it might be somewhat melted or deformed by the heat but it would pass through the lightsaber," Thrawn informed Vanto, "Also you could have a faster rate of fire than a blaster."

"Okay, that makes sense," Vanto said, "But wouldn't a blaster do more damage?"

"No, slugthrowers tend to do more damage to tissue, while blaster wounds tend to be cleaner," Thrawn answered, "The biggest disadvantage is the number of shots. Slugthrowers only have a limited by the amount of ammunition that can be chambered or carried by the soldier."

Vanto and Thrawn's conversation was interrupted by a Darth Vader calling Thrawn. Thrawn excused Vanto so he could talk with Vader.

"I need a status report for the Emperor on our current operations," Vader demanded.

"We are waiting for Captain Zeta Traal of the Imperial Diplomatic Corps to arrive so we can send her with Inferno Squad to a possible ally to open up two fronts," Thrawn responded, "We are also preparing an attack on Ghardaka II if it works it will be delivering a devastating blow to the NUNS."

"Very good keep me informed," Vader replied, "So do you still have three ways to kill me?"

"Actually I am now up to four methods," replied Thrawn.

"I guess I will have to still trust you..." Vader replied, "At least for now."

As Vader ended the transmission Thrawn was surprised by Vader even though there was an implied threat, he still made a joke.

* * *

 **-Alley Rats-**

Doctor Aphra wearing just a white teeshirt and white panties was focused on the computer in front of her. She was going over the information that Sheryl had provided. Sheryl may have provided what the people of Earth called a Rosetta Stone for the Protoculture Temple. She was now getting a stronger understanding of the Protoculture. If her theory was correct about them it would shake her galaxy's very concept of Humanoid evolution and who the "Ones" of legends. For a moment, she thought of her father and wonder what he would think of her work.

Nene wearing a pink negligee laying in bed was thinking how beautiful and happy Doctor Aphra seem when she was doing real archeology work, she seemed much more at peace as opposed dealing with the underworld of information brokering and criminal activity. Nene knew without a doubt that Aphra had done things that would horrify most of the people that Nene knew. Nene knew that Aphra had been made by the Empire's rule and losing her mother and being forced to live on the streets of a rim world. Nene without thinking got up and leaned over and she hugged Aphra, she wanted to lend her strength and protect her.

Aphra reached up and placed her right hand gently on Nene's arm's and said, "What's up Love?"

"Nothing I just felt lonely," Nene replied, "So, did Sheryl's information prove useful?"

"It is like a key that opened up a box full of information, replied Aphra, "I was surprised that she was that talented in music."

"You two seemed to hit off very well, at first I thought you might kill each other," Nene said teasingly, "I was almost jealous when I saw you hit it off so well."

"No need to worry love, Sheryl is focused on Ranka and Alto," Aphra said enjoying the closeness of Nene, "Besides no one could ever replace you. Sherly and I did not so much as hit it off as understand each others seeing that we were both alley rats. We came to an understanding, she is very protective of friends because of her past."

Aphra was enjoying Nene's closeness for a moment she thought of Magna Tolvan and how she was responsible for Magna Tolvan loss because of her selfishness. Aphra swore to herself she would never lose Nene through her selfishness.

Nene looking down on Aphra and asked, 'What's wrong Chelli?"

Aphra got up and pulled Nene close to her and kissed her, "Nothing Love, let's go to bed."

Neither of them got much sleep that night.

* * *

 **-Luke's Plan-**

Luke was looking for Luca, R2-D2, and C-3PO in the lower levels of the Macross Quarter hanger deck. He found them at work on Paul one his Ghost Fighters and thanked Luca for watching over the two droids.

"Hey R2-D2 and C3-PO have been helping with my normal maintenance," Luca happily explained, "I wish we had droids like this."

"Luca I am surprised that your people do not have droids?" asked Luke, "Just some very simple work droids."

"I have been wondering about that too, Master Luke," C3-PO chimed in.

"Well, that is because of the SA Protocols and the Judah system that was created because of Sharon Apple," answered Luca" The Virturoid was known as Sharon Apple (from the words "Virtual" and "Android") is a non-humanoid artificially intelligent robot. The virturoid was built by the Macross Consortium as a virtual reality singer and in the truest tradition of idol singers, "she" rose from total obscurity in 2039 to become "the idol of the new generation." Despite the virturoid's nature as an artificial robot (or perhaps because of this fact), Sharon Apple achieved explosive popularity on Earth and the many Human-colonized planets. The technology developed by the Macross Consortium to construct the Virturoid consisted of many advancements including brainwave scanners, sound modulators, and semi-autonomous artificial intelligence. Possibly to enhance the marketability of Sharon Apple or increase popularity, much of the technology of the virturoid was unknown to - or intentionally withheld from - the public. Eventually, it was revealed to a few involved parties that Sharon Apple utilized the songwriting talents and emotional brain wave patterns taken from Myung Fang Lone, a producer on the Sharon Apple Project team. The music created by the virturoid was molded and adapted in part by Myung and enormous amounts of information taken directly from the biological reactions of the audience. In part due to this technology (and the power of Myung Fang Lone herself), Sharon Apple's music produced an almost hypnotic or enthralling effect upon listeners. Sometime after the true nature of the virturoid technology became known, assistant producer and lead scientist Marge Gueldoa illegally installed a bio-neural chip into the Sharon Apple architecture in an effort to produce a truly independent and unpredictable artificial intelligence. The ultimate result of his actions became known as the "Sharon Apple Incident" in which Sharon Apple's unstable intelligence and paranoid self-preservation psychology lead to her attempt to kill her creators and take over the SDF-1 Macross. Sharon Apple arrived at planet Eden in 2040, the first time she would host a concert on that Planet. The peak of the virtuoid's development took place on Eden and then the following relocation back to Earth in March 2040 for the 30th Anniversary of the Space War I Armistice celebration, the bio-neural chip was installed. What followed was a dangerous incident involving the UN Spacy's unmanned X-9 Ghost Fighter, the SDF-1 Macross, the Sharon Apple artificial intelligence, and Isamu Dyson and Guld Bowman of the Super Nova AVF competition (including the Shinsei Industries YF-19 and General Galaxy YF-21 variable fighters). At the end of this dangerous incident, the virtuoid, X-9 Ghost and YF-21 variable fighter were all destroyed, Marge Gueldoa committed suicide and the SDF-1 Macross was moderately damaged. The harrowing events of the Sharon Apple Incident would reinforce laws against the unbridled development of artificial intelligence for years including the development of software such as the Judah system. It also led to a ban of all Sharon Apple music for some years afterward. However, the legacy of the Sharon Apple virturoid endured and in 2059 elements of the Macross Galaxy fleet would again aggressively pursue artificial intelligence."

"Master Luke you don't have to worry about me I would never turn on you," C-3P0 replied emotionally, "But I can't speak for R2-D2."

With R2-D2 crashed into C-3P0's leg sputtering a series of beeps and whistles.

"Language," warned Luca as he laughed.

"You listen to Luca," C-3P0 lectured R2-D2.

"You can understand Artoo?" Luke asked Luca.

"Just a bit," Luca replied, "I have a knack for machine languages."

"Luca, I have a big favor to ask you," Luke asked emotionally, "Can you help me modify my X-Wing so I can take a passenger?"

Luca thought for a moment and said, "Yes if your passenger is Klan's size?"

"How did you know?" asked Luke.

"Well, Ranka told Nanase about your date and she told me," replied Luca, "You know that Nanase is designing and making Ranka's and Sheryl's wedding dresses, right?"

"You guys have better intel than Alliance to Restore the Republic," Luke joked.

"We're basically family," Luca said smiling.

Luca tapped on his computer pad and a 3D holographic blueprint of Luke's T-65 X-Wing appeared before them with Luca studying it for a moment and said, "If we modernize your life support and move it from the back of your seat and place it in the cargo space and push R2-D2's placement back about a half meter it should work. Of course, we will have to get you a better flight suit. To be blunt I would not send anyone up in your fighter the way life support is now."

Luke listening to all the work involved started to worry how long it would take.

"So how long will that take?" asked Luke.

"With your help about a week," replied Luca, "I will also get the flight cleared with Ozma as some sort of military test."

"That's awesome!" Luke replied happily, "Thank you, Thank you, Lucca."

* * *

 **-The Meaning Behind The Words-**

Milia watched as her husband replay these words from Emperor Palpatine, "Finally, any member of the New United Nation's colony or any independent state we shall gladly allow to join the Empire," over and over again in the ready room of the Macross 7 Battle Class Stealth Space Attack Carrier.

The words of the Emperor were still bothering Admiral Maximilian Jenius he knew the Emperor's history and how he seized power in the Empire. Everything he had learned from the Rebels and Doctor Aphra pointed to Emperor Palpatine manipulating and playing both sides of the Clone Wars to weaken the Republic. Emperor Palpatine would Niccolò Machiavelli put to shame. Emperor Palpatine may not be a military genius but he was without a doubt and an evil genius of a politician.

"Milia who do you think Emperor Palpatine was trying to get to join the Empire?" asked Max.

"Not the rogue Zentradi," Milia answered, "Most of them are still following the last orders of the Protoculture and would view the Empire as hostile especially without deculture."

"That is what I am thinking," Max said thoughtfully, "there is only one group he may be thinking of, the Windermere Kingdom.

* * *

 **-The War Is All Around You-**

Cathy and Ranka felt that they were on ground zero as Milia and Sheryl faced off even though it was Cathy's office. Cathy had to break it to Sheryl and Ranka that their marriage plans with Alto had to be postponed due to the War with the Empire. Alto and the Macross Quarter were going to have to ship out in a few days. What made matters worst was Milia tagged along, why Cathy was not sure other than she wanted to be apart of the wedding planning. Immediately Sheryl and Milia started butting heads.

"Who are you again and why are you here?" demanded Sheryl, I already paid the SMS with my black card to use the Macross Quater and crew including Alto for that wedding date you old BAKA HAG!"

"That's not nice Sheryl calm down," Ranka pleaded as she pulled on Sheryl's arm and tried to calm her down."

"I am Macross 7's President Milia Fallyna Jenius, among the Zentradi, I have enjoyed the reputation of being the deadliest of pilots," Milia shouted, "Who the hell do you think you are, you SPOILED LITTLE BITCH! and who do you think you are calling OLD!?"

"I am The Galactic Fairy Sheryl Nome and if you don't know who I am, then why am I dealing with an OLD BAKA HAG like YOU!" shouted back Sheryl, "Cathy who is in charge of this war? I will talk to them."

"That would be my husband, Admiral Maximilian Jenius Supreme Commander of the Allied New United Nations Expeditionary Forces replied Milia with an evil smile."

"At this point, both Milia and Sheryl were standing head to head when Sheryl pulled her cell phone and dialed Elmo Kridanik, Ranka's and her agent with a smile, and said, "Elmo, I need you to set up a press conference, we need to tell how an old BAKA NUNS HAG is trying to stop the wedding, I think her name, Milley BAKA Jenius."

"You little Bitch I will have you thrown in the brig for impeding the war effort!" yelled Milia.

Cathy and Ranka could see the veins of Mila and Sheryl's temples temple throbbing. She had about enough of this shouting match.

"Enough!" Cathy yelled as she stood up grabbed Sherly's phone, "Elmo, it's me, Cathy, Sheryl will call you back later I am handling it, you don't have to thank me."

"Sit down the both of you!" A very angry Cathy stated as she tossed Sheryl back her phone, "This is my office and as such you will act respectfully."

"Sheryl, Ranka to compensate you for the inconvenience of interrupting your wedding plans, the NUNS will pick up the reception's costs," Cathy stated, "Milia you will be in charge of making the reception happen, so are we good?"

"No, we want one more thing we want to go with Alto and the Macross Quarter on this mission," Sheryl demanded.

"Fine, I was going to ask you anyways," Cathy stated, "Now shake hands and apologize to each other."

After Milia and Sheryl shook hands and apologized, Milia said with a smile, "If it is okay I will see if I can get my worthless son in law Basara and his band Fire Bomber to play at your reception."

Both Sheryl and Ranka said, together, "Thank you."

Sheryl then told Milia that Fire Bomber was one of her favorite bands. Everyone started talking pleasantly and Cathy had lunch and tea brought in.

As Sheryl and Ranka left office Milia quietly said, "Ranka is a good kid but that Sheryl is something else. She reminds me of some of my kids that just won't back down, I think I really like her."

As the door closed behind them Ranka looked at Sheryl and said, "You Really take things too far at times."

"I sorry but we got we more than we wanted," Sheryl said with a with a wink and a smile, "We get to go with Alto and we get Fire Bomber to play at the reception as a bonus."

Before Milia left she thanked Cathy and said that she reminded her of her old friend Misa Hayase - Ichijyo.

After Milia left the office Cathy picked up the phone and called Admiral Maximilian Jenius and said, "Mission accomplished, Milia is a part of the wedding."

"Thank you so much, you don't what this means to me and her, she just would not stop about the wedding," Admiral Maximilian Jenius replied and please call me Max."

"You're welcome Max," Cathy said as she hung up the phone.

* * *

 **-It's a Trap-**

YF-24 Evolution Fighter Bombers find their target near the Ghardaka II. They are two Star Destroyers part of an enormous Imperial fleet. Imperial TIE Fighters have been distracted by earlier assaults, and destroyed the slower bombers but left their Star Destroyers unprotected. Perfect prey for the hunting YF-24 Evolution Fighter-Bombers of the Yorktown a Guantánamo Class Stealth Carrier. 20-year-old Dusty Kleiss spots his target the Star Destroyer Carnage. Everything was ideal for Dusty Kleiss, he was about 20,000 kilometers under the Star Destroyer. Dusty Kleiss starts his attack but 32 of the other Fighter-Bombers start their attack at the exact same time nearly causing mid-space collisions. It is payback for Anubis and it may be doomed before a single missile is fired. The over-eager pilots of the Yorktown flying into a trap.

Flashback the second battle of Ghardaka actually started 24 hours earlier. The Macross Frontier Battle Class Stealth Space Attack Carrier, Macross Quarter Class Variable Space Carrier, Saratoga II Uraga Class Escort Battle Carrier, and the Yorktown a Guantánamo Class Stealth Carrier space folded to Ghardaka II. The Imperial fleet from the Hypergate just completed a jump and are 175,000 kilometers from the Macross fleet and are on a collision course with it. Grand Admiral Thrawn wants to finish the job he started at Anubis. Thrawn knew if he could take out the Macross class ships he could essentially win the war.

The main force of the Imperial battle group was composed of the Ravager Executor-class Star Dreadnought, 10 Star Destroyers, 25 Gozanti-class cruisers, 10 Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carriers, 50 The Arquitens-class command cruisers, and 4,000 Fighters. The NUNS armada is substantially smaller. One Macross Battle Class Stealth Space Attack Carrier, one Macross Quarter Class Variable Space Carrier, two stealth carriers, 10 Northampton Class Stealth Frigates, 5 Stealth Cruisers, 1,700 carrier based Valkyries and 127 Wingthrop SB-10/10 Starwing Heavy Bombers base on Ghardaka II, outnumbered 2-1.

Destroying Macross ships had become an obsession with the Imperial high command. Now Grand Admiral Thrawn plans to lead the Macross ships into a trap. He will target the planet Ghardaka II. Admiral Perry is in charge of the Macross Battle Group. Admiral Perry a veteran of the Vajra war is a shrewd and experienced commander. Though Perry is outnumbered and outgunned he has an ace up his sleeve, the Imperial code. The NUNS, Luca and the rebel droid C-3PO have worked around the clock to crack the Imperial code. They determined that the Imperials plan to target an area called AF, but what is AF? Macross City Bureaucrats insist that AF is the Frontier Colony but Admiral Perry and Admiral Maximilian Jenius believe they want Ghardaka II. Luca comes up with a brilliant con. They will broadcast over a nonsecured frequency that Ghardaka II has a drastic water shortage. Within 24 hours the NUNS code breakers have their answer the Imperials send a coded message that says there is a water emergency on target AF. Admiral Perry and Admiral Maximilian Jenius are right, AF is the planet Ghardaka II.

Admiral Perry and Admiral Maximilian Jenius have evened up the odds the Imperial Task Force is arriving in full force but the NUNS will be waiting.

 **Target:** Ghardaka II.

 **Objective:** inflict as much damage on the Imperial Fleet.

 **Strategy:** ambush with Wingthrop SB-10/10 Starwing Heavy Bombers, Valkyrie Fighters, and Macross Ships.

Admiral Perry will deploy his Task Force behind Ghardaka II while the Empire's will approach from Ghardaka II's moon Anubis. RVF-171 Nightmare Plus Reconnaissance Valkyries search for enemy ships. A force of 1,000 TIE Fighters and Bombers get the first hit on Ghardaka II. They tear into the Zentradi base. Exploding hangers and Runways, it is like the 1st Space War again. Back at the Macross Task Force pilots prepare for action but have not heard about the Ghardaka II base. Over on the Yorktown pilot 21-year-old, Lloyd F. Childers dressed with his brother Wayne. Childers had an odd sense today that his chances of making it back were slim. The pilots knew that they were in for a busy day when they got steak and eggs for breakfast. Somebody from behind Childers joked last meal for the condemned men. Reports of the Attacks on Ghardaka II reach the Task Force, the pilots prepare to launch. In the ready rooms of the Task Force Pilots shake hands with one another, many for the last time.

YF-24 Evolution Fighter-Bomber Pilot Dusty Kleiss says goodbye to his best friend Tom Evers a VF-171 Nightmare Plus pilot. Childers climbs into his YF-24 Evolution and jokes with his flight crew that today is his 21st birthday so today he is a man. Moments later Childers launches from the Yorktown in his YF-24 Evolution loaded with two Reaction missiles. They will have to fly for about one hour to reach the Imperial ships.

While the fighter-bombers launch from the Task Force carriers, the NUNS forces have already begun the assault on the Empire. The first wave of the attack begins, SB-10/10 Starwing Heavy Bombers have already launched from the base on Ghardaka II to attack the Empire's Star Destroyers. The enemy Warships open up with Turbolaser fire. The wedge-shaped Imperial Star Destroyer is a capital ship bristling with weapons emplacements. Turbolasers and tractor beam projectors dot its surface. Its belly hangar bay can launch TIE fighters.

The Imperial Fleet continues towards Ghardaka II, but Imperial TIE Fighters used as scouts report the presence of the NUNS Taskforce. The Imperial Fleet breaks course, turns and heads to the Taskforce.

In changing course the Imperials head into two squadrons of SB-10/10 Starwing Heavy Bombers from Ghardaka II. The SB-10/10 Starwing Heavy Bombers spot the enemy fleet first. An enormous aircraft with the capacity to carry a vast array of weapons, the SB-10/10 Starwing is a heavy bomber used by the U.N. Forces in 2040. The Starwing is both an advanced bomber craft and a throwback to the flying wing B-2 design of the pre-Space War I era. Utilizing modern stealth technologies, the Starwing can carry a very large payload of bombs and missiles inside internal bays.

All 30 SB-10/10 Starwing Heavy Bombers roll into the attack. Most of the slow bombers do not even get close. Swarming enemy fighters and plasma bolts from the Star Destroyers and The Arquitens-class command cruisers cause many Starwing Heavy Bombers to explode into the vacuum of space. The Arquitens-class command cruiser manufactured by Kuat Drive Yards for the Imperial Navy Measuring 325 meters in length, it was armed with four quad laser turrets, concussion missile launchers, and a tractor beam projector. It was protected by deflector shields and equipped with a hyperdrive. The Arquitens-class command cruiser could dock a Sentinel-class landing craft, two TIE/ln space superiority starfighters, two TIE/SA bombers, three TIE/IN interceptors, or two TIE/D Defenders inside its forward prongs.

Kaname Harada was one of the few Starwing pilots to get close enough to launch his anti-ship reaction missiles to hit a Star Destroyer and destroy three The Arquitens-class command cruisers. Kaname Harada lost power due to the many hits it had taken. Kaname Harada was forced to eject but before he ejected he tried to get his copilot to eject but he had been killed.

Over the next few hours, Kaname Harada would use the wreckage of his bomber as camouflage as the sole survivor. 30 SB-10/10 Starwing Heavy Bombers and 59 men from Ghardaka are lost in a single attack.

Kaname Harad is floating in space less 20 minutes when VF-171 Nightmare Plus Valkyries from the Lexington reach the battle area. They too draw the fire swarming enemy TIE Fighters and plasma bolts from Turbolasers. Most go down but they managed to destroy 5 Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carriers, 10 The Arquitens-class command cruisers. Less than seven VF-171 Nightmare Plus Valkyries make it home to the Yorktown. Unfortunately, Tom Evers friend of Dusty Kleiss was not one of them.

But at this point in the battle, Dusty Kleiss has more things to worry about. Dusty Kleiss is apart of the YF-24 Evolution Fighter Bombers well behind the VF-171 Nightmare Plus Valkyries. In the mid-2050s the New UN Spacy had established a system of duty in which manned variable fighters like the VF-171 Nightmare Plus would sortie along with unmanned aerospace craft like the QF-4000 Ghost series. This created a problem for the successor unit to the VF-171 when in 2055 there was a strong sentiment that aerospace forces of the future would deploy unmanned craft for the main fighter role. However, by the end of 2057, Shinsei Industry submitted and demonstrated the YF-24 Evolution. The original YF-24 was canceled during development and Shinsei Industry decided to pursue original development of a variable fighter with a focus upon the Inertia Store Converter (ISC) technology. Thus, the YF-24 Evolution was built with an airframe that contained a new ISC for which the prototype was called the "Camel" due to the prominent dorsal bulge needed to accommodate the large system. The YF-24 Evolution became a high-performance fighter which introduced various new technologies in addition to the revolutionary ISC system.

The technology of gravity/inertia control systems existed in the Protoculture age. Most models are for large-sized warships but there are some smaller units like the Quimeliquola special inertia vector control system built into the Queadluun-Rau of the Zentradi Army. On Earth, the popularity of the technology ensured development proceeded for use in advanced variable fighters, eventually becoming the Inertia Store Converter (ISC) after the YF-24 plan. Although a replica Quimeliquola special inertia vector control system was equipped in the General Galaxy YF-21 variable fighter, inertia and acceleration were reduced by 10% or less. Due to cost and control problems, the system was not adopted in the VF-22 Sturmvogel II. Development continued, but the ISC prototype of the YF-24 was a large-sized model that was so massive (gross weight reached as high as 18 metric tons) it could not be accommodated in the fuselage. The system was also limited, able to store only up to 2G of acceleration for a 5-second interval.

Lloyd F. Childers with 21 other YF-24 Evolutions swooped in to launch their payloads but Imperial TIEs intercept them in an instant. Imperial pilots are well trained, talented, and disciplined with years of experience. 21-year-old Lloyd F. Childers struggles to outgun some of the most experienced warriors that the galaxy has ever seen. Being a YF-24 Evolution pilot is not easy.

YF-24 Evolution pilots are brave but they are outnumbered and outgunned. For the third time, today NUNS pilots begin to explode in space. Childers saw his squadron leaders plane hit. He saw the look in his face first it was confusion then fear as his Valkyrie exploded. Childers spots a TIE fighter was coming up from behind and he switched into a Battroid mode and lined up his Howard GU-17A new model 5-barrel 58mm Gatling gun pod piper and got a lock and opened fire destroying the TIE Fighter. The YF-24 Evolution pilots managed to get to destroy the last of the Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carriers but take heavy losses.

The disastrous attack inadvertently brings a lucky turn of events for the NUNS. The TIEs have temporarily left the Star Destroyers without cover as they rushed off to attack the first wave of attack from Yorktown's YF-24 Evolution fighter-bombers attack. Just at that point like the cavalry riding in for the attack Dusty Kleiss and his squadron of YF-24 Evolution fighter-bomber. It as this moment Dusty Kleiss recognizes his target the Star Destroyer Carnage. There is some confusion at first because everyone went for the Star Destroyer Carnage. Fortunately, the squadron commander orders the other fighter-bombers to break off and target other Star Destroyers.

Dusty Kleiss focused on hitting the landing bay of the Star Destroyer Carnage a got within 15 kilometers of the landing bay an launched his two anti-ship missiles just as Star Destroyer Carnage was launching TIE fighters. The missiles demolish the Star Destroyer Carnage. The Yorktown's YF-24 Evolution fighter-bombers attack destroys five Star Destroyers.

Dusty Kleiss after jinxing his plane to avoid Turbolaser Turns his head to look back at just the Star Destroyer Carnage's reactor goes critical and exploded His flight helmet lens polarising to save his eyes from the blinding flash.

The surviving fighter-bombers must clear the kill zone. Space is filled with angry TIE pilots that just lost their home ships. They are desperate and dangerous. But no amount of effort can save YF-24 Evolution Pilot Bruno Peter Gaido who is forced to eject after his fighter has been hit by multiple plasma bolts. He was picked up by an Imperial Gozanti-class cruiser. The Imperial crew was not happy after the loss of so many of their ships.

The Ravager Executor-class Star Dreadnought with four surviving Star Destroyers were left untouched by the Lexington's fighter-bomber attack and now they want revenge. Now an Imperial Probe droid has just informed the Ravager of the position of the Macross fleet. The Ravager launches her TIE/SA Bombers a retaliatory strike. Two squadrons TIE/SA Bombers each loaded with four SFS T-s5 proton torpedos heads to their targets. It is quiet for the Macross Task Force, just as the TIE/SA Bombers close in. The first line of defense is the Stealth Cruisers beam cannons, If the enemy bombers make it through that then they become targets for the Task Forces Valkyries circling their carriers to shoot down enemy bombers. The first ship to make it into the Ravager's bombers sights is the Yorktown. Some of the enemy bombers make it through the ships defenses. Three proton torpedos make direct hits on the Yorktown's flight decks. One proton torpedo tore through the flight deck causing 25 members of the crew to be sucked into space through a 10-meter gaping hole. Another proton torpedo managed to disable the engines. The Yorktown damage crews leap into action dousing burning surfaces with fire retardant foam, ceiling the 10-meter hole and restoring power in a couple of hours.

A few hours later the second wave of TIE/SA Bombers arrived from the Ravager. Again they reach Yorktown first. Since there are no fires coming from the Yorktown and the hole has been patched they believe it is another carrier. But her new lease on life is cut short Five bombers make it through the anti-aircraft fire and launch their SFS T-s5 proton torpedos. Five of the proton torpedos hit the port side of the Yorktown overwhelming her shields. The fires and damage are too extensive to save the ship.

The Yorktown plasma fires are a serious problem for its pilots. Childers in a crippled YF-24 buzzed the decks looking for a place to land. Wayne Childers tries to radio Lloyd Childers to say that he is okay, but the YF-24's radio is to damaged to receive the message. There is only one hope for the stranded fighters of the Yorktown is the Macross Frontier Battle Class Stealth Space Attack Carrier. Childers YF-24 is to badly damaged to land so he is forced to eject near the Attack Carrier. Once on board the carrier Lloyd Childers radios his brother to tell him he is alright. Lloyd Childers thought today was going to be his last day but instead it was one of his most successful days so far.

There are still enemy Star Destroyers out there and their attacks must be put to a stop. The Macross Frontier Battle Class Stealth Space Attack Carrier, Macross Quarter and Saratoga II launch their fighters for a final run. Their goal the Ravager Executor-class Star Dreadnought and four remaining Star Destroyers. The Ravager mortally wounded the Yorktown and some of the pilots carry a grudge. The Valkyries come into contact with the Ravenger. The lead pilot Captain Tomoe Goze in her VF-171EX Super Nightmare Plus and launches two of her reaction missiles but the Ravager's shields shakes off the explosions with minor damage to the ship. Ran Ronen and Giora Epstein launched their missiles damaging one of the shield units of the Ravenger.

Suddenly the Macross Quarter appeared out of a de-fold headed to the Ravenger.

 **The Macross Quarter:** in Warship (cruiser) Mode: overall, length 472 meters; width 178 meters; height 96 meters.

 **Mass:** inertia weight, operational 165,000 tons; overall weight 265,000 tons.

 **Armament:** 1 x Gunship (Gatling-type buster cannon, Macross Cannon)/Heavy Quantum Reaction Cannon, right arm in Storm Attack mode.

10 x quarter cannon beam gun turrets for anti-aircraft defense (2 mounted amidships forward starboard (right shoulder); 2 mounted amidships forward port (left shoulder); 2 mounted amidships dorsal center (center torso); 1 mounted amidships rear starboard/1 port (upper legs); 1 mounted outboard starboard/1 port (lower legs). Many other firearms including reaction weapons and Pin-point barrier.

 **Craft and Mecha:** maximum of 80 units (VF-25F, VF-25G, VF-25S, and RVF-25 variable fighters; VB-6 Konig Monster; Queadluun-Rhea; Destroid Cheyenne II).

 **The Ravenger Executor-class Star Dreadnought**

 **Length:** 19,000 meters.

 **Mass:** Over 654 million metric tons.

 **Armament:** 5,000 turbolasers, 2,000 Heavy Turbolasers, 250 Assault Concussion Missile Tubes (30 missiles each), 250 Heavy Ion Cannons, 500 Point Defence Laser Cannons, and 40 Tractor Beams.

Complement: Over 1,000 ships, 12 Squadrons (Includes TIE Fighters, TIE Interceptors, TIE Bombers)

"All sections normal," stated Mina Roshan bridge crew member, "De-fold successful. We have confirmed Imperial fleet directly ahead of our ship, bearing 02. Zooming image".

An enlarged image of the battle appeared on the 20-meter viewscreen in front of the bridge crew.

"That Executor-class Star Dreadnought is huge," stated Monica Lange.

"Monica, determine the enemy force's spatial location and troop composition," ordered Captain Wilder.

"Ryōkai (Rodger in Japanese)" replied Monica Lange.

"Mina, tell every Destroid unit to prepare for anti-aircraft combat," ordered Captain Wilder.

"Ryōkai" replied Mina Roshan.

"All hands prepare for battle stations," ordered Captain Wilder.

The Macross Quarter started to ceil sections of the ship as the crew prepared for combat.

Alto prepared to launch from the deck carrier of the Quarter. The "stand by" message of his VF-25F/TW1 Tornado Messiah's screen reflected off the visor of his helmet. The Take-Off lights appeared on the carrier deck. Ato was thrown back into his seat as he launched from the Macross Quarter. He could hear the broadcast of Sherly and Ranka singing from the Quarter. Alto joined up with Skull Squadron led by Ozma Lee. They were joined by Pixie Squadron.

Luca called out from his RVF-25 Super Messiah, "In Coming!"

"All units, Totsuegeki Love Heart! ordered Ozma.

Luca released his ghost fighters and the pilots broke formation to hunt imperial fighters.

Alto took out a TIE fighter in front of him with his TW1-HPC/M25 Prototype Heavy Quantum Beam Gun.

"Keep focused! Here they come!" ordered Ozma.

Alto and Ozma dodged many Turbolasers plasma bolts from the Ravenger and the Star Destroyers. Alto went charging at the Ravenger after he watched it take out several fighters from the Macross Frontier.

"Skull 4," Ozma called out, "Alto get out of there!"

Alto started taking out Turbolasers with his Howard GU-17A new model 5-barrel 58mm Gatling gun pod.

"I know, but..." Alto replied, "we can't let them do more damage."

Alto switched modes into Tornado GERWALK and splashed to TIE Interceptors on his tail as reached the outer haul of the Ravenger. He then switched to Tornado Battroid and started taking out Turbolasers and TIE Fighters. Alto could feel Sheryl and Ranka's song as he destroyed one Turbolaser Battery after another. Ozma joined Alto on the Ravenger with his VF-25S APS-25A/MF25 Armored Messiah Battroid. Ozma locking up nine TIE fighters with his HUD launched 27 micro-missiles in 2 x HMM-5A Mobile Remington micro-missile CIWS launcher pods featuring 2 x micro-missile launcher pods each (40 mounted in two CIWS torso launcher pods; 76 mounted in two CIWS shoulder launcher pods) destroying the fighters.

Canaria Berstein was firing at the Turbolaser in placements on the Ravenger, in her Grumman VB-6 König Monster (SMS Type).

"No, you won't!" she screamed as the König Monster in GERWALK Mode slid along the outer haul of the Dreadnaught with sparks flying.

She then locked her four Shinnakasu/Vigors 320 mm rail guns utilizing self-guided reaction warheads mounted dorsal section in GERWALK mode and two Raytheon/Shinnakasu 3-barrel Anti-Ground Anti-Ship Heavy Missile Launchers mounted in arm sections loaded reaction warhead missiles on the bridge and forward shield generators and fired destroying the generators and killing the captain and bridge crew.

The Macross quarter came charging in and firing its ten cannon beam gun turrets at the Ravenger and the remaining Star Destroyers. Meanwhile, her Cheyenne II Destroids were laying down deadly anti-aircraft fire on the incoming TIEs with their two GE-made 6-barrel 30mm Gatling guns (mounted one per upper arm) and two Mauler PBG-17 charged particle beam cannons (mounted one per lower arm).

Bobby Margot Highly skilled helmsman of the Macross Quarter made a hard turn to port in Storm Attack (Battroid) Mode to avoid Turbolaser fire. He then kicked off a nearby Star Destroyer shredding its bridge and shield generators with sparks a flying, he flips behind the Ravenger.

"Concentrate the pinpoint barrier at the tip of our gun!" ordered Captain Wilder, "All Fighters clear the Area!"

Just as the Macross Quarters gun arm plunged deep behind main engines of the Ravenger Captain Wilder ordered, "hit them with everything we got!"

Cheyenne II Destroids appeared from hatches on the gun arm and launched their AA/AS-SAM-22 MK.16 anti-air close-range missile from launchers mounted shoulders. Causing tremendous explosions around the main engine causing pieces of the outer haul to ripple and buckle from the inner pressures. The Macross Quarter glowing blue-green from its shields emerged from a giant debris cloud of black and brown smoke as the Battle Macross Frontier De-folded.

"The enemy warship's shields have vanished!" reported one of the female bridge officers of Battle Macross Frontier.

"Now's our chance to fire the Macross Cannon!" order Admiral Perry.

Macross Cannon fired a massive blast of quantum energy that looked like a solar flare destroying the last the last two Star Destroyers and punching a massive hole through the Ravager Executor-class Star Dreadnought causing an explosion that looked like a small supernova.

The Macross Quarter was surrounded by the wreckage of the Ravanger.

Mina Roshan battered by the nearby explosion softly said, "We won."

"However the cost may have been too great," replied Captain Wilder, "Notify all sections that we will now be starting rescue and relief operations."

Grand Admiral Thrawn's plans to capture the NUNS Macross ships has backfired spectacularly. In a single battle, ten Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carriers, 3,500 fighters, ten Star destroyers, and the Ravager Executor-class Star Dreadnought was destroyed. Over 250,000 Imperial soldiers were killed. Although the NUNS loses were the Carrier Yorktown and three Stealth Cruisers, it was the most surprising victory for the NUNS. Admiral Thrawn was forced to call off the invasion of Ghardaka II.

24 hours after the battle Kaname Harada managed to stay alive by taking cover in the wreckage of his plane and was picked up by the Macross Quarter. Word comes later that Pilot Bruno Peter Gaido was not so fortunate. Pilot Bruno Peter Gaido was interrogated on board an Arquitens-class command cruiser. The Imperial crewman angered by such a crushing defeat place Bruno Peter Gaido in an airlock and space him so he could suffocate in the cold vacuum of space. Back aboard the Battle Macross Frontier pilot Dusty Kleiss discovers the fate of his best friend Tom Evers. Dusty Kleiss thought if there were any saints in heaven Tom was up there now. For the fortunate soldiers that survived the battle, it creates a connection like no other.

* * *

 **-Authors Notes-**

 _This Story was largely based on the Battle of Midway. To understand why Vader can still trust Thrawn read Star Wars: Thrawn: Alliances a Novel by Timothy Zahn._


	15. Neither

_**Philip II of Macedon, after invading southern Greece and receiving the submission of other key city-states, he turned his attention to Sparta and asked menacingly whether he should come as friend or foe. The reply was "Neither."**_

 _ **Losing patience, he sent the message: You are advised to submit without further delay, for if I bring my army into your land, I will destroy your farms, slay your people, and raze your city.**_

 _ **The Spartan ephors again replied with a single word: "If".**_

* * *

 **-Hoth-**

Hoth is the sixth planet in the remote system of the same name and was the site of the Rebel Alliance's Echo Base. From space, the planet of Hoth looked like a pale blue orb due to its dense snow and ice covering. Five planets existed between Hoth and its sun, while an asteroid belt surrounded the planet with meteors occasionally striking the surface. Its surface was covered with glaciers and frozen ice plains. The temperature, although always frigid, was known to drop to -60°C come nightfall. Although devoid of intelligent life, Hoth was home to fifteen species of large gray snow lizards called tauntauns and to a species of towering predators known as wampas. Echo Base was the settlement established by the Rebel Alliance on the frigid planet of Hoth in the wake of the Battle of Yavin, so named due to its strange acoustics.

General Hera Syndulla had just finished studying the defenses of Echo Base and found them lacking. The only defenses that would only slow down the Empire were an old captured Ion Cannon, a somewhat weak shield, weak turbolasers, and T-47 airspeeders that lacked firepower. If the Empire came in force they would destroy this base as Thrawn did at the Battle of Atollon.

Hera Syndulla was a Twi'lek female revolutionary who became a central figure in the early rebellion against the Galactic Empire and the formation of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Born the daughter of General Cham Syndulla on Ryloth with a brother who died young, she saw firsthand the devastation of the Clone Wars and the reign of the Empire on her homeworld. Syndulla became an expert pilot and left her homeworld and her father's planetary resistance behind, setting off across the galaxy to build her own resistance movement against the Empire aboard her starship, the Ghost. Kanan Jarrus, a Jedi who survived Order 66, joined her during the Gorse conflict and eventually became her lover and father of her son. Her crew, which mounted an insurgency on Lothal, eventually was comprised of Mandalorian warrior Sabine Wren, Lasat survivor Garazeb Orrelios, Syndulla's life-long astromech droid Chopper, and Padawan Ezra Bridger. The rebellion Syndulla led on Lothal attracted the attention of such Imperial leaders as Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin and the Sith Lord Darth Vader, but it also gained notice by Senator Bail Organa and his efforts to coordinate activities between various rebel cells in the galaxy. One of those cells was Phoenix Cell, which Syndulla and her crew joined in 4 BBY. Syndulla herself became Phoenix Leader, leading various starfighter operations for the cell. In 2 BBY, the cell became one of the first to join the Rebel Alliance upon its formation. Their forces were devastated by Grand Admiral Thrawn during the Battle of Atollon, and Syndulla helped the Rebel Alliance rebuild at their headquarters on Yavin 4.

Syndulla was promoted to the rank of General and continued to serve the Rebel Alliance during the Galactic Civil War. Sometime before then, she gave birth to Kanan's son, Jacen Syndulla.

General Hera Syndulla heard a beeping from her communicator it was a message from Agent Kallus.

Hera opened up the holonet channel and a bluish tinged image of Agent Kallus appeared and Hera said, "Kallus good to see you, what have you learned?"

"Hera it looks like the War with the NUNS is real and it has not gone well for the Empire, Agent Kallus replied, "The Empire has lost at least two Dreadnaughts, 30 Star Destroyers, over 10,000 TIE fighters."

"What do we know of these NUNS?" asked Hera, "and any word Princess Leia, General Jan Dodonna, and the others?"

"They appear to be a democracy and to have a very extensive well-trained military force with some ferocious allies," Agent Kallus replied thoughtfully, apparently the NUNS have given political asylum to Princess Leia, General Jan Dodonna, and the others. Most of the reports we are getting from Imperial deserters. Some of the reports are fantastic at best. Fighters that change into giant droids, Vajra giant insects that tear apart Star Destroyers as if they are made of paper, the Zentradi a giant race of clone troopers and as fantastic it may sound they have at least one pilot that held his own against Darth Vader. I will send you a full encrypted report. One last thing Grand General Cassio Tagge has been killed in battle, but most likely by Darth Vader for failing the Empire and he appears to be replaced by Thrawn. I personally do not believe it, so don't get your hopes up about Ezra"

"Well, this explains why the Empire has been pulling ships and units and sending them to Graveyard of Alderaan," Hera said thoughtfully, "It looks like the NUNS maybe a stronger opponent than the Emperor expected. Kallus keep digging and be careful."

As the channel closed Hera wondered if Thrawn was back then what of Ezra? 

* * *

**-Report-**

Vader was on one knee before the holographic image of his master the Emperor he was explaining the latest loss before Emperor.

"My apprentice don't know what it takes to win a war but I do," Emperor Palpatine coldly stated, "In the Empire, it takes more courage to retreat than advance."

"My master our fighters and weapons alone are not sufficient to defeat the NUNS," Vader replied.

"History shows that there are no invincible armies," Emperor Palpatine replied with an evil smirk, "Quantity has a quality all its own. Undoubtedly, our path is not of the easiest; but, just as undoubtedly, we are not to be frightened by difficulties. The only real power comes out of the Dark Side of the Force."

"My Master what of Thrawn and his failures?" Vader asked, "What shall his fate be?"

As Vader asked his question the Emperor thought how short-sighted his apprentice has been. During the Clone Wars Vader was on Mortis the Planet of the "Ones" he had the chance to gain the power to save his wife Padmé and even become a God but turned it down.

"For now let him be," replied the Emperor, "Even his failures have been more successful than that fool Tagge's successes. There is a major difference between Thrawn and the other Imperial Officers, he learns from every battle's results be it victory or loss. We will dispose of him if he is no longer useful or if he betrays the Empire."

As the Emperor ended the transmission, Vader remembered that Thrawn and himself one thing in common they were both despised the officers of the Empire and that Thrawn still might make a powerful ally.

* * *

 **-Casualties-**

Admiral Maximilian Jenius was studying in his quarters on the Battle Macross 7 the Casualty list from the last battle with the Empire. The casualties were increasing with every battle. Max was convinced that Grand Admiral Thrawn was learning from every battle and adjusting his tactics. Max knew he could not wait much longer to go on the offensive. Soon the factory ships would be in orbit around Frontier Planet and he would have a solid supply line. Within a month there would be eight Macross-Class SDFN-4 Globals arriving soon. While these ships were not fast or new they would provide some much-needed firepower. The SDFN ships are the mass-produced version of the original SDF-1 Macross and appear almost identical (including fully functional transformation). These vessels were built for the purpose of investigating and securing routes in advance of Super-Long Distance Colonization Ships (Megaroad-01). The SDFN is a new model built as a new fold-capable space battleship cruiser and developed as an intermediate immigration ship. The SDFN Class holds only a small-scale emigrant crew of 10,000 people (military and civilian).

Milia watched her husband studying the Casualty lists if she did not interrupt him he would be at it all night.

"I tell you that Sheryl is 1,000 times more irritating than Lynn Minmay ever was, but she does remind me of Mylene and Emilia with a bad attitude," Milia said to interrupt Max, "and Ranka is a sweet kid a little shy but a good kid."

Max put down his information pad and had a smile on his face as he responded, "Why don't you tell me about the wedding."

* * *

 **-Logistics-**

Captain Eli Vanto and Grand Admiral Thrawn were studying the logistics of the fleet. Vanto's early career as a supply officer gave him a good sense of logistics which Thrawn valued greatly.

"Vanto what have you learned about the delay with the new fighters and replacement ships?" asked Thrawn.

"Sir, if I was to make a guess, I would say the Empire is making another Death Star, maybe even bigger than the first," answered Vanto, "I am seeing the same pattern as before for raw material and labors that were used to create the first Death Star."

Thrawn studied Vanto and his words for a moment, then asked, "have you noticed anything else?"

"Well, sir, it seems that the Empire is not as concerned about secrecy as before," replied Vanto, "It was slightly easier to see this pattern than first Death Star project, the Empire is not covering its tracks as well."

"Is it possible that maybe the Empire wants this info discovered?" asked Thrawn.

"Why would they do that?" asked Vanto.

"I would say it is some sort of trap for Rebels," replied Thrawn thoughtfully, "There would be no practical reason to leak this to the NUNS but for the rebels, it would be it would be a trail of breadcrumbs leading to a trap. After the failure of the Tarkin doctrine and the Empire's military chain of command being killed on the Death Star, another superweapon seems foolish. I can see only three reasons for such a weapon. One is for a trap for the Rebels. Second would be if the fleet ever rebelled. The last reason which is also a question was the weapon used to open the gate like in the Alderaan system?"

"Would a Death Star even be practical against the NUNS?" asked Vanto.

"No, the NUNS have the raw firepower and dimensional weapons more than capable of destroying a Death Star," Thrawn said with an unusual hint of frustration, "I had hoped the Empire had given up such foolishness."

* * *

 **-Calling Home-**

Milia used her rank to get priority call to her daughters on the foldnet.

"Mylene and Emilia, I need your help," Milia requested, "I need for you to get your worthless Husband and your band Fire Bomber to play at a wedding reception."

"Mom you got to be kidding," Emilia replied, " You know Basara will never agree to this."

"Look this important and it is not what you think," Milia replied, "This is for Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee they are marrying a young pilot by the name of Alto Saotome."

"The Galatic Fairy and Little Queen, the people who ended the Vajra War?" Mylene replied, "I love their music!"

"Look I promised them that I would get Fire Bomber to play at the reception," Milia said, "It is important to me I have already disrupted their wedding plans please help me with this."

"Okay, mom we will help," Emilia replied, "but why are you so focused on this?"

"Those girls are risking their lives again in this war with the Empire, as well as their SMS pilot," Milia replied, "this a war unlike any we have fought before."

"Mom how bad is this war?" asked Mylene, "What's going on is dad okay?"

"This is war is different it human against human, over 250,000 people have died here," Milia quietly responded, "your father is strong but he carries a great burden."

"We get it, we will be there," Emilia replied.

"You know Basara will not stop at the wedding alone he will sing to Imperials to bring peace and for deculture," Mylene replied.

"I am counting on it," said Milia with a smile, "Please make sure to give my love to the Grandchildren, and make sure they stay at home."

* * *

 **-Awakening-**

Seyn Marana slowly awoken from her sleep, she found her body sluggish in movement and she could only see out of her right eye. Her training told her she was waking up from a drug-induced sleep. She raised her right hand and found that its movements were restricted by a restraint and that she had IVs and sensors attached to her arm when she glanced down she could also feel a head restraint she then realized she was in a hospital of sorts. She then tried to raise her left arm and saw a stub. It took her a few seconds to realize her right leg was also missing. Seyn despite her training she started to panic and thrash around. Suddenly a tall beautiful dark skinned woman gently held Seyn down.

"Calm down," Canaria Berstein said in a soothing voice, "You need to take it easy you were badly wounded in a battle we needed to induce a coma for the last month to reduce your brain swelling."

"Where am I?" asked Seyn in a soft sluggish voice, "what happened to my squad?"

"You are in the SMS sickbay on the Frontier Colony," Canaria said, "You were wounded by a Zentradi Queadluun-Rhea Armored Battle Suit, most of your squad escaped, but one did not Gideon Hask."

"No matter what you will not get any information out of me," Seyn stated in a weak voice, "You will get nothing out of me about the Empire."

"You have nothing to tell us Seyn Marana," Brera Mei coldly and emotionlessly stated as he stepped out of the shadows of the hospital room, "You studied at the Imperial Academy of Uyter and graduated at the top of your class a year early. Possessing an eidetic memory, you are a master cryptologist, who know 29 languages, writes seven more and a superior shot who could take out any foe at over five kilometers. Sometime after the Battle of Yavin, you along with Senior Lieutenant Iden Versio, Del Meeko and Gideon Hask was drafted into Inferno Squad by Admiral Garrick Versio. I must give Doctor Aphra credit, she has a very extensive file on your Inferno Squad."

Seyn Marana recognized that greenish blond haired mother kriffing bastard from the temple on Ghardaka II.

"We will be a replacement surgery with a cyber leg, arm, and eye in the next couple of weeks," Canaria stated.

"Why?" asked Seyn "I'm a POW."

"Because that is who we are and we hope your people treat our people the same," replied Canaria.

Canaria and Brera left the hospital room, there were two SMS guards at the door.

"Do you think two guards are necessary?" asked Canaria.

"Yes, she is special forces," replied Brera.

"Did you have to be so cold to her?" asked Canaria, "You are here to help her recover you of all people should know what she is going through now and the struggles ahead."

"Remember I was ordered to be here by the Captain to help," Brera replied a slight sigh, "I had turned you down when first asked Canaria, but I will do my best as ordered."

* * *

 **-No Bird Soars Too High-**

Klan was surprised that Luke had gone to all this effort to let her know what it was like flying in his repulser lift X-Wing fighter. He and Luca had spent a better part of a week preparing his one-man fighter so she could fit comfortably. Even having Luca conning her to get into her flight suit to do a maintenance flight of Michael Blanc's VF-25G Messiah. She was so surprised to Luke in a custom orange SMS Flight Suit with black boots and white helmet. He had a white vest his helmet had his squadron markings and flight suit had his squadron patches. For a moment Klan thought Luke looked very gallant like a pilot from an ancient WWII film.

Klan the notice Alto was prepping his white VF-25F Messiah

"I hope we surprised you," Luke said with a smile "I wanted to return the favor of flying me in your Valkyrie."

"You certainly...did", Klan with a blush in her cheeks and slight stammer, "You certainly did"

Luca lowered in R2-D2 as he chattered with beeps while Luke strapped in Klan.

"Easy little guy we will have you locked in second," Luca replied I know you're excited to be flying again, just take it easy."

After R2-D2 was secured and Klan belted in Luke quickly went through the flight-list before taking off. Luke was amazed at the detail and care Luca had gone through on his X-Wing. The X-Wing had never been in this good of shape even when it left the factory. Rebel mechanics tended to repair what only needed to be fixed and with the parts in hand. For example, it was not uncommon for a Targeting system for a Y-Wing to end up in X-Wing. Luca had taken the X-Wings specs from R2-D2 machined and built many replacement parts to spec or better. The X-Wing even had a new paint job. Luca told Luke it would be a crime not to have his ship look her best and be in the be in tip-top condition for his date with Klan. Klan was excited about the flight, not just because she was a pilot but the fact that Luke went through the great effort for her.

After the clearance was given the X-Wing gently lifted off the ground then accelerated but unlike her Queadluun-Rhea Armored Battle Suit or a Valkyrie were there was an immediate sense of Gs. It was all most like a leaf on the wind she thought. The X-Wing uses the etheric rudder a device for maneuvering starfighters. It allowed them to make sharp turns without the use of attitude thrusters.

The engines of the X-Wing was much quieter than Valkyries while in the atmosphere the was slower handling than a Valkyrie fighter because of the poor aerodynamics. The X-wing had a very different feel to it than the Valkyrie. It felt to her like a Valkyrie powered down gliding on a thermal.

Alto was enjoying his flight as he followed the X-wing through the air. He could tell Luke was a good natural pilot. The X-Wing moved similarly to the TIE Fighters that he had fought on Gharadaka II.

"Klan are you ready for some aerobatics?" Luke said through the com.

"Give me your best," Klan said with a big smile.

Luke then made the X-Wing go through a series of corkscrews then pulled into an outside loop. Klan made a realization that interface of the X-Wing's controls must mimic traditional movements of flight based on aerodynamics.

Klan watched as the X-Wing gently floated to the point where the atmosphere meets space. Where a Valkyrie would have to use escape velocity to escape the shackles of the planet's gravity, the X-wing just used its repulserlifts to gently float into space. Klan notice way the X-wing flew in space was very similar to the way in the atmosphere, but the movements had much snap to them without air resistance.

Alto pulled alongside to the X-Wing in his VF-25F Messiah Valkyrie and called to the X-Wing, "Hey you two let's play."

"It is alright with me," Klan said, "Have some fun."

Even R2-D2 beeped and whistled an acceptance to Alto's challenge.

"Okay, Alto you're on," Luke replied.

The two broke into a rolling scissor then did a series of knife edges, as they played tag and danced in space. Luke, Klan, and Alto sadly call an end to their fun and games and landed.

The landing was as smooth as the takeoff for the X-Wing. As soon as the X-Wing landed Luke was helping Klan exist the fighter.

As Klan left the fighter she gave Luke a big hug that was incredible and said, "That was incredible, Thank You, but next time we play tag I'm going to be in my Queadluun-Rhea."

"It's not over yet I have a reservation set for Nyan-Nyan restaurant," Luke said with a big farmboy grin."

* * *

 **-Nyan-Nyan-**

Doctor Aphra felt ridiculous she sat in a dark booth with Nene in Chinese Restaraunt Nyan-Nyan hiding behind menus waiting to spy on Luke and Klan. What was Nene had them wearing disguises. Aphra was wearing a baggy coat dark glasses and a ballcap while Nene was wearing dark glasses a brown overcoat and large floppy brown hat that she tucked her pink hair in. While it was irritating being in this RomCom, she was still enjoying seeing this immature innocent side of Nene.

"You know Love if you wanted to spy on them, I know far better ways to spy, do my line of work," Doctor Aphra said playfully, "Besides don't you think we stick out in these disguises?"

"What's wrong with these disguises?" asked Nene.

"Nothing Love, especially if you want to look suspicious," Aphra replied holding back the urge to laugh, "Well let's order some food and drink while we are here so we can blend in better."

"Okay let's order but no alcohol for me I'm on call, replied Nene.

"Looks like we have company," Luke said with a slight chuckle, "Only Nene could make Doctor Aphra dress like that."

"Don't look maybe they will go away," Klan said frustratedly, "Nene can be a little overprotective at times."

"Hey, of course, she is overprotective especially when she has such a cute wingman," Luke said with a smile, I would be too."

Klan started to blush and said, You think I'm Cute?"

Just before Luke could respond, Klan's phone went off with a text message with a call to duty.

"Luke I have to go, work calls," Klan said with disappointment in her voice.

Luke looked at her and said, "be safe and hurry back we have to finish our date."

Nene looked at her phone and stood up and said, "I have to go."

Doctor Aphra stood up and pulled Nene close to her and gave her a tight hug and said, "Love you better come back to me or I will never forgive you and do not mess with Vader."

"Nene lifted up Aphra's chin and gave her a passionate kiss and said, "I'll be back, don't worry and please stay out of trouble".

"Hey Nene we got to go," Klan said as she grabbed Nene's hand and they ran out the door, "And you got some explaining to do."

"Hey, Doc you might as well join me for dinner, so the food that we ordered does not go to waste," Luke called over to Doctor Aphra.

"Fine, I don't feel like heading back to an empty apartment," Doctor Aphra replied.

"Don't worry Doc they will be fine," Luke said.

"Luke how can you be so calm?" Aphra asked, "I have lost too many people I care about in this life."

Luke was caught off guard by Doctor Aphra honesty.

"Doc I really do understand, also I am a fighter pilot," I can only say for me at times like this I have to believe in the Force."

"Unfortunately that does not work for me," replied Aphra.

Aphra called a waitress over and order two glasses and a bottle of sake.

"This helps a little," Aphra said handing Luke a glass of sake.

"Flying is the second greatest thrill known to man…. Landing is the first!" Toasted Luke as he and Aphra clicked their glasses together.

* * *

 **-A Mission of Diplomacy-**

Admiral Maximilian Jenius (Supreme Commander of the Allied New United Nations Expeditionary Forces), Milia Fallyna Jenius President of Macross 7, President Catherine Glass, Princess Leia Organa, General Jan Dodonna, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker, and Doctor Aphra were meeting in President's conference room.

"Let me get to the point we need your help," Admiral Maximilian Jenius explained, "It looks like the Empire is reaching out to the Windermere Kingdom also known as Kingdom of the Wind. In 2027 Windermereans encountered humans, when Megaroad-04 discovered their planet. Diplomatic relations were established on terms which some Windermereans strongly resented. After a war of secession against the New United Nations Government around 2060 which ended abruptly with the detonation of a dimensional weapon of mass destruction that took millions of lives, the Kingdom secured its independence. Due to security concerns and for propaganda purposes, Windermere severely restricted its citizens from interstellar travel and became a government of isolation."

"So how can we help?" asked Leia.

"We would like you to be our envoy to them," replied Max, "the Windermereans have a great resentment to the NUNS, so you being from another galaxy and explaining your history with the Empire is our best hope for keeping them neutral. Also, our diplomat to Windermere Lantz Frederick was killed by the Empire."

"Okay, I don't see a problem with that but we should have a member of the New United Nations with us, to represent your views," Leia replied.

"You will be taking Milia with you as representative because she is a Zentradi warrior with a repetition," replied Max, we would like it if you would leave General Jan Dodonna and Doctor Aphra behind. General Jan Dodonna because of his tactical knowledge of the Empire and Doctor Aphra's gate research. We figure it will take about two weeks for the Macross Quarter to complete its latest mission, then Luca will finish repairing the hyperdrive of the Falcon. The Macross Quarter will then carry the Falcon just outside Windermere territory and the falcon will go to the capital. Were you will hopefully keep Windermere out of the conflict."

"Understood can you send all the background information you have on Windermere?" asked Leia.

Before Max could respond, Doctor Aphra interrupted, "Can I ride along with the Quarter, because if Sheryl is there her help on the Protoculture temple could prove to be invaluable, also I am curious about the Windermere and their ties to the Protoculture."

Leia was fuming again, Doctor Aphra not caring about the mission at hand and only herself again.

Leia felt Han's hand on her shoulder and he whispered to her, "Easy, you can your conversation with Aphra after this meeting."

"We will consider your request Doctor Aphra", replied Max with a formal tone.

After the meeting broke up the Rebels left Cathy's office Milia asked, "What do you think of that Doctor Aphra, why does she want to be on the Quarter?"

"Well from what I hear from Sheryl she has a relationship with one the members of Pixie squadron a Meltradi pilot Nene," replied Cathy, "Aphra is not really apart of the rebellion, she more an independent contractor who was pressured to join their mission."

"Do you trust her?" asked Milia.

"About as far as I can throw her," replied Cathy.

After rebels left the office Leia grabbed Aphra and pulled her into a conference room and the others followed.

"I don't care about your cheap tryst with that pink haired Zentradi slut if you ever undercut my position again you will be in a world of hurt," Leia stated angerly.

"If you say anything like that again about Nene you will be picking yourself off the ground Princess!" Aphra shouted, "I don't give a damn about your stupid worthless rebellion!"

"Leia you are going too far," Luke said, "Nene saved our lives on Ghardaka II, she is a good person."

"Luke, don't you think you are going a little too native with Klan?" Leia asked, with a sarcastic tone."

"Leia I am going to let that pass for now," Luke said, "Doc it is time to go, we'll have a talk after everyone calms down."

"I not through with her royal highness!" yelled Aphra "How many more do you have to kill for your cause, was Alderaan not an enough?"

"That's enough Doc," Han said pointing a finger at her, "Luke get her out of here!"

Luke grabbed Doctor Aphra and they left followed by Chewbacca.

"Han can you give me a minute with Leia?" asked General Jan Dodonna.

"Sure General," Han replied as he headed out the door, "Leia you went too far and you need to apologize to Luke."

"Okay, I will talk to him later," Leia quietly replied.

"Leia, you have to understand that a rebellion is a fragile thing," said General Jan Dodonna in a parental voice, "Your father understood this. At best only a third of the population supports the rebellion, another third is just trying to survive this civil war, and the last third are loyalists. Doctor Aphra is in the third trying to survive this war."

"But she is smart enough to know that the Empire is evil," replied Leia.

"I am sure she does and in fact, she had said as much if you would listen, but she does not think to restore the republic is the answer. To her, the Republic was just as bad as the Empire. To be honest she may be right. The Republic created an army of clone slaves to fight in the Separatist War. The prejudice that Empire now exploits can be traced to the Old Republic. If you listen to her you will learn of some of the loses she had because of the Empire."

"I know but is so frustrating, that she does have any desire to help us," replied Leia.

"That is where you are wrong she is helping us but not the way you want," responded General Jan Dodonna, "She has done outstanding work on the gate and understanding how it works and she has shared valuable military intelligence about the Empire and its working and even information that was far beyond our knowledge of Inferno Squad. Leia do you know why? It is because of that pink haired Zentradi pilot Nene Rora."

"I know she is a genius, I understand about Nene, but she would sell us out in a second if not for that Zentradi pilot," Leia replied, "and that is what so frustrating".

Doctor Aphra managed to drag Luke to her favorite strip bar in the dark side of town and ordered two shots of tequila for them. Luke had a bad feeling about this.

"Come on Doc we need to get back to the base," Luke pleaded, "besides this is not my type of place."

"Come on farmboy just relax, replied Aphra, "Besides I thought all you rebels had to go to these type of places when you are spying on the Empire. Anyway, the NUNS are covering my bar tab I made a deal with President Glass."

"Okay, Doc but only a couple of drinks, then we leave."

"I need to blow off some steam because of that Princess," Doctor Aphra stated as she downed a shot the slammed the shot glass to the table.

After Luke had his third shot, he was feeling no pain when he noticed four very large men lead by a tall fat man with orange skin, a broken nose, and missing his front teeth surrounding him and the Doctor. His instincts told him to be ready to fight.

"Luke turned to Aphra and said, "friends of yours?"

"It is complicated," Aphra said with a smile, "Donny how's the face?"

"Bitch you are going to pay for what you did to me!" screamed the fat orange skinned blond man."

"Doctor Aphra looked at Donny with predatory eyes and said, "Donny, you picked the wrong day for this, but I do need to blow off some steam."

"A couple hours later Luke and Aphra made it back to the SMS base. Leia was waiting for Luke by his apartment to apologize. She noticed him staggering with a black eye.

"What happened to you? asked Leia, "Are you alright?"

"Luke said with a smile, "it's complicated, but I will tell you if Doctor Aphra tries to drag you to a bar, don't go."

"Luke I will remember that but I don't see me and Aphra drinking anytime soon, Leia said with a smile, "Luke I'm sorry for what I said earlier, and let's talk later?'

"Okay, Leia I would like that," Luke said as he stumbled into his apartment.

Next day Leia went over to Doctor Aphra's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Come in," called Doctor Aphra.

Leia came in and saw Aphra working at a computer, one of Sheryl and Ranka's songs playing softly in the background. Doctor Aphra was nursing a coffee, wearing just a tee shirt and jeans.

"What do you need Princess?" asked Aphra.

"First let me say I am sorry for what I said about Nene, I was wrong," Leia said, "I know I view rebellion differently than you do, but if possible, I would like it if you would just run your ideas past me so at least we are on the same page. Also, I talked to the Admiral and you are cleared to ride with us on the Quarter."

Aphra turned down the music and said, "It's funny I am not a fan of this music but Nene likes it and it reminds me of her as she fights in this war. I lost someone very precious to me because of the Empire and my own selfishness. I don't want to lose Nene."

"That is something we all can agree with the rebellion has cost us all," Leia said, "I sometimes forget that everyone is affected by this civil war."

"Would you like some coffee?" Doctor Aphra said, "It seems to help with Hangovers."

"Sounds good," Leia said, speaking of Hangovers I ran into Luke last night when I asked him what happened to his face, he said, "It was complicated." He also warned me not go drinking with you."

With that, Aphra broke out laughing and said, "Farmboy is good in a bar fight but he is a lightweight when it comes drinking."

* * *

 **-Invasion Anubis-**

The NUNS are going to face their greatest challenge yet, invasion on a moon called Anubis. Off a remote moon, the stillness of space is disrupted by artillery blasts of energy weapons and missile launches. The Amagi FFM-860 Northampton Class Stealth Space Frigate just opened fire with its two 72mm Beam Gun Turret (one turret mounted front dorsal amidships, one turret mounted dorsal aft) and four Twin 58mm Beam Gun Turret (three turrets mounted dorsal/ventral prow, one turret mounted ventral aft) as well with its missile launchers. The is about to become more famous its name Anubis. Other Northampton Class Stealth Space Frigates and Stealth Cruisers join in. Drowning Imperial force positions in energy beams and missile warheads. Fighter-Bombers from the Saratoga II CV-565 Uraga Class Escort Battle Carrier unleash a storm missiles on the moon. Their success is marked by the massive explosions from the Imperial installations and fuel dumps which can be seen by the men on the ships of the task force thousands of kilometers away.

Minutes later Zentradi Queadol-Magdomilla Class Assault Modules land on the moon and Zentradi Marines storm Anubis. It is the first invasion of the Zentradi in the Galatic War. For the first in this war, the NUNS are on the offensive. As the Zentradi hit the moon, the crews of Saratoga II and the Macross Quarter are not aware of the strategic significance of today's events. To the architects of the war, this invasion is key to this conflict. For controlling Ghardaka II is key to controlling the Hypergate and the Imperial Navy has made Anubis the central square of the chess board in Ghardak System. Imperials may have been disheartened with their last battle for Ghardaka II but that did not mean that they believed that they had lost the war. Since the Thrawn lead invasion of Anubis, the Imperials have been building a base and spaceport. If they succeed they will be able to launch an attack on the Ghardaka II and will be able to launch attacks on NUNS supply lines. NUNS must put a stop to this plan.

 **Target:** _Anubis._

 **Objective:** _Seize the moon and base from the Empire._

 **Strategy:** _Send a fleet to bombard the moon and deliver one Division of Zentradi Marines to assault Anubis. Then begin the long march to the gate._

For the first time, a new ship joins the Carriers and the Macross Quarter the Macross-Class SDFN-4 Global. SDFN-1 Hayase is an offensive and defensive powerhouse. he SDFN ships are the mass-produced version of the original SDF-1 Macross and appear almost identical (including fully functional transformation). These vessels were built for the purpose of investigating and securing routes in advance of Super-Long Distance Colonization Ships (Megaroad-01). The SDFN is a new model built as a new fold-capable space battleship cruiser.

 **Ship Type:** _super dimension fortress._

 **Dimensions:** _length 1,200 meters, width 600 meters_

 **Mass:** _standard operating displacement 22,000,000 metric tons_

 **Secondary Systems:** _Pin-Point Barrier/Full Barrier System_

 **Armament:**

 _1 x OverTechnology Macross super-dimension-energy cannon with beam polarizing converging system (bow)_

 _8 x OverTechnology guided converging beam cannons_

 _4 x high speed 178 cm electromagnetic rail cannons_

 _Many x large automatic anti-ship missile launchers_

 _Many x various missile emplacements_

She is the perfect fit for the Macross Fleet. The crew of the SDFN-1 Hayase is looking forward to action with the Imperials. The fleet makes its way to Anubis through Ghardaka's Asteroid Belt.

As the sun rises on the Imperials on Anubis the savage battle begins. The Saratoga II launches its Valkyries and bombards Anubis. They first disable the spaceport. The Northampton Class Stealth Frigates and Stealth Cruisers bombard the Base and landing zones. Then the Zentradi Marines hit the landing zones. As Zentradi riflemen, Battlepods, and Queadluun-Rhea secure the landing zones, five thousand Kilometers above the sky roars with hundreds of Valkyries. 50 VF-171 Nightmare Plus Valkyries bombard the base, while VF-171EX Super Nightmare Plus Valkyries strafe enemy positions. Manned with just work crews and few a stormtroopers there is no resistance. The Imperials had vastly underestimated the amount forces the NUNS brought to bear.

A few hours later the Empire strikes back. Enemy fighters appear over the southern pole of Anubis. They are lead by Vindoo Barvel, also known by the moniker "The Shooter," was an Imperial starfighter ace and one of the most decorated TIE pilots in the Imperial Navy with 50 rebel kills to his credit. He is gunning to add some NUNS Valkyries to his grim Talley. One of the first SMS pilots to meet to meet Imperials is Klan Klang of Pixie Squadron. Klan with her wingman Nene Rora and SMS Skull Squadron are flying protection over the battlefield.

Suddenly Klan spots a formation of TIE/Interceptors and TIE/bombers 30 kilometers ahead. Klan ignores the fighters and focuses on the Bombers. Pixie and Skull Squadrons go on the attack. Ripping up TIE/Bombers with micro missiles and savage beam cannon fire. Klan fires on a TIE/Bomber and watches it burst into fire and spin into Anubis's ground. Only then does Klan realize that she is in trouble. She watches bursts of green plasma race around her. From only 300 meters from behind Vindoo Barvel peppers the SMS Queadluun-Rhea with hot plasma. The fighting Ace closes in for the kill. Klan takes a hit on her Bifors AA-76/QD anti-ship impact cannon (mounted on left side rear engine on pivoting mount) and is still able to make a tight S-Turn and disappeared into a crater field of Anubis losing Barvel.

The Imperial Ace focuses on his next victim. Pixie pilot Nene Rora in her SMS Queadluun-Rhea battle armor. When she sees Barvel's TIE/Interceptor in the distance. The TIE/Interceptor come up from underneath Nene firing but she jinxes her Queadluun-Rhea causing him to miss. Barvel comes in from behind for the kill. It is a mistake that he is likely not to forget. Barvel forgets that a Queadluun-Rhea has a Bifors AA-76/QD anti-ship impact cannon on a pivoting mount. The anti-ship impact cannon tears his TIE/Interceptor's left-wing laser apart causing a plasma fire. The TIE/Interceptor then did a left wing over spinning beyond the horizon. Nene thought he was going to crash. Although the plasma fire badly burned Barvel he managed to pull his fighter out of the dive and make it back to a Star Destroyer. Barvel was out of action for two months healing in a Bacta tank.

By the time the sun has set on the Imperial base on Anubis. The NUNS managed to destroy 40% of the Empire's fighters and bombers. By the next morning, the Zentradi manage to capture the Imperial's base and renamed it Global's Base in honor of Admiral Bruno J. Global hero of the First Space War. The initial invasion of Anubis is a resounding success. If the rest of the fight for Anubis is this simple then it will be a short war. The confident NUNS brass send the Saratoga II, Macross Quarter and SDFN-1 Hayase out into space leaving only a token fleet to support mopping up operations. But the victory celebration is premature. And to sending of the ships into space is fateful. As the NUNS celebrate their successful landing.

One day after the successful landing the empire performed the Thrawn Pincer It started with the main task force being divided into two. The first group would drop into an enemy system and engage the enemy fleet while the second would jump into a nearby system. When the enemy fleet activated its gravity well projectors, the commander would then order the second fleet to make a micro-jump through hyperspace, usually behind the enemy fleet.

The Vincennes is a Stealth Space Cruiser supporting the NUNS invasion. Ships like the Vincennes are the vital Stealth Space Cruisers of the NUNS fleet. The Stealth Space Cruiser is a small but powerful starship possessing excellent weaponry and speed. Although roughly the same size as a Northampton Class Frigate (being notably higher due to the more vertical design), the Stealth Space Cruiser has greater firepower and mass. Crews of the Stealth Space Cruiser take great pride in the speed and high firepower of this class of vessel. The Stealth Space Cruiser is deployed by the New Unified Nations Forces in great numbers and operates as the main combat ship of the war fleet.

 **Ship Type:** _stealth space cruiser_

 **Power Plant:** _thermonuclear reaction engine_

 **Main Machinery:** _OverTechnology main engine thruster; OverTechnology vernier thrusters, OverTechnology gravity control system; OverTechnology fold system_

 **Armament:**

 _Five 72mm beam gun turrets_

 _Six twin 58mm beam gun turrets_

 _Twenty-four 20mm twin beam CIWS_

 _Six anti-ship missile launchers (mounted within three ports per port/starboard sides of the forward bow)_

The Thrawn Pincer is successful and the crew of the Vincennes is surprised by the blasts of green plasma from turbolasers. The Vincennes scrambles to general quarters as a massive battle erupts all around her. Seconds later sensors from the Empire's ships discovers the Vincennes, they dead in the crosshairs of the imperial fleet. A lethal broadside brackets the Vincennes. Her crews fire her main guns at the source of the enemy sensors, but it is too late. An onslaught of Imperial plasma bolts rained down on the cruiser. Two turbolaser blasts tear into the main engine room. Within minutes Vincennes is dead in space. It's not the only one. Imperial Turbolasers land knockout punches to the Northampton Class Stealth Space Frigates Eden FFM-810 and Arc Broom FFM-832. Stealth Cruisers Mutsu and Kaga are hit at the same time as the Vincennes. The NUNS never saw it coming. In just thirty minutes the enemy sinks four Stealth Space Cruisers and two Northampton Class Stealth Space Frigates. What remained of the NUNS fleet escapes into space. Over a 3,000 crewman are killed in the battle. It is a steep price to pay for underestimating the enemy. Because of the battle, the NUNS are forced to pull there supply ships out of the area. From the surface of Anubis Zentradi Marines had seen the battle and thought it was the Imperial fleet that was taking the pounding.

The next day it is a slightly different situation. In the next few hours, there is not going to be a NUNS task force at Anubis. They leave with the ships that have not been destroyed pull out. Transports unload their equipment and pull out. Abandon and alone the Zentradi are left to defend Anubis with Queadol-Magdomilla Class Assault Modules, Battlepods, Queadluun-Rhea, and troopers armed with Zentradi assault rifles. The invasion is an unqualified success one day but a complete disaster the next. With the fleet sunk the only hope for the Zentradi Marines are the carriers like Saratoga II and the enemy knows it. Thrawn sends in Star Destroyers, Gozanti-class cruisers, Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carriers, and Arquitens-class command cruisers. Three Star Destroyers escorts troop carriers to Anubis.

200,000 kilometers away the NUNS brass is unaware of how precarious their positions are. So the SDFN-1 Hayase is sent to the gate to support the ships there. Leaving the Saratoga II and the Macross Quarter to face Imperial menace alone. All along the Saratoga II, the crew is getting nervous it has been too long since the last action. Saratoga II scouts take off in search of the Empire's task force. On board ship, the normal routine continues. An RVF-171 Nightmare Plus spots a tempting target a Quasar Fire-class carrier protected by only an Arquitens-class command cruiser. The RVF-171 Nightmare Plus radios back and Saratoga II's Valkeries prepare for action.

The VFA-151 Vigilantes squadron heads out to the Quasar Fire-class carrier. Captain Tomoe Goze flying a VF-171EX Super Nightmare Plus makes the first contact with the Quasar Fire-class carrier launching an anti-ship reaction missile at it. Then it detonates at the rear of the Quasar Fire-class carrier destroying its engines. The Vigilantes work over both the carrier and the cruiser causing them to explode. The Victory is short lived. 12,000 kilometers back in an asteroid field are Three Star Destroyers are ready to pounce, The Quasar Fire-class carrier is bait in a trap and the NUNS have sailed right into it.

The Imperial I-class Star Destroyer, also referred to as an Imperial-class Star Destroyer or Star Destroyer, was a model of Imperial-class Star Destroyer in the service of the Imperial Navy. A wedge-shaped capital ship, it bristled with weapons emplacements, assault troops, boarding craft, and TIE fighters. In the era of the Galactic Empire, its command bridge was staffed by the finest crewmen in the navy.

 **Model:** _Imperial I-class Star Destroyer[Length: 1,600 meters_

 _Total number: of TIEs 72_

 _TIE/LN starfighters 36_

 _TIE/IN interceptors 24_

 _TIE/SA bombers 12_

 **Armament:**

 _Taim & Bak XX-9 heavy turbolaser batteries 60_

 _Borstel NK-7 ion cannons 60_

 _Dual heavy Turbolaser turrets 6_

 _Dual heavy ion cannon turrets 2_

 _Quad heavy turbolasers 2_

 _Triple medium turbolasers 3_

 _Medium turbolasers 2_

 _Phylon 07 tractor beam projectors 10_

Waves of TIEs launch within striking distance of the NUNS. The NUNS are waiting for a small raid. The TIEs are using the asteroids to hide their presence as a massive assault neared the NUNS. Every gun of the Quarter and the Saratoga II are pointed to the asteroids. Every crewman at their battle stations. surrounding the Saratoga II and the Quarter are their fighters protecting them like an angry swarm of hornets. The enemy is out there somewhere and gaining fast. The Valkyries encounter two formations of TIE/SA bombers and their escorts of TIE fighters the fight is on. Sharon and Ranka sing to bring hope and to motivate the NUNS at the same time their music is broadcast out on Imperial frequencies to disrupt communications and to spread deculture.

For twenty minutes space is filled with blaster bolts and autocannon fire as the forces grapple in a death match. The NUNS Valkyries manage to down over 50 TIEs. Meanwhile, the rest of Saratoga II's Valkyries launch into space. 500 meters above Klan Klang of the SMS Pixie Squadron in her Queadluun-Rhea armor spots a low incoming TIE/IN interceptor. She dives into the TIE/IN interceptor the space around her is filled with exploding missiles, tracer rounds and energy beams from her own ships. Amazing the enemy fighter manages to dodge the fire and was about to make his escape when Klan got a lock and fired her two Mauler LPG-30/3R 30mm air-to-air high-speed-rotating tri-barrel laser pulse guns (mounted one per lower arm) and watched the TIE/IN interceptor explode.

As the last Valkyries depart the Saratoga II and head to the Star Destroyers the Gunners on the NUNS's ships wait for their first clear shot. It is only a matter of time that before the TIE/SA bombers get clear of Valkyries and take the big plunge at the Saratoga II.

One the ships key defenses are the Destroid Cheyenne II. The Cheyenne II is a redesign of the original U.N. War-era ADR-03-Mk III Destroid Cheyenne that was deployed over 50 years ago in 2008. While the Cheyenne II shares a similar appearance to the original Destroid Cheyenne, numerous parts and systems have been changed. The changes made for the Cheyenne II include a modern thermonuclear reaction engine (the old Cheyenne used a gas-turbine engine), armament modernization/expansion, strengthened rocket motors for use in space combat and increasing the vernier engine. The derived internal structure of the original destroid has since been renovated and greatly improved in the Cheyenne II model. Like the original Destroid Cheyenne, the Cheyenne II is made for anti-aircraft attack (ADR).

 **Destroid Cheyenne II Equipment Type:** _ADR (air defense robot) anti-air interception robot._

 **Guns:**

 _2 x GE-made 6-barrel 30mm Gatling guns (mounted one per upper arm)_

 _2 x Mauler PBG-17 charged particle beam cannons (mounted one per lower arm)_

 _1 x anti-personnel machine gun (mounted in groin section)_

 **Bombs & Missiles:**

 _2 x Bifors 4-tube AA/AS-SAM-22 MK.16 anti-air close-range missile launchers (mounted one per top shoulder)_

Saratoga's guns ablaze as 30 TIE/SA bombers begin their attack. The firepower comes at a cost the protection the gunners have is the armor of the Destroid Cheyenne II. That armor is all that stands between them and a gruesome death. As unrelenting gunfire rattles the Saratoga, the ship takes evasive action bobbing and weaving in space like a prizefighter. The Destroids keep firing a continuous stream of fire downing 15 TIE/SA bombers. Despite several close calls, the Saratoga remains unscathed. The TIE/SA bombers are moving to fast for effective anti-air fire. For the first time, Saratoga runs out of luck. A TIE/SA bomber scores a direct hit on the Saratoga. The proton torpedo penetrates five decks at the rear then explodes reeking havoc in her bowls. 22 damage control crewmen were wiped out immediately. One of the damage control men found a young 18-year old wounded calling for his mother. He went to give him some water and realized the back of his head was gone.

The sound of explosions seemed to go on forever. This is the first direct hit that the Saratoga has taken. Crew members struggle through flames and thick smoke as they try and save the ship. The Saratoga is hit and leaking atmosphere and plasma just as another set of TIE/SA bombers come in and begin their assault. The devastation is just beginning. Thirty seconds later another TIE/SA bomber scores a hit 5 meters from the first. The explosion wiped out two Destroids instantly. 38 men were burned alive from the proton torpedo.

As Saratoga vents, atmosphere and plasma her damage control crews leap into action. During all this, every Destroid continues to fire. 15 kilometers away from the Saratoga the Macross Quarter blasts TIE fighters and Bombers with a deadly barrage. Two minutes after the last proton torpedo another TIE/SA bomber launches a torpedo. A third proton torpedo nails the Saratoga just in front of the number two elevator. The explosion causes a 9-meter hole in the flight deck knocking out the elevator and causing serval crewmen to be sucked out into space. Upon the bridge, Commodore Aegis Focker orders a hard turn to port but can't get the ship to answer. The proton torpedo has hit the guidance system. The Saratoga is careening out of control going in circles. Now the entire task force must turn in circles to avoid ramming into her. The Saratoga keeps turning in circles and nearly hits a stealth cruiser. Their mission accomplished the last of the TIEs break off and disappear into the asteroids. Desperately the crew fights the fires and regain control of the ship. Smoke and flames fill the passageways. Fires raging near the guidance room. The damage control teams in forty minutes managed to repair the guidance system.

The next day the Saratoga folds to the Frontier Colony. The hanger deck becomes an emotional farewell for the ship's fallen crew. There were no longer boys or girls on the ship they grew up fast. 87 were dead, 105 were wounded and the Saratoga is no longer invincible. The battle has devastated Saratoga but it is a victory for the NUNS. The Saratoga and Quarter have held off another assault on Anubis. As the Saratoga is repaired at the colony the Empire has looked at the scorecard and seen disaster. The Saratoga has been hit but she hit back hard. The Saratoga's valkyries destroyed a Quasar Fire-class carrier and her guns have destroyed over 100 TIEs. The three Star Destroyers are in full retreat. The Saratoga and Quarter have stopped Empire's thrust towards Ghardaka II dead in its tracks. Anubis remains in the NUNS hands. The battle at Anubis is a tactical and strategic victory. The Saratoga and Quarter have survived their hellish baptism by fire but a price. Thrawn plans another assault on the blood-soaked moon called Anubis.


	16. Chapter 16 We Will Fight In The Shade

_**Demetrius I of Macedon was offended when the Spartans sent his court a single envoy, and exclaimed angrily, "What! Have the Lacedaemonians sent no more than one ambassador?" The Spartan responded, "Aye, one ambassador to one king."**_

* * *

 **-Road Trip-**

"This one goes there, that one goes there," Luca instructed Han as they fixed the Falcon's Hyperdrive.

Han was amazed at how well Luca had fixed the Hyperdrive and many of the subsystems. According to Luca one of the main issues the Falcon was having with its hyperdrive was the power systems were out of balance from all the modifications done through the years.

"Kid the Falcon has plenty of power," Han said.

"It not about being underpowered it is about making just the right amount of power reaches each system," replied Luca, I will help you get this beautiful lady into tiptop shape after the mission."

Ranka was finishing making bentos in the galley for those going on the diplomatic mission to Windermere she saw that Alto was soundly asleep on a bench using Sheryl's lap as a pillow. Sharon was about to wake Alto to help deliver the bentos when Ranka said, "Let him sleep, he has to be ready for duty in three hours."

"Are you sure?" asked Sheryl.

"Yes, let him rest the battles over Anubis have been taking their toll," Ranka responded, "I'll get Bobby to help."

Doctor Aphra was sitting in the Hanger on a couple cargo crates with Nene. She was holding Nene close stroking her pink hair and was saying softly, "Just relax Love, you don't have to prepare for patrol for another two hours."

"I just want to stay like this forever Chelli," Nene replied softly, "I feel safe in your arms."

Princess Leia watched Doctor Aphra and Nene for a moment as she made her way to Falcon to make sure the mission was still on schedule. They would be leaving in about three hours for Windermere. It was starting to hit home that this war with the Empire was taking its mental tow on these fighter pilots. As Leia got close to Millennium Falcon she spotted Luke talking to Klan for a moment she felt a pang of jealousy as she heard what they were saying.

"Luke I made a baka rookie's mistake I had Target fixation on a TIE/Bomber and nearly got shot down by a TIE/Interceptor," explained Klan with some emotion, "I nearly got myself killed."

"Klan I am not going to tell you to be careful," Luke said as he gently grabbed and held her hands, "Being Fighter pilot is an attitude. It is aggressiveness. It is self-confidence. It is a streak of rebelliousness. But there's something else – there's a spark. There's a desire to be good and protect those you care about."

Princess Leia pretended not to hear the conversation that Luke and Klan as she walked up and greeted them asked if they had seen Han. They told her that he was in Falcon working on the Hyperdrive.

As Leia walked up to Han and Luca working on the Hyperdrive she asked, "Will we be able to launch on time?"

"We are actually ahead of schedule," Luca said with a smile.

"Han do you have a moment?" Leia asked.

"Sure Leia," replied Han, "Are you all right? let's go to the cockpit for a little privacy."

"Yes, I heard Luke and Klan talking," Leia told "Han, it's almost as if all fighter pilots think that it's some kind of wonderful game with their fighters."

Han looked at Leia with a moment of rare seriousness and replied, "It's never been a game, Leia. Maybe someday you'll understand that."

Milia had walked into the conversation by accident and stated, "Forgive me for interrupting, Leia, you have to understand being a fighter pilot in a war means killing people, war means maiming people, war means families left without brothers, sisters, fathers, and mothers."

Ranka Lee and Bobby Margot showed up with the bentos on a cart for everyone breaking the tension from talk of the war. As Ranka and Bobby handed out the bentos Bobby noticed Han Solo and made a point to hand a bento to him. Bobby was an open homosexual and has not-so-subtle feelings for Ozma, though he understands well that Ozma will never reciprocate and he is content with just having feelings for him.

Bobby looking at Han stated, "if I did not have feelings for someone else I would definitely show you a good time."

"Thanks, but I'm no good for you," replied Han.

Everyone started laughing with that remark. Han then gave Leia a wink and a smile.

Ranka was struggling with trying to lift an extremely large bento box when Chewbacca came over and picked up the large with a soft growl.

"Yes, Mr. Chewbacca that one is your's," Ranka said with a big smile, "I made the chicken salad sandwiches you like."

Chewbacca growled softly thanks.

Three hours later the Macross Quarter defolded Pixie Squad and Skull Squadron scrambled to provide cover for the Millennium Falcon launch to Windermere. Security levels were on high alert so near the territory of Windermere. The launch went without a hitch.

* * *

 **-A Cadet With A Mission-**

Daymar Ragir became an Imperial cadet because the rebels had killed had his mother, father, and sister. He wanted revenge on the rebels and to make sure no one else would suffer as he did. His family had a small cargo ship they used to ship goods to their home planet Dantooine. It was a small family business. His father had taken out a loan and worked for years to buy the ship. A local cell of rebellion decided they wanted the ship for their cause and decided to take it. So one night four of the rebels decided they would take the ship from the Ragir family who lived on the outskirts of Dantoo Town. Four Rebels assaulted Daymar's home. His older sister who was fifteen grabbed the 10-year-old Daymar by the hand and took him into the cellar of their house. She told him to be very quiet no matter what as she hid him behind some crates. They could hear the rebels yelling at his parents as they pleaded for their lives.

"We need those operating codes for your ship!" demanded the Rebel Leader.

"You can't take our ship!" pleaded Daymar's father, "We owe to many credits on that ship, we will be sold into slavery!"

"Well then, boys it looks like we are going to have some fun tonight," the Rebel Leader looking at Daymar's Mother.

Daymar and his sister could hear their mother scream as she was tortured and raped. They could hear their father plead, "Please stop I will give you the codes."

After their father gave up the codes the Rebel Leader pulled his blaster pistol pointed it at his Daymar's father and fire the blaster into his face and said, "now was that so difficult."

The Rebel leader sent two of his men to search the basement for anything of value as they went back to raping Daymar's mother. Daymar and her sister heard the blaster bolt that had killed their father and the cries of their mother as she was brutally raped.

Two of the rebels found Daymar's sister and the fat ugly rebel smiled at his partner and said, "They can have the old bitch upstairs we will have the fresh meat down here."

Daymar could see his sister glance, his way, and mouth the words, "stay there".

The Fat Rebel then tore her clothing off and then backed handed his sister knocking her to the ground. As the rebels brutally raped his sister Daymar was crying trying not to make a sound. The terrified 10-year-old boy could see his sister's suffering through a crack in the crates.

He did not know how long this horrific scene went on whether it was hours or all night, he tried to close his eyes as he heard his mother and sister's torture placed his hands over his ears. Suddenly there was blaster fire breaking up the sounds of the suffering as the Imperial Stormtroopers kicked in front door and started shooting the Rebels. The Rebels raping Daymar's sister panicked and slit her throat with a knife and her blood sprayed across the crates and onto Daymar's face.

Two white armored Stormtroopers charged into the basement and fired their blasters at the rebels killing them instantly. Daymar at that moment pushed a crate out of the way and grabbed his sister's hand begging her to wake up. The startled troopers almost fired as Daymar ran to his sister.

A Stormtrooper in his forties holstered his weapon and pulled off his helmet and pulled the young Daymar close to him give him a hug.

"I'm so sorry," the Stormtrooper told Daymar, "Your safe son, we will protect you."

The Stormtrooper put his helmet on Daymar so he would not see the house of carnage as he carried him out.

In the spring five years later Daymar and other Imperial cadets, many of whom are only teenagers but were considered the best of the best, were assigned to the Chimaera and were subjected to harsh training and discipline at the hands of Petty Officers Blaijor Disfran, Kamisai Glasmic, and Keagar Cullcrea, who has served on the vessel since it was launched. Daymar had great respect for these men and saw them as mentors and father figures they also grew to respect Daymar especially after they had learned of personal loss. Serving on the Chimaera Super Star Destroyer is considered a great honor in the Imperial fleet. The Chimaera had flown as part of a large Imperial fleet that engaged NUNS forces at the Battle of Ghardaka II. During the battle, the Chimaera sustains several hits, killing or injuring several of the crew. The Chimera and the surviving ships return to Gate for repairs, while Blaijor Disfran (who lost his left eye in the battle) was sent to a hospital to recover.

During this time, Daymar returns home on leave and learns that the old Stormtrooper that had saved him died protecting his girlfriend, Janyve Rogealvi, during a Rebel raid on Dantooine. Janyve confessed her love for Daymar when he explains that he must go back to the Hypergate and gave him a special amulet for protection.

* * *

 **-Imperial Diplomatic Corps-**

Captain Zeta Traal stood before King Grammier Nerich Windermere (Grammier VI) discussing a possible alliance with the Galatic Empire. Like humankind and the Zentradi, Windermerians are descendants of Protoculture. Compared to other races, Windermerians possess special fold capabilities, distinguished by the special antenna-like tentacle that grow from their heads but having shortened life spans in exchange, as the life expectancy short lifespan, with an average of 30 years.

Captain Zeta Traal was a Human female Imperial officer in her early thirties with long dark hair tucked behind her shoulders she had majestic eyes and a commanding cleavage and smoldering confidence that took your mind off her not-always-fluid Diplomacy – although she was a perfectly fine Imperial officer of the Imperial Diplomatic Corps.

Zeta Traal had been assigned to the planet Velmor to oversee Imperial interests in that world. A few years ago, Captain Zeta Traal had Imperial agents incite a Great Revolt on the planet to overthrow the ruling monarchs, King Lorac, and Queen Denira, she then installed rulers that would support the Galactic Empire.

She was now on a similar mission with the Windermere kingdom to make allies no matter what the costs. As far Zeta Traal was not concerned for there were no worries about this mission because these people were not human but a weaker subspecies.

Commander Iden Versio of Inferno Squad watched the diplomacy of Captain Zeta Traal of the Imperial Diplomatic Corps and was not impressed by it. Captain Zeta Traal had most of the trappings and weaknesses of the Imperial officers. The biggest issue was that Captain Zeta Traal had contempt for all species that were not Human. She did a poor job of hiding it. She watched Captain Zeta Traal reactions from being briefed by Thrawn. If not for Lord Vader being there at the briefing she felt sure that Captain Zeta Traal would have been more contemptuous of Thrawn. Iden Versio was surprised at how much respect that Lord Vader had given Thrawn at the briefing, Vader usually had nothing but contempt for Imperial Officers.

Iden Versio was well trained in intelligence gathering by her father Admiral Garrick Versio head of Imperial Security Bureau and was surprised at how sloppy and obvious Captain Zeta Traal was at trying to manipulate the royal court through her sexuality for the last couple of weeks. She wore tight-fitting uniforms and fawned over the male members of the Windermere court.

First, Captain Zeta Traal tried King Grammier Nerich Windermere and a former member of the Aerial Knights and had a strong sense of honor, who was in his early 40's which for a Windermerian was consider very old. This was not a man who would be manipulated by sexual desire. Next, she tried Keith Aero Windermere, who was an exemplary warrior, representative of the best the Kingdom of the Wind's military forces had to offer. Proud and fiercely loyal, he swore to protect his half-brother Heinz Nehrich Windermere despite being the illegitimate son of Gramia Nerich Windermere and being alienated by family and his peers at a young age. Iden Versio knew from looking at Keith Aero Windermere that she would fail because she had seen that same devotion to duty and trying to win approval from a nonresponsive parent. It was the same look she saw every time she looked in the mirror. Keith was too dedicated to his mission to betray anyone for Captain Zeta Traal. Last she tried Roid Brehm Chancellor of the Windermere Kingdom and a former member of the Aerial Knights who possessed great intelligence. Captain Zeta Traal she believed she had finally had hit pay dirt with Roid Brehm because he agreed to meet with in private. Captain Zeta Traal arranged a private dinner meeting with Roid Brehm in her guest quarters.

Captain Zeta Traal went all out to ensnare Roid Brehm the young Windermerian. Captain Zeta Traal wore a tight uniform with a tight blouse with several of top buttons undone showing off her cleavage and a short black skirt with a high heeled black knee-high boots. Her black hair flowed down to her shoulders.

Roid Brehm was half her age but looked like he was in his early twenties. He was a tall handsome man wearing a white and gold uniform and brown boots that went to his knees with long grey hair flowing down to his shoulders. He had a presence when he entered a room and his walk was light like that of a dancer. As they had dinner he seemed to have a far greater fixation over his glasses than in Captain Zeta Traal.

Captain Zeta Traal leaned in close to Roid Brehm and said, "If the Windermere Kingdom allies itself with the Empire there would be great benefits for the Kingdom and yourself."

"Do you include yourself in that?" asked Roid Brehm.

"Of course," replied Zeta Traal.

* * *

 **-Old Veteran-**

Captain Rex was sitting in his quarters as he studied Agent Kallus's report with some disbelief. Giant cloned warriors, a giant insect race that destroyed a fleet of Star Destroyers, fighters that changed into giant droids, even capital ships that transformed into giant droids with massive quantum cannons. If the report had come from anyone else than Agent Kallus he would have thought it was some sort of fantasy writing.

Rex, designation CT-7567, was a veteran clone trooper captain and Advanced Recon Commando who oversaw Torrent Company of the Grand Army of the Republic's famed 501st Legion during the Clone Wars and later served as a captain and commander of the Alliance to Restore the Republic during the Galactic Civil War. After joining the Rebellion, Rex became part of the Phoenix rebel cell, which operated a fleet in space. Rex was in his late thirties but looked in his fifties because of the accelerated aging process to make him combat ready by age 10. He was bald and had a bit of a middle age spread but had a thick muscular build. Rex was wearing rebel white snow trooper combat pants and boots with a black thermal tee shirt. Since joining the Rebel Alliance he found it was better not to wear his Clone Armor especially after a young rebel rookie nearly shot him mistaking him as a stormtrooper.

What really got Rex's attention was the Battle of Ghardaka II. The space battle was an example of pure guts, courage, and sacrifice. The space battle said a lot about the NUNS. They reminded him of his clone brothers in how the fought and died as brothers. The ground battle of Ghardaka II was brutal but what got Rex's attention was the tactics and the fury of the Zentradi. The Zentradi like Rex were clones but there were many differences. While Rex and his brothers were based on a single template Jango Fett a human male bounty hunter. The Zentradi had many different clone types as well as male and female warriors. Not only were the Zentradi giants but they designed for combat especially for space. The Zentradi could survive in space for 5-20 minutes in space without protection and function before passing out and dying. There was also one major difference the Zentradi race was nearly 500,000 years while most of Rex's clone brothers were gone in a generation. This was something, Rex always tried to not think about he was most likely the last of his brothers. Rex was lost in thought when Hera knocked on the door a couple of times then entered.

"Rex are you okay?" asked Hera, "I knocked but you did not answer."

"Sorry, Hera," Rex replied, "I was lost in thought."

Hera saw that Rex was studying Kallus's report and asked, "What is your impression of the NUNS?"

"They are soldiers," replied Rex, "The NUNS truly understand war."

"Do you think these NUNS will help us in our fight against the Empire?" asked Hera.

"Maybe if they feel it is in their interests," answered Rex, "I am sure they will come to this galaxy to end the threat of the Empire. But that does not mean they will help our cause."

"Why do you say that Rex?" asked Hera.

" Hera, when I fought in the clone wars the first concern was to kill the enemy and these people are soldiers who have fought many wars and they will not stop until they break the Empire," Rex replied thoughtfully, "That does not mean they won't help our cause, but it will not be their priority."

"Rex what are you not telling me?" asked Hera.

"There is a possibility that they will see all the people of this galaxy as part of the Empire," Rex explained slowly "and eliminate that threat."

"Great, that makes me feel a lot better, Hera said with a smile, "What about these Zentradi?"

"Like me, they were created for war and judging from the ground battle of Ghardaka II," Rex said smiling, "They taught a lesson to those Bucket-Heads. Even though the Zentradi were outnumbered over twenty to one they used ambushes and the high ground to crush Veer's forces."

* * *

 **-After Glow-**

As Roid Brehm finished dressing himself Zeta Traal propped herself in bed with one of the sheets barely covering herself and said, "True those weak little lords and ladies couldn't pull that off, but are you serious?"

"There is only one thing I want to hear from you," replied Roid Brehm."

"Fine, the Empire will work with you," answered Zeta Traal.

Roid Brehm gave Zeta Traal a kiss and said, "Then let's get ready before they find us out."

As Roid Brehm left Zeta Traal's quarters he ran into his best friend Keith Aero Windermere an ace pilot in the Kingdom of Wind's Valkyrie team Aerial Knights who was waiting for him.

"How'd it go?" asked Keith Aero.

Adjusting his glasses Roid Brehm answered, "We all make sacrifices for King and Country."

* * *

 **-Anubis The War Goes On-**

Outnumbered NUNS pilots fight marauding Imperial pilots over the desolate frozen moon called Anubis. During a grueling five-month slugfest in space, their combat above Anubis will help decide the fate of the war.

A formation of VF-171EX Super Nightmare Plus Valkeries and Zentradi Queadluun-Rhea Armors patrol the space above Anubis. Their mission to stop the TIE Fighters, TIE Bomber, and TIE Interceptors threatening the Zentradi invasion. Leading the flight is NUNS pilot Captain Tomoe Goze.

Captain Tomoe Goze receives a fold radar warning of 40 TIE Fighters behind the Queadluun-Rhea Armors. Her squadron the Vigilantes 1,000 meters above and behind the Imperials. The TIEs don't don't see them due to the Valkeries active stealth. The Valkeries dive to assist the Zentradi. Captain Tomoe Goze closes fast on three unsuspecting TIEs and gets a good missile lock. Catching the TIEs in a shallow left turn she launched six micro-missiles splashing the TIEs but there is no time to celebrate because the space around them is filled with TIEs. They are battling for one of the most important spots in the Gardaka system an ice cold rock called Anubis. If the Empire controls Anubis they will be able to invade Ghardaka II. The NUNS had to act.

A big advantage for Vigilantes is that they are lead by a natural leader Captain Tomoe Goze. Captain Tomoe Goze is an aggressive dogfighter and a skillful tactician. Captain Tomoe Goze spots another group of three TIEs below her. Captain Tomoe Goze first rolls inverted, then dives. This causes positive G-forces instead of negative G-forces. The maneuver works she is behind the TIEs. She rolls back over then levels out behind the TIEs and fires Howard GU-14B custom 58mm Gatling gun pod mounted upon starboard dorsal fuselage deliver over 280 rounds in four seconds and exploding the three TIEs.

The predator becomes the prey, a TIE interceptor closes dead ahead of Captain Tomoe Goze. The fighters converged at over 1,174 kilometers per hour. They are playing a game of high-speed chicken. Once in range, the TIE Interceptor opens fire with his four Wingtip L-s9.3 laser cannons. Captain Tomoe Goze answers with her 58mm Gatling gun pod. Both fighters are taking hits but Goze's Valkyrie has a Pin-Point Barrier System and she is withstanding the blows. Then the overwhelming firepower of the Valkyrie shreds the TIE Interceptor and he exploded and then Captain Tomoe Goze dumped the nose over very hard and flew under the debris field and escaped. The TIE Interceptor pilot made a mistake and fought the Valkyrie's fight.

Built by General Galaxy the VF-171EX Super Nightmare Plus is operational in 2059. The rugged fighter contains a Pin-Point Barrier and energy conversion armor system.

The VF-171EX Super Nightmare Plus faces the TIE/ln space superiority starfighter most famous of all Imperial fighters. The TIE/ln space superiority starfighter can out turn the VF-171EX a lethal advantage in a dogfight but its lack of shields means it can't survive a slugging match with the tougher Valkyrie.

The space battle is a resounding victory for Captain Tomoe Goze and her pilots they splash 31 of the 40 TIE fighters. The rest of the TIEs retreat. Believing the engagement is over Captain Tomoe Goze sets course for the Saratoga II CV-565 Uraga Class Stealth Escort Battle Carrier but there are two more deadly TIEs ahead. Captain Tomoe Goze is high above the TIEs and they have not spotted her yet. Captain Tomoe Goze is 300 meters above the TIEs she hopes that a step diving turn will put her on their tails before they can react. Captain Tomoe Goze rolled inverted and dived toward the enemy. She levels out 6 o clock low and behind the fighters positioned perfectly for the kill she got a good missile lock and launched her micro-missiles splashing the TIEs.

It was a victory for Captain Tomoe Goze and inspiration for her men. She led by example. She would be the first one to roll into a TIE formation and her men would follow her to gates of hell because they knew she was putting her tail on the line every time. Captain Tomoe Goze and the VFA-151 Vigilantes had given a staggering blow in a what had become a drawn-out brawl.

* * *

 **-We Come In Peace-**

Milia was surprised at the size and functionality of the Millennium Falcon's cockpit. In some ways, it reminded her of a Zentradi design in the way controls could fit pilots of various sizes. Zentradi sizes varied from 9-15 meters. Milia was surprised the jump into hyperspace. It reminded her of the rapid acceleration of taking off a carrier. She found she enjoyed the sensation of speed and the stars turning into streaks of light. It was a very different sensation of a space fold.

Milia was amazed at how fast trip was the trip took. Milia always hated being a passenger, she always preferred being the pilot.

Han turned back and looked at Milia and said, "Next mission I will make sure that there will be time for a chance for you to fly the Falcon."

"I looked forward to that, thanks," replied Milia.

Just as the Falcon exited hyperspace they received a message from Windermere Aerial Knights that they had violated Windermere territory and to stand down and do not power up weapon systems.

"We are the Alliance to Restore the Republic on a diplomatic mission to the Windermere Kingdom," Princess Leia radioed back, "We come in peace."

Three Windermere Sv-262 Draken III Valkyrie fighters met and escorted the Falcon to the Windermere surface.

Commander Iden Versio losing patients with Captain Zeta Traal was now finally proposing the treaty nonaggression alliance.

"One blow from the Windermere and another from the Empire will put an end to the NUNS," stated Captain Zeta Traal.

Keith Aero walked into the throne room in hurry and quietly whispered to who then whispered the message to the King Gramia Nerich Windermere.

This interruption made Captain Zeta Traal stop her speech midway through.

King Gramia Nerich Windermere raised his hand and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt you but we have a NUNS Ambassador, Milia Fallyna Jenius and an Ambassador from Alliance to Restore the Republic, Princess Leia Organa, that will be here shortly. We will take a break until they arrive."

Commander Iden Versio had a bad feeling about this. She held on to Lord Darth Vader's gift for the NUNS just in case. It was almost like he already knew what to expect. She would wait for for the conditions that Vader mentioned.

One hour later the Royal Court reconvened with Princess Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and Milia Fallyna Jenius.

It took all of Iden Versio's discipline not to attack the rebel scum before her they were responsible for the destruction of the Death Star and for deaths in her Inferno Squad.

King Gramia Nerich Windermere greeted Alliance to Restore the Republic, then looked at NUNS Ambassador, Milia Fallyna Jenius and asked, "Your reputation as a warrior proceeds you, what brings you here Ambassador, Milia Fallyna Jenius?"

"I here to represent the New United Nations to you since the Empire killed Ambassador Lantz Frederick," replied Milia, "and to ask you to please listen to Princess Leia Organa."

"I must protest!" Captain Zeta Traal said loudly, "These people are terrorists and how can Princess Leia Organa be called a Princess when her world no longer exists?"

Iden Versio found herself smiling at remembering the Empires great triumph of destroying Alderaan with the Death Star. She quickly removed that smile and went to a stone face but her smile was noticed by King Gramia Nerich Windermere.

"My parent, My friends, My world, These are the things the Empire can never take away," Princess Leia started her speech to King Gramia Nerich Windermere.

Leia then went on and explained the loss Alderaan and what the rebels fought for. The young 5-year-old prince Heinz Nerich Windermere (Heinz II) son of King Gramia Nerich Windermere whispered into his father's ear and said, "These people ride the Wind."

King Gramia Nerich Windermere was surprised at the grace poise and strength that Princess Leia presented the case for Alliance to Restore the Republic. For someone who lost so much but has the strength to face people who took everything without losing her poise had not only been raised as royalty but by wise and strong parents. Princess Leia had suffered greater loses than Windermere at the hand of the NUNS and like Windermere, she still continues the fight. Captain Zeta Traal had shown the King the true face of the Empire and it was not very pretty.

"How many people die because of Palpatine's rule every year? Is it deadlier to fight against that kind of tyranny or to let it flourish? When is it time to give up on peace and take up arms?" asked Princess Leia as she finished her speech.

King Gramia Nerich raised his hand and said, "we have many things to discuss I will give you our answer tomorrow."

King Gramia Nerich sat down with Roid Brehm and asked, "What do you think of this Galatic Empire and Princess Leia Organa?"

"Princess Leia Organa is something, she was raised and educated well, so I tend to believe her, "Roid Brehm answered as he adjusted his glasses, "I have no doubt that the Empire is evil and view as inferiors because we are not human."

"When watching the Empire representatives they were smiling when Princess Leia Organa describing the destruction of her world," replied King Gramia Nerich, "The Empire is not an ally that we can trust against the NUNS, they are far worse."

"Sire may I make a suggestion?" asked Roid Brehm, "Let the NUNS and the Empire weaken destroy each other while we keep working on our own plans. Then we can strike when we are strong while our enemies are weak."

"Roid Brehm that is what I was thinking," replied King Gramia Nerich, "thank you for your work and insights."

The following day the Royal Court decided to render their decision King Gramia Nerich entered the great hallway with everyone bowing their heads as he sat on the throne. The King raised his hand and everyone's head arose as he spoke.

"We will not take part in this conflict, we will allow the Empire safe passage through our territory and the NUNS must respect the treaty that we have them," King Gramia Nerich commanded, "We will not allow your conflict spread to our space."

"I want to thank you for listening to the Alliance to Restore the Republic," Princess Leia stated as she bowed her.

"We feel sympathy for the loss of your world but we will not support your rebellion Princess Leia Organa", the King stated, "We will allow you to leave our space peacefully."

Captain Zeta Traal felt anger at not getting everything the Empire wanted but at least would have safe passage for their ships and anchorage for their ships even if it was temporary.

"King Gramia Nerich thank you for wisdom," Captain Zeta Traal warmly stated to the King, she then turned to Milia Fallyna Jenius and stated, "You will know defeat from the Empire, we have enough ships to blot out the stars."

Milia Fallyna Jenius smiled to herself, she now was going to give one of her favorite quotes from an Ancient Earth Movie "300".

"Then, we will fight you in the shade," Milia Fallyna Jenius said with a smile.

Commander Iden Versio of Inferno Squad then step forward and turned to Milia Fallyna Jenius and said that she had a gift for the NUNS Ambassador from Lor Darth Vader and handed Milia an ornate silver box.

As Milia open the box Iden pushed a button on a small handheld holographic projector which Darth Vader's image appeared and delivered a prerecorded message.

When Millia Jenius open the box inside was blacken char piece of rock, that she asked what it was.

Vader's hologram stated, "This is a reminder that the Empire is a powerful ally and a dangerous enemy. This is a reminder of what happens to worlds that defy the Empire. This is what remains of Alderaan."

This was a message meant for the Nuns as well as for Windermere. The room was filled with such an intense killing intent from Milia Jenius that the guards put their hand on the but of their weapons. Luke could feel the pressure of the air, and it was not through the Force, Han could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise. King Gramia Nerich remember an old saying there are five words that may save your life, "Never Make A Meltrandi Angry". Princess Leia was about to speak when Milia Jenius shot her a look that instantly made hold her words.

Milia Jenius turned towards Iden Versio and Iden subconsciously took a step back.

Milia Jenius then said with a predatory look on her face, "Please my dear tell your Vader thank you, and please give him this message. There is an old Earth saying, 'Payback Is A Bitch'."

Suddenly, the tension in the air decrease and Milia Jenius had a smile on her face turned towards the King and said, "Your Highness we shall be leaving now, thank you for your hospitality."

King fought the urge to laugh, as the delegation of the NUNS left because Milia Jenius, gave the response to the Empires blatant threat to their galaxy.

As the NUNS and Rebels left Han turned towards to Chewbacca and joked, "remind me never to get Milia angry."

Chewbacca growled softly in agreement.

Iden Versio had not felt such intensity since meeting Lord Vader for the first time. She turned her head and saw Captain Zeta Traal was very pale with her hands slightly trembling.

* * *

 **-Code 5150-**

Eli Vanto could see a rare slight grin on Thrawn's face as he studied the report from the diplomatic mission.

"We will fight in the shade," Thrawn read out loud, "Eli how do you think Lord Vader will react to "Payback is a bitch?"

The Lord Vader's maintenance crew will have some clean up to do," Eli Vanto said with a little humor.

"What do you mean by Lord Vader's maintenance crew?" asked Thrawn.

"Apparently, this maintenance crew specializes in the clean up after Lord Vader loses his temper," replied Eli Vanto, "They dispose of the victims of anger and make any necessary repairs to the ship systems."

"I see," Thrawn said thoughtfully.

"We have a code 5150 at Lord Vader's Conference Room," the intercom buzzed in the Devastator's maintenance.


End file.
